La mise à l'épreuve
by Aquarii
Summary: Tobi arrive dans l'Akatsuki, il y rencontre Deidara. Les deux hommes vont devoir cohabiter et ce n'est pas gagné. Surtout lorsque le véritable Madara se manifeste et que Deidara se découvre plus réceptif à ses charmes que prévu...
1. Prologue

Cette fiction est la première que je poste sur le site.  
J'espère qu'ellle vous plaira.

Centré sur le couple Tobi x Deidara. Pour cette histoire, je vais essayer de rester au maximum dans les caractères des personnages.  
Rating M, car lemon à venir.

Prologue

Le repaire était plus sombre que jamais. Humide, froid, glacial. Sur les murs de pierre dansaient les flammes de quelques bougies déposées à même le sol. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, au même rythme que celui de la cire chaude, le long des bougies.  
En cercle, chaque membre se regardait sans vraiment se voir, l'air grave pour certains, impassible pour la plupart.

"Sasori est mort." Annonça Pein d'une voix neutre.

En effet, deux jours plus tôt, le marionnetiste-expert avait trouvé la mort à l'issue de ce combat sans merci, qui l'opposait à sa grand-mère et Haruno Sakura.  
"Haruno Sakura... pourtant rien de bien menaçant, à priori." Pensa Pein.

L'organisation était troublée: pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un membre les quittait. Et pas de son plein gré, contrairement à Orochimaru.  
Ce n'est pas que les membres de l'Akatsuki soient attachés les uns aux autres, non, bien sûr que non.

Idée stupide et pathétique.

Mais chaque atteinte portée à un membre était une atteinte directe portée au groupe.  
La moindre faiblesse était à éviter. La perte de l'un d'eux est donc un évènement extrêmement fâcheux. De plus, la capture des bijûs n'avançait pas. Et ça, c'était très mauvais pour les projets de l'organisation.

De son coté, Deidara était sonné par cette nouvelle: comment...comment son partenaire avait il fait son compte? Mourir des mains de frêles femmes. Impossible. Inconcevable. Quelle déception. Oui, plus que de la tristesse, c'est de la déception que Deidara ressentait envers celui qui fût son senpai.

Ainsi, toutes les théories de Sasori sur l'éternité de l'art étaient subitement parties en fumée. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait: _"subitement parties en fumée"_, comme dans une explosion, le concept lui plaisait. Après tout, l'art est une explosion. Il avait _toujours eu raison_. Il le savait.

Il repensa aussi avec amertume à son affrontement contre le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi: sale gosse!  
Et puis cet imbécile au sharingan unique. Comment déjà? Haka... Hata... Hatake Kakashi, qui avait eu l'audace de le mutiler, lui faisant perdre ainsi l'un de ses bras.  
"Enlever à un homme l'instrument de son art est la pire des offenses. Mais tout se paye un jour." Pensa-t-il avec rage.  
Cependant, Kakuzu, pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose pour lui. Réparer son bras par exemple. Bien que l'idée ne l'enchante pas: il doute très fort du sens de l'esthétisme du trésorier. Cela risque d'être un véritable travail de sagouin. Mais tant pis.  
Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Pein, qui semblait visiblement très énervé:

"DEIDARA, je me fous que tu perdes tes bras en mission. Veille au moins à écouter quand je te parle. Je dis: il te faut un nouveau partenaire."  
Dans le regard de Pein, miroitait une lueur de domination et de supériorité. Lueur qu'il valait mieux ne pas défier davantage.

Un nouveau partenaire? Le chef ne perdait pas de temps. A peine Sasori sorti des décombres, les affaires reprennent. De plus, un membre digne de l'organisation ne se trouve pas comme ça. Il faut des capacités spéciales. Comme savoir maîtriser l'argile et confectionner des bombes par exemple. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Pourtant c'est ainsi. Il doit s'y faire, après tout: était-il en position de contester? La réponse s'imposait d'elle même:  
Non.

"Alors qui?"

Un long silence suivit.  
Pourquoi tout le monde semblait être au courant? Pourquoi Kisame souriait de façon moqueuse?  
L'instant d'après, Zetsu apparu. Accompagné. Accompagné de _lui_.  
_Il_ gigotait comme un gosse, bougeait ses bras, sautillait presque, poussant des petits cris de joie absolument insupportables.

"Alors, c'est vrai Zetsu-san? Je fais vraiment partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant?"

Les cris continuèrent pendant plusieurs secondes...ou minutes, Deidara ne savait plus vraiment. Cela semblait durer des heures.  
Pein présenta le nouveau venu aux autres membres. Deidara ne réalisait pas.  
C'est donc _lui_ qui va remplacer Sasori?  
Il devra faire équipe avec _ça_?  
Impossible. Impensable.

Soudain, _quelque chose_ se précipita sur lui. Par réflexe, Deidara modela une petite araignée explosive de défense. Mais il arrêta son geste. _Il_ lui avait presque bondi dessus:

"C'est vous mon senpai? Ne? Deidara-senpaiii???"  
Et c'était reparti pour une série de cris de toutes sortes. Cris de joie. Encore. Semble t-il.

Sasori aussi désagréable qu'il était dans sa conception de l'art avait au moins le mérite d'être relativement silencieux. L'idéal pour confectionner de nouvelles créatures d'argiles parfaites, en toute tranquilité.

_L'autre_ approcha son visage masqué du sien et lui dit d'une voix presque solennelle:  
"Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire, Deidara-senpai. Tobi est un bon garçon."


	2. Chapitre 1: Chez toi, c'est chez moi

**Disclaimer:** comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. La boîte de crayons de couleur si.

**Genre:** un peu d'humour pour l'instant, romance plus tard

**Rating:** M (pour futur lemon)

_____________________________________

CHAPITRE 1: "Chez toi, c'est chez moi"

"Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites: Hidan, Kakuzu, vous partez au village caché des nuages pour capturer Nibi, le bijû à deux queues et rappelle toi Hidan, je le veux vivant. Itachi, Kisame, vous restez au repaire mais soyez prêts, prochainement il faudra capturer Yonbi, le quatre queues. Nous nous occuperons en temps voulu du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, rien ne presse de ce coté. Zetsu, continue à faire le guêt aux alentours du repaire et tâche d'en savoir plus sur les intentions de Konoha. Deidara, Tobi, vous vous chargerez de la capture de Sanbi, le trois queues. Mais avant, je veux que vous restiez au repaire et que vous appreniez à devenir un duo soudé. Vous ne partirez pas avant que ce soit fait."

Pein donna ainsi ses instructions aux membres. Hidan râlait: cette mission stupide allait à l'encontre de ses croyances, laisser un adversaire à moitié mort est un péché mortel. Cet abruti de chef ne savait donc pas ça? Kakuzu, lui, traçait mentalement l'itinéraire pour réaliser un détour, histoire de gagner une ou deux primes au passage, le coffre de l'organisation ayant besoin d'être renfloué. Avant son départ il devait aussi penser à recoudre cet imbécile de Deidara.  
Sans un mot, Itachi laissa tout ce beau monde en plan. Kisame également, dans la seconde suivante. Zetsu retourna à son poste. Konan était partie sans que personne la remarque vraiment.

Pein resta un moment. Il rejoindrait sa partenaire plus tard. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait devoir user de fermeté pour faire passer son message à Deidara, dont le visage se crispait de contrariété, de minute en minute.

"Qu'entendez-vous par _apprendre à devenir un duo soudé_? Quel intérêt? Mmh.", cracha soudain Deidara.

Pein expliqua son point de vue en ne détachant pas son regard perçant de ceux de son interlocuteur. _Ce type, était décidément glacial_. Froid comme la pluie, sans doute.  
Ils allaient devoir apprendre à s'entendre, apprendre à travailler ensemble. Non pas pour la noblesse de l 'esprit d'équipe mais pour le bien des projets de l'Akatsuki.  
Pein précisa l'intérêt d'un minimum d'entente entre partenaires. Plus d'efficacité. La mission des bijûs en dépendait. Le manque de coordination est l'ennemi de la réussite. Et d'autres arguments fermes et non-négociables que Deidara cessa d'écouter.

Il était assurément maudit. Tobi lui, acquiesça les propos du chef dans une exclamation joyeuse et pleine de bonne volonté.  
Oui, Deidara était maudit. Ce dernier ne voyait pas d'autre explication rationnelle à ça.

"Commence par lui faire visiter vos appartements, c'est un ordre." Suggera Pein, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix et aussitôt, il disparu. Jugeant que c'était bien clair dans l'esprit de chacun.

Désormais seul avec son nouveau partenaire, Deidara se mit à jurer des noms d'oiseaux, son état d'esprit passa par toutes les nuances de gris.  
Tobi, de son coté, était impatient de découvrir son nouveau chez-lui.  
"On y va Senpai? Vous avez entendu le chef hein, parce que..."  
Deidara répondit par un "La ferme! Mmh." bien placé. Il était bien trop sur les nerfs pour faire une phrase sujet-verbe-complément correcte.

________________________________

Les appartements du repaire étaient tous identiques en superficie. Un appartement pour deux. Chacun partageait son espace vital avec son partenaire. Et c'est bien suffisant. D'autant plus que les membres sont la plupart du temps dehors, en mission. Tobi détaillait les pièces: un petit salon, un coin cuisine, une petite salle de bain, une pièce qui ressemble à un bureau vide, une chambre. Une seule.

"Oooh c'est grand, ça fait au moins... au moins....Oh? Y'a deux lits dans la chambre, Deidara-senpai??"  
"Tu t'attendais à quoi, que je te borde le soir dans mon lit, baka! Mmh."

Les occupants pouvaient, quand ils avaient le temps, rendre ces grandes pièces froides et sombres plus agréables à vivre. Deidara avait entreposé ci et là, des plantes vertes et diverses sculptures représentant des animaux mythologiques et des divinités. La présence de son ancien partenaire pouvait encore se faire sentir. L'odeur du bois. Celle des pantins probablement. De la sciure mêlée à une vague odeur âcre de poison flottait dans l'air. Il fallait décidément aérer cette pièce. Ce que Deidara fit.

Kakuzu l'appela: il lui proposa de réparer son bras en l'échange d'une somme d'argent scandaleuse. Bien conscient de se faire arnaquer sur toute la ligne, Deidara ne pu refuser. Il s'agissait de son bras. Et par extension, de sa main. Donc, l'instrument capital de son art. L'intervention allait avoir lieu dans la pseudo-infirmerie du repaire. Il marmonna de façon peu aimable à Tobi de s'installer en attendant.

Tobi, lui, était aux anges. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose en lien avec son passé. Mais pour la première fois, il allait pouvoir poser ses bagages dans un endroit qui serait le sien. Enfin... Le sien et celui de Deidara-senpai bien sûr.  
Sorti du néant, un baluchon improvisé, se matérialisa devant lui: il contenait là toute la vie de Tobi. Et la vie de Tobi ne se résumait pas à grand chose: Deux livres, quelques parchemins vierges et une boîte de crayons de couleurs.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui semblait être le sien. Il y avait une fine couverture kaki et un coussin gris qui semblait avoir déjà bien vécu. Le matelas était dur, froid et les ressorts-probablement rouillés-grinçaient. Pourtant, Tobi avait le sentiment que ce lit était le meilleur du monde.

Par la fenêtre, il remarqua que c'était la pleine lune. La chambre était étrangement éclairée: la faible lueur d'une bougie mêlée à celle du clair de lune. Tobi se sentait bien ici.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur _mon_ lit, mmh?"

Le ton de la voix était cassant comme un oiseau d'argile trop sec.  
Visiblement, Tobi s'était trompé de lit.  
Tout en se confondant en excuses, il se dépêcha de s'approprier l'autre lit. Celui-ci ne grinçait pas. La couverture semblait neuve et le coussin était d'un blanc immaculé. Comme si personne n'avait jamais été dans ce lit.

"Sasori ne dormait jamais ici, mmh." Répondit Deidara, à la question silencieuse de Tobi.

Tobi observa longuement celui qui désormais était son senpai.  
De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, l'air contrarié...encore une fois.  
Se sentant observé, Deidara s'énerva: ses cheveux blonds semblaient s'hérisser sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et son air contrarié...

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, hein??" Cria Deidara.  
Tobi sursauta. Qu'avait-il fait de mal?  
"Rien rien! Juste... je me demandais, vous l'aimiez beaucoup votre ancien partenaire, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Que répondre d'ailleurs? Il n'avait jamais apprécié particulièrement Sasori. Ce dernier n'était bon qu'à critiquer son art. Mais, il avait appris à le connaître au fil du temps. Et finalement, il formait un assez bon tandem, malgré leurs discordances d'opinion en matière d'art.

"Tobi, je te préviens, si tu ne veux pas mourir jeune, il va falloir que tu respectes certaines règles, mmh."

Et Deidara commença à lui énoncer une série de commandements à respecter.  
Premièrement, interdiction d'envahir son territoire. Chacun sa moitié de chambre et, cela va de soi, chacun son lit.  
Deuxièmement, interdiction de parler pour ne rien dire.  
Troisièmement, obligation de partager les tâches ménagères: chacun lave sa vaisselle et fait son lit.  
Quatrièmement...

"Deidara-senpai..."  
Tobi, dans un élan de courage, venait d'interrompre Deidara dans son discours pompeux de règles de vie.

"Deidara-senpai, si vous voulez, je ferai votre vaisselle, et votre lit aussi..."  
Tobi avait dit ça en toute innocence, d'une voix presque enfantine mais déterminée: il avait envie de lui montrer, comme il pouvait être un partenaire volontaire et efficace.

"Très bien. Mais je te préviens: je la veux impeccable ma vaisselle. Et si tu casses quelque chose, tu payes, mmh." Conclu Deidara, d'un air indifférent.

Il poursuivit en énonçant les autres règles. Notamment: frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre ou la salle de bain, ne pas critiquer son art, ne pas jouer avec les statuettes d'argile, ne pas dessiner sur les murs,...

Après ces différentes mises au point. Deidara se sentait prêt à essayer de _faire avec_.  
Au moins, les choses étaient claires: pas d'amitié, pas de sympathie ni de bons sentiments inutiles. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. _Pas envie_.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Deidara laissa Tobi seul, toujours assis sagement sur son lit.  
Il alla travailler dans le bureau à un nouveau modèle de bombes, et il avait du pain sur la planche. L'idée était de rendre ces créatures d'argiles les plus légères et les plus sensibles possible. Un premier souffle pour les faire s'envoler et un second pour les faire exploser. Tout un programme.  
Il commença par modeler une libellule... Il était fier de lui: la finesse des ailes était parfaite, elles étaient presque translucides, les pattes symétriques, la...

"Dites, senpai, vous faites quoi?" Interrogea soudainement "_vous savez qui_."

Deidara sursauta. Non mais, c'était quoi ces questions? Ca ne se voyait pas qu'il était en pleine expression artistique? L'expression "artiste incompris" prenait ici tout son sens.  
Il avait espéré un peu de calme, un peu de tranquilité mais le tarif pour cela semblait hors de ses moyens et de ceux de Tobi.

Soudain, Tobi s'écria:  
"Aaah! Senpai! Sur votre main! Un moustique! Il faut l'écraser... Sinon il va vous..."

_________________________________________

_Un petite explosion plus tard..._

Tobi, allongé sur son lit reprenait ses esprits.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était? Que lui était-il arrivé?

Une voix peu aimable se fit entendre:  
"Premièrement, ce n'était pas un moustique mais une libellule. Ensuite, ce n'était pas _réellement_ une libellule mais une création artistique explosive hautement perfectionnée. Et puis..."

"Mais.. Senpai ce truc, ça ressemblait à un moustique..." Tenta de se justifier Tobi.

"...Règle numéro 12: interdiction de critiquer mon art et encore moins le qualifier de TRUC, mmh!".

Et Deidara sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, à bout de nerfs et visiblement vexé.  
De son coté, Tobi s'interrogeait: comment était-il arrivé dans son lit après le choc (léger, mais choc tout de même) de l'explosion? Deidara-senpai l'aurait-il porté jusque là?

Son regard se porta ensuite vers la fenêtre: il faisait complètement nuit à présent.  
Quelle heure était-il? Aucune importance.  
Après cette longue journée riche en émotions positives et négatives, Tobi se glissa sous sa couverture. "Elle pique un peu, elle est comme rêche..." Constata-t-il.  
La vieille couverture râpée du lit de Deidara lui avait semblée _bien plus douce_.

Deidara-senpai l'avait très certainement porté jusqu'au lit après que le moustique-libellule-mouche ait explosé sur lui. Cette pensée réchauffa le coeur de Tobi.

Oui, il en était convaincu, Deidara est un bon senpai.


	3. Chapitre 2: Sur le toit, loin de toi

**Disclaimer:** comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating:** M (pour futur lemon)

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Je me suis lancée dans la rédaction de cette fiction. Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, c'est la première que je poste sur le site. Avant vous, personne ne l'a jamais lue. C'est pourquoi, vos reviews sont vraiment les bienvenues. J'ai vu que pas mal de gens suivaient "La mise à l'épreuve" mais peu donnent leur avis. Dommage car j'aimerais m'assurer que ma fic est suffisamment appréciée pour la continuer.

Bref, à vos claviers, amis lecteurs! ^^

_____________________________________

CHAPITRE 2: "Sur le toit, loin de toi"

Deidara était sur le toit du repaire depuis un bon moment déjà. Il regardait la pleine lune.  
Le ciel semblait si paisible. Et un peu de calme était plus qu'indispensable vu l'état de nervosité avancé du blond.

"Senpai par ci", "Senpai par là", "Et que faites vous senpai?"...  
Cela promettait d'être éprouvant à long terme, devoir se coltiner un tel énergumène en mission. Deidara n'osa même pas y penser.  
Quel âge pouvait-il avoir? Difficile de mettre un âge sur un visage masqué. Deidara supposait que Tobi était un gamin, plus jeune que lui en tout cas, vu le timbre de sa voix et ses attitudes proches de celles d'un enfant.

D'un autre coté et même s'il ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, le rôle de senpai flattait son égo.  
Quand il faisait équipe avec Sasori, il avait toujours l'impression d'être considéré comme un jeune écervelé. Sasori, son attitude calme et presque hautaine l'avaient toujours irrité au plus haut point dans la mesure où il se sentait presque inférieur à...

"Inférieur? Je suis en plein délire. Non, bien sûr que jamais je ne me suis senti inférieur à lui, ni même à personne. Mon art les surpasse tous, c'est une évidence." Pensa Deidara plus contrarié par cette pensée que prévu.

Ce clair de lune était décidément très beau, l'inspiration artistique allait venir dans les prochains instants. Il le sentait.  
Il commença par modeler diverses figurines, chacune plus délicate que les autres...

Deidara était concentré sur sa tâche, chaque doigt exécutait un mouvement particulier qui permettait de réaliser les formes. Les doigts guidaient avec souplesse la bouche au centre de sa paume, dans le modelage de l'argile. Toute sa motricité fine semblait être revenue au niveau de son bras blessé.  
Finalement, ce vieux Kakuzu avait tout de même fait du bon boulot. Bien que la réparation de son bras avait été réalisée en dépit de tout sens de l'esthétisme. Il suffisait de voir le manque d'harmonie dans les choix de couleurs de l'épiderme. Soit. Passons. L'homme aux coeurs multiples n'est pas un artiste après tout.

Il se demandait le temps que ça lui prendrait pour créer une bombe encore plus parfaite. Légère et agressive, sensible et téméraire comme jamais. Les bombes sont vivantes. Deidara leur donne la vie et au moment d'exploser, elles vivent leur plus bel instant. C'est ainsi que l'artiste voyait les choses.  
Il se demandait aussi à quoi pouvait bien ressembler _son_ visage. Il l'imagine avec des traits fins, des yeux _pétillants_...et agaçants de _joie de vivre_.  
Hein? Mais... Il s'égare là. Ses pensées avaient complètement dévié sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il devait sérieusement manquer de sommeil. Voilà l'explication. Et les évènements de ces dernières heures n'arrangeaient rien. Voilà tout. C'est tellement évident.

Et dire que ce gamin masqué avait osé parler avec mépris de son art. Ou peut être _avec_ _maladresse_. Non. Avec mépris. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait ressenti.  
Et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.  
Non, ça non. Deidara donna un coup de pied furieux dans un caillou qui trainait là, innocente victime de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Il allait lui montrer qui est le senpai, qui est le _chef_.  
S'il faut cohabiter, très bien. Mais _il _ n'en sortira pas indemme.

Deidara rumina ainsi un bon moment. Tout en modelant de façon frénétique des créatures de toutes sortes, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Pour évacuer la pression, probablement.  
A un moment donné, il se retrouva à court d'argile.  
"Maudit, donc... décidément maudit." Pensa-t-il.

Il quitta le toit.

________________________________________

Dans la chambre, Tobi dormait profondément. Epuisé comme un petit garçon qui aurait trop joué à chat ou qui aurait trop couru pour échapper à un danger.  
La deuxième possibilité semble mieux coller à l'histoire de Tobi.  
Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son passé, quelques bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent parfois en mémoire. Dans ses rêves le plus souvent.

Tobi se voit enfant, avec son masque. Il ne sait pas au juste s'il l'a toujours porté devant les autres. Mais ce masque fait désormais tellement partie de son quotidien qu'il ne sait plus à partir de quand il l'a porté, ni pourquoi.  
_Quelque chose_ lui dit simplement de ne pas montrer son visage.

Dans son rêve, il se revoit donc enfant, avec son masque. Autour de lui les gens se pressent et ne semblent pas avoir de visage non plus.  
Il veut parler mais aucun son ne sort, aucune voix. Il voudrait pourtant demander son chemin. Son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne sait pas où il est et il ne sait pas où il va. Il n'a pas le souvenir d'un chez-lui.  
Il tient dans sa main droite ce qui ressemble à un cartable. Dans l'autre une boîte de crayons de couleurs. La même que celle qu'il trimballe avec lui depuis toujours. Il fait si gris dans son rêve, Tobi aimerait y mettre un peu de couleur. Il se voit prendre le crayon jaune. Pour dessiner un soleil. Mais le crayon se casse.

Il se revoit aussi jeune adolescent. L'époque où les liens qu'on établit avec les autres passent au stade des sentiments amoureux. De l'amitié à l'amour en réalité. Mais Tobi n'a pas encore pu franchir la première étape.  
Pourquoi? Est-ce de sa faute si le crayon jaune se casse toujours?  
Il aperçoit deux jeunes de son âge...visiblement ces deux-là sont des amoureux.  
Il entend l'un dire à l'autre: "Tu as un si joli visage, je voudrais l'aimer pour toujours."  
Tobi, lui, personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait un joli visage. La faute au masque.  
Il entend l'autre répondre: "Moi, j'aime tellement tes yeux, ils sont si bleus."  
Les yeux, parfois rouges de Tobi ont toujours fait peur autour de lui. Personne n'a jamais dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux.  
Ensuite, il observe les deux silhouettes s'étreindre puis s'embrasser passionnément.  
Tobi aimerait avoir les yeux bleus. Qu'on lui dise qu'ils sont beaux et qu'on l'embrasse partout sur son visage.

Dans son rêve, il pleut, il y a du vent. Il fait gris. Tobi a froid.

__________________________________________________

Deidara vient d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il entend son partenaire pousser des gémissements.  
Piqué par la curiosité, Deidara se rend dans la chambre commune, afin de découvrir la raison de ce qu'il entend.  
De là où il est, tout est possible et imaginable: est-ce des gémissements de peur? D'énervement? De..._plaisir_?  
Les joues de l'artiste prirent une teinte légèrement rosée à cette pensée. Bien que cherchant à se convaincre que cette idée est tout à fait _immonde_.

Tobi se tortille dans son lit... Dans son rêve, il a si froid et en plus, son crayon jaune est cassé.  
"Personne ne parle gentiment à Tobi."  
Pourquoi? Il ne cassera plus le crayon jaune, demain il essayera encore, il...  
Soudain, dans son rêve, il aperçoit une lumière... C'est jaune. Serait-ce le soleil?  
Il a tout à coup beaucoup moins froid. Une chaleur semble s'emparer de lui.  
Les gens autour de Tobi ne lui parle toujours pas mais il se sent moins seul.  
Et puis il se sent mieux. Son crayon est toujours cassé mais il le réparera plus tard. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de s'imprégner de la lumière, au moins quelques instants. On ne sait jamais, peut être pourrait-elle repartir aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Il étendit correctement la couverture sur le brun endormi. La chaleur semble l'apaiser car il s'agite moins à présent. Il ne gémit plus. Si, il gémit, mais ça ne ressemble plus à de la souffrance.  
Deidara n'en revenait pas: il venait _vraiment_ de border Tobi.  
Non mais, il ne faut pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que cet imbécile en gigotant dans son sommeil a fait tomber sa couverture. Et si Tobi attrape froid, il ne sera pas opérationnel pour la prochaine mission et Deidara s'attirera les foudres de Pein.  
Non c'est une précaution de survie. Voilà tout.

Dans son rêve, Tobi pouvait presque toucher le soleil. C'est chaud. Il aime cette sensation.  
Pourvu que la nuit ne tombe pas tout de suite, qu'il puisse profiter de la lumière encore un peu. Il y est presque...Il peut presque _le toucher_.

Encore un petit effort.

Ca y est il le touche! Oui, il touche le soleil! Et ça ne brûle pas... C'est juste chaud, doux et _agréable_... Il peut peut être aussi le caresser?  
_Caresser le soleil_... S'approcher encore un peu.  
Réaliser un mouvement souple et pas trop vif, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Montrer son affection au soleil.  
Ca est y est! Il le caresse enfin.

Malheureusement, à peine caressé, le soleil s'éloigne...  
Il ne disparaît pas complétement. Non. Tobi peut encore le voir. Mais il semble plus loin.  
Tobi aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher encore.

Deidara venait de faire un bond en arrière d'un mètre.  
_Il_ lui avait caressé les cheveux. Pas possible. Il avait osé ce petit...ce petit...  
Il ne trouvait pas le mot.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Deidara était choqué et sans voix. Un exploit certainement.

Il fallait redresser la barre. Sans jeux de mots douteux.  
Non vraiment. Depuis l'arrivée de son nouveau partenaire, il ne se comportait pas normalement. Ou bien, est-ce la pleine lune? Oui voilà. C'est sûrement ça. Un peu rassuré, il se redressa. Et il prit une décision:

Il faut mettre les fameuses règles de vie en application. Il va reprendre la situation en mains.  
Il ne se laissera plus surprendre par des marques de compassion ou autres émotions totalement abérrantes.  
Oui, c'est décidé, dès demain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Tobi, tiens toi prêt, tu vas voir qui commande.


	4. Chapitre 3: Pour un toast avec toi

**Disclaimer:** comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating:** M (pour futur lemon)

_____________________________________

CHAPITRE 3:

Quand Tobi ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda où il était. Puis, il se souvint des évènements de la veille: son arrivée à l'Akatsuki, la joie qu'il avait éprouvée suite à son admission, sa rencontre avec Deidara-senpai,...  
La lumière du jour perçait à travers les fins rideaux suspendus aux fenêtres. Il aperçevait plus clairement la pièce que hier soir. Il faisait plus clair et il était mieux reposé. Une nuit agitée au départ s'était finalement transformée en un sommeil réparateur. Et tout ça, il le devait au soleil. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier dans son prochain rêve.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, vers le lit de Deidara, celui-ci était toujours endormi.  
D'humeur assez joueuse et intrépide surtout, il eut envie de faire une farce matinale à son senpai. Histoire de démarrer la journée sur une note positive et joviale.  
Tobi sauta hors de son lit, se dirigea au bout de la chambre et se positionna face au lit de Deidara, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Tobi prit son élan, courut et sauta sur le bel endormi:

"Senpaiiiii! Vous dormeeeez?!" Cria joyeusement le brun masqué.

_____________________________________

Deidara était en plein rêve: il rêvait qu'il parvenait à créer un bijû explosif à quinze queues, avec lequel il partait en croisade artistique pour démontrer la splendeur de son art à tous ces incultes du village de Konoha. Un rêve si beau...  
Mais le rêve se transforma en cauchemar à partir du moment où _un abruti_ sorti de nulle part sauta sur le bijû et le fit exploser avant même qu'il puisse donner l'assaut.

_____________________________________

C'est avec difficulté que Deidara s'extirpa du sommeil.  
Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux.  
Et la vision qu'il eut à ce moment là finit de le réveiller complètement:  
Tobi était littéralement _sur lui_, à califourchon et visiblement très joyeux.  
La journée commençait mal.  
Sans ménagement, il modela une petite bombe d'argile qui, en explosant, repoussa violemment l'intrus et ce dernier se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Tobi! Dégage de là! Tu ne te souviens pas de cette règle importante, mmh??"  
Bien sûr que non. Tobi ne se souvenait pas de cette règle. Enfin pas de celle là en particulier.  
Il savait que Deidara-senpai avait voulu se montrer ferme hier en énonçant sa liste de règles mais il devait avouer qu'à ce moment là, il était bien plus concentré sur les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur que sur le reste.

"Euh... Ne pas dessiner sur les murs? Mais j'ai rien fait Deidara-senpai!! Regardez tout est propre!" Se défendit Tobi en se relevant péniblement tout en se massant les fesses, le sol était très dur à l'Akatsuki. Comme ses membres.

Cette dernière réplique était la goutte qui fit déborder le sac d'argile. Non. C'était trop.  
Le visage de Deidara se crispa, son regard bleu devint plus sombre...  
Tobi le remarqua et comprit qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise.  
Confus, car au départ tout ça partait d'une bonne intention, Tobi prit les devants, afin que son senpai ne lui en veuille pas trop longtemps et lui dit:

"Désolé... Désolé senpai! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je m'occupe de tout... J'y vais!". Et il fila, presque à la vitesse de la lumière, s'enfermer dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner redempteur pour sa maladresse.

Laissé seul et accessoirement sidéré d'étonnement, Deidara se reprit vite et toussota pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il étira un petit sourire satisfait:  
"Finalement, ce gamin commençait à comprendre qui commande. Il tremble presque devant mes premiers signes de colère. Intéressant, mmh." Conclu l'artiste.

_______________________________________________

Dans la cuisine, Tobi cherchait les ingrédients nécessaires à son festin.  
Il voulait faire des oeufs brouillés et des toasts grillés à la confiture. Comme ça Deidara-senpai pourrait choisir entre du salé ou du sucré, ou les deux s'il le souhaite. C'était à priori simple, efficace et fait avec amour. Et pour accompagner le tout, il aurait le choix entre une bonne tasse de café et du jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées.  
Avant de commencer, Tobi se mit à réfléchir à une stratégie de préparation idéale.  
"Mmh d'abord, il faut des oeufs bien sûr et une poêle pour les cuire dedans. Ensuite des tranches de pain et un toaster pour les griller. Et puis de la confiture pour mettre dessus, pas sur les oeufs, mais sur les toasts. Et du café pour...faire du café. Puis des oranges et un presse-agrumes. Et voilà."

Et il commença à préparer le déjeuner.

_______________________________________________

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, mmh?" C'est la question que Deidara se posa au bout d'une bonne heure. Son estomac commençait à lancer des appels de détresse, la famine le guêttait de près.

_______________________________________________

De son coté, Tobi se débattait tant bien que mal avec les oeufs brouillés qui collaient complètement à la poêle. Evidemment, ça adhère: il avait oublié de mettre un peu de matière grasse dans le fond pour cuire ses oeufs. Tant pis. Il les disposa sur deux assiettes comme il pu. C'était vraiment des oeufs _très_ brouillés quoi. Il en oublia les toasts qui grillaient depuis un quart d'heure. Il en sortit deux carrés de ce qui était autrefois du pain. C'était des toasts _très_ croustillants, voilà tout. La confiture aux fraises qu'il étala dessus dissimula un peu les dégâts. Le café lui, semblait réussi, _en apparence_.  
Tobi devait encore presser les oranges. Mais il hésita. Il avait un jour entendu dire que toutes les vitamines des fruits se trouvaient dans la peau. Donc, Tobi voulant bien faire les choses, se mit à presser les oranges jusqu'à l'écorce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, ou presque de la pelure. Il versa le jus dans deux verres. Content de lui, il mit la table pour deux et appela Deidara. Le petit-déjeuner est servi!

_________________________________________________

Le blond regardait le "festin" d'un air inquiet. Sans dire un mot. Dans le doute et vu son appétit matinal, il se mit tout de même à table. Il ne risquait rien de toutes façons. _C'est ce qu'il croyait_.  
Tobi avait posé les assiettes côte à côte. Il prit place à droite de Deidara. Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour manger sans montrer son visage.  
Deidara lui, était trop préoccupé par l'aspect de son petit-déjeuner royal pour tenter de chercher à voir le visage de Tobi.  
Il resta ainsi devant son repas pendant de longues minutes sans y toucher:  
Les toasts étaient carbonisés, une masse gélatineuse rouge – de la confiture – par dessus.  
Les oeufs étaient froids et collés ensemble en une matière compacte. Le café... le café, rien qu'en touillant dedans, on pouvait sentir dans le fond quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sable: le marc de café, très certainement. Et à la surface du jus d'oranges, flottaient d'inombrables morceaux provenant du zeste et de l'écorce.  
Tobi avait fini son petit-déjeuner. C'était moins mauvais que prévu.  
Après avoir remis son masque, il jeta un oeil à Deidara qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans un toast.

_________________________________________________

Dans le repaire, on entendit un grand *SCROUUUTCHTTT*.

Réalisant un mouvement maladroit, Konan rata pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un origami absolument simple pourtant.  
Impassible comme toujours, Pein savourait un thé vert du Japon. Le bruit, il s'en fout, tant qu'on lui ramène ses bijûs.

Kakuzu jura, énervé. C'était sûrement la corniche qui venait de lâcher. Encore! Marre de la pluie, ça allait lui coûter combien en réparations ça hein?

Hidan saignait au milieu de la chambre, un pieu planté dans le thorax. Il sursauta pendant sa prière du matin. Ce bruit... Qui osait l'interrompre pendant son instant divin? Jashin tout-puissant, ne leur pardonnez pas, ce sont des athées sans foi ni loi.

Itachi étendit par mégarde une couche de vernis noir sur toute la longueur de son index. Le BNI (Bruit Non Identifié) était si inattendu qu'il en désactiva même son sharingan.

Kisame dormait comme un bébé esturgeon. Le bruit, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il était dans une sorte de rêve magique: il se voyait entouré de quelques belles sirènes qui se battaient toutes pour son corps. Un bien joli rêve.

_________________________________________________

Deidara venait de croquer dans le premier toast. Le goût était infâme.  
Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, posa le toast et pris une gorgée de café...pour faire passer le goût. Il fût alors pris d'une quinte de toux: le mélange miettes de charbon + marc de café froid passait assez difficilement. Il tenta de prendre une fourchette d'oeufs brouillés, mais il se retrouva avec toute la masse accrochée à son couvert. Il laissa tomber. Décidément énervé, affamé, hors de lui, d'humeur maussade, grincheux à souhait, Deidara jeta un regard plus sombre que jamais à Tobi.  
Ce dernier compris que ses préparations, pourtant réalisées avec soin, n'étaient pas appréciées par son senpai.

"Tobi, où as-tu appris à cuisiner? T'as voulu m'empoisonner, pas vrai? Mmh."  
Confus, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Tobi baissa les yeux.  
Il l'avait encore une fois mis en colère.  
"Pour ça en plus de faire la vaisselle et les lits, tu balayeras tout l'appartement." Deidara sortit alors de la pièce, non sans jeter pour finir un regard froid à son partenaire.

De son coté, trop content d'avoir l'occasion de se racheter, Tobi acquiesça avec enthousiasme et cria à son senpai qui s'éloignait:  
"D'accord! Toutes mes excuses Deidara-senpai! Et je rangerai tous les tiroirs de toutes les pièces en plus, toutes mes excuses!"

____________________________________________

Le blond se retrouva seul, à son plus grand bonheur. Il allait pouvoir s'enfermer dans le bureau et se calmer les nerfs en créant de sompteuses oeuvres d'art.  
Il croqua dans une pomme et avala quelques gorgées d'eau. Sa faim fût momentanément coupée.

Il commença à travailler mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était ailleurs.  
Une idée plutôt lumineuse lui vint en tête:  
Tobi accumulait les catastrophes. C'est un fait. Malgré une bonne volonté apparente. Mais Deidara ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer là dessus. Il avait quand même faillit mourir par intoxication alimentaire et asphyxie ce matin.  
De plus, Tobi ne semblait pas intégrer les règles de vie établies au début de leur cohabitation.  
Comment _faire payer_ à Tobi ses maladresses? Comment lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes que l'échec, peu importe le domaine, n'était pas envisageable? Comment en tirer accessoirement certaines bénéfices secondaires?  
Et s'il _punissait_ Tobi? Tobi semblait être_ prêt à tout_ pour se faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas?

Il y a pourtant bien des choses que Tobi refuserait de faire. Des choses qui donc, lui déplairaient et il serait ainsi puni.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore d'idées précises du genre de punitions à faire subir au brun, Deidara trouva le concept fort intéressant et se promit d'y penser très prochainement.  
Oublions les règles de vie. Passons à la vitesse supérieure. Celle qui rendra bien moins enthousiaste le gamin joyeux et à priori insouciant que Tobi est.  
Il faut...

Deidara fût coupé dans ses pensées. Un bruit vaisselle qui se brise retentit soudain.  
Cela provenait de la cuisine. Non... sans blague? Pourquoi Deidara en était à peine étonné?  
Souhaitant montrer son autorité, il prépara son plus sévère regard et fonça dans la cuisine.

________________________________________________

"Mille excuses, Deidara-senpai. Les assiettes étaient mouillées et elles m'ont glissé des mains. Et puis le verre était mouillé aussi et dans sa chute, il a entraîné deux tasses, et donc..." Expliqua Tobi, sa voix perdant en intensité tout au long de sa phrase.

Se retenant d'hurler, Deidara, très en colère, lui répondit séchement:  
"Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, tu payes ce que tu casses. Va voir Kakuzu. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça. Il te dira combien tu lui dois pour de la nouvelle vaisselle."

L'air triste, imperceptible pour Deidara vu la présence du masque, Tobi se dirigea vers la sortie. Il doit trouver Kakuzu. Puis il terminera ce qu'il reste de vaisselle et il balayera les différentes pièces. Sans oublier les tiroirs. Tiroir?  
Juste avant de partir, il revint rapidement sur ses pas: dans la chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit la boîte de crayons de couleurs et l'ouvrit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement:  
Le crayon jaune était intact.


	5. Chapitre 4: Des bulles, toi et moi

**Disclaimer:** comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating:** M (pour futur lemon)

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
D'abord, merci à hiyana pour sa review! Et aux personnes qui m'ont laissé et me laisseront des commentaires. Ca me fait plaisir de lire vos impressions!  
Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous le verrez, les choses vont prendre une autre dimension entre les deux protagonistes.

J'ai mis mon profil à jour: il était temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. J'y explique entre autre un de mes projets pour une future fiction. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et/ou suggestions. Et pourquoi pas me suggérer des couples pour d'autres fics? Ma condition: au moins un membre de d'Akatsuki. Bref, proposez et j'y réfléchirai.

Et enfin, en ce qui concerne l'aspect plus "technique" de la présentation de cette histoire, je vais un peu plus structurer les parties pour vous faciliter la lecture.  
Quand je vous donnerai un petit mot d'explication par rapport à quelque chose que j'ai écrit, le mot sera suivi d'une astérisque (*). Dans ce cas, l'explication se trouve en bas de page.

Voilà, mon petit spitch d'intro est fini.  
Bonne lecture!

_____________________________________

**CHAPITRE 4: "Des bulles, toi et moi"  
**

Tobi marchait dans les longs couloirs sombres du repaire. Ces murs ont eux aussi visiblement bien besoin d'un peu de couleurs dans leur vie.  
A quoi peut bien se résumer la vie d'un mur? Un mur a-t-il des souhaits?  
Des murs _enferment_ parfois, les prisonniers par exemple. Parfois on les décore et on les _aime_. Il arrive aussi qu'on les casse. Pour peut être mieux reconstruire. Un mur a-t-il _mal_ parfois?

Tobi était en pleine réflexion philosophique, se souciant de l'avenir de ces murs qu'il fallait décidément repeindre, quand il heurta _quelque chose_. Ce quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un. Un drôle de type, toujours à prier on-ne-sait-quel-dieu et à répondre sans peur à Pein, le chef. Deux orbes violettes le fixaient, Hidan l'observait avec insistance:

"Qui voilà! Tu t'es perdu? Si tu veux Jashin-sama, le Dieu des Dieux te montrera le chemin de la vérité. Alors, tu veux te convertir?", proposa sans aucune gène Hidan.  
"Euh...ben je dois d'abord voir ton ami, Kakuzu, parce que..."  
Les yeux violets s'agrandirent soudain. Ce vieux bouc radin, son ami? Et puis quoi encore?

Le vieux bouc en question arriva comme une tornade dans le couloir:  
"Eeeh Hidan, imbécile d'illuminé, tu ne sais pas fermer une porte? Tu sais combien je paye chaque mois en chauffage, hein?"  
Kakuzu était de mauvais poil. Gâcher ainsi de l'énergie, et donc, de l'argent, c'est scandaleux. Son regard rouge-vert se posa ensuite sur Tobi.  
Il lui suggéra d'entrer. Non pas par courtoisie, mais cette fichue porte ne devait pas rester une minute de plus ouverte et comme le gamin masqué semblait vouloir lui parler...

Tobi regarda tout autour de lui: les pièces étaient encore plus glauques que les couloirs. Finalement, après avoir vu ça, il pouvait qualifier l'appartement qu'il partage avec Deidara de "chaleureux" et "accueillant". Si si. Vraiment.  
Le mobilier était plus que minimaliste. Kakuzu étant un radin qui s'assume et Hidan ne se préoccupant pas de toutes ces choses bassement humaines, futiles et matérialistes que l'on appelle "objets". Bref, les pièces sont vides, froides et impersonnelles.  
L'objet de sa viste lui revint en tête et il expliqua sa gaffe du matin au trésorier.

"Sachant que le service de tasses se vend par cinq et qu'il en est de même pour les assiettes et les verres, plus les frais de déplacements aller-retour pour les acheter, tu me dois précisément 1254 Ryos*. Et encore, je suis gentil car je ne compte pas la perte de chauffage occasionnée par la porte ouverte à ton arrivée." Enuméra d'un ton professionnel Kakuzu.

Tobi n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais il avait appris à ne pas tout dépenser quand il en possédait. Aussi, il avait un peu de sous de coté. Il donna le compte juste à Kakuzu bien qu'il trouva sa dette assez élevée, il ne dit rien car la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci l'effrayait un peu.  
Tobi fila ensuite, sentant que sa présence ne serait pas tolérée plus longtemps en ces lieux sombres. Il observa Hidan qui ronchonnait dans son coin: apparemment ce n'était pas sa première proposition de conversion religieuse qui échouait.

_____________________________________________

Arrivé devant l'entrée de l'appartement commun, Tobi s'arrêta. Derrière son masque, il souriait. Il était joyeux car il venait de s'acquitter de sa dette et donc Deidara-senpai serait sûrement content de le savoir.  
Il entra.

Deidara était en plein travail. Il s'interrogeait: "Serait-ce possible de réaliser une créature en argile de type "bijû", comme dans son rêve?"  
Très concentré, il ne s'était même pas compte que Tobi venait d'entrer dans le petit bureau. C'est lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui et deux bras l'enlacer qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Il se raidit et se prépara à envoyer tout un arsenal de bombes sur l'ennemi. Deidara n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier à qui appartenait ce chakra visiblement non-agressif mais _dangereux_ tout de même, vu ce qu'il venait de ce passer: un contact physique. Presque affectueux en plus. Il réalisa ses pensées puis eu une étincelle de lucidité: _Tobi_.

Il se surprit à penser: "Ah pas de problème... c'est Tobi. Rien de grave."  
Sauf que _bien sûr_, que c'était grave. Et _oui_ c'était un problème. Déjà parce qu'il se mettait à penser qu'un _contact physique_ aussi innocent soit-il n'était pas grave. Ensuite, parce qu'il s'était laissé dire que ce n'est pas grave _parce que c'est Tobi_. Autrement dit, il considérait secrètement que Tobi avait le droit de...Non! Jamais il n'a pensé à une telle chose... _Jamais_!

Il voulu le repousser mais Tobi était bien accroché et celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille:  
"Deidara-senpai, vous pouvez être fier de moi j'ai payé ce que j'ai cassé jusqu'au dernier ryo."

Le ton de sa voix., il était... il était. La _voix de Tobi_ était...  
La manière dont il avait parlé l'avait... Non. Il doit se reprendre: il a un partenaire à engueuler après tout.

"Tobi, lâcha-moi et cesse d'être si familier avec moi! On n'a pas élevé les oiseaux d'argiles ensemble, mmh!" Cria Deidara tout en le repoussant avec plus de force cette fois.

Tobi s'attendait à ce que senpai soit un peu réticent à cette manifestation de joie câline. Mais tout de même... C'est peu un excessif, non?

"Et puis, il me semble que tu as des sols à balayer et des tiroirs à ranger. Alors ne perd pas de temps! Et surtout fous moi la paix. J'ai du travail. Mmh!"  
C'est ainsi que Deidara conclut la discussion qu'il avait en réalité menée seul. Tobi n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Et puis, le blond était déjà assez énervé comme ça.

La bonne humeur de Tobi ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Sans rien dire de plus à Deidara, Tobi le laissa tranquille et en une pirouette agile il se retira dans la chambre. Il allait commencer par balayer cette pièce, puis les autres et enfin ranger les tiroirs.

_____________________________________________

Vers 14h, Tobi avait fini tous ses ouvrages et sans catastrophe s'il vous plait! Un travail parfait, sans bavure enfin... presque. Il n'avait pas trouvé la poubelle, du coup, une partie de la poussière avait fini discrètement sous le tapis. Mais soit.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche. Il était gris de poussières, ébourriffé et il avait chaud.

C'est en chantonnant qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il la détailla rapidement: des murs bleu-vert, le sol carrelé, un évier couleur sable, une douche dans les même tons, le bruit de l'eau qui coule, Deidara-senpai, un grand miroir carré, un petit tabouret en bois...  
Hein, quoi? L'information arriva avec un léger retard au cerveau de Tobi:  
_Deidara-senpai_...dans la douche... _nu_ , forcément.  
Tobi se sentit soudain comme hypnotisé. Son oeil visible devint rouge.

_____________________________________________

Dans la douche, c'est le visage de Deidara qui vira écarlate, en passant par le poupre. Il se figea littéralement. Comme une statue. Le regard fixe, le bleu de ses yeux prirent une couleur outremer profonde. De rage? De honte? De _pudeu_r?  
Non. Deidara n'est pas du genre pudique. Enfin... c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de montrer son corps à n'importe qui. Ni l'habitude de montrer son corps tout court. Sauf parfois en combat mais ce n'est pas de sa faute: il a la fâcheuse tendance de se faire arracher le haut de sa tenue et dans ce cas, la pudeur n'a pas sa place, il doit exterminer l'ennemi quitte à se retrouver torse nu.

Par contre ici, c'était différent:  
La situation était plus qu'embarrassante, non seulement il était nu face à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, mais en plus ce quelqu'un est la personne sur qui il essaye depuis deux jours d'avoir de l'autorité. Autant dire qu'entre deux bulles de savon , trois mêches de cheveux, il devait avoir l'air de tout sauf terrifiant.  
Et puis il était _à poils, bordel!_  
Il s'empara d'une serviette qu'il roula n'importe comment autour de sa taille et cria avec une voix grave presque sourde:  
"Tobi! Enfoiré, je vais te tuer, mmh!"

"Mais enfin senpai... Ce n'est pas si grave. Nous savons tous les deux très bien comment un homme est...fait. Et puis il n'y a pas de raison d'être mal à l'aise, nous sommes partenaires après tout, et puis je dirai rien à personne,..." Tenta d'expliquer Tobi.

Oui, car en fait, il était fasciné: Deidara-senpai, avait décidément de très beaux yeux bleus et puis aussi un très beau... euuuh... genou? Oui voilà. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il reçu de plein fouet sur le front un savon bleu mouillé et il comprit alors que l'heure était venue pour lui de courir, et vite, de préférence. Ce qu'il fit.

______________________________________________

Resté seul dans la salle de bain, Deidara se dépêcha de s'habiller en vitesse pour deux raisons:  
D'abord, pour retrouver un semblant de décence, ensuite et surtout, pour faire subir à Tobi l'engueulade du siècle.  
Pendant qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, il réfléchissait à des répliques bien virulentes à lancer à son partenaire.

Subitement, il arrêta son geste. Et il changea d'avis. Non, il ne va pas hurler sur Tobi. D'abord, il est lassé de lui faire la morale, ensuite ça ne sert à rien avec lui, eh oui, c'est que Deidara commence à connaître l'énergumène maintenant.  
Non, une idée absolument intelligente et redoutable venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
Il esquissa un petit sourire sadique... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à ça plutôt?  
Une sorte de _mise à l'épreuve_, oui voilà.

_____________________________________________

Couché à plat ventre sur son lit, balançant en un rythme régulier ses jambes, Tobi rêvassait à un certain blond. Il savait que Deidara serait en colère pour son éruption inattendue dans la salle de bain, mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu.  
Voir Deidara dans son plus simple appareil, ça vaut bien la peine de se faire crier un peu dessus. Il repensa à la vision étonnante et si belle qu'il avait eu devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait cette image précieusement en mémoire, dans les moindres détails.  
Il en rougit tellement, que son masque orange semblait virer au poupre:

Il se souvenait des vapeurs de la douche, de la façon dont l'eau ruisselait sur la peau de son senpai, de la mousse qu'il avait sur l'épaule droite, de ses lèvres mouillées.  
Deidara a la peau très pâle, mais l'eau devait être bien chaude car ses cuisses étaient légèrement rougies. Tobi avait eu le temps d'observer les jambes assez fines juste musclées comme il faut, sans exagération. Si seulement il avait pu _le toucher_, comme le soleil.  
Puis, il repensa aussi à d'autres parties du corps de l'artiste: un joli ventre bien dessiné, un nombril qui ressemblait à une toute petite fraise des bois. Tobi aime les fraises des bois.  
Et puis aussi un torse qui avait attisé sa curiosité. Bien sûr Tobi aurait aimé le toucher, comme le soleil et comme les jambes mais il aimerait aussi savoir d'où provient cette cicatrice qu'il a au niveau du coeur. Tobi se sentit soudain un peu inquiet. Inquiet pour Deidara. Une cicatrice au niveau du coeur... Un opération? Pourvu que Deidara-senpai ne soit pas malade...Les minutes passèrent. Combien au juste? Tobi ne le savait pas. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Deidara ne s'était pas manifesté dans la chambre depuis l'incident de la salle de bain.  
Tobi supposait qu'il s'était enfermé dans le bureau pour travailler comme il semblait en avoir l'habitude. Un petit sourire se dessina sous son masque:  
Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'air renfrogné du blond, rouge de confusion après avoir été vu sous la douche. Il le voyait s'assoir en croisant les bras, boudeur, puis les décroisant pour les fourrer dans ses sacs d'argile afin de se calmer en créant toutes sortes de bestioles dangereusement explosives.

Tobi se rappela soudain pourquoi il était entré dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas pour espionner Deidara sous sa douche. Non, il ne savait même pas qu'il y était. Par contre, il voulait prendre la sienne, de douche. Il était grand temps d'ailleurs: il était toujours dans le même état qu'après avoir nettoyé l'appart.  
La douche s'impose, donc. Il chercha des affaires propres et une serviette qu'il trouva dans son armoire. Enfin, dans _leur_ armoire.

La salle de bain se trouve au fond de l'appartement, c'est donc la dernière pièce.  
Par précaution, Tobi voulait s'assurer de ne pas déranger Deidara dans son travail. Il l'avait assez énervé pour aujourd'hui. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre, passa par le petit salon: personne. Dans la cuisine, il n'entendit aucun bruit, aucun souffle. Il passa silencieusement sa tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte du bureau: rien non plus.  
Aaah ça y est! Il venait de comprendre: le blond était parti bouder sur le toit, comme la dernière fois.  
Il se dirigea donc avec son insouciance habituelle vers la salle de bain, où il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et jeta négligemment ses vêtements propres ainsi que la serviette à droite, dans la direction du tabouret en bois.  
Mais Tobi n'entendit pas le bruit sourd du tas de vêtements sur le tabouret en bois auquel il s'attendait.  
Normal: c'est Deidara qui venait de les attraper au vol.  
Tobi se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un était assis sur ce tabouret...Deidara-senpai.  
Ce dernier était assis, les bras croisés avec les vêtements de Tobi sur les genoux. Il avait ce regard fixe peu rassurant, cet air qui trahissait une certaine colère dont Tobi commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Pris de panique, il tenta de se justifier:  
"Sen...senpai! Dé...désolé! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là! Je pensais que vous aviez fini de prendre votre douche... A...alors je voulais prendre la mienne. Mais...je m'en vais là!"  
Il allait repartir à toute vitesse lorsqu'une fine main étonnamment puissante le retint:  
Deidara, toujours assis, le tenait par l'épaule. Dangereusement, elle remonta vers le cou de Tobi.  
Et là, il eut très peur: Deidara allait-il l'étrangler, et d'une seule main, pour tous les ennuis qu'il lui apportait depuis son arrivée?

La main semblait serrer un peu plus fort sa prise à chaque instant.

"De... Deidara-senpai, je m'excuse! Je m'excuse! J'ai pas fait exprès!" Cria Tobi, paniqué.  
L'artiste sourit légèrement, un drôle de sourire, et dit d'une voix inhabituellement douce à son oreille:  
"Oui... Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, comme tout le reste de tes conneries, mmh."

La seconde d'après, Tobi senti sur sa nuque quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé. On aurait dit... Une langue? La langue d'une des bouches de senpai?  
Juste après, la main revint sur l'épaule qu'elle venait de quitter. Particulièrement loquace aujourd'hui, Deidara continua de lui parler:

"Tobi, tu dois prendre ta douche, n'est-ce pas?..."  
Encore sous le choc de cette langue mutine sur sa nuque, Tobi dû se répèter mentalement la phrase du blond quelques fois pour la comprendre. Il hocha la tête légèrement, pour signifier à l'autre que "Oui, il doit prendre sa douche, n'est-ce pas."  
Tobi ne pouvait pas le voir, mais les yeux de Deidara étaient bleus comme jamais et une étrange lueur brillait dans chacun:

"...Et bien dans ce cas, Tobi, _déshabille toi_, mmh."

___________________________________________________

* 1 Ryo = 10 Yens = +/- 0,08 € (sources: épisode 86 de Naruto)  
Donc Tobi doit payer à Kakuzu environ 100 €. Un peu exagéré quand on sait que Tobi a _juste_ cassé un peu de vaisselle.

Je vous le disais en début de chapitre: "les choses vont prendre une autre dimension".  
Je vous laisse peut être un peu sur votre faim mais c'est pour "mieux préparez le chapitre suivant mes enfants..." ^^  
A bientôt pour la suite des aventures!


	6. Chapitre 5: Déshabille toi

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Malheureusement.

**Rating:** M (pour futur lemon bien que le futur soit proche)

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:  
**Je remercie tous ceux qui encore une fois m'ont encouragée par leurs reviews. Certaines personnes sont anonymes, je ne peux donc les remercier qu'ici...

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un souci parfois avec le site: il affiche le texte en gras par moments. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans mon document. J'espère que ça va aller pour la lecture.

Comme certains le savent, je reviens de vacances. Ce chapitre est donc tout fraîchement sorti de mon imagination. Je sais... vous laisser dans l'attente à un moment pareil entre nos deux Akatsuki adorés, c'est mal. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Nous entrons donc dans le coeur du sujet, pas avec du lemon tout de suite mais disons avec un passage "voyeurisme" et ce que ça implique pour les personnages., moralement et... physiquement. ^^

Bonne lecture!

Aquarii.

_____________________________________

**CHAPITRE 5: "Déshabille-toi!"**

"Je... Je ... me... me... de quoi? Que dites-vous Senpai?"

C'est ce qu'articula péniblement un Tobi qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la fraîcheur des oeufs qu'il avait préparés pour le petit déjeuner.  
Ou alors peut être était-ce le café? Il était trop fort peut être?  
Ou bien le jus...oui voilà, des pépins d'oranges court-circuitaient probablement les neurones de Senpai. Et tout ça, par sa faute... Enfin, la faute de ses talents culinaires surtout.

"Tobi, tu m'as très bien entendu, mmh. Tu traînes là, tu as bien une douche à prendre non?"

Deidara ne cessait pas de le fixer. Une certaine _impatience_ pouvait se lire dans son regard. "Bon. Il va se décider à la prendre sa douche ou merde? On ne va pas y passer la nuit. A moins qu'il soit trop maladroit pour se déshabiller tout seul. Aurait-il besoin d'un coup de main, mmh?"  
Voilà. Oui, voilà l'ironique pensée qui traversait le cerveau en pleine activité de Deidara, au mieux de sa forme.

"Euh... ben non, non... je ne voulais pas prendre ma douche en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. C'était une blague en fait! Ahahaha! Euh. Oui je voulais prendre un verre d'eau. Voilà. J'y vais Senpai, à tout à l'heure!" et Tobi tenta de s'enfuir dans le salon, la cheminée ou peu importe où, pourvu qu'il se tire de ce mauvais pas et vite.

Deidara qui bien sûr, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, l'attrapa à nouveau par les épaules et dans un geste rapide, il le retourna pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tobi, où espères tu aller comme ça? Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me désobéisse. Tu oublies que tu dois encore faire tes preuves ici. Fuir n'est pas une attitude digne de mon partenaire, il n'y a rien d'esthétique dans la fuite. Alors, je te le redis: _déshabille-toi_, mmh."

Le ton de la voix de Deidara était froid et assuré. Aucune hésitation dans ces paroles prononcées d'un seul coup. Tobi sentit ses membres trembler. Il aurait aimé tenter encore une fois une diversion ou jouer sur l'humour mais avec Deidara-senpai, en ce moment même, il sentait clairement que c'était inutile. Tobi n'est pas bête. Au contraire. S'il l'était, il ne se douterait probablement pas des pensées peu catholiques qui devaient occuper l'esprit du blond.  
Il ouvrit la bouche et voulu parler à cet instant, dire à Deidara qu'il ne comprennait pas ce changement d'attitude et qu'il était un peu...beaucoup, mal à l'aise dans cette situation.  
Mais l'artiste ne laissa pas les mots de Tobi passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il _les captura_.

Ce n'était pas _un baiser_ très tendre. Non.  
C'était plutôt un baiser d'agacement. Deidara sentait que des explications pathétiques allaient être encore données par Tobi. Il anticipait, donc. Au moins, ce baiser aurait le mérite de le faire taire pour un moment.

"Bon. Vu que tu sembles trop troublé ou idiot, au choix, pour te rappeler comment on fait pour se déshabiller, je vais te montrer, mmh."  
Les mains de Deidara étaient restées sur les épaules de l'autre qui le regardait sans oser dire un mot. D'un geste brusque et sans doute non réfléchi, Deidara envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce la cape noire aux nuages rouges portée par Tobi, symbole vestimentaire de leur organisation. Le t-shirt sombre en mailles fines subit le même sort et retomba dans l'évier couleur sable.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Deidara effleura la clavicule gauche de Tobi, presque avec _affection_. Il se reprit et lança à Tobi:

"Alors? Tu as vu, ce n'est pas compliqué. J'ai fait la moitié du chemin. Et je ne compte pas faire tout le boulot. Continue, mmh."  
Tobi enregistra les paroles de son senpai. "Continuer quoi? A courir vite?".  
Non probablement pas. Un courant d'air froid glissa le long de son dos et il réalisa pour de bon que Deidara l'avait à moitié déshabillé.

"Continuer à se déshabiller". C'était donc ce que l'autre voulait. Que faire? S'il continue à se dévêtir, Tobi sait qu'il sera doublement mal à l'aise face au regard bleu perçant de Deidara. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, il risque d'être détesté par Senpai. Ce serait lui désobéir et Senpai serait en colère. Déjà qu'il l'avait énervé presque sans arrêt depuis qu'ils cohabitaient...  
Peut être qu'il devrait...

"Tobi, souviens toi. Pein a demandé qu'on forme un duo soudé. Je suis ton senpai. S'il apprend que tu ne m'obéis pas et que cela nuit à notre collaboration et donc au bien de l'organisation, il sera sans pitié et ne te donnera pas une deuxième chance.."  
Il s'approcha de Tobi, caressa sa joue du dos de sa main et compléta:  
"...Pas comme moi..."  
Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées doucement, comme un souffle qui fait subitement danser la flamme immobile d'une bougie.

L'ambiance qui régnait en cet instant dans la salle de bain était _surréaliste_:  
Assis à même le sol, les deux partenaires se regardaient. Tobi qui portait toujours son masque, ne baissa pas son oeil visible. Deidara le regard fixe, les bras croisés, attendait plus ou moins tranquillement la suite des évènements. Il était assez satisfait de son petit effet sur le brun.

Tobi à moitié nu, rougissait. Les paroles de Deidara venaient de le toucher profondément.  
Ainsi, le blond venait clairement de lui dire qu'il était prêt à lui donner une deuxième chance. Parmi tous les criminels de l'organisation, Deidara devait être le plus noble de tous. Si si. Voilà ce que Tobi pensait. Deidara est un bon senpai. Et pour le remercier, Tobi était presque prêt à tout. Il allait tout simplement essayer de surmonter cette crainte d'être vu et regardé et faire plaisir à Deidara.

Il commença par enlever ses chaussure et enfin son pantalon, non sans trembler d'appréhention. Les yeux de Deidara suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il étira un petit sourire sadique. Son idée était décidément excellente.  
Tobi était là, face à lui, tremblant comme une feuille.  
Et il n'était même pas encore entièrement dévêtu.

Il allait comprendre d'une manière différente, la colère accumulée tout au long de ces deux jours. Deux jours où s'accumulaient catastrophes et nerfs à fleur de peau. Oui, certainement sans le vouloir, par sa maladresse et sa bêtise, Tobi avait mis les nerfs du blond à rude épreuve. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait le lui faire payer, montrer son désaccord. Il allait enfin comprendre le mot "senpai" qu'il répète sans cesse. Non, Tobi n'est pas à punir par des mots. Il y a certainement bien mieux à faire.

Les doigts de Tobi agrippèrent délicatement, non sans léger tremblement, l'élastique du sous-vêtement qui dissimulait encore sa nudité.  
Il prit conscience de son geste et malgré ses pensées précédentes, pleines de courage, il hésita. Il essaya de parler à Deidara:

"Se... senpai, je ne peux pas faire ça... C'est gênant vous savez..." bafouillait Tobi, qui espérait que le blond ait compris le message.  
Deidara avait en effet bien compris où il voulait en venir et coupa net l'autre dans ses explications:  
"Oui c'est gênant. Je le sais. Tobi, tu te souviens, tu m'as surpris sous ma douche tout à l'heure. Tu m'as regardé sans aucune gène. Pour reprendre tes mots: il n'y a rien de gênant là dedans...nous sommes partenaires après tout, non? Mmh."

L'argumentation de Deidara tenait la route. En effet, Tobi lui avait bien dit ces mots. Un peu sans réfléchir en fait, principalement pour apaiser le courroux de senpai. Pour sa survie donc.  
Il tenta aussi d'expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer son visage. Ce à quoi Deidara répondit que ça l'importait peu. Bien qu'en réalité, c'était faux. Il souhaitait découvrir les traits du visage de Tobi. Mais disons, que ce n'était actuellement pas la partie de son corps qu'il souhaitait voir en priorité.

Le brun enleva d'un geste un peu plus assuré le dernier rempart de son intimité. Seul le masque cachait toujours son visage.  
Il était à présent entièrement nu devant Deidara qui lui, s'efforçait de garder son air indifférent habituel.

________________________________________

C'est avec une certaine perversion dans son regard azur qu'il observa son partenaire.  
Le corps de Tobi est légèrement hâlé, sa peau de brun supporte sans doute mieux le soleil que la sienne. Il remarqua que celui-ci était un peu plus musclé que lui. Des pectoraux sur lesquels un fin duvet noir presque imperceptible semblait taquiner son regard. Il pouvait aussi observer des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Ca alors! Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça, ce gamin maladroit. Deidara continua son observation: des mollets bien galbés, une pilosité présente, sans être exagérée. Et puis aussi des cuisses vraiment belles à regarder. Et aussi... Non!! La vision que le blond eut à cet instant le choqua. Tobi était... comment dire? Le sexe de Tobi... Comment un gamin peut-il être muni d'un tel...**  
Deidara se donna une claque mentale. Il n'était pas supposé le mettre mal à l'aise, là? Mmh. Reprenons-nous.

"Tobi, retourne toi, mmh!" exigea Deidara qui avait bien l'intention de profiter de la vue sous tous les angles.

Tobi n'a rien dit depuis tout ce temps. Et il restait silencieux. Exécutant simplement ce que lui demandait l'artiste. Tout de même, il avait l'impression d'être une brochette de dangos sur le point de se faire dévorer. La métaphore l'amusa. Tobi aime beaucoup les dangos.  
Etrangement, le fait d'être regardé par Deidara ne l'intimidait plus. Enfin presque. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne l'était plus. Mais sous son masque, il avait chaud et sentait ses joues brûler. Elles devaient être très rouges.  
Et pourtant, pour senpai, il serait même d'accord de s'asperger de sauce teppanyaki *, pour accentuer la ressemblance avec les dangos et ouvrir l'appétit du blond. Au moins, il lui ferait peut être goûter quelque chose de meilleur à manger que le petit déjeuner précédent.  
Cette situation était plus qu'étrange: il était là nu, devant son partenaire et il lui montrait ses fesses. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ces dernières. Et Tobi sursauta.

__________________________________________

Deidara poussait Tobi en avant avec force, dans une direction indéterminée selon lui.  
Il ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

"Euh...Senpai? Vous faites quoi?"  
La voix de Tobi était pleine d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que senpai envisageait de lui faire?  
Les mains toujours posées sur lui étaient chaudes, très chaudes.  
Et ça lui plaisait. Tobi était curieux... Il avait lu dans un livre une situation semblable où les deux personnages finissaient par se faire des choses ébouriffantes et plus collantes encore que la sauce des dangos. Il eut doublement chaud à cette pensée. C'était donc ça: Deidara était en train de le diriger vers un coin sombre de la salle de bain. Le blond allait s'assoir sur le petit tabouret en bois et il demanderait à Tobi de venir sur lui. Et ils se toucheraient, sans pudeur. Et Senpai lui dirait qu'il veut l'embrasser mais comme son masque cache son visage, il déciderait plus tard d'embrasser _autre _chose. Puis comme par magie, Senpai serait nu lui aussi. Et ils se toucheraient encore. Mieux, puisque sans les vêtements et Tobi montrerait à Senpai où il veut être embrasser et où il accepterait d'embrasser Senpai, c'est à dire partout où il le désire et...

Tobi fut tiré de ses pensées par le jet froid de la douche.  
"Senpaaiii, c'est froid!! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes??"  
La température glacée de l'eau sur la peau si chaude de Tobi le surpris.  
Pourquoi il se retrouvait sous la douche? Ses pensées précédentes ne se vérifieraient-elles pas? Et le tabouret en bois, il est où d'abord??  
Sans ménagement, Deidara finissait de pousser entièrement Tobi sous le jet d'eau.

"Tobi, mmh, tu es là pour prendre ta douche, non? Tu y es maintenant. Prends cette douche, donc, mmh." Deidara avait dit ça d'un ton aussi froid que l'eau qui coulait. Ou plutôt avec indifférence. Tobi compris alors que l'autre ne plaisantait pas. Il décida donc de prendre un savon et un gant de toilette, rouge. Il commença à se laver, d'abord le cou et les épaules.

De son coté, malgré son indifférence apparente, Deidara ne souhaitait pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Il alla chercher le petit tabouret en bois, le posa en face de la douche et s'installa dessus. Sur ce temps, Tobi avait sournoisement fermé le rideau de douche.  
D'un geste rageur ou presque, le blond tira immédiatement le rideau et ne manqua pas de gratifier le brun d'un regard mauvais.

"Mais... Senpai, vous avez dit que je devais prendre ma douche..."  
A cette réplique, Deidara étira un sourire moqueur:  
"Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Et donc, qu'attends-tu?"  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, le blond croisa les bras, attendant la suite, pressé de se rincer l'oeil.  
Tobi n'insista pas... Mais quelle demande étrange! Personne n'avait jamais souhaité le voir sous la douche. Enfin... Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Senpai...

Le brun continua donc sa toilette. L'eau se réchauffait peu à peu. Le chauffe-eau devait être un peu lent à la détente. C'est pour ça que l'eau était si froide au début. Prendrait-il le risque d'en parler à kakuzu? Peut être pas tout de suite, non.  
Il fit mousser le savon dans le gant de toilette. Ca sentait bon... un mélange d'amande et de coco... En fait, ça sentait, Deidara-senpai. Ce dernier s'était peut être lavé avec ce même savon. Rien que cette pensée mettait Tobi de bonne humeur, malgré les circonstances légèrement gênantes. D'un geste délicat, il enleva son masque, prenant bien soin à le garder prêt de lui, à se retourner et à dissimuler son visage dans un coin plus sombre de la cabine de douche. Deidara ne semblait de toutes façons pas vouloir voir son visage tout de suite.

En effet, Tobi n'avait pas tort. Toujours assis sur son petit tabouret en bois, Deidara venait à peine de se rendre compte que l'autre avait enlevé son masque. Il était bien trop occupé actuellement: c'est qu'il avait du brun maladroit à mater après tout.  
Sachant que Tobi ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était de dos, Deidara se détendit et relacha les muscles de son visage qu'il contractait depuis tout à l'heure. Il semblait serein et subjugué.  
Il suivait chaque mouvement du brun sous sa douche: les gestes étaient lents, souples, délicats. Chaque passage du gant de toilette laissait de légères traces de mousse sur sa peau légèrement mate. Il lui semblait même que Tobi poussait des petits soupirs, semblables à des gémissements de plaisir. Cette pensée eut un effet électrisant sur Deidara et il remarqua subitement que les pantalons fournis par l'Akatsuki étaient étroits, surtout à certains endroits. Comme c'est étrange et inconfortable... Il faudra en parler à Kakuzu.

_____________________________________________________________

*Les Teppanyaki dango sont des boulettes de pâte de riz (qu'on appelle "mochi" en fait) avec une sauce typique dessus. C'est plus ou moins ce que mangent Tobi et Deidara dans l'épisode 99 de shippuden (quand Tobi découvre une échoppe de dangos ^^)

** Oui enfin, Tobi n'est pas vraiment un gamin aussi. Mais ça, Deidara l'ignore... (Mmh, Madara...)

Voilà voilà, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Donnez-moi vos avis pour la suite!  
Et sinon que pensez-vous de mon projet de fiction (voir dans mon profil): des suggestions?

A bientôt! Et merci de m'avoir lue!!

Aquarii.


	7. Chapitre 6: Touche moi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M... car attention ça commence à prendre un sérieux goût de citron vert... ^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent********:**  
Deidara a commencé à mettre en oeuvre son petit plan pervers. Tobi prend sa douche et met le blond dans des états qu'il ne soupçonne pas.  
Il y a aussi un souci vestimentaire à l'Akatsuki: les pantalons semblent rétrécir _sans raison_.  
Cette petite situation ne semble pourtant pas se dérouler selon les projets du Senpai...

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Je ne lis pas les scans, je regarde les épisodes. Donc, je ne sais pas si le véritable visage actuel de Madara est déjà montré dans les scans. J'ai déjà vu pas mal de fanarts qui montrent Madara quand il était jeune et tel qu'on le voit dans le double épisode 129-130. Alors je sais, il doit avoir plus de 100 ans, étant donné qu'il vivait déjà du temps de la fondation de Konoha etc. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater dans ma fic, je mets en scène un Tobi/Madara jeune et séduisant comme à ses 30 ans, un bel Uchiha incroyablement bien conservé...par un jutsu fabuleux peut être? Donc je ne sais pas si c'est réellement le cas dans le manga (ce que je souhaite, mmmh...). Mais bref, pour cause scénaristique, j'ai fait ce choix.

Bonne lecture!

WARNING: La température monte, monte...

**CHAPITRE 6: "Touche-moi"**

C'est presqu'en ronronnant que Tobi terminait sa douche. L'eau avait gagné en degrés tout comme la température ambiante de la salle de bain. Une eau à 45° qui avait rendu la peau de Tobi rouge à certains endroits, principalement au niveau des épaules et des cuisses. Mais la teinte pourpre n'égalait pourtant pas celle qui flambait sur les joues de Deidara.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de réaliser une chose: Tobi a des cheveux longs, très longs. On n'aurait jamais pu le deviner avec ce masque et ce bandeau étouffant qu'il portait toujours.  
Les cheveux noirs de Tobi cascadaient donc joyeusement sur son dos, les pointes de ceux-ci se balançaient dans un rythme régulier sur la chute de reins plus que _scandaleuse_ du brun. Une longue mèche ébène dissimulait la partie gauche de son visage, la partie droite étant toujours cachée dans l'obscurité.

Tobi profitait avec insouciance des derniers instants cette douche si agréable. Il savait que le regard de Deidara ne l'avait pas quitté. Cela l'amusa. Senpai était décidément un drôle de type. En totale contradiction avec lui-même. De plus, il sentait toujouts brûler sur ses lèvres, le baiser boudeur de l'artiste... C'était si agréable!  
Il arrêta le jet d'eau. Non sans regrets. Et immédiatement après avoir épongé son visage et essoré ses cheveux avec une serviette qui traînait là, il remit son masque.  
C'est seulement après ça qu'il se tourna vers le blond:

"Aaah Senpai! C'était trop bien! Je n'avais pas pris une douche si longue depuis longtemps. C'était presque aussi bon que des dangos!!" s'exclama Tobi, plus joyeux que jamais.  
Deidara, lui, n'avait pas encore repris complètement le contrôle de ses moyens. Et l'image qui s'offrait à lui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans cette tâche:  
Tobi était là devant lui, toujours nu, assis avec nonchalance sur la petite marche menant à la douche.  
On ne pouvait pas voir son visage, à nouveau dissimulé derrière le masque orange, mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'était plus du tout intimidé par la situation. Il était même fort probable qu'une mimique ironique dominait les traits de son visage.

"Et vous, Senpai, vous avez aimé?" Tobi avait dit ça, sur un ton joueur, presque amusé.  
Petite phrase prononcée en toute innocence. Petite phrase trop innocente pour être honnête. Petite phrase innocente remplie à ras bord de _provocation_.  
Et Tobi, qui semblait en effet beaucoup s'amuser, décida à cet instant de joindre le geste à la parole, comme pour appuyer ses propos:  
Il écarta légèrement les jambes et dévoila ainsi à son Senpai, le début d'une érection.

C'est à cet instant précis que Deidara faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.  
La scène du mouvement de jambes que Tobi venait de faire, repassa au ralenti, plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Décidément, celui qui était depuis peu son partenaire lui réservait bien des surprises. Tobi était bien plus audacieux qu'il ne le pensait.  
Au moment où il eut cette pensée, il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Deidara toussota et se leva, en vacillant un peu. Et il dit simplement à Tobi:  
"Bien. Hem. Je te laisse t'habiller. J'ai du travail, mmh."  
Et il disparu aussitôt de la salle de bain.  
Tobi se retrouva donc seul, nu et passablement excité.  
Alors c'est comme ça? Senpai le laisse ainsi, sans un regard. Une partie de Tobi se sentit même vexée. C'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça, sans même répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posé.  
Déçu. Oui, Tobi est déçu car pendant un moment, il avait eu l'impression d'être important pour le blond. Oui, il était au centre de son attention. Tobi s'était déshabillé devant lui, pour lui. Et maintenant, Deidara était parti. Sans même lui avoir adressé un regard de reconnaissance.  
Pourtant, malgré sa déception évidente, Tobi affichait un petit sourire sous son masque.  
Il sentait que ce n'était qu'un début. Senpai ne pourrait certainement plus le regarder avec les même yeux à présent.

En réalité, Deidara n'était allé pas dans le bureau. Il ne voulait pas travailler. Il se trouvait dans la chambre commune. Plus précisément assis sur son lit. Il réfléchissait intensément. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de modeler des figurines d'argile.  
A vrai dire, malaxer cette pâte semblait bien fade à coté de ce qu'il venait d'avoir l'opportunité de toucher. Et cette opportunité, il venait de la gâcher, en partant.  
Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il se réconfortait avec un petit monologue intérieur dont il avait le secret:  
Il est le senpai. Il n'a pas le droit de montrer cette faiblesse qu'il a eue lors de la petite démonstration aquatico-érotique de Tobi.  
Cependant, il y avait un problème. Un problème vestimentaire _de taille_.  
Et fallait bien faire quelque chose car _cela_ devenait désagréable, douloureux même.

Tobi, toujours nu dans la salle de bain, cherchait ses vêtements propres. Voyons? Où les a-t-il vus pour la dernière fois? Ah! Oui ça y est. Il se souvient:  
C'est Deidara-senpai qui les a attrapés tout à l'heure. Il regarda un peu partout et finit par les trouver sous le tabouret en bois. Il passa sa main sur celui-ci. Il était encore chaud. Il faut dire que Deidara était resté assis longtemps dessus.  
Il pris à son tour place sur le fameux siège en bois... et sentit directement sur ses fesses la chaleur de Senpai. Fesses qui avaient eu l'immense chance d'être touchées à pleines mains tout à l'heure. Quand il y repensa, le rythme cardiaque Tobi s'accéléra.  
Il avait chaud et pas la moindre envie de s'habiller. La salle de bain était un véritable four, les vapeurs d'eau avaient complètement embué le miroir.  
Il enfila tout de même un caleçon propre.

_Dans la chambre commune_

Sans trop réfléchir, Deidara se débarrassa de sa cape. Il avait chaud lui aussi, très chaud.  
Pourtant la chambre était froide, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12° dans la pièce. La faute aux murs de pierre humides et à l'isolation inexistante que Kakuzu refusait de financer.  
Des images multiples lui revinrent en tête:  
Il revoit la longue mèche ébène qui dissimulait _son_ regard, _ses_ mains qui s'amusaient à rependre de la mousse sur tout _son_ corps, y compris les endroits les plus secrets. Les mains en question s'amusaient à coup sûr de la situation.  
Oui, le corps de Tobi devait être un terrain de jeux vraiment formidable après tout.

Il enleva son t-shirt...

Deidara repensa aussi aux longs cheveux couleur nuit... Ces derniers doivent être doux. Quel parfum peuvent-ils avoir? Un parfum sucré. Oui sucré comme l'innocence de Tobi. Enfin... la _pseudo-innocence_ de Tobi. Un parfum sucré et puissant. Puissant comme cette attraction pathétique qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait vicieusement observé.  
"Vicieusement observé": C'était donc Deidara le coupable finalement. Aurait-il creusé sa propre tombe? Il a joué avec le feu sans le vouloir.  
Tiens d'ailleurs, _katon_ ne serait-il pas l'élément de prédilection de Tobi? Ca lui va plutôt bien finalement...

Machinalement, il déboutonna son pantalon...

Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Oui, il avait joué avec le feu... Il en était malade rien que de l'admettre mais il avait lui même provoqué cette situation. Voulant affirmer sa supériorité et montrer à Tobi qui est le chef, il s'est lui même laissé emporter par cette vague incontrôlable qu'il ne peut définir.  
Bien sûr, jamais, non jamais il n'avouerait à Tobi ces pensées-là, même sous la torture.  
Et puis quoi encore. Il devait regagner en crédibilité... Oui. Montrer son art est une chose passionnante. Mais pour une fois, il y avait plus important...

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir son torse...

Son imagination fonctionnait à plein régime, il est un artiste après tout, et fantasmer ne pourrait-il par s'apparenter à une forme d'art? Oui parce que, Deidara se trouvait à présent dans un état second: s'imaginant dans une chambre inconnue, des flammes dansent aux alentours sans jamais brûler les draps. Il ressent alors ce feu liquide qui semble couler dans les veines lorsque l'on désire une personne plus tout, l'ébullition de cette substance quand l'être désiré vient à vous... puis enfin, l'explosion suprême lorsque celui-ci se soumet enfin à vos propres désirs... Oui Tobi se soumettant à sa volonté et admettant qu'il a besoin de lui pour le guider, comme chef, comme senpai, comme... amant?

Les doigts tremblant légèrement, se glissèrent sur son caleçon, puis dedans.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front de Deidara qui revoyait chaque image de Tobi, la scène de la salle de bain, les mains de Tobi, le dos de Tobi, le...  
Il eut un éclair de lucidité: se retrouver à se donner du plaisir seul, tout ça pour un stupide gamin, c'est pathétique. N'empêche, "gamin", au corps extrêmement adulte pourtant...  
C'est avec de plus en plus d'ardeur qu'il poursuivit ses mouvements sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.  
Oui, ce serait vraiment un parfait tableau. Concentration. Imagination. Les flammes brûlent toujours, les draps sont doux...pas autant que la peau de Tobi, certainement pas, mais soit. Et puis dans son fantasme, ce n'est pas lui qui est fou de désir... enfin, si quand même un peu, mais Tobi perd le contrôle bien plus que lui et donc, Deidara a le dessus. Oui, avoir le dessus sur Tobi. Et toujours dans son fantasme Tobi gémit de façon si provoquante, si suggestive, comme tout à l'heure. Et ensuite, dans un élan de soumission Tobi lui demande de lui apprendre l'art...

Tobi sifflotait, insouciant comme à son habitude. Il avait juste enfilé un caleçon – plûtot moulant- et sa cape akatsukienne. Non décidément, il faisait trop chaud ici. Il sortit de la salle de bain.  
Une journée bien calme semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Que faire? Deidara-senpai était parti travailler dans le bureau. Et Tobi ne voulait pas s'attirer encore sa colère. Il préférait rester sur un souvenir agréable comme cette douche pleine de sous-entendus par exemple.  
Il décida de se rendre dans le salon, simplement lire ou dessiner un peu.  
Ah oui... dessiner! En voilà une bonne idée! Il se demanda un instant où il avait laissé sa boîte de crayons de couleurs puis se rappela qu'il la gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se dirigea donc en direction de la chambre commune, d'un pas pressé, presqu'en courant comme un gosse impatient de dessiner des monstres avec des crayons neufs.

Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il arrêta son geste.  
Un bruit -suspect- semblait provenir de la chambre.  
Curieux, il regarda par le trou de la serrure... et ce qu'il vit l'étonna d'abord, le fit sourire ensuite et l'_excita_ enfin.  
Deidara-senpai cachait bien son jeu. C'est comme ça qu'il "travaillait" maintenant?  
Tobi décida de regarder un peu car ça valait le détour:  
Deidara allongé, presque nu, la main droite dans son pantalon... Il gémissait presque sans retenue. Le désir éprouvé et le plaisir ressenti lui faisait probablement oublier qu'il n'était à présent plus seul dans l'appart. Tobi se dit alors que c'était une manière très plaisante de prononcer des "mmh" à tout bout de champs. Ici, ce n'était plus des "mmh" mais plutôt des "mmmmh" et des "oooh".

Il continua sa petite observation à travers le trou de la serrure pendant un moment. Il sentit soudain comme une décharge électrique dans son pantalon, ce qu'il vit le fit presque sursauter: Deidara ne se contentait pas de se caresser, non. Ses mains "particulières" ne semblaient pas manquer de ressources, on pouvait apercevoir à un rythme régulier entrer et sortir la langue de la main droite. Cette langue paraissait connaître particulièrement bien la chose et s'affairait avec ardeur sur le membre, à présent parfaitement dressé du blond.  
Tobi commençait lui aussi à sentir une vague d'excitation intense s'emparer de lui.  
Il porta sa main à son pantalon et sentit la dureté de sa propre érection. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. C'était trop frustrant. Il voulu commencer lui aussi à se caresser lorsqu'il entendit, un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à une plainte:

"Mmmh, Tobi... encore!"

Là, Tobi ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait: il était ému par cette parole si spontanée prononcée par Senpai, il ressentait de la joie, oui une véritable joie. Parce que même si Deidara ne savait pas qu'il était écouté – et observé- en ce moment, il l'avait dit... Il avait prononcé le prénom de Tobi dans un pareil moment. Ce dernier ressentait aussi une envie pressante de rejoindre l'artiste. Et bien entendu, désormais, il était terriblement excité. Presqu'une _excitation féroce_.  
Il lui fallait senpai. Et vite.

N'écoutant plus que son courage ou plutôt sa fougue naturelle, le brun ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Sans faire de bruit cependant car il ne faut pas surprendre la cible de façon gênante. Ou plutôt pas tout de suite. De la furtivité. Oui, se glisser dans la chambre, refermer la porte doucement et ramper presqu'au sol pour ne pas être vu dès son entrée: lorsqu'il arriverait près du blond, il serait trop proche pour lui permettre de le repousser. Et dans son état d'excitation plus qu'avancé, Senpai n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. Plan plutôt facile, grandes chances de réussite.  
Ce raisonnement mature et calculateur n'était pas du genre de ceux que Tobi avait habituellement. Il semblerait que _Madara_ ait plus de difficultés à se dissimuler derrière le caractère de Tobi sous l'effet du désir. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire de façon indescriptible derrière son masque.

Silencieusement, Tobi se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Deidara. Il arriva devant celui-ci sans se faire surprendre, le blond devait être trop concentré pour s'apercevoir de la présence de son coéquipier. Tobi se redressa et se mit sur ses genoux. Puis, il l'observa, sans aucune pudeur:  
Deidara était allongé en travers du lit, les yeux fermés, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, sa main droite caressant toujours son sexe érigé par son plaisir grandissant, la langue très appliquée toujours en action, la main gauche, elle, caressait le torse du blond, la respiration rapide. Tobi décida de se délecter encore un peu de ses doux gémissements. Ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus plaintifs.  
Il approcha son visage masqué du sexe de Deidara, comme pour mieux voir encore. Délicatement il posa une de ses mains sur celle du blond, la droite, celle qui faisait tout le travail depuis le début.  
Et Tobi murmura:

"Senpai, laissez-moi faire. Tobi s'occupe de tout."

**Le mot de fin de chapitre:  
**

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... J'ai adoré l'écrire en tous cas.  
Ne voyez là aucun sadisme de ma part d'arrêter là (enfin si peut être un peu ^^) mais j'aime procéder par "étapes". On a eu le voyeurisme" au chapitre précédent, la "masturbation" pour celui-ci. Je vous laisse imaginer la prochaine étape... Des pronostics pour le prochain chapitre?

N'oubliez pas: vos commentaires me stimulent à écrire plus vite ^^

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	8. Chapitre 7: Seul avec toi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M... car un zeste de citron vert supplémentaire... ^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent********:  
**  
Notre artiste préféré est bien plus troublé par les charmes de Tobi qu'il souhaite l'admettre.  
Aussi, c'est en pensant être discret qu'il est parti dans la chambre sans en avertir le brun afin de soulager ce désir insoutenable. Malheureusement pour lui, Tobi l'a surpris en flagrant délit de plaisir solitaire et ce dernier ne compte pas rester en retrait et il n'en restera pas là. Le voyeurisme discret, c'est bien. L'érotisme assumé, c'est mieux, foi de Tobi/Madara!

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:  
**  
Encore merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires encourageants pour la suite de mon histoire!

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez non seulement droit à la suite des aventures citronnées de Tobi et Deidara mais aussi à un petit "intermède-bonus" concernant les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Soyez attentifs car selon vos appréciations, cela pourrait me servir de démarrage pour d'autres fictions.

Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 7: "Seul avec toi"**

"En... ENFOIRE! NE M'APPROCHE PAS!"

C'est ce que Deidara hurla instantanément lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au masque en spirale orange.  
Ce masque, celui de Tobi. Cette main! Celle de Tobi... Elle était brûlante et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.  
C'est à moitié dévêtu que Deidara tenta de se défaire avec _mauvaise foi_ de l'étreinte de celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt le faisait fantasmer. Il se leva et essaya de cacher du mieux qu'il pu son excitation plus qu'évidente. Ce qui était idiot, étant donné que depuis un bon quart d'heure au moins, Tobi avait pu observer son corps dans les moindres détails.  
"Un élan de pudeur superflu", pensa Tobi. Surtout que c'était inutile: les gestes du blond étaient imprécis et faibles, les mains tremblantes, la faute à toutes ces émotions qui le submergeaient, il pouvait difficilement faire de la résistance dans cette situation.

Le brun grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'au bout de quelques efforts, Deidara était parvenu à "rentrer le tout" dans son caleçon et attacher son pantalon.  
Aaah le fourbe! Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Après tout, _Madara_ aime les défis.  
Il le fixa presque méchamment à travers le trou de son masque et sans le quitter du regard, il abaissa simultanément le pantalon dérangeant et le sous-vêtement, qui de toutes façons ne servait à rien car le morceau de tissu peinait à retenir l'objet de son désir.

Tout en tenant fermement les poignets de celui qui avait bien des difficultés à garder la contenance d'un senpai, Tobi regarda tout autour de lui:  
Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait deviner que le temps à l'extérieur se dégradait. De gros nuages se formaient probablement dans le ciel. Le temps est à la pluie et à l'orage. Tobi aime l'orage. _Madara_ surtout.  
Cette obscurité donnait l'impression qu'on était au début d'une soirée d'automne. Et pourtant on était en plein après-midi.

Deidara lui, était toujours maintenu debout, dans une pose plus qu'embarrassante. D'ailleurs, depuis l'instant où Tobi l'avait déshabillé sans ménagement, les insultes fusaient. Et mine de rien le blond en connaissait un paquet. Mais il en fallait plus pour atteindre Tobi qui au contraire s'amusait de le voir dans tous ses états.  
Face à celui qui lui inspirait plus de désir que de crainte, Tobi ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps. C'est de la faute de Senpai aussi! Il n'avait qu'à pas gémir de cette manière.

"Tobi, t'as intérêt me lâcher, à ne plus me toucher! Ou bien... ou bien... Je te tue!" cracha Deidara avec une intonation qu'il aurait voulu menaçante, mais qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement de chat en mal d'amour.  
Tobi se dit alors qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'une main assurée, il saisit le membre du blond, qui souffrait depuis tout à l'heure de son désir inassouvi et s'approcha de l'oreille de Deidara qui ne pouvait désormais plus retenir ses gémissements. Il lui dit:

"Mais Senpai, si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais plus vous faire ça..." Et une fois de plus, il décida de joindre le geste à la parole: avec sa main gauche, il emprisonna avec force les mains de l'autre au dessus de sa tête et avec sa main droite, il caressa avec une douceur surprenante le sexe dressé plus que jamais de son partenaire.  
Deidara lui, à partir de cet instant perdit complètement pieds. Il ne parvenait plus à penser de façon cohérente et tout ce qu'il pouvait articuler était des "Non! Non!" peu convainquants. Ce qui n'arrêta pas Tobi, que du contraire.

"Senpai, vous dites non, mais votre corps dit oui... regardez dans quel état vous êtes."  
Sa main quitta alors le sexe tendu et se logea derrière la nuque de l'artiste. Et en un mouvement autoritaire, Tobi le contraint à regarder, cette érection qui ne demandait qu'une chose: qu'on s'occupe d'elle.  
"Trahi par son propre corps..." Chuchota le brun.  
Il avança dangereusement, toujours en tenant Deidara par les poignets, le poussant en arrière. Sa fougue un peu maladroite fit heurter le blond contre le mur. Il est ainsi pris au piège.  
Sans lâcher les poignets de l'artiste qui se trouvait à présent dans un état presque démentiel, il s'abaissa doucement puis caressa d'une main et du bout des doigts le cou de son senpai. Lorsqu'il arriva aux clavicules, il dessina gentillement avec deux doigts le relief de celles-ci tout en fixant à travers son masque, les yeux bleus de Deidara:

"Senpai, vous êtes très séduisant." Lui dit-il de façon solennelle.

Le séduisant senpai en question hésitait entre tenter à nouveau d'échapper à ce dingue qui lui servait de partenaire ou se laisser aller à ses envies cachées.  
Oui bien sûr, ça non plus il ne l'avouerait pas, mais cette situation l'émoustillait au plus au point. En fait, c'était plus complexe encore: il était déjà excité au départ mais la rage qu'il éprouvait à présent pour Tobi n'avait d'égal que son désir pour lui. Et donc, le cocktail d'hormones était assez explosif. Et Deidara aime les explosions plus que tout, c'est connu.  
Le dilemme était le suivant: SOIT suivre la voie de la raison, autrement dit, celle de la dignité en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour repousser l'assaillant et lui résister. SOIT céder à l'assaut imminent du brun. Il fallait s'appeller Deidara pour tenir mentalement un tel discours dans une pareille situation. Et sur le temps qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur, Tobi lui, s'amusait beaucoup.

Tobi regarda son senpai un moment. Le blond semblait réfléchir tout en gémissant des choses incompréhensible. Mais ce qui agaçait vraiment Tobi, c'est que Deidara semblait, malgré son plaisir évident, ne pas vouloir céder. "Mmh. Il a une bonne résistance... pour l'instant." Pensa _Madara_, qui visiblement avait plus d'une idée tordues dans son esprit.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, un petit sourire satisfait imperceptible, toujours sous le masque: la pénombre convenait parfaitement à ses projets.  
Ce dernier s'abaissa doucement et se mit en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Son oeil à présent rouge, était ainsi face au nombril du blond. Il allait le faire céder. Aucun doute là dessus. Un petit rire sourd aux notes diaboliques résonna dans la pièce.  
Directement après, d'un geste rapide et calculé, Tobi enleva son masque, prenant bien soin à incliner légèrement la tête vers le bas, pour ne pas montrer son visage. Il lui donna un premier coup de langue: horizontal et furtif, sur le nombril. L'artiste sursauta, comme prévu. Un deuxième ensuite: vertical et plus appuyé que le précédent, sur le petit chemin de duvet blond qui menait là où Tobi projettait d'aller. Un troisième, le coup fatal: circulaire et volontairement lent, sur l'extrêmité du sexe terriblement tendu de Deidara. Et là, _il cria_.

_Au même moment, dans le repère_

**_Chez Konan et Pein:  
_**

_Konan et Pein étaient allongés sur leur grand lit. Ils venaient de faire tendrement l'amour. Enfin, ceci était la vision de Konan, qui éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à lui faire plaisir. Pein lui, était pensif et indifférent comme à son habitude. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience des véritables sentiments de sa partenaire. Savait-il au moins qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et précisément 5 ans et deux mois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois? Konan se souvenait de tout. Même des premiers instants où elle a commencé à l'aimer. Qu'est-ce que Pein ressent au juste? Est-t-il amoureux d'elle comme elle est amoureuse de lui? Peut-être qu'on fond, il ne l'aime pas.  
Soudain, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il la fixa avec un regard qui atténua légèrement ses doutes._

**_Chez Hidan et Kakuzu:_**

_"Eeeh Kakuzu! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Amène-toi, y'a un film de c*** sur HotShinobi!"_

_Torse nu et débraillé comme jamais, Hidan matait de son regard violet et pervers un film légèrement douteux. Sur le petit écran de télévision on pouvait voir bouger des corps nus, plusieurs hommes et femmes se mêlant dans un ballet chaud et humide. Le tout étant bercé par une symphonie de "ouiii" et de "oooh" qui faisait bien ricaner Hidan:  
"Par Jashin-sama, je les ferai gémir bien plus fort moi ces femelles si j'y étais!"  
Kakuzu, qui venait d'être interrompu dans ses comptes, répliqua à celui qui était (à son plus grand désespoir) son partenaire un "TA GUEULE, je compte!" bien placé.  
Et indifférent aux gémissements en tous genres provenant du salon, le trésorier repris sa joyeuse litanie des nombres depuis le début en comptant avec application ses billets._

**_Chez Itachi et Kisame:_**

_"Oh allez, Itachi-san... Après tout ce temps qu'on se connaît, laisse-moi te toucher... Hein? C'est non? Bon ok ok! Juste, t'embrasser, alors..."_

_En effet, cohabiter avec un individu aussi attirant que l'Uchiha ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Et Kisame lui, avait rapidement été séduit par la froideur de cet être qui ne laissait jamais aucune émotion le dominer. Il lui rappelait les fonds marins si froids dans lesquels il aimait se baigner quand il était enfant. Kisame aurait tellement aimer pouvoir faire basculer son partenaire dans les méandres aquatiques du plaisir charnel.  
Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de mordre à l'hameçon. A ce discours passionnée, presque suppliant du bleuté, Itachi ne répondit que par un bref regard dénué de tout sentiment.  
"Bon ok... J'insiste pas. On joue aux cartes alors, Itachi-san?"_

**_Chez Zetsu:_**

_Assis entre un ficus et un bonzaï, Zetsu blanc s'adressa à Zetsu noir avec sa douce voix:  
"Alors, que se passe t-il?"_

_Zetsu blanc savait toujours quand son Autre était inquiet. Et là, il l'était.  
Une voix nettement plus rocailleuse lui répondit, avec un brin de froideur:  
"Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."  
Oui. Il le savait. En effet, depuis l'arrivée du nouveau membre, Zetsu blanc se comportait bizarrement. En fait, il n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Tobi et cela incommodait son partenaire.  
Zetsu noir lu dans les pensées de l'Autre et lui répliqua que ce Tobi n'était qu'un abruti maladroit, qu'il avait failli perdre la bague de Sasori dans un trou dès l'instant où il l'avait eue en main et qu'il était plus prudent de rester stoïque en sa présence.  
"Allons, allons, dans le fond, tu l'aimes bien toi aussi et tu le sais. Moi, je le trouve touchant... Sous son innocence se cache quelque chose que j'aimerais découvrir, une sorte de magnétisme qui m'attire..." lui dit d'une voix calme et posée Zetsu blanc.  
"Tu me fatigues." Lui répondit l'Autre._

_**De retour chez Deidara et Tobi  
**_

Le visage toujours incliné et dissimulé par de longues mèches ébènes aussi sombres que le plumage d'un corbeau, Tobi s'appliquait à caresser de sa langue le membre dressé tant désiré.  
C'est avec un plaisir évident qu'il s'amusait à dessiner des formes avec le bout de sa langue. Des ronds, des carrés et même des parallèlogrammes, tiens! Tobi a toujours bien aimé la géométrie.  
"Oooh Senpai, faites bien attention: je vais écrire quelque chose _dessus_ maintenant."  
Et toujours du bout de sa langue mutine, Tobi commença à tracer des lettres.  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit selon vous, Senpai?"

Cédant peu à peu aux soins particuliers de Tobi, Deidara n'était de toutes façons plus en mesure de distinguer un "O" d'un "W". Il articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "je sais pas... mmh!".

"Eh bien... "Tobi"! J'ai écris Tobi sur votre sexe Senpai. J'y ai mis ma signature. Quatre lettres c'est assez court mais vu votre état et votre taille en ce moment, j'aurais même pu écrire "Deidara-senpai", j'en suis sûr..."

Trop, c'est trop. Et même pour un homme tel que Deidara c'était impossible de résister plus longtemps à ce genre de paroles aux allures de naïveté perverse.  
C'est dans un tremblement fulgurant que le blond ne pu retenir un flot de jouissance trop longtemps contenu. Un liquide blanchâtre s'écoula ainsi, tout le long de son membre, enfin satisfait. Un peu surpris par cet élan orgasmique, Tobi se retrouva à se pourlécher les babines du plaisir liquide de l'artiste. Un peu déçu, néanmoins car il aurait aimer profiter un peu plus longtemps de ces instants.

C'est avec sa langue coquine qu'il fit durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout en recueillant les dernières gouttes à la base du sexe de Deidara.  
Aussitôt après, Tobi remit rapidement son masque: _Madara_, esprit brillant et calculateur, pensait toujours à toutes éventualités. Et il observa ainsi de son oeil à présent noir, le blond qui se remettait avec beaucoup de mal de cette explosion de sensations diverses. Il était essoufflé, en sueur, tremblant, les joues rouges de confusion. Un bien joli tableau. Poussant la provocation un peu plus loin, Tobi s'approcha du blond et lui dit à l'oreille:  
"C'était intéressant, Senpai, mais... un peu rapide quand même."

Les paroles de Tobi firent lentement leur chemin dans l'esprit de Deidara. Quand les mots furent décodés, le blond eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.  
_"Rapide, moi?"_  
Une vague de colère monta en lui. Ca y est, le voilà blessé dans son amour-propre.  
Il voulu lui montrer à ce sale gamin arrogant, de façon concrète à quel point il pouvait _durer_. Mais encore sous le choc de son orgasme, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas en condition de donner plus. Toujours tremblant, du reste de plaisir et de rage, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour confectionner une petite bombe destinée au brun. Celle-ci l'expédirait sans aucun doute en dehors du repaire. Prudent, Tobi sentait le vent tourner et se dit que toutes façons, il pourrait continuer ce petit jeu plus tard. Il s'éclipsa tranquillement de la chambre et ferma la porte dernière lui. L'instant d'après, il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement et dit:

"Tobi aime son senpai." Et il referma la porte.

_**Petit mot de fin de chapitre:**_

Ces deux-là m'inspirent, il n'y a rien à faire. Je les imagine ainsi.  
Bref, je suppose que lorsque j'écris, on sent bien l'adoration que j'ai pour Tobi/Madara.  
Mais j'essaye quand même de rester un maximum dans l'esprit du personnage.  
Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre assez haut en degrés celsius vous a plu.

A bientôt pour le prochain!

Aquarii.


	9. Chapitre 8: Reste avec moi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M... "Rhooo c'est scandaleux!" Oui, mais vous aimez ça!  
Présence de quelques grossièretés par-ci par là, aussi pour cause d'énervement non-contrôlable d'un des protagonistes. Qui selon vous? ^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent********:**  
Tobi a joué de ses charmes et a rendu dingue notre artiste préféré.  
L'instant était cependant un peu trop court à son goût et il lui a fait savoir, à sa façon.  
Ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas de mettre Deidara hors de lui.  
Lui _"rapide"_? Même pas en rêve. Deidara parviendra t-il à prouver le contraire à Tobi? Parviendra t-il à se venger de l'insolence du brun?

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Revieurs/euses: je vous aime passionnément! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8: "Reste avec moi"**

Dès que Tobi referma la porte pour de bon, Deidara s'empressa de se rhabiller. C'était la priorité. Il fera le tri dans ses pensées plus tard.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son pantalon et son caleçon qui étaient restés tout ce temps abaissés jusqu'à ses pieds. "Quelle vision pathétique, mmh" se dit-il en se rendant compte de sa position gênante.  
Il entendit une voix provenant du salon. Celle de Tobi. Et visiblement, elle ne s'adressait pas à lui:

"Ok! J'arrive tout de suite, Zetsu-san!"

Apparemment, l'homme-plante venait d'appeller le brun pour une raison inconnue.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut celui-là, mmh?" pensa le blond. Et il se surprit lui même à penser ça. C'est ridicule. Tobi a été appellé par un autre membre, rien de plus banal. On s'en fout. Chose insignifiante. Mais...pourquoi se sentait-il si agacé à cette idée?  
Il profita cependant de l'absence de Tobi pour occuper la salle de bain et prendre une douche salvatrice qui remettrait une bonne fois pour toutes ses idées en place.  
C'est donc avec des vêtements propres sous le bras qu'il s'isola dans la salle de bain.

Il fît couler l'eau, elle se réchauffa vite. Comme quoi, les miracles existent.  
Il se glissa sous le jet brûlant, histoire de nettoyer son esprit de toutes les pensées absurdes qui le poursuivaient depuis un certain temps. C'est à dire: depuis l'arrivée de son audacieux coéquipier.  
Il repensa à ce qui venait de se produire quelques instants plus tôt, dans la chambre.  
Jamais, non jamais il ne s'était fait avoir comme ça. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, enfin d'une certaine manière si, car ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'il aurait aimé avoir une certaine maîtrise de lui même, garder un minimum de contrôle. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Lorsque Tobi était arrivé, il était déjà bien trop excité pour lui résister. Le brun, le savait sûrement et il en avait profité. Le visage de Deidara pris une expression plus sévère et il serra les dents à cette pensée.  
C'était qui qui était censé être mis à l'épreuve déjà? Hein? Qu'on lui rappelle, bordel!

Il se remémora aussi la langue si mutine et experte de Tobi. A cette pensée, il se détendit et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Bon sang! Comment ce gamin a-t-il appris à sucer des... euh...à faire des... enfin! A faire _ça_ comme ça, quoi! Tobi était visiblement très doué car Deidara n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce _ballet lingual_ dans lequel il avait été entraîné malgré lui.

Et puis soudain il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit vers la fin:  
_"C'était intéressant, Senpai, mais... un peu rapide quand même."  
_Et là, l'orgueil de l'artiste fit un bond fictif jusqu'au plafond.  
C'est quoi ces insinuations sur sa virilité, merde?!  
Evidemment, ça avait été peut être un peu plus rapide que d'habitude mais c'était normal: il était déjà brûlant de désir au départ et quand Tobi est arrivé, il en a rajouté une couche aussi épaisse que celle de confiture étalée sur les toasts.  
L'amour-propre blessé du blond lui souligna mentalement qu'en plus, Tobi devait penser qu'il ne _durait_ pas longtemps au lit et que c'était toujours comme ça.  
"Mais c'est faux!" s'insurgea Deidara à haute voix dans la salle de bain, comme si sa fierté venait de se matérialiser devant lui et qu'il se disputait avec elle.  
Bon. Il faut réfléchir. Un plan. Une idée.  
Oui. Réfléchir à une idée pour démontrer à ce petit insolent qu'on ne provoque pas Deidara impunément!

Zetsu invita Tobi à entrer dans son appartement.  
Visiblement, Zetsu l'appréciait. Enfin, une partie de Zetsu en tout cas.  
Tobi l'aimait bien aussi. Après tout, c'est officiellement par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier qu'il avait pu intégrer l'organisation. Même si la réalité était un peu différente, mais ça les membres l'ignoraient encore.  
D'une voix douce, Zetsu lui indiqua un canapé moelleux où s'assoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Un jus de fruits. Puis il s'installa aux cotés aux cotés du brun.  
Un peu mal à l'aise, Tobi décida de rompre le silence en demandant la raison de cette invitation.

"Eh bien j'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi, Tobi. Tu es dans l'organisation depuis peu. On aimerait savoir comment se passent tes débuts à l'Akatsuki."  
Une voix plus rocailleuse ajouta:  
"Enfin, "on" façon de parler..." dit Zetsu-noir.

Tobi expliqua alors avec enthousiaste ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, enfin... il décida d'omettre volontairement les séquences érotiques. Ca, ce sont des secrets entre lui et Senpai.  
Il raconta à quel point Deidara était un senpai formidable, un peu boudeur certes mais formidable, le danger auquel le blond s'exposait en manipulant ses bombes et même que si un jour il ne faisait pas gaffe, ça le tuerait et il serait très triste.  
Il continua son monologue pendant au moins vingt minutes.  
Tout ce temps, Zetsu ne le quitta pas des yeux. _Madara_ l'avait remarqué, et il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention même si ça l'amusait un peu tout de même.

Il goûta à son jus de fruits... "C'est donc ça un jus de fruits réussi", pensa t-il.  
Ensuite, Zetsu lui raconta ses débuts dans l'Akatsuki. L'homme-plante était en réalité bien plus loquace que ce qu'on imaginait. Et pour être honnête, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait pas, Tobi ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.  
En fait, il se réjouissait de revoir son senpai. Ce dernier serait certainement très gêné et mal à l'aise après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et Senpai qui rougit de confusion, c'est un réel plaisir pour les yeux. C'est pourquoi il serait content de rentrer à l'appart et observer les effets secondaires de son petit jeu érotique. Tobi était aussi très fier de lui: mettre Deidara dans un état second pareil, c'était si bon! Et même que la réaction du blond avait été bien au-delà de ses espérances. Et pourtant Deidara n'est pas un ninja sensoriel, ses sens ne sont à priori pas plus développés que la normale. C'est incroyablement plaisant.  
"Mais oui, Zetsu-san, c'est bien gentil, tu me racontes ta vie mais c'est que j'ai du senpai à rendre fou, moi." pensa si fort Tobi que Zetsu se demanda aussitôt s'il l'écoutait vraiment.

* * *

Deidara sortit de la douche. Il avait progressivement diminué la température de l'eau. Il devait se rafraîchir les idées. C'est au moment où il coupa l'alimentation d'eau qu'il eut une idée brillante.  
C'est avec un sourire franc et l'oeil vif que le blond s'habilla tout en décidant de ne pas revenir sur cette histoire quand Tobi rentrerait et en anticipant avec un frisson de plaisir, la mise en pratique de son plan de vengeance.

"Senpaiiii je suis rentré!!" cria une voix du salon. Ce qui agrandit un peu plus le sourire du blond.  
Et c'est d'un air noble et sûr de lui que Deidara sortit de la salle de bain.  
Quand il passa dans le salon où se trouva Tobi, il ne lui adressa qu'un regard dénué d'émotion, rien qu'un petit sourire amical, sans plus. Et lui dit, qu'il devait partir un moment, qu'il avait une affaire à régler avec un autre membre, Hidan en l'occurrence.  
Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Tobi, il su que cette attitude indifférente l'étonnait au plus haut point, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt.  
_L'étonnait._ Oui. Le mot est faible car en réalité sous son masque Tobi boudait.  
Pire. _Madara_ était furieux. "C'est quoi cet air blasé? Je t'ai fait jouir uniquement avec ma langue et deux de mes doigts et tu joues l'indifférent?!" se dit intérieusement le brun, décidement énervé par ce comportement.  
"Et puis quelle affaire a-t-il à régler avec Hidan?" A coup sûr, l'argenté est un pervers sadique qui ne doit penser qu'à dessiner des paralèllogrammes sanguinolents sur le corps de ses partenaires et victimes. Senpai serait-il masochiste? Non, ce n'est pas son genre.  
Deidara ferma la porte derrière lui. Le voilà donc parti pour les enfers jashiniens.

Resté seul, Tobi fulminait et tournait en rond.  
Peut être avait-il poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin? Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas profiter de la faiblesse de l'autre, abuser de son désir et lui donner du plaisir presque contre son gré. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'aimer ça, malgré ses réticences et malgré ses supplications d'arrêter.  
Quoi que là Deidara ne semblait plus ni choqué ni gêné. Et c'était cette putain d'indifférence qui mettait le brun hors de lui!  
Il passa et repassa dans le salon, en sortit, fit un tour dans la cusine puis dans la salle de bain, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'un tel changement d'attitude ait pu se produire. Lui qui s'attendait à retrouver un senpai rougissant et plus disposé à lui accorder de l'importance, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait en la non-présence du blond après un rapide regard, sans aucune allusion aux instants passés ensemble. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain: son oeil était devenu instinctivement rouge sang bordé de symboles noirs, sous l'effet de la colère et de cette frustration qu'il ne supportait décidément pas.

De son coté, Deidara marchait dans les longs couloirs sombres de cette ténébreuse organisation. Il était pensif et satisfait. Son petit coup de théâtre d'indifférence devait mettre Tobi en rogne à l'heure qu'il était. Parfait!  
Il se dirigea vers l'appart de Kakuzu et Hidan. Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose non négligeable:  
"Je n'ai aucune affaire à régler avec Hidan. C'est vrai... j'avais presque oublié."  
Oui, parce qu'en réalité, "l'affaire Hidan" n'était qu'un double prétexte: d'abord pour faire diversion et quitter les lieux, ensuite pour titiller la jalousie du brun. Il n'était pas sûr que ça allait marcher, peut être que Tobi n'en avait rien à faire et n'était pas du genre jaloux. Mais bon, dans le doute, il voulait quand même essayer et avec un peu de chance, Tobi aurait le déplaisir de ressentir ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti lorsque le brun était parti chez Zetsu sans rien lui dire.  
Il décida de passer un moment sur le toit, il avait pas mal de retard à rattraper dans ses créations. Les derniers évènements l'avaient un peu obligé à stopper momentanément son activité artistique favorite. Bien que l'activité charnelle en contrepartie était une assez belle alternative, mais ça, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pas à un certain brun.

Assis jambes croisées sur son lit, Tobi était en plein conflit intérieur.  
Quelle est la meilleure attitude à adopter face à celle du blond? Et pourtant, _Madara_ n'était pas du genre à être déstabilisé. Puissance Uchiha et insouciance de Tobi, un heureux mélange.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se remettait sérieusement en question.  
Son comportement laissait sûrement à désirer. "Tobi est un bon garçon, pourtant" se répéta mentalement Tobi qui avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en convaincre. Et pourtant _Madara_ est un homme qui tient à ses convictions.  
Mais là, il doutait un peu. Non pas de lui, mais de sa façon d'être.

Il fallait réajuster la situation qui allait devenir très désagréable s'il ne faisait pas attention. Il serait bien embêté si Deidara venait se plaindre à Pein. Pas qu'il ait peur du porteur du rinnegan. _Madara_ en a vu d'autres. Mais dans le cas où ça se produisait, il serait obligé de feindre la peur, sa véritable identité n'étant connue que par un nombre limité de membres.  
Et puis dans ce cas, il est possible qu'on lui dise de s'associer à un autre membre que Deidara. Et il n'était pas emballé par cette idée. L'artiste avait été son _premier choix_.  
Après un long moment de réflexion, Tobi pris une grande décision: à partir de maintenant, il serait tellement sage et adorable que Deidara serait content de l'avoir à ses cotés.  
Oui, c'est juré, il ne tentera plus rien, il ne portera plus atteinte à la pudeur du blond.  
Et comme pour officialiser ses propos, il se chargea de préparer le repas du soir:  
Des teppanyaki dangos* en plat et des chichi dangos** en dessert, les seuls plats qu'il est certain de ne pas rater.

Après deux bonnes heures de travaux pratiques de modelage argileux et voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, Deidara quitta le toit pour regagner l'appartement.  
Il se demandait dans quel état devait être Tobi. Sûrement confus et vexé par son comportement de tout à l'heure. C'est très bien comme ça. Il se réjouissait de le voir agacé et troublé.

Il arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta net: il entendit une voix qui semblait provenir d'une des pièces de l'appart. La voix chantonnait un petit air stupide qui ressemblait à:  
"Senpai les ptits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau ont-il des jaaaaambes-euuh?..."  
Deidara était perplexe mais décida tout de même d'entrer.  
Il claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence. Cela eut l'effet souhaité. Tobi s'aperçu de son arrivée et se précipita pour l'accueillir:

"Bienvenue à la maison, Senpaiii! Le repas est servi, venez-vous mettre à table" dit Tobi de sa voix la plus joyeuse et réjouie.  
Les pensées de Deidara se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit:  
D'abord, où Tobi a t-il bien pu trouver ce ridicule tablier orange à motifs "dangos tricolores"?  
Ensuite, euh... il a préparé la bouffe? C'est une blague? L'expérience du petit-dèj a suffit, merci bien!  
Après, plus important encore, Tobi semble joyeux là non? Où est l'agacement, l'énervement et ce trouble qu'il souhaitait sentir chez lui après l'avoir quitté ainsi tout à l'heure?!  
Deidara se sentit vexé. Apparemment son plan A n'avait pas fonctionné. Tant pis, il allait mettre plus tard le plan B en application.  
Il craignait un peu pour sa vie aussi du coup: quelle genre de mixture immonde allait-il devoir gober ce soir? Il prit tout de même place à table. Tobi servit le repas immédiatement:  
Des dangos. De très beaux dangos, parfaitement réussis. Cela le rassura. Tobi n'avait probablement pas cuisiné, il avait commandé la nourriture, voilà tout. Oh soulagement.

"Itadakimasu, Senpai!!" gazouilla le brun.  
"Itadakimasu." répondit de façon moins enthousiaste l'autre.

Tobi était installé à coté de Deidara comme à leur premier repas ensemble, ce qui lui permettait de manger en tournant la tête du coté opposé pour enlever son masque et ne pas révèler son visage. Il attaqua la première brochette, avec gourmandise semble t-il car il faisait des petits commentaires appréciatifs sur ce qu'il mastiquait.  
L'artiste, lui, tenait toujours ses dangos et les goûta enfin. Il mâchouilla sans grande conviction lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose: C'est délicieux!

"Tu les as commandés où ces dangos, Tobi, mmh?" demanda le blond, piqué d'une curiosité gourmande.  
"Ah mais Senpai, c'est moi qui les ai préparés. Et ça a l'air de vous plaire on dirait..."  
A cette explication, Deidara répondit par un "Ah... ah bon. Mmh."  
Là, il était étonné et soudainement inquiet: c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, quel allait être le bémol de ce repas? Il prit une deuxième boulette de mochi pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Apparemment non, c'était juste très bon, très beau et parfait.

De son coté, Tobi attaquait sa deuxième brochette et se sentit flatté par ce compliment indirect et involontaire de la part de Senpai.  
Ils terminèrent le repas, suivi du dessert. Des dangos à nouveau mais préparés d'une autre manière: les chichi dangos**.  
Cette étonnante démonstration de talent culinaire avait presque effacé l'énervement qui avait submergé Deidara à son arrivée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait, Tobi ne semblait pas affecté par son départ soudain de l'après-midi.

Rapidement, Tobi fit la vaisselle et lui signala qu'il allait prendre une douche.  
A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Tobi propre et sentant la noix de coco qui revint dans le salon:

"Senpai, je vais vous laisser travailler maintenant, Tobi va se coucher pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit Senpai!". Et il partit aussitôt dans la chambre. Laissant dans le salon un Deidara plutôt surpris.

La chambre était sombre, on n'y voyait rien. Les rideaux opaques ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. Tobi pouvait donc aisément dormir sans son masque: il suffisait juste qu'il fasse attention le matin, en se réveillant avant son partenaire pour le remettre.

Sagement couché dans son lit depuis une presqu'une demi-heure, Tobi dormait paisiblement.  
Il faut dire que le brun a le sommeil assez facile même dans des environnements nouveaux.  
Il s'est donc rapidement habitué à son lit et après toutes ces émotions, un sommeil réparateur ne serait pas de refus. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil et sa dernière pensée avant de fermer les yeux fût Deidara. En fait, il était très content de son comportement du soir: il s'était remis en question, avait préparé le repas, le repas en question avait semble t-il plu au blond, ensuite il a pris une bonne douche puis il est allé dormir de son plein gré pour laisser Deidara à son modelage d'argile. Non, vraiment. Il était fier de lui. Tout ça sans (presque) aucune arrière pensée. _Madara_ était sans doute comme le bon vin, il se bonifie avec le temps.

Dans son sommeil, Tobi rêvait: le soleil brillant de la nuit passée lui apparu. Il semblait encore plus proche de lui que la dernière fois. Cependant, dans son rêve, Tobi se força à ne pas toucher le soleil cette fois. Oui, parce qu'une promesse est une promesse. Ne rien tenter, ne plus porter atteinte à Senpai. Evidemment: le soleil si jaune et brillant lui rappellait l'artiste. Si seulement le rêve était éclairé par la lune, là il pourrait peut être envisager de toucher. Quoique... non, l'attrait ne serait pas le même. Le soleil, c'est quand même mieux.  
Son rêve flou et cosmique se poursuivit pendant une durée indéterminé: dans les rêves, le temps paraît s'arrêter. Il fixait, admiratif les rayons du soleil qui brillaient au loin. Pourtant, à un moment donné, ces même rayons semblaient s'approcher. Comme si, le soleil venait à lui.  
Et plus soudainement encore, le soleil fit comme un bond rapide vers lui et il était maintenant tellement proche que ses rayons chauds si agréables parvenaient à toucher Tobi. D'abord légèrement, un effleurement d'aile de papillon et ensuite, un toucher plus appuyé comme la patte franche d'un chat câlin. Finalement, c'est le soleil qui avait pris la décision de venir à lui, de _le toucher_. L'étoile de lumière réchauffait ainsi chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se surpris à presque _désirer physiquement_ ce soleil. Cette soudaine prise de conscience le réveilla, il ouvrit doucement les yeux bien qu'il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette pénombre, à moins d'activer son sharingan. Il ne vit rien mais par contre... _il sentit_. Oui, il sentit quelqu'un, sur lui. Mais en plus, ce quelqu'un le caressait, à des endroits plutôt secrets et intimes. La respiration de cet inconnu, probablement pas si inconnu que ça, était rapide. Il devait sans doute être excité. Cette deuxième prise de conscience le réveilla complètement ou presque: mais qu'est-ce que? Interloqué, par cette nouvelle présence dans son lit, il ne pu rien dire. Chose incroyable pour une personnalité telle que la sienne. Seule une voix connue parla à cet instant:

"Tobi, je ne savais pas que tu dormais entièrement nu, mmh."

**Le mot de la fin:  
**

Merci à Nini-sama pour son attention, car dans ma fougue, j'avais oublié de donner l'explication de ces termes:

*Teppanyaki dangos: j'avais déjà utilisé ce terme dans un chapitre précédent, mais pour rappel, ce sont des boulettes de mochi en sauce, un peu comme les dangos que mangent ensemble Tobi et Deidara dans un des épisodes.

** Chichi dangos: ce sont aussi des boulettes de mochi mais sucrées que l'on sert principalement en dessert. Parfois ces dangos sont colorés.

Nous voici à la fin de ce chapitre, plus long encore que les autres.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Cette fois, j'ai voulu surtout mettre l'accent sur le coté psycho-complexe de la relation Tobi x Deidara. Bah oui, histoire de leur donner un peu plus de profondeur (sans jeux de mots douteux), ils ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus à tous les chapitres non plus. Quoique... ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue.  
A bientôt pour la suite qui sera peut être... citronnée...  
Qu'en pensez-vous?

Aquarii.


	10. Chapitre 9: La sagesse c'est toi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M... Le citron c'est riche en vitamine C.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent****:**  
Deidara a mis au point de nouveaux plans. Même si le plan A a d'après lui échoué. De son coté, Tobi s'est remis en question et a décidé d'être sage et adorable. Mais L'artiste a décidé de passer au plan B...

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Désolée pour le retard de parution: j'avais pris l'habitude de poster un chapitre par semaine. Ce qui n'a pas pu se faire pour celui-ci. Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes:  
J'ai décroché un contrat de remplacement à temps plein. J'ai donc très peu de temps pour moi et pour écrire, à mon grande regret. Mon travail est passionnant mais il demande beaucoup d'énergie, de temps et de travail à domicile. Bref, vous comprennez pourquoi c'est un peu plus difficile pour moi de suivre mon rythme d'écriture.

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, j'adore!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9: "La sagesse, c'est toi"**

"S... Senpai! Mais... vous êtes dans mon lit, Senpai!"  
Dans l'obscurité, on ne distinguait rien, mais Tobi avait reconnu le blond à l'instant même où celui-ci l'avait touché, bien avant qu'il lui parle et inconsciemment, bien avant qu'il entre dans la pièce.

"En effet, Tobi. Et j'y suis plutôt bien, mmh. " lui répondit une voix teintée de douceur suspecte.  
Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Maintenant, les neurones de Tobi fonctionnent à plein régime:  
Récapitulons: plus tôt dans la journée, il avait fait succombé Deidara à son plaisir, ensuite ce dernier avait été plutôt froid et était parti régler on-ne-sait qu'elle affaire avec Hidan, sur ce temps il s'était lui-même remis en question et s'était juré de ne plus rien tenter avec l'autre, puis Deidara était revenu dans l'appart comme si rien n'était. Ensuite il est allé dans la chambre, il s'est entièrement déshabillé (_Madara_ aime dormir nu) et il s'est sagement couché puis endormi. Et là, la situation venait totalement de se retourner: Deidara était sur lui, il lui tenait fermement les poignets avec une main, de la même façon qu'il lui tenait les siens lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Et d'une main, il le caressait franchement, sans la moindre pudeur à l'horizon. Pfff! C'était bien la peine de prendre des résolutions chastes.

"Tobi, je vais me venger."  
Pas d'hésitation dans la voix, juste l'envie pressante de passer aux choses sérieuses.

"Intéressant", pensa _Madara_.  
Parce que bien entendu, s'il le voulait, il pourrait se défaire sans difficulté de cette étreinte mais il décida de ne rien faire. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord, dévoiler une partie de sa vraie puissance serait suspect et ensuite, il était curieux de voir jusqu'où le blond était capable d'aller.

Il avait compris rapidement que Deidara voulait prendre le dessus sur lui. Par vengeance? Par orgueil? Certainement un peu des deux, oui. _Madara_ connait bien l'effet grisant de ce genre de sentiments.  
Dans un gémissement de crainte simulée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. _Pour l'instant_.  
Satisfait de constater que le brun reconnaissait enfin son autorité en se soumettant à lui, il remarqua alors que le masque orange était enlevé... Deidara caressa son visage puis du bout de ses doigts, il toucha sa bouche. Satisfait de cette découverte, il s'empara immédiatement des lèvres trop souvent inaccessibles. Son baiser était plus tendre qu'il l'aurait voulu. Aussi, pour bien montrer sa détermination vengeresse à Tobi, il accentua le baiser. Celui-ci devint alors plus féroce, affamé. Pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche, il cessa momentanément de caresser le brun.

De son côté, Tobi avait envie de participer activement à ce baiser, mais il résistait bien: il fallait tout de même montrer un peu de résistance pour donner au blond l'impression d'avoir le dessus.  
Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand l'artiste lui dit d'une voix exigeante et sans appel:  
"Tobi, donne moi ta langue! Maintenant. Mmh."  
Autrement dit, il désirait que le brun se montre actif sans cette danse de baisers .  
Il formula comme il pu un petit "mvvoui chenpai" étant donné que les lèvres brûlantes de l'artiste le baîllonnaient toujours et là aussi, _Madara_ pensa à chaque détails:  
Il ne fallait pas répondre à ce baiser comme un expert, même s'il l'était probablement. Pour plus de réalisme, la maladresse de Tobi devait aussi transparaître dans sa manière d'embrasser.

Cette maladresse ne passa pas inaperçue et Deidara la ressentit comme un plaisir. Il eût doublement le sentiment de contrôler la situation: non seulement il était _sur_ Tobi, il l'avait aussi contraint à se soumettre mais en plus Tobi ne parvenait pas à cacher son manque d'expérience en matière de baiser. Ce baiser d'ailleurs, contrastait très fort avec la caresse buccale qu'il avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt, qui elle était très experte.  
"Tobi n'a peut être pas d'expériences, à part celle de la fellation." Songea Deidara tout en chatouillant de sa langue celle d'un brun qui gémissait de plus belle. Puis il lâcha un instant ses lèvres et dit:

"Tobi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé?" Ce à quoi le principal intéressé répondit de sa voix la plus naïve:  
"Ben... si Senpai, je me suis déjà entraîné sur ma main, comme ça!" et il embrassa bruyamment le dos de sa main pour en guise de preuve. Ce qui fit ricaner le blond qui captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'autre.

Il décida à cet instant de poursuivre ses attouchements, partir à nouveau à la découverte de ce corps si séduisant qu'il avait pu observer sous la douche: oui, Tobi était désirable. Dommage que l'obscurité l'empêchait de le voir nu encore une fois, ainsi que son visage découvert. Mais la pénombre a ses avantages aussi: elle rend le jeu excitant. Aucun des deux ne peut vraiment prédire les agissements de l'autre. Enfin, même si _Madara_, lui, le peut. Mais ça, Deidara ne le sait pas.

Toujours en l'embrassant et le maintenant prisonnier d'une main, l'artiste s'affairait avec l'autre main d'explorer ce si tentant terrain de jeux. Finalement, pas besoin de voir, le simple toucher suffisait à éveiller son désir. Il toucha le torse de Tobi et sentit sous ses doigts le fin duvet sombre qu'il avait pu voir une fois, il suivit ensuite la petite ligne sombre descendante qui formait un délicieux chemin. D'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir avec ses mains, Tobi était entièrement allongé et légèrement tremblant. Confortablement installé sur ses cuisses, il effleura rapidement le sexe du brun, comme pour vérifier l'effet que ce petit jeu avait sur lui. Apparemment c'était une très bonne stratégie. Il eut une nouvelle exigence, mais ne savait pas comment la formuler. Comment demander à quelqu'un, sans perdre son sang-froid de... d'écarter les...

Il décida de ne rien demander et de se servir lui même: pour cela, il lâcha le brun et afin de le garder à ses cotés, il lui ligota les mains au lit à l'aide d'un lien improvisé, fabriqué en un instant avec de l'argile et du chakra. Amusé, _Madara_ se laissa faire. Il produit cependant quelques gémissements plaintifs, histoire de renforcer la vraisemblance. Satisfait par les cris de Tobi, Deidara se mit à coté de lui. Il était maintenant fermement attaché et le blond glissa alors l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses de l'autre.  
Il fit quelques va-et-vient, de douces caresses fièvreuse rythmées par la respiration de Tobi.  
Celle-ci était saccadée, il avait le souffle court.

"On n'a pas idée de jouer avec _Uchiha Madara_ ainsi... quelle ironie!" Pensa le brun qui trouvait assez plaisant de se laisser faire pour une fois.  
Il se réjouissait pour Deidara: celui-ci devait éprouver une impression de puissance. Et _Madara_ connaissait bien ces frissons de plaisir qui vous parcourent lorsque ce sentiment de domination vous envahit. D'une certaine manière, jouer les innocents inexpérimentés était un bon moyen de rendre le blond heureux à court terme dans ces circonstances. Et d'une autre manière encore, Tobi tenait sa promesse: il ne portait aucunement atteinte à Senpai. Que du contraire. Il subissait même les délicieuses conséquences que son attitude adorable entraînait.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour rendre Deidara fou de désir, Tobi était décidément renversant! Il eut soudain envie d'y goûter et tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il fit: sa langue s'aventura furtivement et sans hésitation dans le petit creux sensible formé par le nombril du brun. Des petits coups de langue le taquinaient comme s'il était une petite myrtille mûre. _Ils_ adoraient ça. Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Ou presque:

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Senpai!? Ca chatouiiillle!"  
Deidara marmonna quelque chose en réponse en guise de réponse que Tobi ne compris pas. Il lui répèta, dans le creux de l'oreille, tout en le touchant entre ses cuisses:  
"Oui, mais surtout, tu aimes, hein Tobi?"  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car l'envie d'emprisonner à nouveau les douces lèvres du brun était trop forte.  
Pendant ce baiser, Tobi posa ses deux mains sur le torse de celui qui le chevauchait depuis le début et avec son innocence calculée, il caressa du bout des doigts ses épaules, son cou, son torse...  
Deidara se sentit comme électrisé par ce contact, il se redressa et se déshabilla entièrement comme il pu car on n'y voyait vraiment rien dans la chambre.  
Il était à présent nu, tout comme Tobi. Les deux corps brûlants et frissonnants se touchaient maintenant sans barrières.

"Tobi, je vais me venger, je vais me venger, je vais me venger,..."  
Deidara répèta cette phrase comme un dément, comme s'il était possédé. A vrai dire, oui il était possédé. Pas par un démon ou autre âme maléfique, non. Possédé par le désir qu'il ressentait en cet instant.  
"Je vais me venger.." Il répèta cette phrase encore, criant cette fois un peu plus fort, secouant Tobi avec rage. Puis... se rendant dans compte de son agressivité soudaine, il l'embrassa. Presque pour s'excuser de sa fougue exacerbée.

Le brun appréciait de genre de rapports de force. Bien qu'il savait absolument qu'il aurait toujours le dessus, peu importe la situation.  
Mais se faire passer pour un jeune naïf était décidément une idée brillante et il se félicitait intérieurement pour ça: Deidara était brûlant, prêt à fondre de plaisir à tout instant.  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait plus que pressé de possèder cet être masqué qui le rendait fou depuis son arrivée. Il se rapprocha de Tobi le plus possible, lui faisant comprendre son envie urgente: son membre érigé était à présent en contact étroit avec celui du brun. Son plaisir évident laissait d'ailleurs sur son passage une fine trace de liquide, preuve supplémentaire de son désir ardent.

Au moment où il agrippa les cuisses de Tobi pour les caler sur ses épaules. La lumière s'alluma et une voix, dénuée de toute intonation de surprise retentit dans la pièce:

"Pein vous appelle. Réunion."  
Toujours en maintenant Tobi sur lui, Deidara avait instantanément tourné la tête pour découvrir la source sonore:

"Itachi! Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Et comment t'es entré, bordel?! Dégage de là!" Hurla de rage l'artiste qui décidément était malchanceux en sexe.

"Hey! Itachi-kun! Comment ça va?" Salua joyeusement Tobi d'un petit geste niais de la main, lui qui pourtant se trouvait dans une position plus que singulière: nu, les jambes relevées et écartées sur les épaules de son Senpai qui était nu également. Leur état d'excitation n'étant en rien dissimulé par les draps.

Itachi assistait donc à une scène d'un érotisme plus que certain mais il se tenait là, au milieu de la chambre. Impassible comme toujours, et pas embarrassé le moins du monde. Il réagissait comme s'il avait bêtement surpris les deux partenaires en train de faire la vaisselle.

Tout en tenant les draps pour dissimuler ses parties intimes, Deidara se leva rapidement, histoire de mettre l'intrus à la porte. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et il pensa:  
"Minute. Quand est-ce que Tobi a remis son masque?"  
Il n'avait rien vu dans l'obscurité et pourtant il avait touché son visage et senti que le masque était enlevé. Et dès que la lumière avait été allumée, son masque avait été remis en place sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Le brun devait être d'une rapidité incroyable. Aussi rapide que la vitesse de la lumière? Une voix le tira de ses pensées:

"Bref, Pein attend. Salle de réunion." Et Itachi repartit aussitôt après avoir donné l'information, toujours aussi impassible et froid.  
Deidara était en rogne: non seulement cet enfoiré au sharingan l'avait coupé dans son élan mais en plus, il fallait tout arrêter pour aller à une réunion barbante. Oui parce qu'après tout, il avait remplit sa part du contrat en capturant Ichibi. Qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on le laisse déguster son brun innocent à son aise, bordel!

"Dites Senpai, on devrait peut être y aller. Parce que si Pein-sama se fâche..."  
Tobi avait dit cette phrase malgré lui, pour jouer son personnage. Bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot: il aurait aimé rester dans la chambre lui aussi. Et jouer le kohai inexpérimenté.  
En fait, s'être fait surprendre en plein acte était à la fois frustrant et excitant. Frustrant car ils étaient contraints d'arrêter là. Excitant car aucun regard n'est plus érotique qu'un sharingan impassible. Enfin si, peut être le bleu azur d'un certain blond.

* * *

_En salle de réunion_"Bien. Cette réunion a pour objectif de renforcer la cohésion entre les membres de notre organisation. Vous êtes tous au courant de nos objectifs. Capturer les bijûs est notre priorité. Qui a des informations sur Nibi?" Demanda Pein d'une voix grave et posée.  
Son regard au rinnegan balaya l'assemblée… L'assemblée en question semblait plus flegmatique que jamais et peu intéressée par le sujet mis sur la table.  
Le silence commençait à énerver Hidan, qui avait dû interrompre sa prière pour venir à cette _"putain de réunion ordonnée par leur con de chef à deux balles" _:_  
_

"Ouais! Moi j'ai des infos. Le jinchuuriki est une gonzesse blonde pas trop mal roulée. Un peu coincée y paraît mais je vais trouver un bon moyen de la détendre en lui mettant mon…"  
"La ferme Hidan! C'est une kunoichi assez puissante, elle aura vite fait de te tuer si tu ne te méfies pas. " Coupa net Kakuzu, lassé des bavardages de son partenaire.  
Hidan ne répondit que par un ricanement sceptique et intérieurement ça le faisait bien marrer que Kakuzu le sous-estime à ce point. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait le tuer. Pff... Un jour, il se chargera personnellement de son cas, il lui fera comprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui méprisent la foi et la toute puissance de Jashin-sama.

Itachi expliqua brièvement qu'il avait quelque chose à régler. Kisame précisa qu'avant ça, il irait sans doute à la recherche du jinchuuriki de Yonbi.  
Tout en parlant, l'homme-requin ne quittait pas Itachi des yeux. Bon, c'est clair pour tout le monde, il y a anguille et même brochet sous roche. Bien que l'attitude distante de l'autre ne confirme cela en rien.

Les voix prirent le dessus sur le silence et chacun y allait maintenant de son petit commentaire: concernant les bijuus, les réunions barbantes, les sacrifices à Jashin-sama, la relation non explicite d'Itachi et Kisame, les monologues de Zetsu,...  
Un claquement de porte interrompit le joyeux brouhaha:  
"Saluuuuuuuuut tout l'monde!!!" Cria bien fort Tobi avec son enthousiasme naturel.  
Il était suivi de près par un Deidara ébourriffé et grincheux comme jamais.  
Il adressa un regard assassin à Itachi. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas le sentir:  
Non seulement il se croyait supérieur, il méprisait son art mais en plus il l'empêchait de _baiser_ son brun chaud comme un volcan. Non, c'est impardonnable.

Il prit place à la grande table, Tobi s'installa à coté de lui. Et tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations des autres (futiles pour la plupart), le brun passa sa main sous la table et toucha la cuisse de son senpai. Il la caressa de façon très suggestive... tout en le regardant à travers le trou de son masque. Le blond devint rouge mais cette sensation lui plaisait désormais. Il ne l'avouerait toujours pas, mais il aimait ça.  
Tobi remonta sa main, il alterna des effleurements, des caresses appuyées: ce qui suffit à rendre à nouveau l'artiste fou de désir. Désir, toujours inassouvi.  
Le désir se mêla à de la colère: sans l'intervention d'Itachi, il ne ressentirait plus cette douleureuse tension. Impardonnable oui.  
Et Deidara en était à présent absolument certain: il déteste tous les porteurs de sharingans, c'est une évidence.

****

Petit mot de la fin:

Encore une fois, désolée pour ce retard, comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Là, je viens de boucler ce chapitre ce soir, en rentrant du boulot.  
En parlant de boulot: nos deux akatsukiens interrompus par une réunion. Le monde est cruel, oui ...mais bon faut bien qu'ils bossent un peu aussi quand même, sinon Pein va faire faillite.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu?  
Dites-moi tout... Mais j'espère que oui.

A bientôt lecteurs/lectrices adorés!

Aquarii.


	11. Chapitre 10: Enfin tu es à moi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Deidara et Tobi étaient sur le point de passer un agréable moment de folie charnelle lorsqu'ils ont été interrompus par Itachi : une réunion les attendait.  
C'est en fulminant et en traînant la patte que notre artiste s'est plié aux ordres. Mais Tobi ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
ENFIN la suite ! En cadeau de Noël…  
Mon travail me prend un temps fou. Et c'est avec regret que je consacre moins de temps à l'écriture. Je voulais tout de même vous rassurer : je ne compte pas laisser tomber ma fiction pour la cause. Les chapitres arrivent moins régulièrement, certes, mais ils arrivent.

Bonne lecture ! Et bons réveillons ! Meilleurs vœux ! Joyeuses Pâques à tous !

Aquarii.

____________________________________

**CHAPITRE 10: "Enfin, tu es à moi "  
**

Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien. La salle de réunion aussi sombre que le reste du repaire était à présent animée par de vives discussions qui n'intéressaient pas le moins du monde Deidara.  
Le pire dans cette histoire était que depuis bien vingt minutes, Tobi avait cessé ses caresses et était occupé à parler avec cette espèce d'homme-plante schizophrène. Et les sourires que ce dernier lançait à Tobi rendaient Deidara littéralement fou. Zetsu semblait boire les paroles stupides que débitait le brun. A un moment donné, celui-ci osa même toucher le masque du bout des doigts tout en approchant dangereusement son visage pour murmurer quelque chose à Tobi.  
Non là, c'en était trop. D'un mouvement rageur, Deidara se leva, sa chaise bascula au sol et il quitta la table, non sans adresser un ultime regard noir à son partenaire.  
Tout le monde remarqua ce départ brutal mais personne ne comprit vraiment. Sauf Itachi et _Madara_, bien entendu. _Madara_, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, une fois de plus. « Deidara-kun tu es si facile à énerver. La jalousie, voilà une autre facette de ta personnalité… C'était très plaisant. » Pensa t-il.

Deidara marchait d'un pas vif dans les longs couloirs étroits menant aux appartements. Il se sentait terriblement frustré et vexé. Frustré car son désir inassouvi n'était plus tolérable. Vexé car Tobi l'avait ignoré en beauté alors qu'ils avaient failli se faire l'amour pour de bon. De plus, il semblait y avoir de la concurrence dans l'air : ce Zetsu, de quel droit osait-il s'approprier le brun ? Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et ria comme un psychopathe réalisant soudain à quel point il était pathétique : être jaloux pour si peu, pour un bête homme-plante et pour un stupide gamin masqué. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment attiré par Tobi, non. C'est juste qu'il s'emmerde un peu trop dans ce repaire, il a besoin de distraction. C'est lui le prédateur. Tobi est la proie. Et s'il le veut, il peut trouver un autre repas facilement. Ah ! Non sans blague. Il fit exploser un oiseau d'argile dans le vide, sous l'effet de la colère.

Les pensées obscures, les poings serrés et le regard plus bleu que jamais, Deidara s'enfonçait ainsi un peu plus dans son déni : non il n'éprouve rien pour Tobi de toute façon, il en est persuadé. Pas la peine de s'en faire donc.  
Ne cherchant pas plus loin, sans doute par peur des réponses qu'il pourrait trouver, le blond ne se demanda pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état, s'il ne ressentait vraiment rien pour Tobi. Il eut une terrible envie de se changer les idées. Peu importe l'activité, juste oublier momentanément cet incident.  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'Akatsuki, Deidara décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque du repaire. Oui, même les criminels ont besoin de se cultiver parfois.  
Deidara n'est pas particulièrement un dévoreur de livres, mais au moins, se perdre dans l'immensité d'une bibliothèque vieillotte, l'occuperait un moment.

De son coté, Tobi écoutait distraitement Zetsu lui parler de botanique et autres joyeuseries.  
L'avantage de porter en permanence un masque est qu'on peut bailler à son aise sans en inquiéter son interlocuteur. Non vraiment, ce genre de conversation est à mille lieues des aspirations profondes de _Madara_. Oui parce que _Madara_, lui, veut du pouvoir, de la puissance, du sang si c'est nécessaire et du sexe assurément.

Dans la salle, tout le monde prenait son temps. Une tournée de thé vert générale venait d'être servie. Les discussions et préoccupations étaient variées, autant que les membres de l'organisation :  
Itachi semblait méditer à une question imaginaire, Kisame discutait avec Hidan qui se grattait sans aucune gène entre les jambes, Kakuzu faisait ses comptes avec une attention toute particulière, Konan admirait silencieusement un Pein inquiet au sujet de la capture des bijûs.  
Il faut dire que les projets avaient été retardés, notamment par le recrutement de membres qui s'avérait plus complexe que prévu. La mort de Sasori était tellement inattendue. Il faut croire que les capacités de ce dernier n'étaient pas si fabuleuses que ça finalement. Ou bien cette kunoichi de Konoha avait des talents bien particuliers. *

Bref, trouver du personnel qualifié n'était pas une mince affaire de nos jours. Pein se dit soudain qu'il aurait peut être dû écouter Yahiko et choisir de mener une vie bien rangée. Mais il changea bien vite de pensée : la perspective d'une existence banale ne lui convenait décidément pas.

« Bon sang ! Que cette bibliothèque est immense… »  
Deidara était étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner que l'organisation possédait un tel lieu en ses murs. Des rangées pleines de livres de toutes les couleurs se dressaient devant lui.  
Il décida de visiter l'endroit et ses différents rayons. Les ouvrages étaient tous classés par thème. Il se demanda qui avait été cinglé au point de faire ce rangement. Peut être quelqu'un de désespérément perdu dans ses sentiments, un peu comme lui en fait.  
Il arriva dans le rayon « géographie ». Il prit un livre au hasard. Sûrement un atlas. Après tout, ça pourrait être utile : mieux situer les villages cachés pour ensuite mieux les attaquer et capturer les bijûs.  
Le livre était gros et craquelé. Le titre effacé. Sûrement un livre ancien, très ancien… « Mouais. Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas actualisé et montre la géographie telle qu'elle était il y a 200 ans d'ici… » Pensa le blond.

Dans le doute, Deidara l'ouvrit tout de même.  
Etant mentalement prêt à voir le contour des continents du monde, sa surprise fût grande lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en fait en train d'observer des courbes… autre que « continentales ». Il le feuilleta rapidement. Sur le papier froissé, on pouvait apercevoir des hommes et des femmes, des femmes et des femmes,… des hommes et des hommes ?! Dans des positions plus que suspectes…

« Mais… C'est quoi cet atlas, bordel ? » murmura t-il. Puis, il le jeta à l'autre bout du rayon de livres. Non mais vraiment. Il retourna à ses recherches et trouva cette fois un véritable atlas. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta sans grande conviction. Piqué par sa curiosité, le blond abandonna ce livre peu passionnant et alla chercher l'Ouvrage érotique balancé au sol quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sur les pages usées, on distinguait clairement des couples en plein ébats. Il s'attarda sur les images d'hommes en train de se donner du plaisir : une farandole de langues audacieuses et de positions originales à n'en plus finir. Il observa celle d'un couple où le partenaire _au-dessus_ dominait l'autre de toute sa supériorité. A voir le sourire satisfait de celui qui était en_-dessous_, on pouvait clairement affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une scène mêlant humiliation complice et volupté. Ce qui fit redoubler la frustration de Deidara. Et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait faire des choses perverses semblables à _quelqu'un_, ce quelqu'un si particulier qui occupe toutes ses pensées malgré lui. Il tourna la page et une image plus vicieuse encore se présentait à lui. Il s'agissait du même couple, dans une autre position : le châtain aux cheveux courts soumis au brun aux cheveux longs. Le châtain était à quatre pattes mais semblait vouloir s'élever vers l'autre pour atteindre mieux l'extase. L'autre était debout tout en étant en son partenaire. C'était là une position peu romantique mais qu'importe, leur objectif était clairement défini : prendre du plaisir.  
En jetant rapidement un œil aux pages qu'il lui restait à regarder, Deidara pensa que finalement, son temps libre pour décompresser s'annonçait plus intéressant que prévu.

Le temps passait. Les minutes, puis les heures. Deidara n'avait pas vu les aiguilles de l'horloge murale faire le tour du cadran à trois reprises. Trop pris dans son activité érotico-intellectuelle. Ah, c'est une forme d'instruction après tout.  
Son esprit était à présent ivre de scènes d'amour plus chaudes les unes que les autres.  
Réalisant soudain l'heure tardive, il décida de quitter la bibliothèque, non sans une pointe de regrets, pour se rendre à l'appartement.  
Il ne voulait croiser personne, il décida donc d'être rapide et discret dans les couloirs. Il pourrait ainsi rentrer chez lui, fermer la porte aussitôt, grignoter quelque chose vite fait, prendre une douche bien chaude et se mettre au lit. Un très bon programme pour oublier ses frustrations du jour.

A sa grande joie, les couloirs étaient déserts. Ne voulant cependant pas traîner dans ce lieu sombre et si peu artistique, il marcha à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à l'appart.  
Il frappa à la porte, histoire de voir si Tobi était rentré. Pas de réponse. Donc, Tobi, n'était pas encore là. Que pouvait-il bien faire, bordel ?? Il s'arrêta en secouant la tête : Non… Non ! Non ! Ca y est ! Il recommençait à délirer au sujet du brun. Ca valait bien la peine de passer des heures à tenter de se changer les idées… Deidara pesta contre lui-même et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Presqu'instantanément, une main sortie de nulle part se posa fermement sur la sienne. Surpris, l'artiste sursauta et à cet instant, une voix mi-sensuelle, mi-ironique lui murmura :

« Vous m'avez manqué tout ce temps, Deidara-senpai… »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Deidara pour répondre,_ l'autre_ tira sur sa longue cape et la jeta au loin. Avec une précision et une rapidité ébouriffante,_ il_ abaissa ensuite le pantalon du blond ainsi que son caleçon. Tous les gestes semblaient calculés à la perfection. Le pantalon tomba paresseusement sur le sol de pierre, aux pieds d'un Deidara interloqué, trop surpris pour aligner deux mots ou se débattre pour sauver ce qui lui restait de pudeur. Le froid ambiant lui mordait les cuisses et l'entre-jambe. Les mains de l'autre ne perdaient pas de temps et laissaient ainsi leurs empreintes invisibles partout sur la peau nue du blond.

« Alors comme ça on s'instruit à la bibliothèque avec des livres pervers, Deidara-senpai ** ??"

A un moment donné, il entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair et son « agresseur » se colla étroitement derrière lui. Ce qui le tira de son moment d'absence psychique. C'est lorsqu'il sentit ce qui semblait être un imposant sexe tendu le frôler, qu'il comprit vraiment ce que _l'autre_ projetait de faire.  
Dans ces mouvements de va et vient, on pouvait distinguer la personnalité maladroite et joueuse de Tobi :. « C'est bien votre entre-jambe là, senpai ? Je vous touche, je ne vous touche pas, je vous _chatouille_ avec le bout de mon sexe, c'est si amusant Deidara-senpai ! » Et puis la personnalité de _Madara_, exigeante et sans compromis : « J'espère que tu la sens bien, ma _terrible érection_…Tu seras mien dès aujourd'hui, Deidara-kun, je serai bientôt en toi, avec ou sans ton accord… ».

Réalisant alors, sa position de faiblesse, Deidara commença à s'inquiéter pour son sort et accessoirement, pour ses fesses. Oui parce que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de supporter une telle intrusion en son intimité…  
Il songea soudain que la voix de Tobi était différente mais il pensa bien vite à autre chose lorsqu'il sentit Tobi gagner du terrain, en posant une main sur chacune de ses fesses tout en poursuivant ses mouvements en avant, en arrière, avec souplesse et savoir faire.  
Comme prévu, Deidara ne pu retenir ses gémissements bien longtemps et malgré qu'il ne supportait pas cette impression de faiblesse, il fut forcé de reconnaître, secrètement cependant,  
son impuissance face à cet être si doué de son corps.  
Tout dans les mouvements de Tobi était provocation. Oui, parce qu'il ne pénétrait pas encore le blond, il ne faisait que le caresser avec son membre dressé et pourtant il savait par expérience que ce genre de petit jeu rendait le plus effarouché des amants fou de désir et suppliant. D'ailleurs justement, à ce propos :

« Deidara-kun, _supplie moi_ de te prendre maintenant… »

Cette parole déclencha une vive colère chez le blond, qui exprima son désaccord par toutes sortes de grognements enragés. Le supplier ? Cet abruti masqué ? Jamais ! Deidara avait encore un peu fierté, enfin… c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
Oui c'est ce qu'il croyait, naïvement… mais cette pseudo-conviction ne dura pas bien longtemps car les caresses particulières de _Madara_ se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes.  
Le bout du sexe du brun se frayait doucement mais sûrement un passage entre les fesses du blond, il effleura même son intimité pendant un court instant.  
Le sang des deux futurs amants ne fit qu'un tour : Deidara sursauta encore une fois et hésitait à tenter de se libérer, bien qu'en réalité toute tentative de résistance était inutile face à un _Madara_ au sommet de son désir. Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait à s'impatienter et donna un vif coup de rein, non pour pénétrer brutalement celui qu'il désirait mais plutôt pour exprimer son mécontentement :

« Deidara-kun, j'ai dit : _supplie moi_ de te prendre, maintenant ! »

Perdu comme jamais et sa position de faiblesse l'excitant bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, Deidara, murmura quelque chose. Une parole inaudible pour tout être commun. Mais bien perceptible pour l'ouïe fine de _Madara_. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez, pas dit assez fort, pas formuler assez clairement. Et dans un ultime élan de provocation verbale, il lui dit :

« Que dis-tu, Deidara-kun ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu… »  
Tremblant de désir et d'appréhension, le tout mêlé de colère, il bafouilla quelque chose en guise de réponse qui ressemblait à une revendication ridicule du genre « Je ne veux pas être dominé, Tobi !! »  
Ce qui fit bien rire _Madara_ : pas envie d'être dominé ? Comment l'artiste pouvait il alors expliquer qu'il ondulait inconsciemment à chaque assaut du brun ?

« Tu en as envie autant que moi… Laisse toi aller, personne ne saura que le terrible Deidara-senpai a été soumis au lit… »

Deidara s'étrangla avec sa salive. Comment ce type pouvait sortir des trucs comme ça, sans sourciller ? « Soumis au lit ». En plus, ils ne sont pas dans un lit. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas voir non plus les sourcils du brun, à cause du masque. Tout est trop… irréel.  
« Bon, alors, vas-tu me dire ce que je veux entendre, Dei-kun ? » La voix de _Madara_ était maintenant plus grave. Une pointe d'énervement commençait à se faire sentir, tout comme son érection qui ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter de rester à l'extérieur. C'est l'hiver après tout, merde quoi !

« Je… Je ne veux pas ! Tobi, lâche moi et dégage de là ! ».

Dans un élan de courage, Deidara réussit à finir sa phrase. Tobi s'immobilisa instantanément. Cessant tout mouvement. Respirant à peine.

« Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, senpai, je m'en vais. »  
Et il décida d'appuyer ses propos en s'écartant du blond.  
Le torse chaud de Tobi qui depuis de longues minutes le protégeait du froid, le quitta et il sentit alors chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque partie de son corps, réclamer ce qu'il était sur le point de perdre.  
Toujours débraillé, _Madara_ fit mine de se revêtir mais son geste fût arrêté vivement : La main tremblante, Deidara tenait à présent le sexe tendu de l'autre.

« Reste… »  
Le seul mot qu'il parvint à dire.

« Pourquoi, dis moi, pourquoi veux tu que je reste ? »  
Répondit _Madara_ avec malice et le sentiment jouissif de victoire qui bouillonnait à présent dans son bas-ventre.

« Eh bien… tu sais… Tu sais bien pourquoi.. »  
Oui, Deidara tentait de sauver les meubles, jamais il ne pourrait dire une parole si humiliante. Il est un artiste de grande renommée ou non ? Il mérite le respect. Oui, il en est convaincu. Presque.

« Non… Je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu sais et tu vas me le dire. »  
La main de _Madara _retrouva celle du blond, toujours posée sur son sexe. Il lui imposa ainsi, des mouvements de va et vient tout en étant bien décidé à entendre la requête du blond, même s'il la connaissait déjà.  
A nouveau, l'artiste murmura quelque chose. Toujours inaudible.

« Plus fort ! Deidara-senpai… »  
La voix de Tobi était clairement sensuelle cette fois, laisser percevoir son désir immédiat et le plaisir provoqué par cette caresse.

« Je… JE-VEUX-QUE-TU-ME-PRENNES-MAINTENANT-MERDE !! »  
Le blond avait dit cette phrase d'un trait et bien fort, comme le souhaitait son partenaire.

« Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Pour être pris, tu seras pris… » dit le brun de sa voix grave propre à _Madara_ tout en se rapprochant dans une démarche féline, tel un prédateur.  
« … oui vous serez pri-pri-priiisonnier, senpaiii, ahaha la bonne blague !» ajouta t-il de sa voix enfantine propre à Tobi.

Le cœur battant, un peu inquiet, Deidara déglutit péniblement et attendit la suite.  
Redevenant sérieux soudainement, _Madara_ s'approcha de son futur amant. Il se colla à nouveau étroitement contre son dos, son torse le réchauffant de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Les mains du brun se déplacèrent alors sur ses hanches. Il décida de les tenir fermement, pour renforcer ses appuis et indirectement pour maintenir contre lui Deidara le plus étroitement possible.  
L'artiste lui, sentit soudain une présence étrangère et familière à la fois, aux alentours de son intimité. Il commença à gémir, anticipant à la fois le plaisir et la douleur, inévitable.  
Tobi sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps, le bout de son sexe humide tentait enfin de se frayer un passage dans l'étroit chemin qui se présentait devant lui.  
Un léger écoulement, liquide séminal, preuve de son désir évident, survint soudain. _Madara_ prit les devants et lubrifia de cet élixir l'intimité si serré de son futur amant.  
Il regrettait tout de même une chose : leur position, une sorte de levrette debout, il ne verrait donc pas le visage de Deidara sous l'effet du désir, ou très peu. Trop peu. Pas grave, il y a aurait _d'autres fois_. Il se remit alors à pousser, un peu plus fort, s'immiscer une fois pour toutes au plus profond de celui qu'il désirait…  
L'autre gémissait de plus en plus fort, produisait quelques paroles incohérentes et agrippait de toutes ses formes les mains de Tobi, elles mêmes maintenant toujours ses hanches fermement.

_Madara_, n'y tenant plus, se sentant plus dur à chaque instant passé près du blond, donna une poussée avec plus de force : ça y est… Il le pénétrait enfin. A moitié, seulement.

« Deidara-senpai… mmh., vous êtes si… si.. étroit… » murmura _Madara_, de sa voix grave et sensuelle comme jamais. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les plaintes de l'artiste qui se sentait partir dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Une part de lui hésitait toujours à se lâcher. A se laisser aller dans ce monde…Celui du plaisir charnel, sans pudeur ni retenue.

« T… Tobi… plus… »  
Malgré ses réticences et sa douleur qu'il ne pouvait nier, Deidara en voulait plus.  
On ne vit qu'une fois après tout.  
_Madara_ ne se fit pas prier et dans un coup de rein parfaitement maîtriser, il pénétra plus profondément encore l'objet de son désir… Pour ensuite enchaîner une série de va et vient, dans un rythme soutenu et à durée indéterminée. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Encore un autre coup de rein, implacable, puissant et exigeant, comme _Madara_…

« Bien, senpai, Tobi est un bon garçon, il obéit toujours à son senpai… »

_______________________________________

**Le mot de la fin :**

Eh bien voilà… j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…  
Il me semble assez long… Donc, la suite des aventures citronnées de nos séduisants akatsukiens au prochain chapitre !  
Je suis encore navrée pour ce retard… Je me demande si mes lecteurs me seront toujours fidèles malgré ça ?

Bon réveillon et joyeux Noël à tous !

Aquarii.  
______________________________________

* Oui, peut être que Pein sera intéressé par les pouvoirs de Sakura dans une prochaine fic… Qui sait ? ^^

** Je pars du principe que Madara voit tout, sait tout et sur tout le monde. J'ai lu ça sur Wikipedia : *spoil ?* apparemment Madara aurait la capacité de savoir où se trouve une personne (et apparaître à ses côtés). Donc, en supposant cela vrai, on peut dire que Madara a assisté à la scène de la bibliothèque à distance.


	12. Chapitre 11: Serré contre toi

**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M… Mmh oui là on y est... en plein dedans.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:  
**  
Ca y est ! Enfin, nos deux partenaires préférés sont arrivés à leurs fins.  
La route aura été rude mais ils y sont parvenus. Ce sont des akatsukiens tout de même, ils leur en faut plus pour renoncer.  
En vérité, Deidara est complètement dépassé par les évènements et a décidé contre son gré (quelle douce fantaisie) de se laisser aller à la folie de son terrible amant.

**  
Petit mot aux lecteurs:  
**  
Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2010, remplie de joie, de folie et de yaoi !

J'ai vu les derniers épisodes de shippuden (jusqu'au 142)…et on voit à moitié le visage de Madara… Pas énormément de doutes possibles : il a visiblement pris de l'âge et quelques rides. Mais je m'en fous : le Madara de cette fic est et restera le Madara de mes fantasmes (oulà là.. un seau d'eau froide, viiite *mmmh*). Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cette révélation dans le manga d'origine n'aura pas d'influence sur ma fiction. Et puis aussi par cohérence : pour rappel, ma fic commence après la mort de Deidara, donc assez tôt dans l'histoire et à ce moment là, on sait très peut de choses sur Tobi. Tobi/Madara va donc continuer son petit jeu dans l'ignorance de tous, pour notre plus grand plaisir…

Je tiens à m'excuser pour d'éventuelles erreurs ou incohérences qui pourraient s'être glissées à mon insu dans les chapitres précédents : je fais en général très attention aux détails, mais bon… moi aussi je me laisse parfois emporter par la frénésie de ce couple passionnant…  
Mais aussi, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les lecteurs/trices qui m'encouragent et suivent cette fiction depuis le début. Ainsi que ceux qui la commencent et qui j'espère auront envie de la continuer.

Bonne lecture!

Aquarii.

**CHAPITRE 11: "Serré contre toi "  
**

D'un coup de rein, de main, de genou ou peu importe (Deidara n'enregistrait les informations qu'au ralenti et ne savait plus qui était quoi), Tobi parvint à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.  
Oui, parce que bon, les galipettes sur le palier c'est bien joli mais rien de tel qu'un peu d'intimité. A force de gémir aussi fort qu'un loup qui hurle à la mort, Deidara allait alerter tout le repaire.

Dans une agilité de félin, Tobi réussit à avancer, tout en étant toujours profondément en son amant. La situation était d'ailleurs assez… folklorique oui, c'est le mot. Heureusement que Deidara était trop concentré sur son plaisir pour s'en apercevoir.  
On pouvait donc ainsi voir les deux terribles criminels avancer en boitant, à petits pas, le remake d'une danse « A la queue leu-leu » sans musique.

« Tobiiiiii… ».  
Cela ressemblait plus à un râle, un appel à l'aide ou encore une plainte cachant l'ordre ultime de se dépêcher d'avancer et poursuivre leur petit jeu sur une surface stable.  
Un lit, une table, un appui de fenêtre,.. bref, quelque chose de mieux que le vide tremblant sous les pas de Deidara. Ou peut être était-ce lui qui tremblait dans le vide, allez savoir…

Un coup de pied arrière, Tobi referma la porte. Mais elle ne claqua pas…Bah, tant pis, il y a plus important.  
Aussitôt après, le blond sentit son corps tomber sur quelque chose en un « pouf » peu élégant.  
La canapé. Deux places, ça fera l'affaire…  
« Au pire on se serrera, mmh »… Bien que ce soit déjà le cas.  
Sans adresser un mot à son amant, Tobi le guida avec force pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes et reprit ses mouvements de va et vient. Toujours dans sa position de dominant.

La douleur, aussi fulgurante soit elle, Deidara sentait qu'elle disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à une sensation qu'il commençait à apprécier. Il ne pouvait plus dissimuler ses gémissements évidents sous un semblant de toux. Mais bien entendu, il ne l'avouerait jamais, non jamais, il a encore un peu de fierté…. Juste un peu. Oui quand même. Quoi que…

« Deidara-senpai… vous aimez, hein ? »  
Bien que toujours concentré sur son plaisir, Deidara ne pouvait pas ignorer la question du brun. Il essaya… en vain.  
« Deidara-senpai… Avouez le. Dites le. Criez le… Je vous laisse choisir l'intonation. »  
L'artiste, toujours à quatre pattes, tourna légèrement sa tête vers Tobi. Celui-ci continuait ses mouvements, mais plus lentement et semblait décidé à avoir une réponse. Il le fixait à travers son masque, le masque étant toujours posé sur son visage. L'œil du brun était rouge, il paraissait flamboyer de désir et d'ironie vicieuse… ce qui provoqua un rougissement incontrôlable chez Deidara. Non mais… C'était quoi ce pervers ? Et depuis quand il était devenu complice d'une telle débauche ?? Tobi le coupa dans ses réflexions par un nouveau mouvement, sans brutalité mais plus ferme tout de même. Sans doute pour signifier au blond qu'il n'aimait pas attendre des réponses capitales si longtemps.

« Je… Oui. » dit simplement en l'artiste en priant silencieusement un dieu imaginaire pour que Tobi le laisse en paix après ça.  
Bien conscient du courage qu'il fallait à son senpai pour avouer son plaisir, il était satisfait et prenait ce simple mot pour une véritable déclaration. Comme pour le montrer à Deidara, il l'enlaça et se coucha presque sur son dos, incendiant au passage la peau du blond et en lui murmurant :

« Tobi aime tant son senpai… »  
Le masque froid touchait la joue de l'artiste… A ce contact, il frissonna… de crainte ou de plaisir. Réalisant chaque seconde un peu plus sa position et voyant sa dernière petite lueur d'orgueil s'éteindre.

_  
Madara_ aurait tellement aimé enlever son masque, pouvoir goûter chaque parcelle du corps scandaleux de l'artiste, parcourir son corps de sa langue, le taquiner sensuellement…  
Mais il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment sombre dans la pièce et il ne devait pas révéler son visage. Déjà qu'il avait été plus qu'imprudent en ne retenant pas l'activation de son sharingan. C'était plutôt suspect. Espérons juste que Deidara ne lui pose pas de question à ce sujet.

Leur danse érotique dura encore un long moment sur le fameux canapé lorsqu'enfin à bout de forces et heureux de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, Tobi ne résista pas à la jouissance qui s'emparait. Il gémit son plaisir autant qu'il s'en délectait.  
Deidara, de son coté sentit quelque chose de chaud couler en lui, sur lui, à coté de lui…  
Il trouva cette sensation délicieusement effrayante… Même s'il n'était plus en mesure de penser aux choses dans un ordre cohérent, il savait qu'il venait de passer là son meilleur moment de sexe depuis longtemps. Non. Mieux : le meilleur moment de sexe de toute sa jeune vie.

Satisfait, Tobi se retira… et observa, toujours à travers son masque, son amant secoué sous lui par des spasmes de plaisir.  
Après quelques instants et lorsque Deidara fut enfin remis de ses émotions, il eut une idée :  
Se sentant d'humeur anormalement câline après l'amour, _Madara_ prit le blond dans ses bras qui marmonna et ronchonna un peu. Il le porta dans la chambre jusqu'à son lit. Et il le déposa délicatement sur le dos, au dessus des couvertures.  
Deidara oscillant entre paresse, gêne et désir toujours présent, regarda Tobi. Ce dernier était debout, nu et l'observait, bras croisé. Le rouge lui brûla les joues, une fois encore :

« Oooh senpai ! J'ai l'impression qu'une _certaine_ partie de votre corps réclame un _certain_, hum, traitement, disons… ».

« Un certain traitement, mmh ? »  
Oui. En effet, Deidara bien qu'ayant éprouvé un plaisir intense n'avait pas jouit, lui.  
Son membre toujours dressée et impatient, s'il pouvait parler aurait exprimer toute sa colère envers ce maître qui n'arrêtait pas de le frustrer.

Tobi se glissa aux cotés de Deidara sur le lit. Le lit était installé contre le mur, Deidara au bord du lit et Tobi de l'autre coté.  
Le brun imposa à l'autre de se mettre sur le coté et se tourner vers l'extérieur. Ainsi, Tobi se mit sur le coté aussi, dos au mur et son torse touchant le dos du blond. Lorsque la position souhaitée fut réalisée, il serra Deidara contre lui et entama des mouvements improvisés sur le torse de son senpai… Effleurant bien entendu, la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie au passage.  
_Madara_ est intelligent. Très intelligent. Il savait que son partenaire serait mal à l'aise s'il le regardait encore prendre du plaisir et il y avait des risques que le blond ne laisse pas aller. Aussi, cette position particulière était toute calculée : il n'y avait pas de contact visuel direct. Deidara pourrait jouir à son aise…

Après de longues minutes de caresse, Tobi qui était d'un naturel entreprenant et pas pudique pour un zéni, décida de poursuivre ses mouvements de façon franche sur le membre toujours tendu de l'artiste. Ce dernier, n'en attendait pas moins de cet être extrêmement désirable qu'était Tobi.  
Le brun lui, commençait à connaître les points sensibles et délicats de Deidara : la zone sous le gland à toucher doucement avec la pulpe des doigts et la base du sexe en passant entre les testicules. C'était simple et facile. Et le résultat ne se faisait pas attendre : un liquide blanchâtre écoula et rendit les caresses plus aisées, les mouvements plus fluides,…  
Les mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés aux cris du blond, qui n'en pouvait plus.  
Il pensait pouvoir tenir encore… deux ou trois minutes, pas plus.  
Putain ! Comment cet idiot de gamin pouvait être aussi bon au lit ??  
L'ambiance de la pièce était bien particulière : les cris, les gémissements, le nom de Tobi qui semblait presque résonner en écho dans la pièce, le bruit de la pluie battante dehors qui frappait sur les vitres, un orage sorti de nulle part, et les mots murmurés par le brun pour attiser le plaisir de l'autre :

« Mmh… Senpai… Tobi aime quand vous dites son prénom lorsque vous êtes sur le point de jouir… »

Un ultime cri. Un ultime gémissement. Deidara ne parvint pas se retenir lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase… On n'en pas idée de dire des choses aussi érotiques de façon aussi naturelle.  
Un liquide chaud s'écoula sur son ventre, les draps et la main d'un _Madara_, plus que satisfait.  
La respiration rapide, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, le corps humide de sueur et autres liquides, Deidara tentait de se reprendre.  
Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ILS venaient de faire.  
Il avait perdu le contrôle.  
Comme un con.  
Comme un homme faible.  
Comme… Minute ! Qui aurait pu résister à ça, hein ? Mis à part une figurine d'argile, personne. Rien.  
De toutes façons, c'était juste… Juste un moment d'égarement. Rien de plus. Il ne ressentait rien… Rien pour le brun, c'est vrai… C'est…

Après avoir été foudroyé de plaisir, c'est la fatigue qui le submergeait.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tout en cogitant et en n'ayant prononcé aucun mot à l'égard du brun, Deidara sombra dans le sommeil.

Derrière son masque, _Madara_ souriait en regardant le bel endormi. Décidément, son partenaire était très excitant.  
Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir poussé les choses aussi loin.  
Curieusement, il était aussi satisfait d'avoir ressenti du plaisir que d'en avoir donné.  
Il jeta un œil à sa main, premier témoin de ce qui venait de se dérouler.  
Pensif et heureux, le brun se leva pour aller prendre une douche.  
Il caressa le dos de Deidara avec son autre main et entreprit de le mettre sous les couvertures.  
Il ne faudrait pas que l'objet de son désir prenne froid. Un rhume serait peu approprié à leurs petits jeux.

« Bonne nuit senpai… » chuchota t-il avant de partir.

**Le mot de la fin:  
**  
Moi Tobi/Madara me fascine toujours autant.  
Quand je pense qu'on va nous remettre des épisodes HS bientôt. Après toutes ces dernières révélations. C'est scandaleux.  
Bref, soyons positifs : d'un coté, l'attente amplifie le plaisir. On vient de le voir avec Tobi et Deidara…

Eh bien voilà… Fin de ce premier lemon.  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour la suite !

Aquarii.


	13. Chapitre 12: Sans moi

**Disclaimer:** Hip hip hip Hourra à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** M… Et plus si affinités

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Deidara et Tobi se sont laissés emportés, jusqu'au bout. Et c'est tant mieux.  
Cette phrase résume bien les choses je pense. ^ ^

**  
Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Après ces aventures érotisantes, la vie reprendra t-elle son rythme ?  
Tobi va-t-il se contenter d'une seule fois ? Deidara se réveillera t-il avec la marque des draps sur la joue ?

Vous saurez tout en lisant ce nouveau chapitre de « La mise à l'épreuve » !

Bonne lecture!

Aquarii.

**CHAPITRE 12: "Sans moi ! "  
**

Mal de tête. Trou noir. Atmosphère méconnaissable.  
« Où suis-je ? Mmh… »  
Un rapide coup d'œil. Furtif.  
L'oreiller de Deidara prenait paresseusement la poussière sur le sol froid de la chambre. La lumière du jour éclairait la pièce entière.  
« Quoi ? On est déjà…demain ? »  
Oui, le blond était stupéfait.  
Il se leva en ronchonnant et en regardant distraitement son reflet dans le miroir. Pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ? 15 heures, au moins… Et pourtant, il se sentait scandaleusement crevé.  
C'est en trainant la patte qu'il se décida à quitter la chambre.

Le salon. Un délicieux parfum de café flottait dans la pièce… Tiens, Tobi avait sûrement fait du café. A cette idée, Deidara se raidit d'un seul coup. Il repensa à la première fois où il avait gouté au breuvage boueux caféiné du brun. Comme s'il marchait dans un monde ouaté, il se laissa tomber avec flemme dans le canapé en un grand « POF ». Le bruit attira l'attention de Tobi qui s'affairait depuis une petite heure dans la cuisine.  
Il se montra au blond :

« Senpaiiii vous êtes réveillé ?? Rhaaa ça vous va bien les cheveux ébourriffés !! » s'exclama Tobi.  
Erf, parle pour toi . C'est de l'humour ou un compliment là ? Deidara pensait plutôt qu'il avait une tête à faire peur : la flemme de se coiffer ce matin.  
Il se sentait comme un chat repu qui aurait passé les trois derniers mois à paresser sur un coussin moelleux. Sensation pas si désagréable au fond…

Un Tobi masqué et très légèrement vêtu le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier se glissa en toute innocence à ses cotés en tenant avec un rien de maladresse les deux tasses de café chaud.  
Sans un mot, Deidara prit la tasse jaune et observa son contenu, sceptique. Parce que bon… Oui ça sent bon…mais ça ne veut rien dire : le liquide d'un noir profond semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. « Bois-moi » peut être, qui sait. Non, ce noir profond lui rappelait quelque chose… Un peu la chevelure ébène de quelqu'un. Hem. Soit… buvons, courage.

Il gouta en grimaçant à l'avance mais il se détendit instantanément : c'était un très bon café. Il avait un goût aussi bon que son parfum. Décidément, Tobi se surpassait.  
Le liquide chaud et épicé coulait dans sa gorge et provoquait en lui une vague de bien-être.  
Sa chaleur envahissait son corps tout entier, des frissons électrisaient ses bras : jamais un simple café ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. Inconsciemment, il assimilait cette chaleur caféinée à celle de celui qui l'avait préparé. De quoi ne pas rester de marbre.  
Un éclair de conscience percuta alors ses neurones :  
Il était urgent d'avoir une mission. Oui, parce que tout ça le rendait un peu trop sentimental.  
Tout de même : avoir une demi-érection rien qu'en buvant le café de celui qui le faisait fantasmer malgré lui, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter !  
Aussi, après avoir terminé sa tasse et remercié brièvement Tobi pour son savoir-faire (quel savoir-faire au juste ? Le sexe ou la préparation du café?), Deidara sortit de l'appart : il voulait voir Pein.

« Cette inactivité risque de nuire à mon art, c'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer plus. Il me faudrait une mission. J'ai besoin d'entraînement ! » expliqua le blond à son supérieur.

Le supérieur en question ne bronchait pas. Le regard fixe, la peau si pâle presque grise, à se demander s'il était mort ou vivant, Pein réfléchissait.  
Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'envoyer l'artiste en mission. Ceci-dit, il était encore trop tôt pour capturer Sanbi. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Malgré tout et même si ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, les galipettes de cette nuit avec Konan l'avaient mis de très bonne humeur et il était disposé à trouver une mission pour lui.

« Très bien. J'ai une mission pour toi. A la base, je pensais l'attribuer à Zetsu car elle doit se passer dans son village d'origine. C'est simple : tu vas te rendre au village de Kusa. Ses habitants sont très avancés dans la connaissance des plantes médicinales. Il existe une herbe rare. L'herbe indigo. Elle sert à restaurer le chakra. Ce qui pourrait nous être très utile en cas de combat difficile. L'herbe indigo est cultivée de génération en génération par le clan Taoka.» dit Pein, qui était en réalité bien pressé de finir cette entrevue. Des plans érotico-pervers venaient de germer dans son esprit, il devait retrouver rapidement Konan.

« Bien. Tu pars ce soir. Zetsu t'expliquera comment t'y rendre. Vu qu'il s'agit d'une mission courte, tu peux y aller seul. Tu as trois jours. » Conclu Pein. Et ce dernier se volatilisa vers des lieux connus de tous.

Un soulagement. Oui, Deidara était content. Enfin une mission pour s'aérer et se vider l'esprit de toutes ces pensées incohérentes qui le submergeaient depuis plusieurs jours.  
Il se dirigea vers l'appartement afin de préparer ses sacs d'argile et accessoirement prévenir Tobi.

Dans cette même pièce, à l'ombre d'une statue de marbre, Tobi dissimulé dans l'ombre avait observé toute la scène. Son sharingan s'activa tout seul. La colère, sans aucun doute.

Deidara préparait ses affaires, le strict nécessaire, après tout, il ne partait que 3 jours. Il s'était exercé au modelage d'argile pendant quelques heures afin d'être au top. Il faudrait peut être tuer au cours de sa mission. Il avait aussi parlé à Zetsu. Aller à Kusa n'était pas très compliqué, sur le dos d'un aigle d'argile, il y serait dans la nuit.  
Tobi, lui, était étrangement silencieux. L'obscurité tombait déjà et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée.  
Etrange.  
L'atmosphère était pesante, très lourde et désagréable, Deidara ne supportait pas ça.  
Il rompit le silence :

« Bon… Comme tu vois, je prépare des affaires , hem, demain je _dois_ partir en mission pour trois jours. Seul. » expliqua Deidara d'une façon qui lui semblait convaincante.

Fin stratège, Tobi/_Madara_, lui répondit en toute innocence :  
« Ah bon Senpai, vous _devez absolument_ y aller ?

Prenant son partenaire pour un idiot comme à son arrivée dans l'organisation, Deidara ne sentait pas le piège dans la question et ajouta même une couche, pour plus vraisemblance :

« Oui, c'est une mission extrêmement urgente, un ordre strict de Pein. Je n'ai pas le choix. » mentit effrontément le blond.

Le sang de _Madara_ bouillonnait. Quelle insolence ! Il n'en revenait pas que ce gosse blond puisse lui mentir avec tant de conviction, à lui, le _Grand Uchiha Madara_. Il le prenait décidément pour un con. Cependant, même si intérieurement un flot de rage meurtrière le traversait et que sous son masque, son visage était déformé par la colère, _Madara_ ne laissait rien paraître dans son attitude. Il continua à se faire passer pour le naïf Tobi :

« Ah ben oui, je comprends Senpai… Il faut bien se plier aux ordres du chef. Tobi lui aussi est un bon garçon vous savez ! »

Deidara esquissa un sourire. Voilà qui est réglé.  
Après avoir pris une douche et diné, il salua sans plus de cérémonie Tobi et pris la route en direction du village de Kusa.

Deidara venait de partir, la porte se referma dernière lui et claqua dans un bruit métallique.  
Seul, _Madara_ allait pouvoir laisser éclater sa colère.  
Il décida d'enlever son masque, un des seuls avantages à retrouver cette solitude dans l'appartement. Il le jeta furieusement contre le mur, la violence de l'impact provoqua une brèche dans la pierre. Mais le masque resta intact.  
Nerveux, il faisait les cent pas, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
_Madara_ passa devant un miroir et se regarda attentivement : son visage était empli de rage sourde, son regard rouge était plus meurtrier que jamais.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas : le blond l'avait vraiment pris pour un abruti. Lui mentir avec tant d'aplomb après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.  
Oui. _Madara_ était véritablement en colère: il ne supportait pas qu'on se joue de lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souhaitait mettre de la bonne volonté à construire une relation. Même si celle-ci risquait d'être de courte durée, même si lui aussi il mentait d'une certaine manière à l'artiste en lui cachant sa véritable identité, même si son coté exigeant et exclusif risquait de causer bien des dommages.

_Madara_ est quelqu'un qui ne crée pas ou peu de liens. Mais les seuls qu'il peut créer comptent. Le blond avait été pour lui un bien heureux divertissement et…  
Divertissement ? A cette pensée… Il arrêta tout mouvement : Deidara est-il juste un jouet pour lui ? Au départ, cela devait être le cas, juste une petite fantaisie dans son sombre univers mais à présent il en doutait. Car si c'était vraiment le cas, le mensonge de son partenaire ne déclencherait pas une telle colère en lui.  
De plus, rien que penser que Deidara allait se retrouver dans la nature sans lui, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, pendant trois longs jours, faisait bouillir de plus belle son sang d'Uchiha.  
Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Deidara volait sur le dos d'un aigle d'argile depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Liberté.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et redevenir celui qu'il était c'est-à-dire : un artiste-ninja redoutable.  
Plus de boulet à ses pieds, plus de Tobi pour le troubler. Il allait enfin pouvoir redevenir lui-même.  
Au loin, il pouvait maintenant apercevoir le village de Kusa : celui-ci trônait au beau milieu d'une végétation luxuriante, pas de doute, il était bien à quelques battements d'ailes du pays de l'herbe.  
Il décida de redescendre sur la terre ferme : il allait essayer de ne pas trop se faire repérer avec ses techniques particulières, du coup la discrétion était de mise pour trouver sans trop de dommages le clan Taoka. A cette pensée, il décida de changer de tenue : la cape noire et rouge, symbole de l'Akatsuki était bien trop connue dans les principaux pays, aussi, il risquait vite d'être remarqué. Il enfila une autre cape par-dessus ses vêtements, toute noire celle-ci, et rangea l'Akatsukienne dans son sac. Il prit soin d'enlever son bandeau de Nuke-nin et le rangea également.

Il inspira un grand coup : ça sentait les fleurs de printemps, les pommes de pin, les fruits gorgés de soleil et l'air était très froid. On aurait pu penser que les quatre saisons cohabitaient en toute sérénité, celle de la nature.  
Un petit chemin de terre semblait mener au village. Il décida de le suivre, tel un simple promeneur.  
Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres des portes de Kusa, il se cacha derrière un rocher et observa : l'entrée était bien évidemment gardée. Il devait faire diversion pour passer.  
Immédiatement, il modela quelques créatures d'argiles et les envoya à quelques mètres derrière le premier garde. Il les fit exploser ce qui eut instantanément l'effet souhaité : les deux gardes quittèrent leur poste pour identifier la source de bruit. L'artiste, lui, en profita pour pénétrer aussitôt dans le village.

Finalement, il ne lui a fallu que quelques heures pour atteindre Kusa, la soirée en fait. La nuit était tombée maintenant. Il décida de commencer sa mission demain matin et de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Après quelques minutes de marche, il remarqua une auberge : il allait pouvoir se restaurer et peut être même trouver une chambre pas trop chère, histoire que kakuzu lui fiche la paix à son retour.

Il entra. Bien que le décor était simple et le mobilier sommaire, l'auberge était bien entretenue et de très belles plantes ajoutaient un peu d'exotisme à l'atmosphère. De quoi l'aider à décompresser un peu et prendre un peu de repos.  
Deidara se laissa tomber sur une banquette en bois sombre. Une serveuse ne tarda pas à s'approcher de lui pour prendre sa commande :

« Des dangos… et j'aimerais louer une chambre pour la nuit. ». La serveuse fit une moue désolée et lui expliqua qu'il n'y a plus aucune chambre libre à cette heure tardive.  
Voilà qui était bien embêtant… Il décida tout de même de profiter de son repas. Il penserait aux détails pratiques lorsqu'il serait enfin repu.

La charmante demoiselle lui apporta joyeusement ses dangos. L'artiste la fixa un instant, ce qui la fit rougir : elle était très belle, la taille fine, les formes généreuses, de longs cheveux châtains qui cascadaient sur ses épaules nues, des yeux verts brillants en amandes.  
« Très séduisante. » Pensa le blond.

Il venait de finir ses dangos, un peu déçu car il en avait gouté de bien meilleurs quelques jours plus tôt. Ceux-ci étaient bons, sans plus. Cependant les sourires ponctuels de la jeune serveuse lui fit oublier son amertume. Il lui répondit volontiers. Après tout : c'est quartier libre ce soir, autant se détendre un peu, et s'amuser, pourquoi pas…  
Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, une voix grave et inconnue lui demanda :

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? ».

**Le mot de la fin:**

Mmh. J'ai édité le texte mais celui-ci semble vouloir rester comme ça. D'habitude, je mets plus d'espaces, histoire d'aérer un peu texte.  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Malgré l'attente, erf... Qui a dit, plus on attend plus c'est bon déjà? ^^

Et sinon, oui, nous sommes à un nouveau tournant de cette fiction:  
Après un long huit-clos au sein du repaire et un gros mensonge de la part de Deidara, voilà notre artiste qui s'envole vers d'autres lieux.

_Madara_ supportera t-il son absence dans cet appartement vide?

Le prochain chapitre nous le dira !

Aquarii.


	14. Chapitre 13: Lui et toi

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, ce grand sage.

**Rating:** M… comme Miam ou Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Et quelques vulgarités par-ci par là,. Ben oui, on n'est pas au pays des Bisounours, non plus.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Deidara est parti en mission « obligatoire » à Kusa. Du moins, « obligatoire » c'est ce qu'il pense faire croire à Tobi.  
Mais notre brun n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air, que du contraire !

**  
Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
La vie ne semble pas vouloir reprendre son rythme pour l'instant.  
Qui est cet inconnu ?  
Que fait Tobi/Madara sur ce temps ?  
Madara est-il l'inconnu ?

Lisez ce chapitre et vous saurez tout!

Merci pour les reviews ! J'adore ! Revieweurs/Revieuweuses je vous aime !!!

Bonne lecture! ^^

Aquarii.

* * *

**  
CHAPITRE 13: "Lui et toi"**

* * *

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, une voix grave et inconnue lui demanda :

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? ».

Instantanément, Deidara se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme…enfin un jeune homme. Physiquement, ce dernier semblait à peine majeur et pourtant le timbre de sa voix dévoilait son évidente maturité. Les traits fins de son visage exprimaient une douceur étonnante, une certaine fragilité, une délicatesse que Deidara n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans son milieu de vie. Charmé. Oui, en cet instant et en quelques secondes à peine, le blond se sentit comme attiré par cet inconnu.

« D'accord pour le verre, mais c'est moi qui offre, mmh. » répliqua le blond qui ressentait l'envie de prendre les choses en mains.

C'est ainsi que Deidara et le bel inconnu se retrouvaient maintenant en tête à tête, devant une bouteille de saké.  
Ils commencèrent à boire, sans dire un mot. Un peu troublé par ce genre de situation nouvelle, l'artiste vida sa coupelle d'un trait. L'autre semblait prendre son temps pour déguster le liquide enivrant, les yeux fermés. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le fixer intensément, le trouvant très séduisant, avec sa mèche chocolat qui barrait son front et ses longs cils qui ombraient le haut de ses pommettes. Pommettes, qui semblaient se colorer légèrement, un peu plus à chaque gorgée alcoolisée. L'inconnu posa sa coupelle presque vide et plongea dans le regard insistant de Deidara. Ce dernier, bien que légèrement décontenancé, ne broncha pas : après tout, il est un ninja puissant et criminel confirmé. Et à en juger au bandeau que portait l'inconnu, il était lui aussi un ninja.

L'inconnu ne posa pas de question, bien qu'il ait remarqué tout de suite que le blond n'était pas du village. Ils semblaient si différents, autant l'un que l'autre et pourtant, ils avaient un point en commun : l'envie de se détendre, de prendre du bon temps.  
C'était clair pour tous les deux. Pas besoin de parler pour se mettre d'accord là-dessus.

Aussi, Deidara vida un nouveau verre à son invité et à lui-même. Puis, aussitôt après, il porta sa main à la nuque de l'autre et avec fermeté, il l'attira vers lui, pour échanger un baiser d'abord timide mais qui devint rapidement plus franc, vicieux même.  
Était-ce la douceur de ses cheveux ? L'adrénaline qui montait ? L'exotisme du décor ? Le saké peut être ? Peu importe. Deidara avait le sentiment que la suite serait plus qu'intéressante. Il lécha les lèvres de l'inconnu pour conclure momentanément le baiser.

Le rose aux joues, la serveuse qui assistait à la scène depuis le comptoir, détourna le regard. A la fois vexée (car elle pensait plaire à cet homme blond) et émoustillée par tant d'érotisme assumé. Sentiment étrange et indescriptible. « Drôles de manières, drôles de mœurs. » pensa-t-elle. Mais bon, comme en tout lieu où on boit, baise et paye, le client est roi, bien plus qu'ailleurs.

* * *

« Alors, c'est donc ça ton genre d'homme, Deidara-kun ». Voila la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de _Madara_, dont le regard prenait une couleur pourpre aux allures meurtrières. Il les observait depuis une heure déjà, l'inconnu et son amant-traître. « Traître » car menteur et visiblement, infidèle.

_  
_L'idée de départ de _Madara_ avait été de concentrer son chakra pour suivre incognito les mouvements du blond. Ainsi, depuis le départ de ce dernier, il l'observait.  
Son idée actuelle était « J'y vais et je le tue. Non…J'y vais et je LES tue. »  
Puis il se ravisa en pensant qu'il devait attendre d'en savoir plus.  
Il continua donc, à observer les deux amants potentiels, en train de boire et se tourner autour. Un supplice.*

* * *

Ils commandèrent une deuxième bouteille de saké. Puis une troisième. Quand elles fûrent vides, le blond et son invité se mirent d'accord : ils allaient finir la nuit chez l'inconnu. De toutes façons, Deidara n'avait pas d'endroit où « dormir », il n'y avait plus de chambres disponibles à l'auberge et celle-ci était sur le point de fermer. Donc, c'est en vacillant légèrement que tous les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Deidara observa un peu les alentours : la nuit était belle et étoilée. On pouvait apercevoir de la lumière qui provenait de la plupart des maisons du village, des couples qui rentraient probablement chez eux, des chats errants…  
L'artiste se laissa guider par l'inconnu. Celui-ci semblait connaître parfaitement bien le chemin malgré l'obscurité. Deidara remarqua que la végétation était très dense, il dû à plusieurs reprises enjamber des racines et éviter des troncs d'arbres. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'une maison devant laquelle l'inconnu s'arrêta.

« C'est ici. Faites comme chez vous. » dit-il simplement à Deidara tout en l'invitant à entrer.

Il y avait une pointe de respect dans la voix du jeune homme ce qui plu beaucoup au blond. Pour une fois qu'on ne le traitait pas comme un gamin ou qu'on n'exagérait pas l'estime qu'on avait pour lui par crainte de représailles. Non, tout semblait si sincère…  
L'intérieur de la maison était simple mais assez joliment décoré : l'inconnu devait probablement être un homme subtil et délicat.  
Il lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain ainsi que la chambre. Ils se succédèrent dans la douche, avant de se diriger vers la pièce où ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble, vêtus d'un simple peignoir blanc sous lequel ils étaient nus. La chambre était très peu éclairée : juste deux bougies qui menaçaient de s'éteindre à tout instant.

Lorsqu'il se trouvèrent allongés côte à côte, Deidara prit toutes les initiatives nécessaires : il embrassa fougueusement son hôte, il lui retira son peignoir ainsi que le sien en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et se mit à le caresser sans trop réfléchir. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Je vais te faire l'amour, mmh…». L'autre semblait plus que d'accord.

* * *

_Un sursaut de colère :_  
« Non !! Deidara-kun, tu ne feras pas ça… » pensa avec rage l'homme au sharingan qui les épiait toujours.

* * *

« …Mais je te préviens : je serai au-dessus, mmh. » Ajouta Deidara à l'intention de l'inconnu qui l'écoutait attentivement. Ce dernier lui toucha l'entrejambe et lui répondit ensuite :

«D'a.. d'accord… mais dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'accorder un instant. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose. » Et l'inconnu quitta la pièce sombre.  
Deidara remarqua malgré l'obscurité, les longs cheveux du jeune homme. Deidara aime beaucoup les longs cheveux.  
Il se dit que l'autre allait probablement chercher du lubrifiant ou quelque chose du genre et décida de prendre son mal en patience, autrement dit : son érection envahissante, en attendant son retour.

* * *

L'inconnu marchait dans le couloir, celui qui mène à la salle de bain. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu mettre ce tube de lubrifiant… Il allait le trouver.  
Pas besoin d'éclairer: il connaissait sa maison par cœur, depuis le temps. Soudain, il s'arrêta car il remarqua que le bas de la porte de la salle de bain filtrait un peu de lumière. Très étrange : il était persuadé d'avoir éteint en quittant la pièce quelques instants plus tôt.  
Avec méfiance, il se dirigea vers la source de lumière, en bon ninja qu'il était, il se munit de kunaïs dans chaque main, on ne sait jamais.  
D'un coup de pied sec, il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia :  
Un homme, nu, était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, jambes croisées, dévoilant à moitié une virilité imposante.  
Petit détail qui choqua aussi le jeune homme : l'intrus était masqué. Un étrange masque orange, percé d'un trou à travers duquel une orbe noire le fixait.  
Pris de panique car ressentant un grand danger (il était nu lui aussi après tout), il envoya ses kunaïs en direction de l'homme. Ce dernier, les intercepta sans même prendre la peine de bouger, visiblement, il était très puissant. « Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez », ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et ne pu les dire qu'à travers un faible murmure, sans même espérer obtenir une réponse. La peur.  
L'œil dévoilé se teinta de rouge. Un rouge sang. Le jeune ninja se retrouva aspiré dans ce qu'il soupçonnait être un genjutsu, univers en rouge et noir. Paralysé, il ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'écouter la voix qui retentissait à présent dans ce monde parallèle :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Tu vas simplement faire ce que je te dis : A partir de cet instant, tu seras sous mon emprise, tu vas t'habiller et quitter cette maison pour la nuit. Tu reviendras demain, à midi, pas avant. Quand tu seras de retour, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien. Ne pose pas de questions. De toutes façons, tu ne le pourrais pas. Estime-toi simplement heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve.»

Dans ce monde sombre et onirique, le jeune garçon se sentit fièvreux et se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux ordres que l'intrus venait de lui donner.  
L'homme masqué le libéra en partie, histoire qu'il puisse s'habiller et partir.  
Hypnotisé, à moitié-conscient, l'ex-futur amant de Deidara s'habilla et quitta les lieux telle une ombre, comme l'homme si menaçant le lui avait ordonné.

* * *

Sur ce temps, Deidara baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'alcool n'aidant pas à le tenir éveillé… Lassé d'attendre, il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

* * *

_Madara_ était plus que satisfait. Non vraiment. C'était un plan brillant ! Quoique, ça aurait été plus simple de tuer ce jeune enfoiré qui avait eu la prétention de rivaliser avec lui. Mais bon, tuer sous l'effet de la rage, ça fait des taches et ça aurait été suspect. Non. Le plan qu'il avait élaboré était bien plus subtil : il venait de mettre dehors le propriétaire des lieux sans cris ni crimes, il disposait ainsi d'une maison et du corps de son senpai. Il allait prendre une douche, prendre le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir droit de l'armoire de la salle de bain, éteindre toutes les lumières, rejoindre Deidara et se glisser à ses cotés. Comme il allait faire très sombre, aucun danger, il pourrait enlever son masque et si dans la pénombre pendant l'acte, le blond lui demandait de crier son nom, il suffirait d'imiter la voix de ce petit enfoiré de Kusa. Un jeu d'enfant. Un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina sous le masque. Masque, qui se retrouva aussitôt avec les vêtements du brun entassés dans son sac.

Il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lieu qui l'intéressait. Son désir grandissait un peu plus à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Deidara.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il remarqua plusieurs choses : d'abord, la respiration régulière du blond endormi, ensuite les deux petites bougies qui brûlaient toujours : aussitôt, il souffla dessus pour les éteindre. Il se retrouva donc dans la noirceur de ce début de nuit, subtilement éclairée par quelques étoiles et un croissant de lune.  
_Madara_ s'allongea aux cotés de son amant. La chaleur de sa peau provoqua sur la sienne des frissons instantanés. La sensation si agréable de la nudité de celui qu'on désire plus que tout.  
Le contact éveilla Deidara. Il caressa le dos de celui qu'il croyait être l'inconnu. Il toucha ses longs cheveux si soyeux. « L'inconnu » gémissait. Après une pluie de baisers brûlants et une tornade de caresses, « l'inconnu » glissa spontanément un mystérieux tube dans la main du blond, qui comprit sans avoir besoin d'en expliquer le contenu. _Madara_ savait que son partenaire souhaitait être au-dessus. Et ce serait une expérience nouvelle à tenter pour lui-même.

Il était en effet urgent de passer à la vitesse supérieure, le membre érigé du blond se frayait déjà un passage entre les fesses de l'autre, poussant maladroitement à gauche et à droite sans trouver l'entrée du paradis. Histoire de faire patienter son « inconnu » sur le temps où il appliquait le précieux fluide sur toute sa longueur, Deidara taquina la chute de reins de l'autre avec sa langue, lui murmurant une foule de choses incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'enfin il fut prêt et s'apprêta à posséder son bel « inconnu », celui-ci se redressa et sembla se tourner vers lui : il captura les lèvres de l'artiste, un baiser féroce et mordant. Le goût de sang.  
Ca avait été plus fort que _Madara _: il ne digérait toujours pas l'idée que Deidara avait été sur le point de faire l'amour avec un autre que lui. Petite vengeance personnelle donc, petite morsure qui signifiait « tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ». Deidara gémit, petite douleur, de l'érotisme surajouté, cet inconnu était décidément surprenant.  
Et de lui-même, le brun reprit ensuite sa position de départ, à quatre pattes, attendant impatiemment que l'autre vienne en lui. Il jura intérieurement : tout de même il était _Uchiha Madara _! Se faire posséder de la sorte était-ce bien digne de lui ?.… Mais bon, c'était ça où un autre que lui en aurait profité. Pas question ! A choisir, autant feindre la soumission pour une nuit.  
Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir lorsque le blond entra en lui, d'un seul coup de reins. Une chose est sûre : lui avait été bien plus doux lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour au blond.  
« Deidara-kun , tu me payeras ça, crois moi… » pensa avec colère l'Uchiha.  
Une sensation agréable et érotisante surpassa pourtant progressivement la douleur. Les voix des deux amants se melèrent, dans des gémissements désordonnés. Ce fut Deidara qui parla le premier pendant l'acte, l'esprit toujours embrumé par l'alcool :

« Au… au fait, ton… prénom, je ne t'ai… pas demandé ton… prénom, mmh » articula avec peine l'artiste qui haletait au même rythme que ses va-et viens.

« Appelle-moi…comme tu veux… » répondit un _Tobi/Madara_ qui même dans le feu de l'action avait pensé à imiter la voix du véritable inconnu.

Deidara se coucha un peu plus sur le corps de son amant. Son visage se logea dans la nuque de celui-ci, respirant avec plaisir le parfum de ses cheveux… Lui trouver un prénom…  
Cette odeur… ce parfum… il lui était familier. Il avait déjà senti ce parfum avant.  
Ou bien, ce parfum lui rappelait quelqu'un. Oui c'était sans doute ça.

« Alors, je… je t'appellerai… Tobi. » conclu Deidara.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**

L'inconnu n'est donc pas Madara… dans l'absolu.  
Par contre, il joue le rôle de l'inconnu auprès de Deidara. Donc on va dire que vous aviez raison à 50%.

Ah et comme vous l'avez constaté : Petit lemon imprévu !  
Oui, je n'ai pas écrit d'avertissement spécifique en début de chapitre pour vous laisser la surprise. De quoi faire plaisir à nos esprits pervers assoiffés de citronnade ! ^^

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?  
Merci d'avoir lu !

PS: tout le texte semble persister à vouloir se mettre en gras, malgré mes contestations. Bon c'est carnaval mais quand même (mardi gras etc.. hem... humour lourd, je sors ^^)

Aquarii.

*Comme vous le savez, Madara a le pouvoir de savoir où se trouve une personne et d'apparaître devant elle. C'est pourquoi il sait où se trouve Deidara. Quel talentueux ninja tout de même... Mmmmh ^^


	15. Chapitre 14: Tu penses à moi

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, notre maître vénéré.

**Rating:** M… comme Merci pour votre patience chers lecteurs! ^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
L'inconnu était bien un inconnu. Les projets avec Deidara étaient bien moins sages que prévu. Mais notre grand stratège Uchiha s'est débarrassé de son rival en moins de temps qu'il lui faut pour activer son sharingan.

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Entre le boulot à temps plein et mon déménagement du mois de mars, je me rends compte avec regrets que ma régularité de parution fictienne en souffre. Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre a été écrit notamment pendant mes pauses au boulot. C'est bien moins agréable que tranquille chez soi mais bon. :)

Quel sera l'impact de la dernière parole du blond sur Madara ?  
Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture!

Aquarii.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14: "Tu penses à moi »**

« Alors, je… je t'appellerai… Tobi. » Conclu Deidara.

A ces mots, tel le corbeau sur l'arbre perché, Madara ne se sentit plus de joie.  
Ainsi, Deidara pensait à lui, même lorsqu'il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec un autre.  
Intéressant, oui vraiment. Il se sentait heureux en cet instant.  
Toute la colère qu'il avait pu éprouver pour vis-à-vis du blond infidèle s'envola en un rien de temps.

* * *

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent. Les deux partenaires engourdis par le plaisir luttaient pour ne pas céder aux avances du dieu du sommeil.

Après un ultime soubresaut orgasmique, Deidara s'endormit le premier. Madara, lui, ne pouvait pas se le permettre vu les circonstances car bientôt la lumière du jour éclairerait la chambre et cela deviendrait trop risqué. Il fallait donc battre en retraite avant les dernières heures de la nuit.

Non sans regrets, le brun quitta le lit, la chaleur s'envola et fit frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Pourquoi cela devait être aussi compliqué ?  
Pourtant, un sourire sur son visage exprimait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui est simple.

Après une douche brûlante, il s'habilla rapidement et mit son masque. Avant de partir, il déposa sur ses épaule sa cape, symbole de son organisation et s'en alla.

Sur le trajet, Madara pensa avec un certain plaisir qu'être en dehors du repaire lui permettait de décompresser car il n'était pas obligé de jouer le rôle de Tobi à tout instant.  
Il faut comprendre, il n'avait pas choisi la plus simple des couvertures : un gosse immature, idiot et volubile. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas en réalité. Mais comme dit plus haut, Madara aime la complexité.

* * *

La lumière. Une lumière jaune et piquante agressa les yeux du blond.  
Dormir. Couché sur le ventre, une jambe repliée sur le côté , Deidara ronchonna au réveil.  
Il passa un bras rapide sur le matelas, à la place occupée quelques heures plus tôt son amant. Personne.  
L'inconnu n'était pas là. Décidément, il devait avoir l'art pour se retrouver seul au réveil après ses nuits d'amour. C'est ce que pensa l'artiste. Et c'est ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, explorant au passage le reste des pièces. Aucune trace de l'inconnu. Peut être que c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne comptait de toutes façons pas prolonger leur relation à plus que cette nuit .

Le fond de la douche était humide. L'inconnu était probablement passé par là avant de partir. Étrangement, le parfum légèrement épicé qui flottait dans la pièce dirigea ses pensées vers un autre homme. Un certain abruti masqué pour ne pas le citer.  
L'eau chaude cascadait à présent sur ses épaules, puis son dos et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait tout courbaturé, avait mal aux reins: c'était assez éprouvant d'être le dominant au lit en fait… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas ménagé l'inconnu. Inconnu, qui d'ailleurs avait encaissé courageusement chacun de ses coups de reins. Brave petit ninja…  
Il repensa aussi aux effets de l'alcool de la veille. Efficace. Il s'était bien changé les idées.

Sa mission allait pouvoir commencer. Toute cette histoire lui aurait presque fait oublier son objectif. _Trouver l'herbe indigo._  
Il quitta l'appartement d'un pas léger.  
Une fois dehors, il se mit à penser à un plan. Avant toute chose, il devait trouver des informateurs. Des gens du village qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute faire parler sous la menace. Ou mieux encore, rencontrer des membres du clan Taoka.

* * *

Il marchait à présent dans les rues de Kusa, presque désertes au petit matin. Arrivé sur la place principale, il remarqua quelques marchands qui installaient tranquillement leurs échoppes, un chat roux qui s'étirait et les fleurs qui semblaient s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
C'était un village paisible en apparence. Deidara se demandait pourquoi Zetsu était parti d'ici.

Il continua son chemin, passa par des petites rues pittoresques et entendit un bruit, comme un râle puis un éclat de rire qui se transforma en toux grasse. Le blond suivit les bruits, curieux d'en connaître la source. La toux s'était arrêtée et un chant paillard désordonné résonnait à présent dans la ruelle d'où le festival de sons provenait.  
Arrivé à la dite ruelle, Deidara tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, couché par terre, complètement saoul. A la vue du blond, l'homme ne se sentit pas gêné pour un ryo et reprit sa chanson du début :

«…Leeeeeees femmes avec des poils, c'est des têtues! Quand tu leur demandes d'se mettre à poils, elles sont jamais complètement nues ! Aaaaaaah les poils c'est des têtus ! Des teti, des teta, des teto, des tétoooooons, tatitataaaa…» Tonna avec une fierté alcoolique l'homme affalé entre le trottoir et les égouts.

Deidara se racla la gorge. Ce type avait sûrement picolé toute la nuit. Là, il devait à coup sûr cuver son saké. La vision de cet homme sale et débraillé était loin d'être plaisante mais il allait prendre son mal en patience : un homme saoul n'est-il pas plus loquace qu'un homme sobre ? Autant essayer de commencer la collecte d'informations ici même.

« Dites-moi, connaissez-vous le clan Taoka ? Mmh. » demanda le blond en ignorant les paroles crues de la chanson.

L'homme cessa de chanter. Il fixa l'artiste en louchant légèrement et tenta de se relever en vacillant fortement. Une fois debout, il approcha son visage de celui du blond. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son haleine qui témoignait des litres de saké descendus dans la nuit. L'homme saoul dit alors :

« P'têtre bien qu'oui, p'têtre bien qu'non ! »

Deidara retint alors un grognement de colère. Comment cet homme pitoyable osait-il le défier? Il se sentit soudain de très mauvaise humeur, encore plus que ce matin. Une petite bombe d'argile balancée sur l'insolent règlerait bien le problème mais il risquait d'ameuter tout le village et de perdre une bonne piste pour sa mission. Un seul mot d'ordre: rester calme.

« Ok. J'ai compris: combien ryos? » demanda le blond, pensant ainsi faire collaborer l'ivrogne.

« Heiiiiin? T'es fou? Je ne vends pas du sexe à des touristes! Ca va pas? Et j'aime les femmes moi t'sais! Ahahaha, les gamins d'nos jours, ils ne doutent de rien. » Et c'est ainsi que le type s'esclaffa pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans s'arrêter.

C'est seulement lorsque Deidara fit exploser une bombe d'argile tout en le fixant avec une rage sourde que l'homme reprit ses esprits.  
La lueur bleutée de son regard était menaçante et bien que saoul, l'homme comprit enfin que le blond ne plaisantait pas, que sa patience avait des limites.

C'est en baillant légèrement, en vacillant puis s'étalant sur le sol que ce dernier consenti à lui donner une information:

«La maison couleur bleu bizarre, HIP... enfin violet... comment ils disent déjà? Indito? Indimo?...HIP... Indipo? 'Fin bref, une maison d'une drôle de couleur à l'extrême sud du village. Ben... HIP, c'est là que c'clan habite, le leader du clan Taoka... ».

A ces moments, l'artiste marmonna tout de même un merci à l'homme et quitta immédiatement la ruelle sur le dos d'un aigle d'argile en direction du sud du village.

A la vision du blond volant, l'homme eut l'impression halluciner et se jura d'arrêter de boire.

* * *

En cours de vol, Deidara réalisa qu'il était en train de rebrousser le chemin parcouru depuis le matin. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, il aperçut la maison indigo dont le type de la ruelle lui avait parlé. Il la reconnu aussi, cette maison. C'était celle de l'inconnu du bar. Il avait donc passé la nuit sans le savoir dans le lieu où sa mission devait s'accomplir. De plus le leader du clan Taoka habite là d'après les dires de l'homme. Ainsi, il avait donc couché avec le maître des lieux. Voilà qui est artistique. S'envoyer en l'air avec un leader de clan, ça, ça donne bien!

Il poussa la porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée. L'inconnu n'était donc toujours pas retour.  
Il entra et fit un tour d'horizon.  
Il ne tarda pas à découvrir une immense serre, à l'arrière de la maison.  
Pas mal, il devait être sacrément bourré la veille et crevé le matin pour avoir omis ce « détail ».  
L'intérieur de la serre était assez frais, quoi que la température semblait plus haute à certains endroits, auprès de certaines variétés de plantes, sûrement des exotiques, pensa-il. Bien qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en verdure et pissenlit.

Une plante aux allures particulières attira son attention plus loin dans la serre: sous une immense cloche de cristal, quelques fines tiges feuillues trônaient. La plante était irisée, dans des tons de bleus, violets, ocres au niveau de la base. Une petite étiquette, telle qu'on en voit dans les herboristeries indiquait la nature de cette plante: _« Plantae indigus »_. Par déduction, il en conclut que cette plante était celle qu'il recherchait. Il souleva la lourde cloche précieuse, un parfum capiteux taquina instantanément ses narines. Enivrant. Deidara préleva quelques tiges, avec racines (selon les indications de Zetsu), qu'il déposa dans une boîte d'argile spécialement modelée pour cet usage.  
Le blond décida qu'il était alors tant de quitter les lieux, il avait trouvé en un temps record ce qu'il cherchait, il pouvait traîner un peu en ville avant de rentrer au repaire. Pein lui avait donner trois jours après tout.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Il se retourna. Un homme, enfin un ninja était là à quelques mètres de lui.  
D'abord surpris et sur la défensive, Deidara se détendit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme était en fait l'inconnu, _son_ inconnu si brûlant et sensuel de cette nuit.  
Peut être pourrait-il encore passer un moment torride avec lui, une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route,... Aussi, sûr de lui, le blond se dirigea vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant lui, fixant ses yeux de couleur pure sur l'artiste, impassible.  
Arrivé face à lui, Deidara approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura:

« On remet ça? »

La réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre, il le balança contre le mur, son visage impassible se marqua de traits furieux, non seulement un intrus s'était introduit chez lui, avait visiblement volé des pousses d'herbe indigo mais en plus lui parlait d'une façon familière et vulgaire comme s'ils avaient partagé quelque chose ensemble. Il allait le tuer. Tel était le devoir d'un membre du clan Taoka si un inconnu tentait de s'emparer de la précieuse plante. Il immobilisa l'artiste avec une technique doton: des racines immenses l'enlacèrent progressivement, en commençant par les chevilles pour arriver à son cou.

«Je ne te connais pas. Mais tu as défié le clan Taoka. Tu vas mourir, Etranger. »

Deidara ne comprenait plus rien... C'était pourtant avec cet homme qu'il avait couché cette nuit. D'un coté il pouvait comprendre sa colère, il avait tout de même dérobé une partie d'herbe indigo mais pourquoi ne le reconnaissait-il pas? Son inconnu était-il saoul hier au point de ne se souvenir de rien? Même pas de leurs ébats? Vexant.  
Le jeune homme était totalement transformé, une rage glaciale émanait de lui comme si le pire des sacrilèges avait été commis, ses pupilles dilatées par la colère, il serra lentement l'étreint des racines autour de la gorge du blond.

Fou de colère en se rendant compte de sa mauvaise posture, Deidara tenta de se libérer. Il s'en voulait: il s'était laissé avoir par une technique de bleu. En temps normal, il aurait pu facilement éviter une technique de ce niveau. Oui, le Taoka devait être genin ou chuunin tout au plus. L'air commençait à lui manquer. « Quelle merde, quelle honte... » fûrent ses dernières pensées avant de perdre connaissance. Putain, mourir comme ça c'était vraiment trop con.

* * *

Le ciel bleu et des oiseaux qui chantent. Le calme, la clarté, un décor lumineux et épuré. Comme un petit matin après une tempête nocturne.

« Je suis mort ? ».

Il cligna des yeux. Non. Probablement pas, ça ne ressemblait pas aux enfers. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance d'aller au paradis s'il existe. De toutes façons, il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il pouvait pratiquer son art, même dans les limbes ça ferait l'affaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Instantanément, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et lui murmura:

« Deidara-senpai n'est vraiment pas prudent... »

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin:**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à le finir. Non pas que l'inspiration me manquait. J'ai plein d'idées. Mais le temps... je manque cruellement de temps.

Bref, je n'oublie pas mes mes lecteurs, vous remercie pour votre attente et vos encouragements!

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	16. Chapitre 15: Je m'occupe de toi

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!!

**Rating:** M… Comme Madara ou Merveilleux au chocolat

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Après une nuit avec un inconnu qui en réalité de l'était pas tout à fait, une rencontre alcoolisée avec un drôle de type et une herbe indigo plus tard, l'enquête de notre blond a bien failli lui coûter la vie...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15: "Je m'occupe de toi»**

« Deidara-senpai n'est vraiment pas prudent... »

Cette voix. Celle de... de... TOBI??  
Comme après un cauchemar glauque, Deidara se redressa en sueurs et en un sursaut de surprise/énervement/colère au choix. Qu'est-ce que Tobi fout ici? Il l'avait donc suivi? Et depuis combien de temps? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence? Il lui fit son regard le plus noir et voulu l'engueuler un bon coup...mais aucun son ne sortit. Aucune voix. Il tenta de se racler la gorge, toussoter pour réveiller ses cordes vocales endormies mais ce fût en vain.

Amusé, _Madara_ souriait sous son masque et expliqua avec sa voix de Tobi:

«Vous avez failli mourir Deidara-senpai! Tobi a eu très peur! Le méchant ninja vous a étranglé avec une espèce de tige de haricot géant! Tobi n'est pas un medic-nin mais il peut dire que Deidara-senpai a pour le moment perdu sa voix, à cause du choc sûrement... »

Et voila. Le blond se demanda sous quelle étoile de mer pas fraîche il était né pour avoir une telle poisse: non seulement, il n'avait pas fini sa mission tranquille comme prévu, mais en plus Tobi était là, l'avait probablement suivi et sauvé et en surtout il était lui même muselé à cause d'une cochonnerie d'extinction de voix pathétique. Le monde était bien pourri. Et par dessus le marché, il ne se souvenait de rien, juste que son amant d'une nuit avait tenté de le tuer puis il s'était éveillé ici.

_Madara_ répondit, toujours avec sa voix de Tobi, à sa question muette:

« Ben en fait, Deidara-senpai, je passais par là. Enfin je me suis perdu... enfin, bref, je me suis retrouvé près de cette maison, j'ai su que vous y étiez, alors je suis entré pour dire bonjour et j'ai vu ce méchant ninja qui tentait de vous étrangler. J'ai marché jusqu'à lui sans faire de bruit et je l'ai assommé avec un gros arrosoir en métal qui se trouvait dans une des serres et PAF! Voilà. Puis je vous ai amené ici. »

En réalité, _Madara_ avait un brin menti sur les circonstances réelles de l'histoire et le déroulement des choses. Les faits étaient trop graves, _Madara_ n'avait pas pu contrôler sa colère: ce salopard de petit arrogant de kusa avait non seulement tenté de mettre le blond dans son lit mais avait aussi essayé de le tuer. Il y a des limites à la connerie: le blond était un bien trop bon coup pour être sacrifié de la sorte. Oui, contrairement à Deidara et même si c'était paradoxal, tout était clair dans l'esprit sombre et tortueux du brun: il ne pourrait plus se passer de leurs petits jeux érotiques. L'artiste était à lui, définitivement. Voilà tout.  
Il n'était évidemment pas arrivé là par hasard puisqu'il le suivait à la trace depuis le début. Il n'avait pas assommé le chef du clan avec un arrosoir mais lui avait fait subir le pire des calvaires psychiques en lui infligeant son mangekyou sharingan pour la deuxième fois et sans aucune retenue cette fois. Puis, il avait quitté les lieux avec Deidara sous le bras, inconscient, tout en laissant l'autre agoniser dans son angoisse et sa médiocrité. Simple et efficace.

« Tu passais par là. C'est ça oui. Et bien sûr tu penses que je vais avaler ce genre de conneries? » pensa le blond. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite et scruta le décor. Où se trouvait-il, bordel?

« Dans un petit hotel. Au nord du village de Kusa. » répondit une fois encore _Madara_.

L'artiste voulu se lever, marcher, sortir, partir en courant. Bref, faire quelque chose mais continuer sa mission en paix. Ce trouble qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il était en présence de Tobi revenait en force. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça ni comment réagir ni comment en parler. Et même s'il voulait le faire, en parler, ce ne serait pas possible vu son état vocal.  
Seulement, dès qu'il se mit debout, il sentit ses jambes trembler, il ne parvint pas à faire plus de trois pas. Tobi le repoussa sur le lit avec force:

« Non mais dites, Deidara-senpai. Vous le faites exprès? Vous voulez encore faire peur à Tobi en faisant des bêtises??»

Deidara grinça des dents. « Des bêtises? Mais c'est ta spécialité ça, pas la mienne, imbécile! » pensa t-il.

« Tobi va prendre soin de son senpai pendant les deux prochains jours. Le temps que le poison se dissipe. » expliqua avec sérieux le voix enfantine de Tobi.

« Du poison? » Le blond se raidit. « Quel poison »? Il devint soudain blanc comme un linge. _Madara_ comprit que son partenaire n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était empoisonné.

« Le poison que vous avez sûrement respiré dans la serre en cherchant la plante magique... » ajouta alors Tobi.

C'était donc ça. Il est vrai que Zetsu l'avait mis en garde. Les habitants de Kusa sont des spécialistes du monde végétal, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les plantes sont leurs biens les plus précieux et la connaissance qu'ils ont de la flore leur permet de mettre au point différentes stratégies et pièges pour protéger les espèces les plus rares. Comme la diffusion de parfums toxiques ou les piqûres d'épines empoisonnées, entre autres. C'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'il s'était sentit si lent, si engourdi lorsque son amant-ennemi l'avait attaqué, le parfum capiteux respiré quelques instants plus tôt avait probablement déjà fait son effet. De plus il ressentait à présent des courbatures dans le bas du dos, effet secondaire de sa tentative de meurtre, du poison et accessoirement de ses ébats de la veille.

Il était donc bloqué. Dans tous les sens du terme: son dos lui faisait mal, ses cordes vocales faisaient la gueule et il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, sous peine de se faire engueuler par un Tobi en pleine forme. Et ça, c'était épuisant. Et extrêmement vexant quand on ne pouvait pas riposter par une bonne insulte. Il lui restait bien les bombes d'argile mais encore une fois, il était toujours à Kusa et attirer l'attention sur eux n'était pas l'idéal et totalement inutile. Après tout, Deidara avait remplit sa mission.

« Tobi va faire couler un bain à son senpai. Ne bougez pas, hein.» Et il s'éloigna.

Deidara observa Tobi se diriger vers la salle de bain, son regard azur ne pouvant pas se détacher du brun. Et voilà. C'était reparti pour les doutes, les questionnements et déni. Serait-il gay? « Euh, oui... Bien vu. » répliqua sa conscience. Pourquoi se sentir si con parfois en la présence de l'autre? « Tu connais la réponse. » dit la même petite voix entre deux circonvolutions dans sa tête. « Non, ça ne se peut pas. » conclut Deidara.

* * *

_Madara_ souriait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se dévouerait à s'occuper d'un des membres de son organisation. Il se fichait généralement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il n'était pas un leader machiavélique pour rien. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont des gens enrôlés pour servir ses ambitions. Si certains doivent mourir pour cela, leur mort sera glorieuse et ils pourront lui dire merci. Telle était la conviction d'_Uchiha Madara. _A une exception près: le blond lui inspirait bien autre chose que la gloire, le sang ou la mort: plutôt le plaisir des sens. De toute sa longue vie, jamais un homme ne l'avait satisfait de la sorte. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir vécu bon nombre d'expériences afin de combler au mieux son désir insatiable.

Il instant, il balaya la salle de bain de regard: celle-ci est de taille moyenne, les murs peints dans des tons ocres et orangés. « Particulier pour une salle de bain, qui la plupart du temps sont peintes dans un banal bleu. » pensa t-il. Un simple lavabo, un grand miroir, le tout face à la baignoire. Des plantes décoratives donnait un air exotique à l'ensemble.  
Dans la baignoire justement, l'eau qui coulait était bien chaude, pas autant que les pensées brûlantes du brun mais soit. _Madara_ aperçu un flacon de gel moussant et en mis une bonne dose dans l'eau, ce qui créa immédiatement un tourbillon de bulles, de quoi vous faire tourner la tête, presque autant qu'une nuit d'amour passionnée.

Ceci dit. En parlant de nuit d'amour passionnée, il avait une revanche à prendre sur le blond. Parce que même s'il avait accepté d'être le passif une fois, c'était un cas d'urgence et il n'aurait pas accepté si facilement en temps normal, si Deidara n'était pas sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre par exemple. De plus, le blond avait malmené ses reins, une fougue retenue depuis trop longtemps sans doute. Mais désormais l'heure de reprendre son rôle de dominant avait sonné bien fort dans son esprit. On domine pas _Uchiha Madara_ comme ça. Soit on se laisse dominer par lui – ou on feint de lui résister – soit on meurt. Les règles du jeu sont simples.

Il ferma le robinet, l'eau mousseuse n'attendait plus que le blond.

* * *

« Deiiidaraaa-senpaiiii, votre bain est prêt! » cria Tobi tout en revenant sur ses pas, direction la chambre.  
Il croisa un senpai maussade, humeur sombre et visiblement très irrité par sa perte de voix. Mais il en fallait plus pour faire peur à _Madara_. De plus, le blond se dirigeait tout de même vers la salle de bain, certainement désireux de sentir ses muscles tendus se décontracter sous l'effet de l'eau chaude. Ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Deidara ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

Du mieux qu'il pouvait, puisque la douleur latente dans son dos se faisait à présent bien sentir. La cape vola sur l'évier, le haut et le bas avec. Après son déshabillage intégral, il entra dans l'eau... délicieusement chaude. La chaleur n'était pas mordante, juste parfaite et le mélange mousse-eau constituait un plaisir trop peu vécu dans la rude vie de ninja.  
Un instant de bien-être total: le calme, la chaleur, l'idéal pour imaginer de nouvelles créations d'argile. Tout en faisant glisser machinalement la mousse sur son corps, ses pensées vagabondaient...Imaginer de nouvelles créations d'argile...Justement il travaillait à un nouveau prototype de bombe dévastatrice, le « C4 Garuda » qu'il pensait utiliser un jour contre cet enfoiré d'Itachi, histoire de se venger de tous les affronts que ce dernier avait infligé à son art.

Trop préoccupé par ses sombres pensées artistiques, Deidara ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte venait de s'ouvrir toute seule. Pourtant il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il réalisa que Tobi venait d'entrer sans frapper, serviette et canard en plastique sous le bras et qu'il commençait à se déshabiller devant lui avec toute la spontanéité qu'on lui connaît.

Il lui lança une menace muette, puis deux, mais seul un « hhh hhh » ridicule fût produit par ses cordes vocales. Terrifiant quoi. Tobi se justifia avec une mauvaise foi non dissimulée:

« Bah senpai! Vous êtes souffrant, Tobi vient vous aider. C'est juste pour ça qu'il est là. Je vous avais bien dit que Tobi est un bon garçon! En plus il a apporté des jeux! » dit Tobi de sa voix naïve en agitant le canard en plastique qui couinait joyeusement.

Un autre regard noir de la part de Deidara: Tobi affichait une érection complète en disant ces mots.  
Une fois de plus, le gamin masqué _le prenait_ au dépourvu, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Des crampes lancinantes se faisaient sentir dans son dos, il était crevé de la veille, énervé et pour une fois, il ressentait la non-volonté de lutter. La température de l'eau était agréable, le corps de Tobi également, mais ça il le savait déjà et de plus il avait frôlé la mort. Un ensemble de bonnes raisons pour profiter de l'instant et se laisser aller aux bons soins de cet idiot si désirable.

Entièrement nu, excepté le masque toujours en place sur son visage, le brun avança vers la baignoire et passa une jambe, puis l'autre par-dessus. Deidara pu au passage voir de près la pilosité sombre de ces mêmes jambes. Cet aspect viril des choses contrastait de façon assez spectaculaire avec le canard orange en plastique que son partenaire trimbalait.

Tobi se plaça stratégiquement derrière l'artiste, jambes écartées et attira vers lui Deidara qui dans un dernier effort inutile tentait d'échapper à ce contact.

Contact qui le fit sursauter: il y avait comme _« quelque chose »_ entre le brun et lui. Un quelque chose quasiment vertical qui semblait vouloir exprimer sa joie de le retrouver.

D'humeur enjouée comme presque toujours, Tobi glissa ses bras autour de son partenaire, puis avec la main droite il prit le canard et le fit glisser sur soin torse:

« Oooh Canard-san découvre un nouveau terrain de jeu! Attention un tournant... rhaaaaaa! Coin coiiiin! »

Cet épisode de jeu n'était finalement qu'un prétexte pour _Madara_ d'effleurer avec plaisir chaque parties du corps de l'autre. Même si dans le fond, il n'avait pas besoin de prétexte, seules ses envies expliquaient ses actes.

Tobi aurait voulu relever ses longs cheveux blonds et lui donner un baiser brûlant dans la nuque mais le masque, complice envahissant l'en empêchait et ce n'était pas prudent de l'enlever en plein jour. Donc, il décida de s'abstenir et commença à masser le dos de l'autre, se servant de la mousse comme produit de massage.

Deidara ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pas des mots. Mais sa respiration et ses soupirs étaient témoins de sa plénitude. Tobi prit alors une éponge et commença à laver avec douceur le corps de l'autre, si désiré.

Et cela se poursuivit ensuite, par de longues caresses appuyées puis plus douces, le dos juste effleuré du bout des doigts du leader Uchiha. Avec savoir faire, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, _Madara_ s'appliqua dans sa tâche de détendre partenaire. Cela dura de longues minutes au bout desquelles le blond commença à se sentir mieux, progressivement, pour enfin se sentir bien.  
Tobi était doué cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et bien que sa nudité était perturbante dans une pareille situation, que les intentions de l'autre n'étaient probablement pas si chastes, Deidara se sentit reconnaissant et le fit comprendre par un long soupir satisfait, sa voix ne lui permettant toujours pas de l'exprimer avec des mots.  
Madara comprit alors avec une once de fierté, l'efficacité de son travail et arrêta ses mouvements. Il se leva soudain et sortit de l'eau. Il se posta debout, devant la baignoire, et fixant de son oeil sombre, à travers le masque, les yeux clairs du blond, son bassin à hauteur de son visage. Le regard interrogatif, le blond posa une question muette à Tobi, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel? Mmh »  
Et comme s'il l'avait devinée, Tobi répondit avec une voix inhabituellement grave:

«Une récompense, Deidara-senpai. »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**  
J'ai envie de reprendre un rythme de parution régulier pour cette fic, maintenant je ne sais pas si les lecteurs sont toujours au rendez-vous... les reviews sont donc les bienvenues, histoire de me confirmer l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire...

Merci pour votre fidelité!

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	17. Chapitre 16: La récompense, toi et moi

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Rating:** M… Comme Madara ou Merveilleux au chocolat

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Par fatigue, lassitude et/ou désir, Deidara a cédé au traitement particulier de son partenaire, traitement censé soulager sa douleur. Visiblement, Tobi et Deidara n'ont pas la même vision des remèdes antidouleurs et le brun ne semble pas vouloir se limiter trop longtemps à jouer les prudes infirmières, c'est pas son genre en même temps...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16: "La récompense, toi et moi »**

«Une récompense, Deidara-senpai. »

A ces mots les joues du blond prirent une couleur rosée. Il tourna rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, ne sachant où regarder, son regard étant malgré lui outrageusement attiré vers un certain membre érigé.  
Il voulu demander naïvement à Tobi « Quelle récompense? » mais ça aurait été ridicule car il connaissait la réponse et puis, ses cordes vocales ne l'autorisaient pas à le faire.  
Il lui adressa alors un regard bleu électrique pour lui signifier que c'était NON et puis qu'il ne voyait PAS DU TOUT de quoi il voulait parler, mais alors là, pas du tout. Non mais oh!

Bêtement, il ferma les yeux, sans doute pour éviter de regarder ce spectacle trop tentant qui s'offrait à lui. «Je ne te vois pas, donc tu ne me vois pas » pensa tel un petit enfant de 3 ans et demi, l'artiste émoustillé malgré lui.  
Évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de _Madara,_ lâcher l'affaire pour si peu. Il fini _toujours_ par posséder ce qu'il veut.  
Toujours gardant d'un air puéril ses yeux fermés, bras croisés, opposé à toute négociation, Deidara sentit soudain _quelque chose_ caresser avec une douceur extrême se joue droite. Ça chatouillait, c'était agréable, tout soyeux, un peu glissant,...

« Allez Deidara-senpai, une petite récompense... Tobi a été un bon garçon. » retentit alors une voix mi-joueuse mi-plaintive.

En ouvrant les yeux, le blond réalisa alors que l'autre quémandait sa « récompense » d'une façon particulièrement perverse: son sexe durci caressant sa joue droite et indiquant clairement quel genre de récompense il attendait.

Il ne voulait pas. Non il ne voulait pas céder à cet imbécile masqué une fois de plus. Et puis il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé par tant de pensées et actes lubriques. Mais était-ce le parfum de Tobi? Son apparente douceur? L'ambiance confinée de la salle de bain? Son incapacité de parler? Ses envies cachées?... Peu importe, toujours est-il que malgré lui, une fois de plus, il sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir légèrement. _Le goûter_. C'était un comble, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Comme un gamin qui attend sa glace après avoir été trop longtemps privé de dessert mais qui refuse de la manger parce qu'il boude encore sur ses parents.

Ses cogitations ne menaient à rien. Il le savait. Il commençait à connaître les réactions de Tobi tout en se laissant de plus en plus surprendre par les siennes. Celles-ci devenaient pathétiques au possible lorsqu'il était en présence de l'autre. Mais, mais... ça lui plaisait... dans un sens.  
Autrement dit, cette position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait constituait un assez bon alibi pour céder à ses envies secrètes et en même temps s'auto-innocenter de ce moment d'égarement.

* * *

« Deidara-senpai est bien pensif... » s'amusa un Tobi plus excité que jamais, bien décidé à obtenir sa récompense quitte à pousser l'autre dans ses derniers retranchements. Il s'amusait ainsi, à effleurer son partenaire de son érection tenace... Attendant bien entendu une réponse positive à ses avances osées.  
C'est le moment que choisit le blond pour passer à l'action: enfin il le prenait en bouche.

_Madara_, bien qu'habitué à ce genre de jeux sexuels, ne put retenir un cri, un gémissement torride de plaisir mêlé à la surprise. Pourtant, il ressenti aussi au fond de lui, une petite pointe d'irritation à l'idée que ce gamin ait involontairement pu le dominer, lui, le grand et puissant _Uchiha Madara._ Alors oui, c'était pour la bonne cause (c'était ça ou laisser un autre dans le lit du blond) mais tout de même, avec le recul, il trouvait ça plutôt indigne de lui... du moins, cela méritait une petite... compensation.  
Il allait le _soumettre_ et au besoin, faire de lui _sa chose_.  
Il observa l'autre s'affairer sur son sexe tendu: c'était chaud, humide, profond... Deidara était très beau et bien plus encore lorsqu'il s'appliquait docilement à le satisfaire. Cela valait la peine de voir un tel tableau. Juste pour ça, peut importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'avenir, il ne regretterait pas d'avoir fondé l'Akatsuki.

Les mouvements étaient lents et bien pensés. Chaque coup de langue passionné comblait merveilleusement cette douloureuse tension. Suivant un rythme soutenu et contrôlé, Deidara semblait le savourer comme un fruit rare, et _Madara_ adorait cette sensation, celle d'être au sommet, au centre des attentions. Il se contracta soudain, non pas encore de jouissance, non, _Madara_ avait bien plus d'endurance que ça:  
Un douce morsure, un peu douloureuse néanmoins. Deidara venait de le mordiller! Un second sursaut, une seconde morsure, plus vive, l'enfoiré... Il allait lui payer ça.

« Oh... très bien. Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là? » pensa le brun. A cet instant, il empoigna la crinière blonde avec fermeté et lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu, sans ménagement.

Le blond crût étouffer lorsqu'il sentit l'entièreté de la verge de l'autre prendre possession de sa bouche et de sa gorge presque,... Sensation désagréable et inattendue. Où était passée la douceur simulée quelques instants plus tôt?  
Il jeta un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-furieux à son partenaire. Celui-ci souriait comme un dément mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, la faute au masque. Pendant un court instant, Deidara eut l'impression de voir l'œil noir profond se marbrer de pourpre sang... Il eut comme des sueurs froides, Tobi semblait _différent. _On pouvait presque apercevoir autour de lui une aura de brutalité sauvage. Peut être était-ce juste son imagination? Le contre-coup du poison?

Un éclair de conscience plus tard, _Madara_ reprit le contrôle réalisant soudain qu'il était en train de partir en vrille. Il devait se ressaisir. Le but de la manœuvre était tout de même de rester discret et ne pas révéler d'éléments pouvant amener qui que ce soit à douter de sa personnalité de Tobi. Or, qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant? La brève manifestation d'un homme sanguinaire assoiffé de sexe hard. Pas crédible pour un ryo, pour un Tobi rieur et niais. Autrement dit, il fallait corriger le tir. Bien qu'il songeait à faire du blond sa chose, et ce, un peu par vengeance et orgueil, _Madara_ devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait désormais _quelque chose_ pour lui. Non pas de l'amour, bien entendu. _Madara_ était à des années lumières de ce genre de sensibleries à l'eau de rose. Non, plutôt une sorte d'affection paternelle, un brin incestueuse, certes, mais on pouvait aussi dire avec mauvaise foi que ça partait d'une bonne intention... Il était tout de même son ainé de plusieurs décennies, bien que cela ne se voyait pas, ni mentalement, ni physiquement...

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, forçant ainsi sa pupille à reprendre sa couleur sombre d'origine, son sharingan ayant tendance à s'activer spontanément sous l'effet de l'excitation intense que lui procurait ce genre de situations, et ça c'était très risqué: dans le passé, avec d'autres partenaires, cela s'était déjà produit et _Madara_ avait été contraint de les tuer car ces derniers avaient fait le lien entre ses yeux et son clan, il avait été démasqué, de rares fois oui, mais de rares fois de trop. Et il ne tenait pas à en arriver à de telles extrémités avec Deidara.

Il se retira donc délicatement de la bouche du blond, quelques gouttes de liquide s'écoulèrent sur ses lèvres, puis sur son menton. Doucement, le brun rattrapa le liquide déserteur avec son index et le porta à aux lèvres de l'artiste. Deidara lécha les doigts de l'autre, un peu machinalement, ne sachant pas bien, comment il devait prendre son attitude changeante. L'instant d'après, Tobi releva un peu son masque, dévoilant ainsi sa bouche et rien d'autre. Il embrassa Deidara, et bien qu'il brûlait d'envie d'échanger un baiser torride et fou furieux, il se retint et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son senpai, passa de façon sensuelle ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, murmurant des « senpai, Tobi aime son senpai » et des compliments sur la douceur de sa peau.

Incompréhensible. Tobi était décidément perturbé et perturbant. C'est la conclusion que Deidara tira tout en se sentant fondre sous cette ravale de tendresse soudaine.  
L'eau refroidissait peu à peu, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs ardeurs mais l'échange semblait plus équitable, comme si Tobi voulait s'excuser ou se montrer différent.  
Cela dura de longues minutes, presque sous le symbole de l'innocence, sans actes plus intimes, juste des mots et caresses.  
L'eau était froide à présent. Deidara se leva, Tobi le laissa passer. A présent debout et nu au beau milieu de la salle de bain, le blond cherchait une serviette du regard. Agile comme un chat, Tobi l'enveloppa.  
Gentiment, le brun le poussa hors de la pièce pour l'emmener dans le canapé moelleux.

* * *

« Tobi va préparer quelque chose à manger. Restez-là Senpai, Tobi revient. » expliqua avec sérieux et ton solonnel l'homme masqué.

Bon. Tobi va préparer un plat, espérons que ce soit réussi. Deidara avait pu le constater: la cuisine de Tobi était souvent un quitte ou double.  
Mais, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Deidara se sentait contrarié. Pire encore, il _boudait_ intérieurement. Non c'est vrai quoi. C'était quoi ce plan de l'allumer de façon torride et de le laisser en plan l'instant d'après pour aller faire la bouffe?  
Même si le coté brusque du brun l'avait surpris sur le moment, il ne s'était pas senti moins émoustillé pour la cause. Il est un membre de l'Akatsuki tout de même, il en faut un peu plus pour lui faire peur! En quittant l'eau froide de la baignoire quelques instants plus tôt, il pensait retrouver le lit, le canapé, la table du salon ou tout autre support qui offre un minimum de stabilité pour continuer leur échange. Mais non. Voilà d'où venait sa colère, sa frustration. Le brun était passé de la passion violente au contact amical presque inintéressé. Il se leva du canapé, s'habilla rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de se sécher et bien que toutes ses articulations lui faisaient mal, il décida de quitter cet endroit, quelques heures au moins pour signifier à l'autre qu'il avait faim, mais d'autre chose que de nourriture et qu'il lui en voulait pour ça.

* * *

De son côté, Tobi s'affairait à préparer des dangos, sa spécialité. Il remarqua la fuite de l'autre immédiatement et lâcha tous ses ingrédients pour partir à sa poursuite.  
Il eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'un énorme bruit résonna sur le palier, suivit d'une farandole d'insultes et de cris:  
Deidara venait de dégringoler les escaliers.  
Madara se sentit partagé entre le rire démoniaque (« Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite! Il n'avait pas qu'à tenter de s'échapper l'enfoiré! ») et l'inquiétude (l'objet de son désir venait tout de même de se manger 70 marches la tête la première).

« Sempaiiiiii! Keskivouzariv? » lança d'un air mi-paniqué mi-innocent Tobi.

« Ben ça se voit pas, enfoiré? J'ai raté une marche, bordel» ronchonna le blond.

« Ooh mais Senpai! Votre voix est revenue... »

En effet, était-ce le choc ou émotion? La colère ou le désir? Toujours est-il que les cordes vocales de Deidara répondaient à nouveau à leur maître. Il était temps...  
Il avait mal partout, mais au moins, il pourrait s'exprimer et pousser des gueulantes.  
Embarassé de se retrouver dans une telle posture devant le brun (à quatre pattes, sur les marches), il décida de se relever sans attendre et oublier cet incident. D'autant plus que dans cet endroit, des gens pouvaient rappliquer et le surprendre dans cette position de faiblesse d'un instant à l'autre, ce qui n'avait rien de très esthétique. Il se releva donc... Enfin... Il essaya. Puis ré-essaya. Et ré-essaya encore. Mais, ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Ou faiblement. Et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait trop malmené son corps ces dernier temps. L'histoire de la serre et cette chute en étaient les principales raisons.  
Pas moyen de se lever, Deidara détesta ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Tobi, enfin _Madara_, observait d'un oeil intéressé la scène. C'était presqu'attendrissant de voir son blond dans un telle détresse. C'était aussi surtout très bandant de le voir remuer les fesses pour tenter de trouver un équilibre sur ces trois malheureuses marches d'escaliers. Mais soit. Au diable les pensées perverses, _pour l'instant_. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Aussi, le brun se positionna derrière l'autre, le redressa en se servant de ses genoux comme appui, le bras droit sur l'abdomen de Deidara et le gauche sous son bras. Il tenta ainsi de le lever, amicalement, sans arrières pensées. Enfin... C'était initialement ce qui était prévu mais lorsque sa main glissa _malencontreusement_ au niveau du bas ventre de celui qui était son senpai, il sentit une bosse suspecte. Bosse qu'un mâle tel de _Madara_ ne pouvait ignorer.

D'autant plus que son amant, frustré à son insu, ne pouvait plus retenir des gémissements,eux-mêmes provoqués par ce simple contact à travers l'épais tissu de son pantalon.  
Le simple contact se transforma en caresse, les gémissements en cris et la température des escaliers augmenta progressivement.  
Désormais derrière le blond, Madara n'hésitait plus à le caresser sans retenue, la main glissa dans son pantalon... La suite promettait d'être brûlante quand soudain...

Une odeur de brûlé justement. Mais pas ce genre de brûlure. Les... Les dangos!

« Merde! » tonna une voix étonnamment grave.  
_Madara_ retira sa main des sous-vêtements du blond, le souleva tout débraillé, le jeta sur son épaule et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusque leur habitation temporaire.

« Laisser brûler des dangos serait un sacrilège, Deidara-senpai.» dit Tobi avec énormément de sérieux dans sa voix enfantine.  
Les dangos n'attendent pas, dangos qu'un homme tel que _Madara_ ne pouvait ignorer.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**  
Je commence à penser à la fin de cette fic. Si vous avez des envies particulières concernant ces deux persos, dites-les moi, j'essayerai des les intégrer aux derniers chapitres.

Merci pour votre fidelité!

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	18. Chapitre 17: Laisse parler le dango

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Rating:** M… Comme Mmmh encore !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Par fatigue, lassitude et/ou désir, Deidara a cédé au traitement particulier de son partenaire, traitement censé soulager sa douleur. Visiblement, Tobi et Deidara n'ont pas la même vision des remèdes antidouleurs et le brun ne semble pas vouloir se limiter trop longtemps à jouer les prudes infirmières, c'est pas son genre en même temps...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17: « Laisse parler le dango en toi »**

« Laisser brûler des dangos serait un sacrilège, Deidara-senpai.» dit Tobi avec énormément de sérieux dans sa voix enfantine.  
Les dangos n'attendent pas, dangos qu'un homme tel que _Madara_ ne pouvait ignorer.  
Deidara se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. « C'est une blague, mmh. »

Et pourtant non. Le brun le tenait fermement, agrippé à ses épaules et gravissait à présent les marches de l'escalier menant à leur habitat temporaire.  
Abasourdi, l'artiste regardait donc défiler les marches et tentait vainement de se dégager de cette étreinte incompréhensible. Ainsi, les dangos comptaient plus que leurs jeux érotiques ? Et par extension, les dangos comptaient plus que lui aux yeux du brun ? Deidara se donna une claque mentale… C'est quoi ces idées délirantes ? Être jaloux de la bouffe, il faut vraiment être dérangé. Mais tout de même ! Cette douloureuse tension dans son pantalon ne cessait pas. Pire : elle était intensifiée par le contact de l'autre et il ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Tobi déposa Deidara au sol et fonça dans la cuisine pour sauver ses dangos bien-aiméé, il constata que ces derniers n'étaient que légèrement grillés. La sauce était bien caramélisée, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ça devrait ajouter un peu de piquant à l'affaire. En parlant de piquant, le blond semblait bouder pour une raison qui lui échappait pour le moment. Ceci dit l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion mais à la dégustation. Et ainsi, il s'empressa de servir le repas.

Tobi attaqua les boulettes de mochi le premier avec gourmandise, prenant bien soin de dissimuler son visage à son senpai, ne laissant apparaître que ses lèvres.

Lèvres qui étaient à présent outrageusement fixées par Deidara qui lui, délaissait son plat de dangos. Il ressentait plusieurs sentiments: d'abord la colère d'avoir été laissé en plan partenaire pour une histoire de bouffe, ensuite la douleur de sa chute et enfin la désir surajouté au rose qui lui colorait les joues à la vision d'un brun aussi stupide que sensuel qui se pourléchait à présent les babines de sauce sucrée-salée.

L'œil rouge de Madara ressentait bien la chaleur ambiguë qui régnait dans la pièce, et comme toujours, ça l'amusait beaucoup.

« Maintenant que vous chavez trouvé la plantch, Deidara-chenpai, vous chalez faire quoi? » demanda Tobi la bouche pleine.

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais rentrer au repaire, mmh. » expliqua un Deidara stoïque, enfin en apparence

* * *

_Au repaire, au même moment  
Chambre d'Hidan:_

Le prêtre, disciple de Jashin terminait allégrement une de ses scarifications purificatrices et bienfaisantes. Les nouvelles lames de sa faux étaient particulièrement efficaces. Il en avait eu presque un orgasme, par Jashin!

Se sentant d'humeur à fantasmer, il se mit à faire mentalement l'inventaire de tous les beaux petits culs de l'Akatsuki:

« Prenons Kakuzu... hem, non peut être pas... Trop vieux. »  
Bien qu'étant son partenaire, il ne l'avait jamais vu nu, donc difficile à dire. A remédier même si la tâche sera sûrement ardue et sanglante.

« Kisame. Un peu trop bleu peut être mais quel corps! Ca, c'est un homme costaud et massif pour lequel on accepterait de se mettre à quatre pattes. »  
Enfin, juste une fois...pour voir. A retenir pour les envies de soumission bourrine.

« Pein, le punk-pseudo-chef de la bande. »  
Avec son air hautain, il a le don d'énerver l'argenté. Il mériterait une bonne correction cul nu. Avec le matériel torturo-érotique qui va avec. Malheureusement, difficile à envisager car Hidan ne connait pas sa vraie force et le rouquin risquerait bien de lui résister. La probabilité d'un refus est plus que grande. A retenir pour une vengeance future et dire merde à cette organisation de matérialistes finis.

« Konan, l'unique paire de seins de l'Aka. Et quels seins... »

Hidan constasta qu'une érection grandissait dans son pantalon au fur et mesure qu'il pensait à ses « collègues ».

« Revenons aux seins, donc. Foutue cape large, comment voulez-vous mater tranquille avec une tenue large comme des tentures à l'ancienne? »

Et puis ça ferait bien ch*** le chef ça, se faire sa partenaire. A retenir pour les envies de vengeance toujours et les pulsions mâles à goûter à une femelle, pour une fois.

« Zetsu, le végétarien... »

Non. Pas lui. Trop feuillu. Hidan est un carnivore confirmé et ça lui briserait bien le coeur d'avoir des relations avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas lui faire goûter quelques gouttes de sang rouge.  
« La sève d'arbuste, non merci. »  
Et pourtant, Hidan pensait à tout ceci sans savoir que Zetsu était lui aussi carnivore mais à un degré bien supérieur lorsqu'il devait se débarrasser de cadavres...

« Itachi... le ténébreux »  
Alors là,... là... ce serait le jackpot. Un petit cul de velours dans son écrin en soie. Sous ses airs froids et indifférents, Itachi devait être un feu ardent sous la glace ne demandant qu'à être attisé par un super bon coup (c'est à dire, Hidan lui-même). «Avec son regard rouge sang. Comment ne pas le désirer? ». Itachi, aux traits fins, délicats et au corps puissant à la fois. A retenir pour les envies d'étreintes sensuelles.

« Deidara, l'artiste androgyne »

Même principe qu'Itachi, mais sans le côté ténébreux qui est remplacé par un côté presque féminin. Et pourtant, c'est qu'il est hargneux l'artiste quand il veut se battre. Vous voulez l'aborder sympathiquement et innocemment (enfin, du point de vue d'Hidan) et il vous sort griffes et bombes en tous genres. A retenir pour les envies de domination bourrine de jeune pucelle effarouchée.

Hidan compta sur ses doigts: donc nous avons Kakuzu, Kisame, ça fait deux, Pein et Konan, quatre. Et puis Zetsu ça fait cinq ou six (on ne sait pas trop). Itachi, Deidara et lui ça fait neuf. Neuf? Bizarre. Pourtant les membres sont regroupés en binômes. Neuf est un chiffre impaire. Aurait-il oublié quelqu'un?  
Hidan reconstitua à haute voix les binômes:

« Kakuzu et moi, Kisame et Itachi, Pein et Konan, Zetsu et Zetsu, Deidara et... Et? Ah mais oui, bordel, j'oubliais presque... Tobi, le gamin mystérieux »

Tobi, c'est en fait lui le plus intéressant. Masqué, on ne sait pas qui il est vraiment. C'est un gamin à en juger par sa voix et son attitude niaise. Justement, un jeune niais -puceau et sans aucune expérience sexuelle très certainement- c'est extrêmement bandant.

Ca vous donne l'envie de tout lui apprendre, vous laisse la possibilité de le dresser à votre plaisir... Oui vraiment, ce petit brun est intéressant et Hidan en conclut que ce dernier était la meilleure possibilité à retenir.

Satisfait par ses analyses de chasseur, Hidan posa sa main sur son pantalon, ou plutôt sur l'énorme bosse qui le déformait. Après le plaisir, le plaisir... Il allait s'en donner à coeur joie, à se caresser en imaginant tous les membres de l'organisation se battre pour _son_ membre. Oui, Hidan est un poète.

* * *

_De retour au village de Kusa_

_Logement de fortune du binôme Deidara-Tobi:_

« Senpaiii, on fait un jeu? » demanda un Tobi sautillant et repu de dangos.

Deidara était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et passait son temps à essayer d'évacuer sa frustration en modelant de nouvelles figurines d'argile.

«Merci bien, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à chat, mmh. »

Et soudain. Le silence. Tobi ne râla pas. Ce qui provoqua un petit sourire de satisfaction chez Deidara. Il ferma les yeux. Le calme allait sans doute l'aider à rassembler ses pensées et reprendre ses bonnes résolutions qu'il avait littéralement laissé tomber depuis que Tobi l'avait rejoint. Il sentait, progressivement la sérénité regagner son corps, ses doigts manipulant l'argile, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, la douleur s'évaporant peu à peu, oui c'est donc ça: la sérénité regagner son c... « Que? Quoi? »

A ce moment précis, ses pensées furent troublées, son corps agité et dans un mouvement irréel, son pantalon se retrouva en un instant sur le sol, le visage masqué de Tobi logé entre ses cuisses.

«Je connais d'autres jeux, que « chat », Deidara-senpai... » murmura Tobi... enfin _Madara_, de sa voix grave et rauque de désir tout en relevant légèrement son masque, laissant apparaître sa bouche gourmande.

Le pauvre blond perdit définitivement le fil lorsque Tobi lui abaissa rapidement son caleçon pour accéder à l'objet de son désir. Une langue chaude et mutine taquinait ardemment l'extrémité si sensible et impatiente de son sexe. Il ne le prenait pas en bouche, non, Tobi s'amusait à le lécher délicatement...

« Tobi n'a pas eu de dessert, Deidara-senpai... »

Deidara était donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à moitié nu, en train de se faire littéralement déguster telle une glace chocolat-pistache par son partenaire de combat. Le pire c'est que c'était agréable. Malgré lui, une fois de plus, il ne pu retenir des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Perché sur son appui de fenêtre, Deidara se sentait partir vers l'arrière, derrière lui c'était le vide, et la rue. Pire: pas mal de gens se trouvaient dehors. Il devait être discret.

« T... Tobi... arrête! Je... Les gens..Arrête je te dis! Mmh. » cria un blond presque autant au bord du vide que de la crise de nerfs en repoussant l'assaillant.

« Très bien. » Ces deux mots furent prononcés par une voix étrangement grave où l'on pouvait déceler un soupçon d'ironie. L'instant d'après, Tobi stoppa tout mouvement et se releva. Il ajusta son masque et quitta la pièce en disant juste une phrase:

«A plus tard, Deidara. » Pas de senpai. Juste un prénom. Une phrase neutre. Sans cri ni demande.

* * *

Seul à présent, le pantalon sur le sol, la fenêtre ouverte, l'érection boudeuse car non soulagée une fois de plus, le blond tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était quoi ça? Un allumage dans les règles? De la publicité mensongère? Comment le brun pouvait t'il incendier son corps pour l'abandonner ainsi ensuite? Cette fois, il allait l'entendre et il allait lui dire, ses quatre vérités à cet enfoiré d'allumeur!

D'un geste rageur il s'habilla et ouvrit la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Tobi.

Son regard bleu azur était plus furieux que toutes les mers sauvages réunies un soir de tempête. Tobi, lui, semblait bien calme et paisible. Il s'apprêtait à lire un manga, un shônen intitulé « Naruto » ou quelque chose du genre.

Rassemblant toute la colère et la frustration accumulées, Deidara se mit à l'engueuler:

« A quoi tu joues enfoiré? Tu crois qu'on allume les gens puis qu'on les laisse tomber comme ça? Tu veux que je te dise, mmh? T'es qu'un putain d'allumeur! Un enfoiré égoïste qui se cache sous des allures d'innocent gamin. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu portes un masque? C'est pour pas effrayer tes victimes? Et puis... »

Tobi se leva, calmement, ignorant les paroles dures du blond. Cela ne le blessait pas pour autant, bien au contraire, ça l'amusait. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avaient plus fait de reproches. Le dernier en date à avoir osé lui en faire était Senju Hashirama, enfin, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

« Senpai, c'est vous qui m'avez dit d'arrêter. Vous vous souvenez? Alors, comme Tobi est un bon garçon, il s'est arrêté. Il ne voulait pas vous forcer, voila tout. »

Cette phrase dite simplement, avec tant de nonchalance cloua littéralement le bec du garuda qu'était Deidara quelques instants plus tôt.

« Moi, Senpai, j'étais disposé à vous faire plaisir. Je vous trouvais très beau sur votre appui de fenêtre. Alors, j'ai voulu vous goûter, vous donner du plaisir. »

Le poing serré, Deidara ne parvenait plus à dire un seul mot.

_Madara_ lui, en tant que brillant manipulateur savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et était très satisfait de son petit effet.

« Mais c'était parce que... les gens... »

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et encore moins à s'exprimer dans un japonais cohérent.

«Donc, vous en aviez envie, Deidara-senpai? » demanda innocemment Tobi.

Le dit-senpai rougit d'embarras et baissait presque la tête sous l'effet du malaise qui l'envahissait.

_Madara_ lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait les pleins pouvoirs. Une totale emprise. Il adorait vraiment cette sensation. Les choses commençaient à reprendre leur place légitime. Lui, en dominant dans toute sa splendeur et ce, stratégiquement car jouant le rôle de Tobi à merveille. Enfonçant l'adversaire dans ses propres doutes, dans ses propres souhaits inavoués, la tête la première dans sa mauvaise foi et son désir refoulé.

« Alors comme ça tu voulais jouer mon petit Deidara-kun? » pensa diaboliquement _Madara_. Il faut avouer qu'il est un adversaire de taille. Une personne à ne pas défier si l'on ne possède pas les bonnes cartes, un jeu parfait. Ou au minimum de solides stratégies telles que le bluff ou la manipulation. Mais le blond est encore bien trop pur pour maîtriser de telles choses.

Réalisant qu'il était en train de perdre la partie de cette petite confrontation, Deidara tenta une ultime offensive:

« De... de toutes façons, je parie que tu es incapable de me satisfaire, mmh! La dernière fois, tu as juste eu de la chance. » répliqua tant bien que mal le blond.

Mais confiant dans son jeu et ses cartes, _Madara_ n'était pas disposé à le laisser gagner. Pas cette fois. Par caprice, orgueil ou sadisme probablement.

« Si vous le dites, Deidara-senpai, oui, peut être bien que je ne suis pas capable de vous satisfaire. Peut être qu'il est plus raisonnable d'en rester là, dans ce cas... »

Tobi lui tourna le dos et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre une autre pièce. La cuisine en l'occurrence, car il lui restait des dangos à grignoter. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une main, puis un bras, puis deux agrippèrent.

Deidara le retenait, l'enlaçant de ses deux bras tremblants. Tremblants de désir mais pas seulement, la crainte d'être repoussé par Tobi s'installait dans son esprit. Il avait été stupide de se préoccuper des gens, de dire au brun d'arrêter son délicieux traitement, il le voulait mais son orgueil inutile et mal placée avait encore frappé.

« Reste... Je veux... Enfin, je te veux. Mais... Enfin tu peux dire non. Mais reste au moins, encore un peu... » Deidara murmura ces mots d'une voix hésitante et emplie d'une émotion nouvelle que ni lui ni _Madara_ ne pouvait identifier.  
Les mots et le souffle chaud se glissèrent dans la nuque du brun, ne le laissant pas indifférent. Madara, terrible chef officieux de l'organisation criminelle la plus sauvage de tous les temps était maintenant presque ému par les paroles de l'artiste.

« D'accord, Deidara-senpai. Tobi restera près de vous cette nuit. Et si on n'a pas sommeil, nous pourrons... enfin... nous pourrons... compter les dangos. »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**

J'espère que vous avez aimé... Chapitre un peu plus piquant. Il se passe des choses un peu plus « psy » entre nos deux protagonistes. Est-ce le signe que leur relation évolue? Qu'il y a autre chose que le désir charnel?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!  
PS: d'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura... une surprise!

Aquarii.


	19. Chapitre 18: Marchons toi et moi

**! VOICI LA SURPRISE POUR VOUS, LECTEURS !**

Eh oui! La surprise annoncée au chapitre précédent est en fait: ce chapitre 18 soit, deux chapitres publiés le même jour, pour vous remercier de votre patience et de votre fidelité.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, le sage

**Rating:** M… Comme _Madara,_ Maître du Monde

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Petite dispute entre les deux partenaires. Enfin disons plutôt « incompatibilité d'opinion » et « conséquence du désir refoulé de Deidara ». Mais en tant que grand stratège, _Madara_ a remis les pendule à l'heure sans en avoir l'air. Quel talent. M'enfin, normal, on est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18: "Marchons toi et moi"**

« D'accord, Deidara-senpai. Tobi restera près de vous cette nuit. Et si on n'a pas sommeil, nous pourrons... enfin... nous pourrons... compter les dangos. »

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Deidara était couché sur le dos, il venait de se réveiller. Tobi lui, dormait toujours, sur le ventre, il avait remis son masque probablement pendant la nuit. Sa longue chevelure ébène cascadait sur son dos et en partie, sur le torse du blond, il était toujours nu, le drap de lit le couvrant négligemment, ses muscles bien dessinés étaient clairement apparents à travers le fin drap satiné.

« _Compter les dangos_...mmh. Tu appelles ça comme ça, Tobi-san?... » murmura Deidara tout en regardant le brun endormi et en jouant avec l'une de ses longues mèches sombres.  
«Tobi-san »... C'était la première fois qu'il employait un suffixe à l'égard de Tobi, du moins, un suffixe amical. Et prononcé de cette façon avec une telle intonation dans la voix, c'était même doux et plein de promesses.

Les disputes devaient avoir du bon, car pendant et après la tempête, on se retrouvait immanquablement face à soi-même, on devait se rendre des compte et faire face à nos mauvais côtés. Admettre ses défauts, ses faiblesses. Et bien qu'il lui était toujours difficile de l'admettre, Deidara était conscient qu'il avait mal agit la veille. Il s'était comporté en gosse capricieux et il en était honteux. Il avait dit des choses un peu rudes et stupides au brun. En bref, il avait dépassé les bornes. Même si finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ensuite, il s'en voulait un peu de s'être comporté de la sorte.

De plus, Tobi s'était montré étonnamment mature et posé. Chose inhabituelle. Deidara avait l'impression que les rôles s'étaient momentanément inversés: Tobi le senpai plein d'expérience tentant d'inculquer de vagues notions de sagesse à un élève buté, têtu comme une mule: lui.

Deidara saisit délicatement la longue mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, la porta à son visage, c'était doux et et portait l'odeur de Tobi, odeur difficile à définir: caramel légèrement brûlé, coques de noix... non, de châtaignes, un mélange de parfums sucrés et boisés. Cette odeur le transportait au-delà de ce qui lui semblait impossible il y a encore quelques semaines: la plénitude. L'insouciance, presque. L'affection, aussi.

Le blond décida alors de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose un peu con mais il le voulait. Il enfila un peignoir qui traînant au pied du lit et quitta la pièce, l'air solennel et décidé.

* * *

Tobi, enfin _Madara_, observa discrètement le blond quitter le lit, puis la chambre. Bien sûr, il était révéillé depuis longtemps, mais il avait fait semblant de dormir, curieux d'observer les réactions spontanées de Deidara. Il l'avait appelé « Tobi-san ». C'est plutôt attentionné venant d'un glaçon tel que lui. Enfin « glaçon », le terme est mal choisi car l'artiste cachait bien son jeu.

Les évènements d'hier avaient été bien intéressants, plus que ça, _Madara_ en retirait une véritable satisfaction personnelle, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Il n'avait pas seulement été en position de force tout en ayant sagement et innocemment imposé sa vision des choses, non. Il avait fait bien plus que ça: ouvrir les yeux de Deidara sur une partie de lui-même et il en était ressortit grandi, plus mûr probablement. Le petit discours sur le « je-ne-vous-touche-pas-parce-que-vous-dites-non-senpai » avait fait son chemin, Deidara avait bien été obligé d'admettre sa mauvais foi et par la même occasion s'ouvrir à lui. Et ce, sans utiliser la force ou l'illusion, s'il vous plait!

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, Madara était bien forcé d'admettre de son côté lui aussi que la présence du blond lui apportait un rayon de soleil dans son coeur sombre. Comme le crayon jaune.

La porte. Deidara est de retour. Tobi devait avoir cogité une bonne heure sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Aussitôt, il fit mine de bouger dans son sommeil en marmonnant et en fermant les yeux. Soudain, son odorat fût titillé. Plusieurs odeurs flottaient dans la pièce... un odeur de pain... oui du pain grillé. Et puis une autre, symbole du petit matin... une odeur de café et puis un léger parfum fruité, un parfum d'agrumes et de jus d'oranges plus précisément. Et puis aussi, l'odeur des oeufs brouillés, comme il aime. _Madara_ possède des sens très développés. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et l'expression de son visage sous son masque exprimait la surprise, du pur étonnement:

Deidara était là devant lui, vêtu d'un simple peignoir trop grand pour lui qui lui tombait des épaules, portant un plateau de victuailles matinales.

Si on lui avait dit que le fier Deidara lui apporterait le petit-déjeuner au lit un jour, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas. D'ailleurs, il passait généralement des nuits sans rêves, _Madara_ rêvait peu. Il agissait. Bien que le rêve du soleil l'avait profondément marqué. C'est peut être pour ça aussi qu'il se sentait si bien aux côtés de jeune blond, un peu comme ce soleil qui éclaire ses songes, quand il en fait.

Il bâilla bruyamment et pris sa voix de Tobi:

« Waouh! Deidara-senpai, vous avez préparez le petit-déjeuner? » s'exclama t-il, égal à lui même.

« Comme tu vois. » répondit simplement Deidara, à sa manière avec toutefois un soupçon de douceur dans la voix. En effet, son ton n'était pas aussi sec et froid que d'habitude.

Tobi s'empressa de goûter les mets préparés par l'autre.  
D'abord les toasts: en apparence, dorés de façon homogène. Il en croqua un. Ca croustille, ça à la goût du bon pain du matin.  
Ensuite, un peu d'oeufs brouillés... ni trop cuit ni trop cru, une réussite.

Le café était également très bon. Pour finir, Tobi pris son verre de jus d'orange et le bu entièrement. Ce petit-déjeuner était de loin le meilleur qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Madara pensa:

« Deidara est plutôt doué! Doué pour un tas de choses d'ailleurs: l'art, la cuisine, l'amour, le se... Non. Penser plutôt à des choses décentes. C'est le matin tout de même!... Aucun rapport mais soit ».

Le petit-déjeuner était un clin d'oeil à celui que Tobi avait tenté de préparer peu de temps après son arrivée. Ce moment à deux se passa dans le calme et Deidara se surprit-même à penser qu'ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple... _Couple?_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Deidara envisageait de rentrer au QG de l'Akatsuki, faire son rapport à Pein et rapporter la précieuse plante à Zetsu qui allait la cultiver dans les serres secrètes du repaire.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux partenaires prirent chacun à leur tour une chaste douche, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent l'établissement.

C'était une belle journée, ensoleillée, pas autant que la chevelure de l'artiste mais tout de même, le temps idéal pour être de bonne humeur et apaisé.

Oui, vraiment, les engueulades, ça a du bon. Le surplus de pression évacué, le calme fait à nouveau son apparition.

Le binôme de criminels marchait depuis 4h, sans pause, sans répit. Deidara commençait à sentir la fatigue mais ne laissait rien paraitre. Quant à Tobi, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, sous son masque éternel. Il était fort calme d'ailleurs, trop calme, bien trop c...

« SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! » cria soudainement un certain brun.

Deidara sursauta et fit un bond de deux mètres. Ce gamin masqué est incroyable: il passe d'un état d'esprit précis à son opposé sans aucun stade intermédiaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tobi? Mmh. » demanda le blond avec flemme.

« Là! Là! Une échoppe de dangos! Arrêtons-nous, prenons une pause. Je suis crevé moi! » argumenta l'autre à se balançant avec énergie de droite à gauche puis, fonça vers l'échoppe en question, sans même attendre la réponse de Deidara.

En le regardant s'éloigner à grande vitesse, ce dernier murmura à voix haute:

« Tsss, franchement, t'as pas l'air fatigué du tout. » mais malgré ça, il retrouva son partenaire sur un petit banc face au restaurant de dangos et pris place à côté de Tobi. Le brun avait visiblement déjà commandé des dangos pour deux personnes car aussitôt, une dame d'un certain âge bien en chair apporta le repas.

Avec gourmandise, Tobi attaqua la première brochette, tout en prenant bien soin, comme à son habitude, de ne pas dévoiler entièrement son visage. Il s'exclama:

« Whaouuu! C'est trop bon, la sauce n'est pas trop sucrée, par trop salée, c'est excellent! »

Deidara lui, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il en avait un peu ras le bol des dangos. Néanmoins, il porta à sa bouche la première brochette et mâchouilla une boulette, sans grande conviction. Tobi, lui, était à présent repu.

« Ooh! Senpai, senpai! Regardez-ça... » Il désigna une espèce de poterie en forme de cochon. Deidara observa sans comprendre au juste l'intérêt de cette chose en terre cuite, probablement. Tobi lui, continua sur sa lancée:

« Ca ressemble à s'y méprendre à votre art, non Senpai? Oh!... Ca voudrait peut être dire... Que votre art est une... copie? » demanda naïvement Tobi non sans une pointe d'ironie non dissimulée.

Là. C'est trop. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit ses artères ouvrir la voie de la colère. Deidara façonna une bombe d'argile.

«Enfoiré... Je vais... te... tuer, mmh. »

Tobi comprit son erreur, il se mit à courir vite et loin.

Les yeux mi-clos, le regard vague et sombre, Deidara le regarda s'éloigner.

Critiquer son art. C'était plus qu'irritant. Mais remettre en question son talent et y associer le mot « copie » c'était tout simplement impardonnable. Peu importe les bonnes résolutions, les bons moments passés dernièrement, le coté adorable de Tobi parfois, non là c'est trop.

La bombe fut lancée, et Tobi s'envola au loin, dans un vol plané surréaliste.

* * *

_Madara_, avait bien entendu esquivé la bombe. Sans blague, ces petites choses d'argile étaient bien faibles. Mais bon, ça, il ne le dirait pas à Deidara. « Déjà que le gamin n'a pas un grand sens de l'humour. Pfff. La jeunesse n'est décidément plus ce qu'elle était. A croire qu'elle se sent obligée de prendre tout sur un ton tragique. » pensa _Madara_, les bras croisés, planant dans une dimension parallèle.

* * *

_Au même moment, au repaire._

Hidan marchait dans le long couloir principal. Long chemin froid et humide menant aux chambres des membres de l'organisation. Il ne croisa personne en cours de route. Ah si, il aperçu Konan mais cette dernière semblait préoccupée et de très mauvaise humeur, il ne s'attarda donc pas en chemin, le harcèlement sexuel, ce serait pour plus tard. La jeune femme se regardait dans un miroir. Elle se trouvait tristement sombre. Le regard fixe, sa chevelure bleutée attachée fermement en arrière dans un chignon simple, une fleur-origami tentant vainement de féminiser l'ensemble.

Comment attirer _son_ regard? Ou plutôt, «Comment attirer le regard psychédélique aux teintes argentées de son partenaire? ».

Hidan continuait son chemin: « Putain, pourquoi cette foutue chambre est si loin? ». Oui, les couloirs étaient longs et Hidan avait hérité de la toute dernière chambre.

Il passa devant la chambre de Deidara (vide depuis son départ en mission) puis devant celle de Kakuzu (le vieux schnok était en train de compter des billets), la suivante celle d'Itachi... Tiens... On entendait du bruit à travers la porte.

D'un naturel curieux, sans gène et voyeur (biffez la mention inutile), Hidan se mit alors à écouter à la porte. Après quelques instants de voyeurisme intensif, un sourire sadique dont lui seul à le secret se dessina sur son visage: Aucun doute, ses soupçons étaient fondés, c'était bel et bien une « conversation » suspecte qu'il entendait là:

« Nooon, Kisame, pas comme ça... » gémit Itachi.

« Mais, dis moi alors, comment veux tu que je te la mette? » répondit Kisame, visiblement essoufflé.

« Là, je te dis...viens, dépêche toi! » dit le brun.

«Là... tu es sûr, ce n'est pas trop étroit? » questionna le bleuté.

« Mais non, puisque je te le dis, Kisame. Pousse plus fort et ça ira!» semblait s'impatienter Itachi.

« Bon, bon, j'arrive! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exigeant, Itachi-san... »

«Voilà... c'est là, c'est parfait... encore un peu! Et on y arrivera... encore! Oui! Là c'est bien... »

« Bon, j'y vais à fond alors. Ne viens pas te plaindre si c'est trop fort!»

Et Kisame ponctua sa dernière phrase en poussant un gémissement suivi d'un cri bestial.

* * *

Hidan avait collé son oreille sur la porte en bois et ne perdait pas une miette de ce dialogue excitant. Une érection (NDLA: pas la même qu'au chapitre précédent, rassurez-vous ^^), plus qu'imposante dans son pantalon se faisait à présent délicieusement soulager par sa main droite, au rythme des mots pervers prononcés par Itachi et Kisame. La « conversation » semblait reprendre:

« C'est parfait Kisame. Tu t'es donné du mal. Je suis satisfait... » dit une voix neutre, celle d'Itachi.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour, mon vieux camarade hein! Ah ah ah! » résonna la grosse voix du requin.

Kisame reprit la parole:

« Mais tout de même, Itachi-san. Tu aurais pu virer de là toutes tes encyclopédies et vieux bouquins avant de me faire déplacer ta bibliothèque géante, tsss vraiment!... ».

Hein? Un quiproquo?

Hidan eut un peu de mal à réaliser le malentendu et à redescendre de son nuage d'extase. Et merde!

Son érection n'était plus à satisfaire, la déception ayant pris le pas sur le désir, celle-ci venait de retomber d'elle-même, comme un vieux flan malheureux.

D'un geste rapide, voire précipité, Hidan remit en place son pantalon et continua son chemin en direction de sa chambre. Il jura quelques mots bien placés et se promit de ne plus jamais compter sur les autres: on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même.

* * *

_Retour du coté de Deidara et Tobi_

Le blond faisait la gueule. _Madara_ n'était vraiment pas doué en excuse et puis de toutes façons, il n'avait (selon lui) pas à en faire. Premièrement, même si personne ou presque ne le sait au sein de l'Akatsuki, il est _Uchiha Madara_, ancien chef et fondateur de clan, ancien mizukage et actuel chef officieux de l'organisation criminelle la plus crainte aujourd'hui. Et deuxièmement, son foutu caractère (à savoir orgueil et mauvaise foi), faisait qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. C'est vrai quoi à la fin!

Mais bon, continuer le chemin jusqu'au repaire dans une ambiance aussi déprimante ne l'enchantait pas. A défaut d'excuses verbales à fournir à l'ennemi, il faut ruser. Et pour ça (et bien d'autres choses encore), _Madara_ était très doué.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**

Pour le passage de l'échoppe de dangos au vol plané de Tobi, je me suis inspirée de ce moment réellement présent dans le manga. J'ai juste modifié la chronologie pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'aime beaucoup Hidan. J'ai déjà essayé de faire des petits intermèdes comme ceux des deux derniers chapitres avec d'autres personnages, mais j'en reviens toujours au fidèle disciple de Jashin, je l'adore.

Trève de bavardage, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour le prochain!

PS: pensez à l'auteur... reviews?

Aquarii.


	20. Chapitre 19: Dormir près de toi

**Disclaimer:** Inspiré de l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto-dono (Non mais sans blague?)

**Rating:** M…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Malgré de bonnes résolutions concernant son attitude, Deidara n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre dans une colère noire lorsque Tobi insulte sans le vouloir vraiment (ou presque) son art. Madara parviendra-t-il à rattraper le coup?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19: Dormir près de toi**

_Retour du coté de Deidara et Tobi_

Le blond faisait la gueule. _Madara_ n'était vraiment pas doué en excuse et puis de toutes façons, il n'avait (selon lui) pas à en faire. Premièrement, même si personne ou presque ne le sait au sein de l'Akatsuki, il est _Uchiha Madara_, ancien chef et fondateur du prestigieux clan éponyme, ancien mizukage et actuel chef officieux de l'organisation criminelle la plus crainte aujourd'hui.  
Et deuxièmement, son foutu caractère (à savoir orgueil et mauvaise foi), faisait qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. C'est vrai quoi à la fin!

Mais bon, continuer le chemin jusqu'au repaire dans une ambiance aussi déprimante ne l'enchantait pas. A défaut d'excuses verbales à fournir à l'ennemi, il faut ruser. Et pour ça (et bien d'autres choses encore), _Madara_ était très doué.

« Bon allez Senpai! Vous n'allez pas râler pour si peu quand même... »

Pas de réponse.

* * *

Deidara savait que son attitude n'était pas très mature. Il savait aussi qu'il avait formulé le souhait de ne plus se laisser dépasser par ses émotions ni agir de façon inadaptée. Mais ici, il trouve sa colère justifiée et vu qu'il est d'un tempérament têtu, il n'est pas question de plier. Peu importe ce que Tobi pourrait lui dire, il pouvait même ramper s'il le voulait.

De son côté, Tobi, enfin _Madara_, réfléchissait et se demandait si le blond n'avait pas fait un retour en arrière, un tel manque d'humour était tout de même affligeant. Mais bon, il souriait sous son masque parce que finalement, c'est ce côté grincheux contrastant avec le joli minois de l'artiste, qui a attisé son intérêt la première fois.

Ca remontait à longtemps déjà… Peu de temps après le départ d'Orochimaru. Il avait envoyé Itachi et Kisame le recruter. Mais le gamin était déjà très têtu et n'avait pas voulu se faire enrôler si facilement. Après une petite démonstration vaine de ses pouvoirs, Itachi l'avait maîtrisé (facilement) et rendu fou de rage par son arrogance, côté hautain et supérieur inné chez les Uchiha.  
Finalement, Deidara avait été contraint de les suivre puisqu'il était vaincu (c'était ça ou la mort). Arrivé au repaire, l'artiste avait fait connaissance avec Sasori. Rencontre un peu électrique au départ (il faut dire que le roux n'était pas très causant) mais le courant avait fini par passer entre eux. _Madara_ les observait souvent. Leurs rapports étaient semblables à ceux d'un supérieur et de son assistant, mais progressivement des liens d'amitié se sont développés, voire plus si affinités.

Avec leurs petites chamailleries bien sympathiques et leur complémentarité, un mélange de maturité et d'innovation, de raison et d'émotivité, le binôme Sasori-Deidara était finalement l'un des plus équilibrés avec Itachi et Kisame. _Madara_ devait bien admettre qu'il avait ressenti des petites pointes de jalousie à certains moments. Enfin, _juste des toutes petites hein_.  
C'est pourquoi, à la mort de Sasori, _Madara_ avait eu cette idée de se faire passer pour Tobi aux yeux de tous. Tobi, la nouvelle recrue un peu niaise, chargée de prendre la place du marionnettiste et aussi, devenir le nouveau partenaire de Deidara.  
Depuis la création de l'Akatsuki, _Madara_ œuvrait dans l'ombre du chef officiel, Pein, et donc ça avait été aussi pour lui l'occasion de se rapprocher des membres et d'entrer en contact plus ou moins direct avec eux.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. La lumière perçait difficilement à travers les feuillages denses de la forêt. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le duo avait marché toute la journée, sans prendre de pause depuis leur petite altercation à l'échoppe de dangos. A ce rythme, dans un jour, ils seraient au repaire. Sans rien dire, Deidara décida qu'il était temps de prendre du repos. Il se mit à étendre sa cape noire et rouge à même le sol, s'allongea dessus, tourna le dos à Tobi et se sentit immédiatement partir dans un long et profond sommeil.  
Le brun s'approcha de lui et écouta le rythme de sa respiration. Il dormait. Déjà… Alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait d'érotique. Il soupira. Bon, de toutes façons, vu l'énervement dans lequel il avait malgré lui poussé Deidara, il n'y avait rien de charnel à espérer pour ce soir.

Il retira sa cape, la posa au sol et s'installa non loin de son partenaire.  
Il le regardait dormir, ses traits crispés de l'après-midi se détendaient progressivement, il ressemblait ainsi au jeune homme innocent et désirable qu'il était, aux yeux de _Madara_.  
Il s'approcha encore et caressa sa joue droite avec le dos de sa main, ce qui fit gémir doucement le blond, légèrement troublé par ce geste dans son sommeil.  
Le vent soufflait plus ou moins fort, les longs cheveux dorés flottaient,  
Les bras nus de Deidara montraient clairement que ce dernier frissonnait. Tobi le remarqua, se leva et prit sa propre cape pour couvrir l'artiste. Puis, il s'allongea à même le sol.

La nuit était calme. Quelques bruits étranges d'animaux au loin, quelques ombres chinoises dansaient sur les rochers dans un rythme saccadé, le bruit du vent sifflait doucement dans les oreilles de Tobi qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cette belle nuit. La lune était particulièrement grande et brillante, un peu comme les longs cheveux d'un certain senpai.

* * *

Très peu vêtu, puisqu'il venait de déposer sa cape en guise de couverture sur son partenaire, _Madara_ frissonnait un peu lui aussi, les nuits étaient fraîches en cette saison, c'était une évidence.  
Allongé sur le dos, il commençait à fermer les yeux.  
Il écoutait les bruits environnants, sans vraiment vouloir les identifier, en attendant de trouver le sommeil. La fatigue commençait à l'envahir lorsque soudain, _quelqu'un_ bondit sur lui. Il parvint à reconnaître immédiatement le parfum et la respiration saccadée du blond. Depuis quand était-il réveillé ? Avait-il fait semblant de dormir ? En tout cas, même lui, le grand et puissant Uchiha _Madara_ n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin si, là en cet instant, il pouvait clairement sentir que Deidara n'était pas là pour une sage sieste: installé à califourchon sur Tobi, le blond lui faisait à présent sentir sans aucun gène son désir brûlant. Il se frottait à lui, telle une jeune chatte qui connait ses premières chaleurs. Agréablement surpris par la prise d'initiative de ce dernier, _Madara_ pris sa voix de Tobi et demanda naïvement:

« Senpai, dites, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Tobi ? »

Le regard bleu de l'artiste semblait empli d'un désir pervers, et il lui répondit simplement:

« Tobi… Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous appelle par ce prénom encore, mmh ? Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme, _Madara-sama_... »

Choqué par cette dernière parole, _Madara_ repoussa le blond violemment mais ce dernier parvint à emporter avec lui le masque de Tobi dans sa chute, laissant ainsi découvert le visage du séduisant fondateur de l'Akatsuki. Sans son masque, vu sa réaction brutale instinctive et son sharingan activé, il ne pouvait même pas espérer nier les choses. Aurait-il découvert son secret ? Comment ? Qui a vendu la mèche ? Pein peut être ? De sa voix grave, _Madara_ tonna sévèrement :

« Qui a osé te donné cette information ? »

Deidara expliqua d'une voix étrangement sensuelle qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Pein et Konan peu de temps après son arrivée.  
Partagé entre la colère et l'envie de profiter des assauts sauvages de Deidara, _Madara_ ne savait quoi penser. D'un côté, il appréciait trop le blond et leurs moments intimes pour le faire taire définitivement. Mais d'un autre, il savait le jeune artiste trop instable pour pouvoir garder le secret de son identité pour lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour mieux réfléchir. Sur ce temps, Deidara s'était relevé et se tourna vers le brun, il s'approcha et l'enlaça en lui murmurant quelques mots :

« Maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, je… je vous respecterai d'autant plus. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes infiniment plus puissant que cet enfoiré d'Itachi, mmh. »

Pour une fois, _Madara_ était bouche bée. Deidara reprit :

« J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que la couleur de vos yeux semblait changer en fonction de vos émotions. Je suis un artiste donc je suis observateur. Le rouge marbré de noir, celui du sharingan, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu, mmh. »

_Madara_ ne comprenait pas très bien le comportement du blond car il savait que ce dernier vouait aux Uchiha une haine féroce depuis qu'il avait été battu à plate couture par Itachi le jour de son recrutement… Or, s'il connaissait depuis le début sa véritable identité, pourquoi avait-il accepté ses avances ? Il est un Uchiha lui aussi. Pire encore : le fondateur de ce clan. « Incompréhensibles les gamins de nos jours. » Pensa t-il. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Deidara lui dit :

« Il est vrai que je déteste les Uchiha, leur arrogance et la confiance qu'ils ont en leur pouvoir. Itachi en est le parfait exemple, mmh. Mais votre sharingan m'a regardé différemment. Alors, secrètement, je me suis mis à vous admirer. Tout en essayant de continuer à remplir mon rôle de senpai pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Mais à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé de ne plus faire semblant. »

Deidara était particulièrement loquace et affirmatif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais soit. Il avait eut la grandeur d'esprit de ne pas révéler aux autres ce qu'il savait.

« Mais, maintenant, _Madara-sama_… Passons aux choses sérieuses, mmh… »

L'artiste commença à se déshabiller lentement. Il enleva son haut tout en gardant son pantalon. Il s'approcha de _Madara_ qui, partagé entre la fureur d'être démasqué et le plaisir anticipé d'une telle vision, ne faisait aucun geste et se contentait d'observer les mouvements de l'autre. Ce dernier commençait déjà à le dévêtir et bien que surpris, il était hors de question pour un homme tel que lui de fuir, que du contraire. Deidara semblait posséder en lui un feu ardent, quelque chose resté trop longtemps enfoui qui s'exprimait d'un seul coup, presque sans retenue. Le blond se mit à genoux, face à son partenaire et entreprit de lui détacher sa ceinture, ensuite, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autres de chaque jambe tiraient le pantalon vers bas. Il agrippa simultanément le caleçon du brun, qui subit le même sort. _Madara_ à présent, était entièrement dévoilé aux yeux du plus jeune. Il était clair que Deidara voulait lui procurer une caresse orale dans les règles de l'art, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il pu, dès qu'il toucha son membre dressé, par des coups de langue avides…

Ayant repris une certaine contenance, _Madara_ se laissa aller. Il savait que dans le pire des cas, il était plus puissant que l'autre, et que si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il pourrait clairement le battre. En attendant, il profita de l'instant tout en savourant cette délicieuse impression de supériorité : son partenaire, à genoux, s'occupait spontanément de sa puissance virilité. « Que demande le peuple, finalement ? » Pensa-il. Il se sentit malgré lui, trembler sous les assauts linguaux de Deidara. Il lui dit :

« Pour ce que tu sais, Deidara-kun, je pourrais te tuer. En es-tu conscient ? »  
L'artiste, entendit ces mots, il lécha tout la longueur du membre de l'autre pour ensuite relever la tête et fixer les yeux rouges de _Madara_ :

« Oui. Mais je sais aussi que vous ne le ferez pas, mmh. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Comment tuer un homme qui lui donne autant de satisfaction à lui, un éternel insatisfait ?

La caresse arrivait à sa fin, _Madara_ le sentait, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.  
Pour cette jouissance, il voulait aussi des mots. Et le blond les lui donnerait, très certainement.

«Deidara-kun, dis moi quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Deidara savait. Il savait bien le genre de choses qu'un homme tel _qu'Uchiha Madara_ désirait entendre. Il caressa son visage trop rarement caché et profitant qu'il était découvert, il s'empressa de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
Le brun remarqua que les lèvres Deidara avaient un goût légèrement salé, plutôt agréable.  
Deidara quant à lui, allait poursuivre en le caressant de sa main droite. On ne dit pas des choses perverses la bouche pleine après tout. Et ainsi, il se mit à s'activer sur le sexe de l'autre, érigé au possible, tout en lui parlant, la tête posée affectueusement sur son bas-ventre. Ses paroles ponctuées par les soupirs et gémissements non-retenus du brun qui résonnaient en écho dans la paisible forêt:

« _Madara-sama_… J'aime sentir votre parfum. »

« … » [petit gémissement]

« Madara-sama, j'aime être tout contre vous.»

« … »[petit soupir]

« Et j'aime vous donner du plaisir… »

« … » [gémissement et soupir]

« Votre indécence et votre puissance naturelle me rendent fou de désir… »

« … » [petit cri]

« …Et puis vous êtes si... si long… »

«… » [Soupir et petit cri]

« … et si dur. »

« … » [long soupir]

« _Madara-sama_, allez-vous jouir pour moi ? »

C'était la phrase de trop, _Madara_ ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et dans un ultime cri, un liquide bien connu coula alors sur le torse du blond… C'était une sensation agréable…  
Après que ce dernier ait repris son souffle, il décida aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul à éprouver du plaisir. Il devait bien un ou même deux orgasmes au blond. Aussi, sans plus de cérémonies, il lui fit l'amour pendant une bonne heure sans faillir. Repus charnellement, les deux amants se reposaient à présent, allongés et enlacés dans la nature, avec pour seuls draps conjugaux, leurs longues capes, mais c'était bien suffisant.

A un moment donné, Deidara se releva, l'air grave. Il fixa son amant et lui dit l'air décidé et les bras croisés :

« Bon. Mais c'est pas tout ça, il va quand même falloir penser au mariage là. »

_Madara_ crut s'étrangler : « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien oui, vu la manière avec laquelle vous venez de me prendre, il est clair que je serais enceinte. Il est plus que temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités! »

_Madara_ s'étrangla, voulu réagir en lui disant qu'il était cinglé de sortir des âneries du genre à une heure pareille mais il n'en eut pas le temps : le décor changea. Il se retrouva transporté au repaire principal de l'Akatsuki, la salle de réunion avait été aménagée en salle de cérémonie. Tous les autres membres de l'organisation étaient présents, le sourire (moqueur ou pas) aux lèvres et venaient féliciter les jeunes futurs mariés.  
Hashirama était là lui aussi et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il lui apporta une robe de mariée avec hâte en lui disant qu'il était en retard et que la robe du mariage de sa mère lui irait comme un gant. _Madara_ refusa bien entendu d'enfiler cette chose mais bizarrement, son ancien rival l'avait habillé, par on ne sait quel moyen occulte, ridiculisant ainsi le clan Uchiha pour les trois siècles à venir et le plongeant définitivement dans la honte.

Ce n'était pas possible. Et en tant qu'être cartésien, cela apparaissait à _Madara_ comme une évidence : il était en train de rêver. Même si c'était plutôt un véritable cauchemar. Et bien qu'il réalisait à présent cette évidence, il n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Il voulu utiliser son mangekyou sharingan mais dans un rêve tel que celui-ci, cela n'avait aucun effet. Il se sentait faible. Faible comme quand il avait commencé à s'entraîner à 4 ans pour devenir un ninja. Faible comme à l'époque où son sharingan n'était pas encore éveillé.

Il devait prendre son mal en patience, il allait bien finir par s'éveiller.  
Sur ce temps, Hidan, le prêter venu célébrer au nom de tous les fidèles les épousailles du couple le plus atypique de l'Akatsuki prit place devant l'autel. Il ne posa pas la question du «Voulez-vous prendre X comme époux ?», bien entendu, c'était décidé à l'avance. Le prêtre commença à réciter des formules religieuses de circonstances quoique louches et conclut en regardant les futurs mariés :

« Bien, à présent vous pouvez baiser la mariée.»  
Une pluie d'applaudissements de la part du public suivit.

* * *

C'est à ce moment-là que _Madara_ se réveilla, en sueurs. Etouffant presque sous son masque. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était toujours la nuit. Deidara dormait toujours, en lui tournant le dos à trois mètres de lui.  
Il ne s'était donc rien passé ?  
Il avait juste dormi tout ce temps… « Dommage pour le début du rêve qui avait été très agréable. » pensa-t-il. Il se redressa, toujours sous le coup de la tournure que son rêve avait pris. Et pourtant, _Madara_ n'est pas un homme vite impressionné mais là… Il devait être sérieusement dérangé pour que son inconscient fabrique des songes pareils.

Décidément, l'humain renferme bien des mystères, être conscient dans un de ses songes était une expérience étonnante. Il se reprit et se mit à sourire en repensant à la première partie de son rêve, qui paraissait très réel. Il se demanda alors s'il ne devait pas avouer sa véritable identité au blond. Peut être que, comme dans son rêve, il lui témoignerait une dévotion sans faille en sachant qui il est vraiment. Mais il oublia rapidement l'idée : _Madara_ est un homme prudent et réaliste, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.  
Il s'installa confortablement, les bras derrière la tête, il allait passer le reste de la nuit à regarder les étoiles, il avait suffisamment dormi pour cette nuit. Il murmura alors :

« Bonne nuit, Deidara-kun. »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Je me voyais mal le couper en plein rêve. Chapitre un peu particulier, comme vous avez pu constater. Avez-vous déjà fait cette expérience: être conscient dans un rêve. Comme le pense Madara, c'est en effet très étonnant, savoir qu'on est en train de rêver.  
J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose un peu différent et de revenir sur de l'humour comme au début de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Aquarii.


	21. Chapitre 20: Le retour, toi et moi

**Disclaimer :** Le manga d'origine et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Kishimoto-dono ! (Enfin, le scénario, les délires et manifestations perverses sont de moi, bien entendu.)

**Rating :** M

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Madara a fait un rêve étrange, très peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis leur dernier désaccord. Deidara dort (et boude) toujours. Comment va se passer le retour au repaire ?

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : «Le retour, toi et moi»**

Le jour venait de se lever. La rosée du matin brillait sur la flore environnante. Un léger chant d'oiseau semblait provenir des arbres. En fond sonore, on pouvait aussi entendre les clapotis de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau. Un décor digne des plus jolis poèmes sur le lever du soleil.

Plus, loin, à l'écart du sentier principal et dissimulé par quelques branchages, Deidara se réveillait tout doucement. Il avait dormi longtemps. Il se sentait étrangement serein. Il s'était énervé contre Tobi la veille, son attitude avait été un peu excessive et il s'en rendait compte. Son caractère « soupe au lait » avait une fois de plus pris le dessus. Et une fois encore il culpabilisait un peu. Il se sentait même enclin à lui pardonner cet affront même si Tobi s'était hardiment permis de se moquer de son art. Deidara regardait autour de lui et cherchait Tobi du regard. Ce dernier était allongé, sans cape et semblait dormir. Il s'approcha de lui, il remarqua que Tobi avait toujours son masque. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, il semblait si paisible… Deidara fixa l'œil apparent à travers le masque, celui-ci avoir l'air clos.  
Le blond souriait à cette vue si innocente. Il décida de s'allonger près de lui. Une fois installé à sa hauteur, il déposa sa tête sur le torse du brun et ferma les yeux lui aussi.

Bien sur, Tobi ne dormait pas. _Madara_ ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il s'amusait beaucoup de ce petit retournement de situation soudain. Alors comme ça, Deidara venait à lui spontanément même après ses crises de colère… « Mmh, intéressant. » pensa-t-il.  
Il se promit de s'en souvenir pour une prochaine fois : le prétentieux artiste blond baissait sa garde facilement, malgré tous les dangers qui peuvent l'entourer à son insu. Le danger c'est-à-dire, Madara lui-même qui savourait à présent chaque mouvement de Deidara, sous l'effet de sa respiration paisible. Il devait s'en vouloir beaucoup pour ainsi se blottir contre lui.

En effet, Deidara se sentait un peu honteux en repensant à son coup de colère. Alors qu'il était toujours allongé aux cotés de Tobi, la tête toujours posée sur son torse, s'élevant et s'abaissant délicatement au rythme de la respiration de l'autre, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : ses débuts à l'Akatsuki et surtout, Sasori, son senpai de l'époque. Lui aussi, en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au rouquin à son arrivée. Intérieurement, Deidara reconnaissait aujourd'hui ses torts : sa mauvaise foi, son tempérament explosif, son esprit de contradiction. Il se rappelait aussi combien il était en souffrance à cette époque : vaincu par Itachi, contraint de faire partie de cette organisation, de renoncer à son indépendance et à sa liberté d'artiste. Il s'était plus d'une fois senti seul et pas à sa place. Il avait secrètement souhaité que son senpai, Sasori lui témoigne un peu d'attention, de compassion : tout était si nouveau pour lui. Mais Sasori était d'un naturel froid et taciturne. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure personne pour se confier et se sentir mieux.

Soudain, il eut comme une révélation : peut être que Tobi souffrait ? Peut être que son caractère borné et puéril n'était en fait que la manifestation de cette souffrance ? Le blond avait lu quelque chose du genre, un jour, dans un livre de psychologie quand il était encore étudiant. _« Un comportement difficile et pénible pour l'entourage peu cacher un terrible mal-être. »_  
Après tout, les éléments concordent: Tobi est le dernier arrivé dans l'Akatsuki, personne ne lui témoigne le moindre respect ni la moindre considération, son senpai le rabroue sans cesse au lieu de le mettre à l'aise…  
Et voilà ! Deuxième sentiment de culpabilité de la journée : après le coup de colère, maintenant il réalisait qu'il est un senpai plutôt indigne.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Tobi qui semblait dormir profondément. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis con. » pensa-t-il.  
Tout lui paraissait clair. Tobi est certainement malheureux et il joue la carte de la provocation pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Voilà une explication rationnelle comme Deidara les aime. Il comprenait tout maintenant.  
Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et observa son partenaire.

« Tobi ? Tu es réveillé, mmh ?» murmura Deidara.

_Madara_ entendit sa voix et joua le jeu jusqu'au bout :

« Mwouii, non… ne mettez pas trop de sel dans mes ramen*… zzzz….ni de moutarde… juste quelques cornichons… zzzz»

«Tobi, je dois te parler, mmh. »

Péniblement – en apparence – Tobi sortit de son sommeil, il se frotta machinalement ses yeux contre son masque. Et se tourna vers Deidara afin d'en savoir plus. En réalité, _Madara_ était fort amusé et se demandait bien ce que son blond lui réservait comme surprise. Probablement un autre coup de colère pour hier, « Ce gamin est si lunatique … » pensa-t-il.

Deidara prit son inspiration, il se sentait vaguement stressé par ce qu'il avait à dire à Tobi mais soit, en tant que senpai digne de ce nom, il se devait de le faire :

« Tobi, tu es arrivé à l'Akatsuki depuis peu. Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir un peu… comment dire, mmh ? Inquiet et pris de panique parfois. Perdre sa liberté pour œuvrer dans une telle organisation n'est pas simple à accepter. Toutefois… » Deidara prit une pause et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Toutefois, je suis censé être ton guide dans cette épreuve et je… enfin, je veux dire, je ferai mon possible pour euh… bien te guider, mmh. »

Le blond termina sa tirade d'un air solennel, le corps droit et la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, comme s'il tenait dans sa main gauche le flambeau de la maturité et de la vérité suprême, sa main droite étant posée avec condescendance sur l'épaule de Tobi.

Tobi, le regarda curieusement à travers son masque et ne répondit rien.  
En vérité, _Madara_ s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire. Un rire qui aurait pu réveiller les morts et attiser les flammes de l'enfer s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Et pourtant cette tâche était extrêmement difficile. Non mais vraiment… Lui « inquiet », «pris de panique » ?  
S'il s'attendait à ça… « Deidara-kun, tu es vraiment hilarant parfois… », Pensa _Madara_ avec un soupçon de moquerie. Ceci dit, même si l'attention était maladroite et risible, le brun admit qu'elle était délicate. Il décida donc de refouler son fou rire et de caresser Deidara dans le sens du poil, au sens figuré (enfin, pour l'instant).

« Tobi est content d'être avec son senpai… Mais parfois il est triste quand senpai est fâché alors il voudrait faire la paix. Et aussi que senpai soit gentil… » Expliqua Tobi, de sa voix enfantine.

Deidara avait écouté avec attention l'explication de son partenaire, convaincu qu'il était dans le bon. Il souri d'un air satisfait : il était content de lui, ainsi que des aveux de Tobi. Ce n'était finalement encore qu'un enfant après tour. Il donna alors une petite tape paternaliste dans le dos de l'autre et entreprit alors de détailler le planning de la journée, pendant que, sous son masque, les traits de _Madara_ étaient crispés par un fou rire refoulé.

* * *

Le programme était clair : continuer de marcher en direction du repère mais aussi, trouver une source d'eau afin d'abreuver la plante de Kusa. Selon les conseils de Zetsu, il faut que l'Indigo soit arrosée régulièrement. Or, la plante commençait doucement à se flétrir. Le duo ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de trainer, il fallait trouver un point d'eau au plus vite.

Ils marchèrent longtemps ce jour-là mais le soleil brillait et l'humeur de Deidara était au beau fixe. Tobi le suivait docilement (en apparence) et ne se plaignait presque pas (pour le moment). La forêt était déserte, il faut dire que ce chemin avait été savamment pensé pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils entendirent un bruit qui ressemblait à un écoulement d'eau et accélèrent le pas. Il avait enfin trouvé. C'est avec soulagement que Deidara déballa la plante en se dirigeant vers l'étendue d'eau :

«Bon, je vais caler sa grosse tige entre deux brindilles, Tobi ! Apporte deux bouts de bois, mmh ! » Lança Deidara à Tobi.

L'esprit de Madara n'était pas construit comme le commun des mortels, il ne pu s'empêcher d'interpréter à sa façon les paroles du blond. Il ricana intérieurement «Deidara-kun… Tu vas voir _où_ je vais te la caler moi, la grosse tige… ». Des larmes de rire démoniaques, trop longtemps retenues s'écoulaient de ses sharingans qui s'étaient activés tout seuls, sur le coup de l'émotion. Il reprit ses esprits et ainsi que deux brindilles à proximité pour les apporter, l'air de rien, à Deidara qui a attendait, avec sa _grosse tige_.

En observant la plante qui semblait retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse sous l'effet de l'eau fraîche, Tobi dit innocemment et avec un sérieux simulé:

« Oh ben la voila toute trempée, on dirait qu'elle aime ça… »

Deidara lui adresse un regard perplexe… mais ne releva pas le sous-entendu grivois. L'eau semblait l'hypnotiser… Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, sous l'eau qui ondulait calmement autour de l'Indigo qui revivait à nouveau.  
L'eau se troubla brutalement tout à coup, le blond fut éclaboussé et se releva sous l'effet de la surprise pour remarquer enfin, Tobi qui venait de plonger.

« Venez senpaiiii ! Elle est bonne ! » Cria un Tobi surexcité baignant dans la rivière.

En tant que bon observateur, Deidara remarqua les vêtements du brun jonchés sur le sol tels de vieilles loques. Il en déduisit donc que son partenaire pataugeait à l'instant même, nu devant lui, en toute allégresse…  
Il se préparait à faire une remarque cinglante et hypocritement outrée à Tobi lorsqu'il se rappela ses propres paroles, celles qu'ils avaient prononcées le matin même : Tobi souffre, Tobi est certainement malheureux. Il ne devait donc pas l'accabler ou rejeter ses tentatives désespérées de se faire remarquer. Il devait, en tant que senpai digne, se montrer compréhensif. Il avança vers la rivière et fit mine d'y entrer pour rejoindre Tobi. Au diable les principes ! Le voir nu n'avait rien de dérangeant, que du contraire. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le brun se leva d'un coup. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses et avait largement pieds dans à cet endroit de la rivière. Ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à dissimuler sa nudité, il l'empêcha de rentrer dans l'eau:

« Ben… Senpai ! Non ! Vous n'allez quand même pas entrer dans l'eau tout habillé … ? » Dit Tobi scandalisé, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix que Deidara décela sans trop de mal.

« Ne pas contredire une âme triste et inquiète », « L'encourager, se montrer ouvert. » Deidara essayait d'imprimer ces mots dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas décevoir Tobi. Surtout pas ! Car cela signifierait sans doute qu'il est un piètre senpai qui n'attire aucune sympathie et qui, donc, ne peut être agréablement admiré. Et par extension, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville d'un homme tel que Sasori (qui pourtant ne se montrait pas toujours aimable mais qui lui inspirait un profond respect).  
Il décida donc de se déshabiller et se dirigea vers un arbuste pour s'y dévêtir à l'abri des regards. Bien que cela soit un peu stupide, car à part Tobi et deux mésanges, personne ne pouvait l'observer.

« Euh… Senpai ? Vous faites quoi là ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'osez pas vous déshabiller sous les yeux de Tobi après _tout ça_… » Pleurnicha presque le séduisant brun.

«Tout ça ». Tobi faisait bien entendu référence à leurs ébats…  
Deidara se sentit rougir des orteils aux oreilles. Quelle image montrait-il de lui là ? Rien de très artistique. Rien de plaisant, seulement une pudeur inutile.

« B… Bien sur que non. Je… j'ai juste entendu un bruit dans ce buisson, donc… » Balbutia le blond, pris au dépourvu bien que la bise ne soit pas encore venue.

« C'est ça oui… » Pensa avec une certaine ironie Madara qui attendait avec impatience que son partenaire se dévoile enfin. En tout cas, il avait visé juste :  
L'orgueil, toujours l'orgueil et pourtant, c'est ce défaut qui allait permettre à _Madara_ d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite. Il l'avait bien compris et comptait bien jouer sur ce terrain là.  
C'est en essayant de dissimuler son malaise que Deidara se déshabillait. « Lentement, mais sûrement », pensa _Madara_, toujours debout, l'eau de la rivière qui lui lèchait les cuisses, sa nudité bien en vue, sans pudeur.

La cape akatsukienne de l'artiste tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les sandales, le haut et le pantalon suivirent le même chemin. Les vêtements s'accumulant tout comme le tas d'habits de Tobi.  
A présent en pantalon, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Tobi l'observait avec insistance, toujours à moitié hors de l'eau.  
L'artiste entreprit de détacher son pantalon et se répéta mentalement que c'était lui l'adulte, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir intimidé par cet œil rouge qui le fixait sans faiblir. Minute… « L'œil _rouge_ ? », Deidara sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite et jeta à nouveau un regard en direction du visage masqué de Tobi. Il était presque sûr d'y avoir vu un œil rouge sang… ce genre de pupille qu'il ne supportait plus. Pourtant, l'œil visible était bien sombre, d'un noir profond, sans la moindre trace pourpre. « Sûrement mon imagination. » Pensa-t-il et il envoya valser le pantalon plus loin.

Le caleçon, était maintenant le seul rempart entre lui et la vue de _Madara_.  
Le blond essaya de prendre un air détaché, décomplexé et abaissa doucement, doucement l'infernal bout de tissu que Madara aurait fait flamber vite fait avec un petit coup d'Amaterasu s'il le pouvait. Mais c'était bien trop risqué, tant pour son identité que pour la virilité du blond.

A présent nu, Deidara avançait avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait vers la rivière. Tobi enfin, _Madara_ ou qui que ce soit, frémissait intérieurement d'impatience et d'anticipation. Deidara entra dans l'eau, jusqu'aux chevilles, il réprima une grimace et fronça les sourcils. « Elle est glacée » pensa-t-il. Puis jusqu'aux genoux et enfin jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Il était face au brun qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce corps si délicat et pourtant masculin qui était le sien. Il remarqua aussi que l'autre tenait dans sa main droite quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bout de tissu roulé en boule.

Sans prévenir, Tobi l'enlaça et l'entraina plus loin dans la rivière, où l'eau semblait être plus chaude.  
Ils avaient toujours pieds mais l'eau leur arrivait désormais au torse. A ce moment-là, Tobi demanda à Deidara d'une petite voix, inquiète :

« Dites… Senpai… Vous faites confiance à Tobi ? Si Tobi vous demandait de fermer les yeux, sans poser de questions, vous accepteriez ? »

_Madara_ savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas non. _Madara_, fin stratège comme à son habitude, savait que l'autre n'agirait plus en contradiction avec ses propres paroles après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin.  
De son coté, Deidara refoula un « NON espèce de dingue pervers !» et se concentra pour prendre une voix la plus assurée possible :

« Euh. Bien… Bien sur, nous sommes partenaires Tobi, non, mmh ? »

Deidara pu imaginer aisément un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'autre, bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu voir cette bouche qu'il avait goutée plus d'une fois.

« Très bien, Senpai ! Alors on va s'amuser et faire un jeu. Fermez les yeux Senpai !» Dit joyeusement le brun.

Bien que pas extrêmement tenté par le jeu dont parlait Tobi, il se laissa faire à contrecœur et ferma les yeux. Il senti alors quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Quelque chose que son partenaire était en train d'attacher solidement autour de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien. Et pour cause, il avait les yeux bandés, il comprit que c'était sans aucun doute le bout de tissu que Tobi tenait dans sa main quelque instants plus tôt. Un peu inquiet, Deidara décida d'attendre la suite sans trop broncher. Tobi lui fit jurer sur sa tête de Senpai de ne pas enlever le bandeau, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'abstenir de promettre, bien entendu.

Satisfait, Madara enleva complètement son masque. Il le lança sur la terre ferme et embrassa sauvagement le blond, comme s'il était affamé, comme si on l'avait privé de sa principale nourriture. Il se redressa fièrement, sa longue crinière ébène était trempée et collait à son dos mais c'était un bien moindre mal. Et il observa de ses yeux rouges vifs marbrés de noirs Deidara, qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. D'un ton à la fois doux et joueur il lui murmura :

«Maintenant, on est prêt à jouer, Senpai…»

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :  
**  
Après une abstinence de deux mois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et rassasié provisoirement. En attendant la suite, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Je voulais vous dire que je pensais finir la fic bientôt mais d'autres idées me viennent, je pense que « La mise à l'épreuve » a encore de beaux jours devant elle, …  
Je vous garantis donc encore de belles aventures érotico-ambigües de nos deux akatsukiens.

A bientôt !

Aquarii.


	22. Chapitre 21: Une mission avec toi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Mot de l'auteur:**  
Bon. Voila quelques (trop) longues semaines que nos deux séduisants criminels marinent dans leur lac. L'auteur a décidé de continuer l'histoire. Le chapitre a mis du temps à venir mais cela s'explique par un rhume carabiné que Deidara a chopé en restant si longtemps dans l'eau, les joies de l'hiver, tout ça...  
Bref, donnons leur une serviette pour les sécher (je me réserve le droit de sécher Madara cependant ^^).

Ah et au fait: Une excellente année 2011!

* * *

**Chapitre 21: «Une mission avec toi»**

_Satisfait, Madara enleva complètement son masque. Il le lança sur la terre ferme et embrassa sauvagement le blond, comme s'il était affamé, comme si on l'avait privé de sa principale nourriture. Il se redressa fièrement, sa longue crinière ébène était trempée et collait à son dos mais c'était un bien moindre mal. Et il observa de ses yeux rouges vifs marbrés de noirs Deidara, qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. D'un ton à la fois doux et joueur il lui murmura :_

_«Maintenant, on est prêt à jouer, Senpai…»_

C'est dans un frémissement incontrôlé que Deidara se laissa faire, relâchant toute la pression accumulée jusque là. Les yeux toujours bandés, ses autres sens étaient d'autant plus en éveil. Il percevait bien mieux le bruit de l'eau, le souffle du vent. Les gouttelettes glacées qui ruisselaient sur sa peau, la douceur de celle de Tobi. La bouche qui s'emparait à nouveau de la sienne puis qui la quittait. Deidara se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce suspense, ce côté imprévisible de la personnalité de Tobi: Où allait-il le toucher maintenant? Son cou? Son ventre? Ses fesses? Il rougit à cette pensée. Son sexe peut être? Une vague de chaleur l'envahit malgré le froid qui l'entourait. C'était très excitant, il ne pouvait l'admettre et il ne pouvait pas non plus le nier... Mais contre toute attente, le brun ne lui toucha aucune partie intime, non. Il lui prit une de ses mains. Deidara ne pouvait pas voir mais il savait que son partenaire observait avec une certaine curiosité,la particularité de sa main. Cette bouche étrangement située dans sa paume.

Tobi, enfin Madara, observait en effet la bouche au centre de la main du blond. Mais ce n'était pas par dégoût. C'est que l'Uchiha en avait vu des bizarreries au cours de sa longue vie et ce n'était pas ça qui allait le freiner. Au contraire, c'était même intéressant, très intéressant: Mathématiquement, un partenaire dans un lit – ou ailleurs - était bien plus susceptible de faire plus de choses avec trois bouches qu'avec une seule. C'était le genre de calcul qu'aimait réaliser Madara. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Deidara torse nu, une cicatrice sur son cœur. Serait-ce une quatrième bouche? Peu importe, il n'allait pas poser cette question. Pas maintenant. Et si cette ouverture était scellée, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Sage décision. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et en l'occurrence, le siamois présent était en train de grelotter sous ses doigts, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas détester l'eau froide en cet instant.  
Malicieusement, le brun ténébreux porta la main de l'autre à ses lèvres. Et l'embrassa.

Deidara était troublé. Il sursauta car il s'agissait de son premier baiser. Enfin... Le premier baiser sur _cette bouche là_.  
Sa particularité en avait effrayé plus d'un. A commencer par ses anciens amants. Parce que oui, malgré les apparences, Deidara avait déjà eu des aventures. Mais ces dernières ne duraient jamais longtemps et ne valaient pas la peine d'être évoquées: soit Deidara se lassait, soit les élus partaient en courant lorsqu'ils découvraient ses autres bouches.  
Mais Tobi, évidemment, est différent. Et bien que ça lui semblait con, ce geste tendre le toucha plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait crû.  
Attisé par ce petit manège, le blond se sentit soudain empli d'audace et d'imagination. Il dirigea son autre main inoccupée vers ce qui lui taquinait le ventre depuis quelques minutes: en effet, le membre allégrement dressé du brun signalait clairement sa présence. Presque instinctivement, Deidara glissa sa main sur toute sa longueur, le travail de sa langue mutine faisant déjà son effet: Tobi venait de se cambrer et de gémir...  
La suite promettait d'être sulfureuse, la bouche du brun faisait mine de chercher son cou pour l'embrasser, quand soudain, un bruit terrible retentit:

« Mamaaaaaaan y'a des monsieurs qui font des choooses bizarres dans la rivière! »

Les deux partenaires s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête en direction de la source de bruit: un gamin d'environ huit ou neuf ans les regardaient méchamment, les sourcils froncés, un index accusateur pointé vers eux. Deidara ressentit soudainement toute la froideur de l'eau alors qu'elle lui semblait presque chaude quelques instants plus tôt. Madara, d'abord surpris par la présence imminente d'un gosse dans son champs de vision, ne s'en soucia guère longtemps et fit mine de continuer son petit jeu sexuel sans la moindre pudeur. Mais avant ça, il lui allait jeter un de ses regards criminels rouge sang dont lui seul avait le secret, histoire de voir s'il a un brin de potentiel ou s'il allait fuir dans les jupes de sa mère. La deuxième possibilité était la plus probable. Et quand la mère rappliquerait furieuse et paniquée, il n'aurait qu'à lui réserver le même sort. Facile! Tout aurait pu être parfait... sauf que Deidara se dégageait déjà de lui et semblait vouloir enlever le bandeau qu'il lui avait attaché quelques instants plus tôt. Un éclair de lucidité: Madara eut juste le temps de réaliser que son visage était à découvert. Et en aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser l'autre le voir. Une technique de déplacement instantané plus tard, il était de retour, le masque parfaitement à sa place. Deidara, lui, se débattait avec le bandeau solidement noué qu'il avait sur les yeux et ne s'était pas rendu compte de grand chose. Une fois débarrassé du bout de tissu, il s'éloigna rapidement et nagea vers la terre ferme.

« Deidara-senpai! Revenez! On a même pas fini... non en fait, on a même pas commencé! » lui cria un Tobi visiblement indifférent à la situation embarrassante.

« Tobi, je... Je... Non! Pas devant un gosse. Là, je peux pas. Mmh! » articula le blond entre deux mouvements de brasse ou de papillon, difficile à deviner vu la précipitation avec laquelle il nageait.

« Un gosse? Ben justement Deidara-senpai, faut bien qu'il apprenne un jour! » argumenta Tobi. Mais ce fût en vain.

Madara, qui bouillonnait de désir brûlant et de pulsions meurtrières à l'égard du gêneur à culotte courte, dû laisser tomber: le blond se hissait déjà maladroitement à la surface, pour se jeter ensuite sur ses vêtements.  
Dans un soupir las, Madara jeta un dernier regard haineux au gamin, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui infliger le mangekyou sharingan: il s'était déjà suffisamment fait repéré comme ça. Il regagna le bord en deux mouvements de crawl parfait, attrapa ses vêtements et sauta dans l'arbre où se hissait un Deidara trempé. Ils devaient se mettre hors de vue pour l'instant. Ils feraient sécher leurs affaires plus tard.

* * *

Dissimulé dans les hauteurs et parmi les feuillages touffus, Deidara reprenait son souffle, marmonnant des injures à l'encontre de Tobi. Madara cru comprendre, dans le désordre, les mots: «Tobi... pervers... devant un gosse... pas d'éthique... morale... con.. chier. »

En écartant délicatement les feuilles vertes et émeraudes, il vit le gamin qui pointait toujours son doigt vers eux, sa mère l'ayant rejoint.  
Son ouïe fine lui permit de comprendre la conversation de là où il se trouvait:

« Mais si maman j'te jure, y'avait des monsieurs tout nus. Et même un avec des yeux rouges comme un vampire. Et qu'après ils ont sauté dans l'arbre là-bas. Puis même qu'ils ont disparus comme des magiciens! »

« Mais bien sûr! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas raconter de mensonges. J'étais morte d'inquiétude et...des hommes nus, quelle horrible imagination tu as là!»

Madara cessa d'écouter à partir de là. Il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire: ils n'étaient pas repérés. Il trouva cependant la mère injuste avec son fils. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'esprit très ouvert, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pauvre gamin.  
A travers le masque, son regard se reporta vers Deidara et il le trouva très séduisant: la moue boudeuse, les cheveux blonds humides sur un torse à peine revêtu, le pantalon attaché maladroitement, la cape akatsukienne chiffonnée, les bras croisés... Et sa contemplation n'était pas passée inaperçue:

« Ah non Tobi! Ne me regarde pas avec cet œil vicieux, j'ai ma dose pour la journée là. » aboya-t-il rageusement et sans prendre le temps de laisser l'autre répliquer et il sauta sur l'arbre voisin, poursuivant leur chemin entamé depuis trop longtemps.

Tobi était déçu. A l'échelle de Madara cela correspondait à peu près à une fureur sauvage. Un tel refus, ferme et définitif de plaisir en sa compagnie. Comment osait-il le laisser en plan, lui, le grand et puissant Uchiha Madara? Deidara avait-il conscience que s'il ne se retenait pas, il ne pourrait rien faire face à son pouvoir et le prendre de force, là tout de suite, entre deux écureuils et trois pommes de pins? De toute évidence, non il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Voila qui était vexant. En plus de ça, il se sentait horriblement frustré. Il allait encore en être réduit à se satisfaire en solitaire dans un bosquet, une fois la nuit tombée.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, la journée touchait à sa fin. Le duo ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Leur destination était la même depuis leur départ de Kusa mais pour Deidara, le voyage n'avait que trop duré. Aussi, son visage s'éclaira légèrement lorsqu'il aperçu au loin le sombre repaire de l'Akatsuki.  
Tobi, enfin Madara, lui, était plus silencieux que jamais. Toujours insatisfait et vexé. Il n'avait même pas envie de jouer son rôle de Tobi malicieux pour se réconcilier avant de rentrer. C'est pourquoi il n'eut pas de réaction visible lorsque, une fois arrivé au centre des murs de pierre, Deidara s'éloigna vers la salle de réunion pour remettre à Pein la Plante Indigo.

* * *

«Elle semble un peu abimée. » constata Pein d'une voix neutre en faisant tournoyer délicatement l'Indigo entre ses doigts. Konan observait silencieusement la fleur tout en chipotant distraitement dans celle de ses cheveux.

« C'est qu'elle a vécu pas mal de péripéties, mmh. » répliqua Deidara de son éternel ton railleur et agacé.

Pein appela Zetsu, qui arriva ensuite et prit en charge le végétal fragile et fragilisé. De sa voix douce, il expliqua qu'il connaissait une technique pour restructurer les cellules endommagées mais qu'en théorie cette plante pourrait se régénérer d'elle-même en serre. Et il quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un regard méprisant face à ce tas de viande qu'est l'humain et qui ne sait pas prendre soin des plantes. L'autre voix, sa voix rauque, lança une insulte au blond malchanceux, qui n'avait même pas la force de répliquer.

« Tu à l'air épuisé. Il me semblait que cette mission devait t'être bénéfique... » continua Pein.

« Ca, c'était _avant_ que des évènements imprévus ne surviennent, mmh. » conclut le blond.

Soit. Deidara ne semblait pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Tobi. Il savait que ce dernier était la source du bouleversement chez l'artiste mais Pein, en tant que professionnel et homme discret par nature, ne se mêlait jamais des affaires trop intimes de ses membres. Il laissa donc Deidara regagner ses appartements sans poser d'autres questions.

* * *

Tobi, de son côté, décida de se rendre dans la pièce qui servait de salon aux membres de l'organisation. Généralement, ils y passaient du temps après une mission ou quand ils avaient du temps, simplement pour se détendre.  
La pièce était simple mais relativement confortable, un grand canapé noir à angle droit meublait un coin de la pièce, des coussins et des livres étaient posés à même le sol, des plantes vertes soigneusement entretenues par Zetsu trônaient un peu partout. Sur la table basse bancale en bois défraîchi, on pouvait voir des miettes, des bouteilles et tasses à moitié vides. Madara se laissa tomber dans le canapé, non pas de fatigue mais de lassitude. Il résista à l'envie d'enlever son masque car cet endroit n'était pas suffisamment sûr, les passages y étant trop nombreux.

Il ferma alors les yeux, pour faire le vide. Vu par une personne extérieure, Tobi semblait dégager une aura d'innocence. C'était bien entendu une façade: la véritable conscience de Madara aurait pu incendier et réduire en poussière les murs aux alentours, si elle n'était pas fermement retenue. Cela durait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour connaître l'identité du nouveau venu dans la pièce. De sa voix grave que peu de gens lui connaissait dans l'Akatsuki, Madara lui donna gentiment l'ordre de le rejoindre. L'autre s'exécuta après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

* * *

Deidara s'était réfugié dans ses appartements. Crevé. Lessivé. Exténué. Cette mission qui avait pour but officieux de lui ramener une sorte de paix intérieure s'était avérée être un fiasco total. Du temps perdu. Tobi lui avait encore mener la vie dure. Un vrai calvaire. Il se demandait sous quelle étoile démente le brun était né pour lui attirer tant d'ennuis. Une calamité, impossible à vivre et à supporter, tels étaient des mots pour le qualifier. C'est ce que Deidara s'efforçait de conclure en prenant bien soin à se dissimuler que, dans l'ensemble, il y avait aussi eu de bons moments, des instants électrisants même et que Tobi l'avait parfois comblé de plaisirs qui jusque là lui étaient inconnus. Mais son éternelle mauvaise foi ne pouvait lui permettre de se l'avouer. Il se sentait partagé entre deux émotions contradictoires: d'abord, il s'était juré d'être un bon senpai pour ne pas nuire à la santé mentale déjà bien altérée de Tobi. Ensuite, l'autre avait dépassé les bornes en s'exhibant devant un mineur de moins de dix ans. La perversité du brun avait-elle des limites? Ou bien, Deidara s'efforçait-il de voir ça comme de la perversité parce que contrairement à son partenaire qui était plein de _ressources_, Deidara n'avait pas pu _maintenir son désir_ face à la vision dérangeante du gamin. En pratique, il n'avait pas voulu le montrer à l'autre cette faiblesse de peur de se ridiculiser et son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Alors il avait quitté la rivière et il se sentait honteux. C'était de la fuite pure et simple. Tobi devait le prendre pour un con. Mais valait-il mieux avouer une panne gênante ou fuir pour ne pas la montrer? Deidara s'infligeait cette torture mentale depuis un bon moment et ce n'était pas fini. C'est décidé. Il allait bouder dans son coin.

* * *

Madara ouvrait enfin les yeux pour observer la personne qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils étaient silencieux depuis un long moment mais l'autre brisa le calme ambiant:

« Vous semblez soucieux, Madara » dit l'homme de sa voix douce.

« Il fut un temps où tu m'appelais Madara-_sama_. » remarqua-t-il non sans une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, tout en ignorant sa question muette.

« C'était avant le massacre du clan. » répliqua l'autre, d'un ton indifférent.

Madara eut un petit rire sans joie à cette évocation. Un large sourire se dessina néanmoins sous son masque: Itachi était devenu un homme plein d'assurance et de charme. L'enfant silencieux aux multiples talents avait bien grandit. Il était le reflet même du prestige du clan Uchiha, désormais disparu. La relation entre Itachi et Madara avait toujours été particulière et en constante évolution: inconnus, élève-mentor, subordonné-chef, amants, ennemis potentiels. Ils en avaient conscience mais les souvenirs communs ne pouvaient être effacés. Et malgré la haine implicite que Itachi développait à son égard au fil du temps, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrémédiablement attiré par son ainé. Une sorte de masochisme ou d'attraction mortelle, probablement. Itachi comprenait les silences mieux que personne. Il savait ce que signifiait _celui-ci_. Il approcha sa main du bas-ventre de celui qui lui avait tout appris et murmura:

« On disait donc: vous êtes soucieux, Madara. »

Madara avait lui aussi comprit les intentions du jeune Uchiha. Il n'aurait pas dit non en temps normal. Mais là, les précédents évènements bouillonnaient encore dans son esprit. Plus que de sexe, c'était de jeux qu'il avait envie à présent:

«En effet, Itachi-san mais tu devrais retirer ta main, quand tu me touches et me regardes comme ça, je pourrais te faire des choses _pires_ que celles de la nuit où je t'ai appris à crier mon nom... ».

Itachi mi-attisé, mi-refroidi par cette déclaration on ne peut plus sérieuse de Madara, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de partir:

« Vous n'avez pas changé... tout comme la localisation de ma chambre, Madara-_sama_. » Et il s'en alla.

Après le départ d'Itachi, il ricana. Oui vraiment, il avait bien grandit. Itachi était devenu un homme très attirant et sûr de lui. Il se sentit plutôt fier de lui comme d'un fils. Une relation père-fils un brin incestueuse, certes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait toujours un délicieux quatre heure à se mettre sous la dent.

A nouveau seul, il décida de poursuivre sa « méditation ». Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps cependant. La porte de bois s'ouvrit à nouveau. Quelqu'un l'appela et le tira de ses pensées sombres:

«Hey! Tobi, c'est là que tu te cachais ça fait un bail! » résonna une voix.

* * *

**Mot de la fin:**  
Et voilà, enfin la suite de LMAE!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu?  
Pour les prochains:  
-Je vous fais part de mon envie de revenir un peu plus à l'humour.  
-Les personnalités Tobi-Madara se feront un peu plus marquées:  
Je veux bien différencier le côté naïf de Tobi et la vraie personnalité Madaraïenne en présence des quelques privilégiés de l'Aka qui connaissent sa vraie identité (Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu?). A ce stade de l'histoire, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu et Deidara ne savent pas qu'il est Madara. Je voulais préciser cet aspect des choses au cas où ça semblerait nébuleux.  
-Dois-je développer la relation Madara x Itachi ou pas?

Oui, je préfère vous demander votre avis sur ce dernier point. De la fanfic à la carte, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?  
Bref, qui est le nouveau venu dans le charmant petit salon de du repaire?  
Vous saurez tout au prochain épisode...

Aquarii.


	23. Chapitre 22: Un prédateur et moi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
Révélation! Dans le passé, Madara a eu une relation très... charnelle avec Itachi. Ce dernier ne semble pas craindre le coté dominateur de son aîné. Prends garde à tes fesses Itachi-san: « Un prédateur n'est jamais loin ».  
C'est ce que va penser Tobi dans peu de temps.

**Aux lecteurs:**  
Merci pour vos reviews! Je tiens à préciser que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes.  
Pour répondre à la question d'Ayame: je n'ai pas un rythme régulier pour publier les chapitres. Ca dépend de mes occupations IRL et de l'inspiration. Parfois comme pour ces deux derniers chapitres, il n'y a qu'une semaine d'intervalle.

* * *

**Chapitre 22: «Un prédateur et moi»  
**

_«Hey! Tobi, c'est là que tu te cachais ça fait un bail! » résonna une voix._

Un peu las de jouer les Tobi naïfs, surtout après les derniers évènements, Madara endossa tout de même son rôle car la personne qui venait d'entrer ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité.  
Il observa à travers le masque, l'homme qui se tenait à présent à un ou deux mètres du canapé: ce dernier devait être légèrement plus grand que lui, le regard améthyste troublant, les cheveux argentés, l'air dément et presque animal... Si on lui ajoutait une cape noire et des canines proéminentes, il pourrait faire un vampire très convaincant. C'est ce que pensais Madara redevenu Tobi pour l'instant.

«Bonjour! Bonjour! Hidan-senpai! Bah oui, je suis rentré et là je m'occupe pour ne pas embêter Deidara-senpai. Tobi est un bon garçon vous savez... »

L'autre sourit de façon étrange à cette remarque et s'approcha du brun masqué pour s'assoir finalement à ses côtés. Contrairement à Itachi, Hidan n'avait pas vraiment de manière: il s'affala entre les coussins moelleux, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse, renversant au passage tasses et autres babioles qui trainaient là. Assis à gauche tout près de Tobi, le bras droit du Jashiniste réalisa une subtile translation pour l'enlacer. Il lui murmura alors quelques paroles:

« Bon. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Et si tu me disais ce que _tu aimes_, Tobi... »

Madara capta immédiatement l'allusion. Et pour être précis, il avait compris dès le départ ce que l'autre lui voulait.  
Il parla alors, car Hidan semblait déterminé à obtenir une réponse, son bras enlaçant fermement son épaule:

« Oh ben! Moi j'aime bien les fleurs et les crayons jaunes. Ah! Et j'aime aussi les dangos... » répliqua un Tobi de la manière la plus niaise et convaincante qu'il pu, tout en levant au plafond un de ses doigts gantés, histoire d'appuyer les mots par une gestuelle appropriée.

Hidan semblait analyser les paroles du brun, cherchant sans doute vainement un sens à ces paroles de cinglé. C'est ce que supposait un Madara bien assuré par ses propres propos. Mais le prêtre était différent, lui même étant bien givré, il parvint à y trouver une certaine « cohérence », tout est relatif aussi.

« Les dangos... Oh, je vois Tobi-kun. Pourquoi tu aimes tant les dangos? » lui demanda très sérieusement un Hidan au sourire carnassier.

Les neurones de Madara commençaient à se mettre en marche. Il pensait pourtant qu'avec un individu aussi primaire que Hidan, cela ne serait pas nécessaire. Mais il s'était probablement trompé. A y regarder de plus près, Hidan semblait futé et prêt à tout pour obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaitait. Madara se dit alors que cela pourrait faire un divertissement fort plaisant, voir jusqu'où le prêtre pouvait mener cette petite discussion. Après tout, il s'emmerdait ferme là, non?

«Ben, j'aime les dangos parce que c'est rond... C'est tendre, charnu. Quand ils sont bien préparés, ils ont juste la bonne taille pour les prendre entièrement en bouche...»

Madara s'interrompit et reporta son attention sur l'argenté qui semblait l'écouter avec une avidité malsaine. Amusé, l'Uchiha en remit une couche:

« Il y a aussi une sauce, pas trop liquide et collante juste ce qu'il faut. Souvent, je m'en mets partout, alors faut que je lèche tout d'un coup pour ne pas que ça tache la cape de l'Akatsuki... »

Madara sentit la pression sur son épaule s'amplifier et le visage de Hidan s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Avec dextérité, il abaissa le col qui cachait le cou de Tobi et y enfouit son visage. Le brun pu alors sentir une langue gourmande et perverse parcourir sa gorge tout en s'attardant sur sa carotide. Il s'arrêta et parla:

« Et donc, tu les lèches, les dangos... Un peu comme ça? ». Et il reprit son petit manège lingual, sans se soucier des réactions inattendues d'un Tobi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Madara s'amusait. Tout simplement. Hidan n'était pas mauvais. L'Uchiha se félicita mentalement d'avoir nommé un homme sachant se servir aussi habilement de sa langue. Mais il se reprit. Il ne devait pas rester sans réactions face à des considérations de la sorte, aussi érotiques soient-elles. Pour la crédibilité de son rôle de gamin naïf, il repoussa gentiment son assaillant.

« Vous me chatouillez Hidan-senpai! »

Ce dernier semblait un peu déçu mais pas découragé le moins du monde. Il regarda celui qu'il croyait être un innocent petit bleu et lui demanda alors d'enlever ce masque stupide, qu'il puisse l'embrasser à pleine bouche et lui faire découvrir des océans déchaînés de vices qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru jusque là. Madara songea que le prêtre était aussi un peu poète et ricana intérieurement car en plus de cent ans, il avait parcouru bien d'autres horizons vicieuses que de simples océans.

« Allons, sois pas si coincé, je te demande pas de me montrer ton cul, quoi que j'ai rien contre. Juste ton visage, pour commencer... ».

Hidan savait ce qu'il voulait et ne le cachait pas. Il grimpa sans la moindre gêne sur Tobi, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Le brun tenta de protester par des petits gémissement puérils et plaintifs mais vu _ce qu'il sentait sur son bas-ventre_ à l'instant lui démontrait plutôt que le désir de l'autre se faisait pressant. Les mains puissantes et avides d'attouchements sur la personne de Tobi, allaient atteindre le masque et Madara sentait arriver une impasse: il ne pouvait pas faire une démonstration de force pour éviter que l'autre voit son visage ni l'hypnotiser avec son sharingan ni utiliser l'une de ses techniques de déplacement instantané. Tout cela serait bien trop suspect.  
Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer cette fois? La situation allait beaucoup plus loin que prévu. Pourquoi fallait-il que Hidan s'intéresse à son masque? Les doigts de l'autre se posèrent se chaque côté du masque, il allait le voir... Il allait devoir le mettre au courant de son identité. Grande gueule comme Hidan était, tout le reste de l'Akatsuki serait au courant le lendemain, ce serait la fin de son anonymat, il devrait le tuer pour l'exemple et vu que le gaillard est immortel ça allait être long et chiant ...  
Madara se préparait à maudire son propre goût du risque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Hidan, enfoiré! On a une mission et tu glandes ici? Le temps, c'est de l'argent! Je pensais que même un crétin comme toi pouvait comprendre ça... » aboya un Kakuzu hors de lui. Il était suivi de quelqu'un, mais Madara ne pouvait pas voir avec Hidan sur lui et le chakra colérique du trésorier l'empêchait de reconnaître celui de l'autre personne.

«Lâche-moi Kakuzu et t'occupe pas de mes affaires. Je me mêle, moi, des cadavres en décomposition que tu échanges pour remplir ta tirelire? »

« La ferme, Hidan. Et dépêche toi de t'amener. Je disais: on a une mission, rapporter Nibi. Et quelques primes en passant. » et il sortit en laissant la porte grande ouverte, dévoilant ainsi la personne qui était derrière lui. Deidara.  
Il entra, ramassa une des tasses renversées quelques instants plus tôt par Hidan. L'artiste jeta un regard haineux à Tobi. Il venait de trouver son partenaire dans une situation très compromettante mais il voulait rester le plus digne possible, aussi, il ne prononça aucun mot avant de partir et claqua la porte.

* * *

Deidara décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Marchant d'un pas pressé, le regard fixe, il croisa Itachi sans le voir et le bouscula au passage. Itachi et Deidara ne s'était jamais apprécié. Pire: Deidara lui vouait une haine intense, c'était connu de tous. Itachi lui, le méprisait en silence ce qui était tout aussi agressif dans le fond. Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien à l'artiste en cet instant car le blond aurait été capable de tout dans son état d'énervement.  
Malheureusement, Itachi n'était pas du genre à ménager son monde. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un crétin qui avait le privilège inconscient de s'attirer les faveurs de son ex-amant. Il faut dire que le jour où il les avait surpris, il s'était forcé de rester stoïque comme à son habitude. Mais là, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas mettre l'autre mal à l'aise: il était visiblement déjà bien déstabilisé.

«Les gens bien élevés s'excusent quand ils bousculent quelqu'un. » fit remarquer le brun.

« Je ne vois personne aux alentours qui vaille la peine de recevoir mes excuses, mmh. » rétorqua un Deidara prêt à mordre.

Itachi sourit. Il allait juste s'amuser un peu, puis il irait boire un thé.

« Il me semble que tu prends des airs supérieurs depuis que le séduisant Tobi s'intéresse vaguement à toi... » dit Itachi. Il n'était pas une personne aussi mauvaise à la base. Mais là, ça faisait du bien...  
Deidara était piqué là où ça faisait mal. Mais il n'en montrait rien. Son orgueil allait le sauver de cette joute verbale sans intérêt. Mais avant, il ne pouvait résister à lancer une dernière réplique:

« Séduisant? Comme si tu pouvais affirmer ça sans jamais l'avoir vu. Ton sharingan ne peut voir à travers les masques je présume? Mmh. » Il était clair que Itachi ne pourrait rien rétorquer à ça. Et sur ces paroles pleines d'assurance, Deidara fit mine d'accélérer le pas, afin de regagner enfin ses appartements.

«Tu as raison pour le sharingan, Deidara-kun... » le ton d'Itachi était plus doux que d'habitude, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

«Mais tu te trompes concernant Tobi. Lorsque nous étions amants, il ne m'a jamais caché son visage... ». Et sur ces mots, Itachi s'éloigna et disparut, un sourire sadique non dissimulé. Oui, cela faisait un bien fou...

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Deidara se mit à marcher machinalement, ses jambes semblaient se mouvoir seules, comme s'il était une de ces marionnettes que manipulait autrefois le défunt Sasori.

* * *

Madara réajustait sa cape noire et rouge. Dans sa fougue, ce rustre de Hidan avait fait plein de faux plis dedans. « Soit. » pense-t-il. Et il redirigea ses réflexions vers quelque chose de plus important: Deidara.  
Connaissant l'impulsivité de son cadet, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à l'interprétation qu'il avait pu faire de ce qu'il avait vu. Bon. Ok, il était peut être allé un peu loin. Mais il s'ennuyait à mourir et bien que Hidan ait un physique avantageux et des aptitudes certaines pour diverses pratiques interdites, cela n'égalait en rien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans les bras de Deidara. Il décida donc de le trouver pour s'expliquer. S'expliquer sur sa conduite et rendre des comptes, deux choses inédites et incroyables pour un homme tel que Uchiha Madara.  
Il le chercha longtemps, explorant des recoins que même lui ne connaissait pas encore dans son propre domaine. En effet, Deidara n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans aucun des placards des longs couloirs sombres. Il faisait de grandes enjambées à présent, se demandant où l'artiste était parti. Madara croisa Pein. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de tête respectueux et s'en alla. Le brun se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se servir de sa technique lui permettait de repérer une personne à distance. Il était plus troublé qu'il l'imaginait... Il se concentra pour faire circuler son chakra avec le plus de fluidité possible et ainsi, trouver la cachette de son partenaire. Dans son champs de vision, une longue chevelure blonde semblait se dessiner à quelques mètres de là. Il était là , tout près, sur le toit.

* * *

Madara n'avait pas pensé à cet endroit et il aurait dû, car ce n'était pas la première fois que Deidara s'isolait là-bas. Le blond était perché au sommet du repaire construit en vieilles pierres et il semblait contempler le clair de lune. La nuit venait de tomber.  
Madara s'avança silencieusement, observant celui qui l'intriguait tant, sans savoir si oui ou non il devait parler en premier. Il ressentait une sorte d'aura de colère planer autour de Deidara et s'il disait quoi que ce soit d'ironique ou léger en cet instant, l'autre le prendrait mal, c'était certain.  
Cela dura quelques minutes, ce qui correspondait à de longues heures sur l'échelle de la patience de Madara. Il décida de parler, tant pis pour les conséquences mais il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il se prépara à produire la voix de Tobi tout en sachant bien qu'elle ne serait pas aussi enjouée que d'habitude:

« Deidara-senpai... »

A ces mots, l'autre ne répondit rien et il ne se retourna pas. Cependant, Madara sentit son aura changer. Le chakra de Deidara était instable, comme torturé par mille tourments. Mais de son ouïe fine, Madara pouvait entendre que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il décida de se rapprocher. Au moins, son partenaire savait qu'il était là.  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Madara prit place au coté de l'artiste, évitant toutefois de croiser son regard avant qu'il ait parlé à son tour.  
Un nouveau silence de plomb tomba une fois de plus. Un ange passa, puis deux. Et Madara entendit soudain un petit bruit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia: la tête pourtant haute, Deidara avait le regard vide et fixait un point invisible à côté de la lune, ses yeux bleus brillants, presque turquoise laissaient s'échapper une fine trace humide, preuve matérielle qu'une larme était passée par là.  
Madara était un homme intelligent et doué en tout. En tout ou presque, car là où il avait des lacunes, c'était bien en sentiments. Il ne savait comment interpréter cette probable larme. Il tenta même de se persuader qu'il s'agissait du vestige d'une fine averse de pluie. Peu crédible. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Deidara devait être profondément blessé pour, d'une part, ne pas l'engueuler et d'autre part, le laisser voir une larme sur son visage. Il voulu dire quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas bien quoi, mais Deidara le devança:

«Tu te laisses séduire par ce taré de Hidan. Et... tu es l'amant d'Itachi, mmh. » dit-il simplement.

Tobi se défendit:

« Non! Hidan, ce n'est rien! Il est juste plutôt collant et ça a dépassé le stade de la plaisanterie sans que je le réalise. Il ne s'est rien passé en plus, Deidara-senpai! Et pour Itachi, on s'est connu avant, et notre relation était courte. Pas vraiment exceptionnelle. Sans importance et je... »  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Madara bafouillait des excuses, des justifications qu'il savait médiocres car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire.

«Ce n'est pas le problème, mmh.». Le ton était froid mais calme, ce qui était très troublant venant de quelqu'un comme Deidara.  
Madara lui, était perdu. Si la tentative de Hidan et son ancienne relation avec Itachi n'étaient pas le problème... Où était-il?

« Je ne vous comprends pas bien, Deidara-senpai... »

Deidara ne le regardait toujours pas, fixant sans se lasser ce point invisible qu'il s'était choisi. Il entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler. Puis les referma. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis il relança la discussion:

« Ton visage, je n'ai jamais vu ton visage. Tu n'as jamais voulu me le montrer.  
Par contre, avec Itachi...malgré que votre relation était, je cite « courte et pas vraiment exceptionnelle », il a eu ce privilège. Alors, je pense, Tobi. Si on suit ta logique, la nôtre, de relation, est vraiment sans importance. Elle n'existe peut être même pas, mmh...» dit Deidara d'une voix doucereuse. Il n'avait jamais parler autant en une fois à Tobi.

Madara était coincé et ne savait pas quoi dire. Nouvelle situation inédite pour le fondateur du clan maudit: il ne s'était jamais retrouver à court de réponse. Il décida de jouer sur la mauvaise foi.  
«Je pensais pas que pour vous, Deidara-senpai, on avait vraiment une relation. Vous semblez si distant parfois, alors...»

« Tobi, on mange ensemble, on vit ensemble, on... on couche ensemble. Alors, pour moi, c'est une relation. » les joues teintées de rose, Deidara dit cette dernière parole sans perdre la face.

A ces mots inattendus, Madara réalisa qu'il s'était longtemps fourvoyé sur le compte de son partenaire. Il le voyait au départ comme un joli fantasme à assouvir. Un gamin au mauvais caractère et vantard qui faisait de son art une montagne, coincé et un peu niais en matière de relation ou de tout ce qui touche au sexe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaitre, la personnalité du blond se révélait plus complexe que prévu et Madara devait avouer qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois du mal à le cerner. Il mettait ensuite ça sur le compte de son impulsivité. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'en plus d'être un artiste accompli, il en avait la sensibilité. Il le trouvait aussi bien plus mature qu'à leur première rencontre. Peut être... Peut être qu'il devait l'autoriser _à savoir_...

* * *

Deidara continuait à regarder la lune. Il ne montrait pas son impatience, son envie d'entendre un argument de Tobi qui tenterait contrer le sien. Un argument qui serait de toutes façons vain, qui ne pourrait pas effacer sa colère et sa déception car, d'une certaine manière, Tobi l'avait trahi. Le cœur du problème n'était pas Hidan, ni Itachi. Ces deux-là ne valaient même pas la peine d'être l'objet de ses pensées. Mais, voir le visage de Tobi, il l'avait si souvent souhaité... Et jamais il n'avait eu ce droit.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Tobi se mit devant lui. A travers le masque, il se sentait observé, presque fouillé de toutes parts. L'œil sombre brillait comme un diamant noir et ne se détachait pas de lui. Mal à l'aise, Deidara baissa un instant le regard mais il se reprit bien vite et fixa à nouveau son partenaire. Il resta figé de stupéfaction:  
Le noir profond de l'iris posée sur lui avait laissé la place à un rouge aussi vif qu'un rubis. Cet oeil, il avait déjà cru le voir plus d'une fois à travers le masque de Tobi. Mais il avait toujours pensé que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il allait se perdre dans ses pensées lorsque Tobi parla, mais sa voix était différente. Beaucoup plus grave et sérieuse.

«Deidara, je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir accordé plus tôt ma confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, je sens que je peux le faire. Aussi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »  
Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il enleva son masque, révélant ainsi à Deidara son visage trop longtemps dissimulé, pour la première fois, .

Avant d'entamer toute discussion, Madara approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur la trace humide laissée par la furtive larme qui avait coulé quelques instants plus tôt, sur la joue de Deidara.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:  
**  
Quelques petits rappels au-cas où ce serait nébuleux pour certains:  
-Dans LMAE, Madara a l'âge qu'il a en vrai, c'est à dire: plus de cent ans mais par un mystère insondable, il a l'apparence qu'il avait à ses vingt ans, avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Serait-ce un Dieu? Oui je pense. Plus sérieusement, avec le ninjutsu tout est possible, on en a vu d'autres dans Naruto.  
Ce qui explique ma phrase: _«...Madara songea que le prêtre était aussi un peu poète et ricana intérieurement car en plus de cent ans, il avait parcouru bien d'autres horizons vicieuses que de simples océans. »_  
-Autre pouvoir de Madara, je cite une source de Wikipedia (je l'ai déjà citée au début de l'histoire): _« Madara est capable de repérer une personne à distance et d'apparaître devant elle. Il affirmera à Sasuke que « cette capacité fait partie de ses pouvoirs »_  
Ce qui explique qu'il repère Deidara sur le toit.

Revenons en à ce chapitre: il s'en passe des choses...  
En tout cas, je me suis sentie très inspirée en l'écrivant, c'est pourquoi la suite est arrivée plus tôt que prévu.  
J'avais envie de faire bouger la situation entre nos deux Akatsukiens. Je sentais que c'était le bon moment pour le faire, bien que rien ne laissait présager que ce serait pour ce chapitre, ça s'est décidé en cours d'écriture.  
Deidara va donc être mis dans la confidence... Enfin!  
J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu différent des autres, vous a plu et que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos impressions.

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	24. Chapitre 23: Le vrai moi et toi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
Madara a pris sa décision, il a montré son visage pour la première fois à Deidara et se prépare à lui révéler sa véritable identité.

* * *

**Chapitre 23: «Le vrai moi et toi»  
**

_Avant d'entamer toute discussion, Madara approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur la trace humide laissée par la furtive larme qui avait coulé sur les joues de Deidara._

Madara se redressa mais ne s'éloigna pas, son visage restait très proche de celui de son interlocuteur. Il voulait qu'il le voit et qu'il le regarde bien. Le blond l'observa, les yeux grands ouverts par la double surprise: il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Tobi lui montre son visage, surtout après les derniers évènements, et surtout, il constatait que son partenaire était encore plus séduisant que dans ses fantasmes, encore bien plus attirant que tous les visages qu'il avait imaginés en se disant que l'un d'eux lui ressemblerait un peu. Mais malgré sa fibre artistique et son sens de l'imagination ultra développé, le blond était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était loin de la réalité. Réalité qui dépassait ses plus folles espérances: les traits fins et pourtant masculins, de longues mèches sombres cascadant sur ses épaules, une bouche que l'on devine gourmande, un peau très légèrement hâlée, des yeux...

Le regard étrangement sérieux et pourpre de Tobi le ramena à la réalité. Ce rouge... Deidara le connaissait bien. C'était un rouge impertinent qui avait autrefois méprisé son art. Itachi. Pourquoi Tobi possédait-il ces yeux? Était-ce un sharingan? Itachi et Tobi avaient-ils un lien de parenté? Non... Cela ne se pouvait pas, ils avaient quand même été amants, un jour,... Ou bien, les Uchiha étaient-ils à ce point pervers qu'ils ne s'encombraient pas de ce genre de détails? Deidara sentit venir en lui une vague de nausées et des spasmes nerveux. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il ressentait: De la colère? De la surprise? Du dégoût? De la curiosité? Sans doute un peu tous ces sentiments imbriqués les uns dans les autres.  
Une voix grave et calme s'éleva dans le silence:

«Je suis Uchiha Madara, le fondateur du clan Uchiha et de l'Akatsuki. » dit Madara, en toute simplicité. Il approcha une fois de plus son visage de celui du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Il venait de lâcher ça, comme ça, sans introduction visant à amortir le choc de la nouvelle. En effet, Madara n'était pas le genre d'homme à enrober de mousse soyeuse ses déclarations.  
Pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Deidara ne chercha pas à approfondir un baiser qui aurait pu être délicieux. Comment aurait-il pu songer un instant à le faire d'ailleurs? Il avait face à lui un démon. Pire, un démon qui l'embrassait sans sourciller...  
Deidara connaissait l'histoire de la fondation de Konoha, c'était le genre d'histoires devenues légendes au fil du temps qui se racontaient un peu partout dans le monde ninja. Une vieille dame passionnée et un peu folle lui avait tout raconté lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il vivait au village d'Iwa: la fondation du village caché de Konoha, l'opposition des Uchiha et des Senju, les batailles fréquentes entre deux leaders Madara et Hashirama, les déclarations de guerre, Kyuubi, la défaite d'Uchiha Madara, son exil puis sa mort.  
Il songea un instant que ce farceur de Tobi était aussi bon acteur et que ce dernier lui faisait une blague. Mais le regard sévère de l'autre était très convaincant. Ce regard se suffisait à lui-même, toute précision supplémentaire était superflue.

« Tu... Vous... Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes mort, mmh! »

Madara éclata de rire, un rire séduisant et terrifiant à la fois.

« Quand nous avons partagé le même lit, les mêmes draps, t'ai-je donné une seule fois le sentiment d'être mort? »

Deidara pensa que non. Non, il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment, que du contraire, ses reins se souvenaient encore d'une vigueur bien réelle. Mais ça, il n'aurait jamais osé le dire à cet homme, cet inconnu qu'il croyait connaître et qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Pourtant, il sentit monter en lui une terrible audace et questionna sans retenue celui qui prétendait être l'un des ninjas les plus puissants que la terre ait portés:

«C'est impossible. Tu... Vous étiez vivant à la fondation de Konoha, vous avez plus de cent ans, mmh. Tu... Vous êtes pourtant jeune et si... »

« Jeune et si... désirable, Deidara-kun? » oui, Madara devait être parfaitement conscient de son potentiel de séduction. Il s'amusa de l'expression intimidée de Deidara, son innocent, si innocent partenaire...

« Vois-tu, Deidara-kun, je suis né au sein de clan Uchiha doté d'un chakra particulièrement puissant. C'est sûrement ce qui m'a permis de vivre si longtemps. Et puis, j'ai mes secrets et mon pouvoir n'y est pas étranger. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet pour l'instant. Je peux aussi te dire que j'ai créé l'Akatsuki dans le but de remettre les choses à leur place légitime dans le monde ninja. Et que je mène les opérations dans l'ombre depuis le début: Pein est en quelque sorte mon bras droit, rien de plus.»

Interloqué, Deidara ne chercha pas à dissimuler le sourire fou et moqueur sur son visage. Il était un être sceptique par nature.

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Tobi! Donne... Donnez moi une preuve! ». S'exclama soudain Deidara ne sachant plus s'il devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer cet homme.

Bien que irrité par cette requête, Madara ne pouvait consentir à lui donner une preuve trop violente en l'expédiant dans une illusion longue et douloureuse, symbole du pouvoir Uchiha. Il se décida quand même à lui montrer son mangekyou sharingan éternel tout en lui donnant des explications d'un ton de pédagogue.

Impressionné malgré lui, Deidara buvait les paroles de cet homme qui le surprenait vraiment. Il repensa alors à toutes ces fois où il avait surpris une lueur différente dans les yeux de Tobi, toutes les fois où son attitude changeante l'avait troublé. Bien que cela semble incroyable, le fait que Tobi ne soit pas réellement Tobi pourrait expliquer tout ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas négliger le fait qu'il est un Uchiha. Soit une personne dont les yeux méprisaient son art. Donc un ennemi. Il lui lança un regard empli de colère et de rancune.

Madara comprenait ce regard, c'était comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, il parla:  
« Je sais que tu es en colère contre Itachi, contre le sharingan,... Mais c'est une chose. Et ce que je pense de tes capacités en est une autre. C'est moi qui ait voulu que tu rejoignes notre organisation. Je t'ai choisi, Deidara. »

Malgré lui, l'artiste se sentit touché par ces paroles. Ainsi, Madara... Ce ninja légendaire et plein de talents, l'estimait à sa juste valeur? Son cœur s'emballa... Est-ce seulement possible qu'une chose aussi incohérente se produise? La probabilité qu'il rencontre au cours de sa jeune vie cet homme supposé mort, était proche de zéro, cette faible probabilité se réduisait encore si on considérait la possibilité qu'il soit un jour recruté par lui et aussi celle qu'il devienne son amant.

* * *

Madara ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit la vérité. Bon, le gamin avait été un peu secoué et c'était compréhensible. Mais au moins, il avait été sincère avec l'homme qu'il aime. « L'homme que j'aime? ». Le brun intercepta dans son esprit, cette pensée sentimentale et mièvre qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il allait devoir parler de choses pratico-pratiques à présent:

«Je te demanderai autre chose, Deidara. Ne jamais révéler aucune des informations que je viens de te confier, à personne. Pour mon objectif, il est primordial que je garde l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible. Seuls Pein, Konan, Itachi et maintenant toi, savent qui je suis. Si tu ne tiens pas ta charmante langue, je serais forcé de te punir définitivement.»  
Considérant le ton froid et rude de Madara, Deidara se retint d'en demander plus au sujet de la nature de ses relations avec Itachi et déglutit avec difficulté en entendant résonner dans sa tête son dernier avertissement.

«Donc, je continuerai à jouer mon rôle de Tobi. Il n'y a que dans l'intimité que je serai moi-même mais il faudra qu'on reste prudents. ». Le rythme cardiaque de Deidara s'emballa à nouveau. Ainsi, Madara envisageait d'entretenir une certaine intimité avec lui?

«En... entendu, mmh. » fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à sortir sans laisser paraitre les multiples sentiments qui s'emparaient de lui.

Sur le visage de Madara, un sourire sincère se dessina:

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Deidara-kun... » et il attira ce dernier vers lui, pour un baiser passionné, scellant à présent leur accord, leur promesse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Deidara ne se réveilla pas dans son lit. L'odeur de Tobi, enfin « Madara » car il faudra qu'il s'y habitue maintenant, était bien présente. Il avait l'impression que sa mémoire était passée dans une brume opaque mais peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille et de la nuit devinrent plus clairs: Hidan sur Tobi, les provocations d'Itachi, son propre désarroi, les révélations de Madara, leur dernière discussion en arrivant dans la chambre: Le chef officieux de le lAkatsuki avait tenu à l'informer au sujet du massacre du clan Uchiha. Le brun n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Deidara n'en revenait pas que Madara ait réduit à néant son propre clan. D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait que l'approuver dans son élan meurtrier passé: la haine viscérale que le blond vouait à ce clan maudit était plus forte, Madara serait l'unique et seule exception à la règle. Il se remémora aussi leur nuit passionnée qui avait suivi... Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'émotions fortes en une journée, Madara avait exigé qu'ils fassent des folies de leurs corps sans attendre. Deidara soupira, de fatigue et de bien-être intérieur. Il se leva, pris une douche rapide et s'habilla à la hâte tout en s'interrogeant sur le lieu Madara était à présent.  
«Nuit passionnée » était l'expression juste, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'avoir eu un jour si mal aux... Il emprunta le couloir principal, lorsque...

« Deidaraaa-senpaiii! ».

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un « truc » sortant de nulle part, s'accrocha à lui. Encore ensommeillé, il repoussa son assaillant mais pas avec autant de hargne que d'habitude. Il avait tout de même Uchiha Madara pendu à son cou...  
La prudence était de mise.

« Pein-senpai demande à voir tout le monde, dans la grande salle, vite vite vite! ».

Et Tobi se mit à gambader comme un jeune faon pressé d'aller goûter l'herbe généreuse du matin. Son attitude était si contrastée avec sa véritable personnalité que Deidara avait encore du mal à y croire. Même si objectivement, c'était bien pensé, personne ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer qui il est vraiment.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce austère et glauque qui faisait office de salle de réunion, le binôme Tobi-Deidara trouva moins de monde que prévu:  
Pein bien sûr était présent, Itachi et Kisame.  
Le chef officiel de l'organisation commença à parler:

« Je tiens à faire le point sur la capture des bijus. A l'heure actuelle, nous en possédons trois: Ichibi, Gobi et Shishibi. Kakuzu et Hidan sont partis pour capturer Nibi, le deux queues. La dernière fois que je les ai envoyés, Hidan a tout détruit sans ramener la proie. Je leur donne une deuxième chance. Zetsu garde actuellement un oeil sur les jinchuurikis de Hachibi et Kyuubi. Itachi et Kisame vont s'occuper de la capture de Yonbi. Konan et moi-même allons nous occuper de Rokubi. Voila c'est tout, vous partez aujourd'hui. »

Une explosion de rage fit alors trembler les murs.  
« Et nous alors? On reste là à broder des napperons, mmh? » cria un Deidara vexé d'avoir été mis sur le coté.

« Je ne pensais pas vous attribuer de mission puisque vous en revenez. Mais si tu insistes, Deidara, il reste Sanbi, le trois queues, mission que je voulais vous attribuer quand vous seriez prêts à travailler ensemble. Ce qui semble être le cas. » abrégea Pein.

« Oh! Senpai, il a raison! Écoutez plutôt Pein-senpai... On revient d'une mission, on est crevés, vous avez partout...»

Le sang de Deidara ne fit qu'un tour. Madara ou pas, on n'allait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Il n'allait permettre à personne de sous-entendre qu'il fatiguait après une pauvre mission comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir alors qu'il n'avait plus capturé de Bijuu depuis qu'il n'avait plus Sasori à ses côtés.

« Ta gueule Tobi! D'abord, au départ c'était MA mission. Tu te mêles toujours de tout sans que je ne te demande rien, puis tu te plains comme l'abruti que tu es. Tu me fatigues à force! Ensuite, si j'ai mal quelque part c'est uniquement de ta f... Euh, je... Soit! Pein-sama, confiez -moi cette mission. »

Madara surprit Itachi regarder dans leur direction mais aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur le visage du jeune Uchiha. Intérieurement, il devait être surpris de voir quelqu'un s'adresser à Madara avec autant d'insolence.

« Très bien. Ca ne peut que nous faire gagner du temps. » et l'hologramme de Pein disparut instantanément.

La brève réunion terminée, chaque binôme partit se préparer à leur nouvelle mission.  
Sur tout le chemin menant à leurs appartements, Deidara marcha devant tout le monde et Tobi ne cessa de se plaindre à un Kisame qui se foutait royalement de ses états d'âmes.

« Senpai est méchant. Tobi est fatigué et Senpai veut qu'on fasse encore une autre mission dangereuse... C'est pas juste, Tobi est un bon garçon et on le punit toujours... »

Kisame ne prit même pas la peine de compatir et dès qu'il arriva devant sa porte, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur dans un grognement de lassitude: une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaindre Deidara, forcé de se coltiner à plein temps un tel énergumène.  
Itachi lui, continuait son, chemin en direction du salon. Tobi en fit la nouvelle cible de ses lamentations.

« ...Et vous comprenez Itachi-senpai, on a déjà fait une mission super difficile il y a (il compta sur ses doigts) un... deux... enfin non, un. Enfin Tobi ne sait plus. Mais la mission était compliqué et Tobi avait mal partout et... »

Le regard rouge d'Itachi fixa Tobi sans dissimuler une part de moquerie. Évidemment, il savait qui était vraiment Tobi. Il s'amusait de voir comme l'homme si puissant qu'il était se trouvait forcé de jouer si misérablement la comédie. Néanmoins, il décida ne rien révéler de ses véritables pensées:

« Ton senpai est un peu dur avec toi. Mais Tobi, il faut le comprendre, tu es seul avec qui il peut se permettre de montrer un peu d'autorité... ».

Il prononça la phrase suffisamment fort pour que Deidara l'entende. Ce dernier se figea mais ne répondit pourtant rien. Il semblait avoir gagné en maturité car il ne lui lança pas une remarque cinglante comme Itachi s'y attendait. Ce dernier poursuivit alors son chemin en direction du salon.  
Deidara et Tobi arrivèrent devant leur porte. « Comme si je pouvais avoir une quelconque autorité sur Uchiha Madara », pensa Deidara. Et Madara, ayant perçu ses pensées compléta mentalement: « En effet, tu ne le peux pas. »

* * *

Une fois seul avec lui, la mauvaise humeur de Deidara retomba. Il se sentait à la fois stimulé par cette nouvelle mission où il allait mettre en pratique son précieux art et inquiet. Il avait tout de même engueulé Madara devant plusieurs membres de l'organisation. Et il savait que le brun avait la réputation d'être impitoyable et fier. Autrement dit, un remontage de bretelles en public, même léger, était malvenu. Risqué même. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, un frisson le traversa. Il osait à peine regarder Tobi qui une après avoir verrouillé soigneusement la porte, enleva son masque pour redevenir le Madara qu'il était. Le brun s'appuya sur la commode en bois et croisa les bras. Son visage, étrangement inexpressif ne donnait aucun indice à l'artiste sur sa très probable punition.

« Alors, comme ça, Deidara, tu décides de nos missions sans même me demander mon avis? »

« Je... » tenta Deidara, peu assuré.

« Je n'ai pas fini: Tu décides de nos missions comme si tu dirigeais les opérations. Oui ou non? »

« Oui, mais...»

«De plus, tu me parles avec un respect tout relatif généralement réservé aux chiens. Oui ou non? »

« C'est que je... ». Deidara ne voyait pas quoi dire qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

Le rouge pourpre semblait briller tels deux rubis autour de la pupille de Madara. Ce qui coupa la parole à un Deidara pris au piège. Il le savait, il le sentait... Il n'allait pas en sortir indemne. Foutue impulsivité!

Cependant, un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage de Madara:  
« Donc, c'est très bien Deidara, tu as superbement joué le jeu. »

Les yeux de l'artiste s'écarquillèrent. Il avait probablement loupé un épisode?  
Remarquant son incompréhension, l'Uchiha expliqua, non sans un soupir las.

« Dis moi, Deidara, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Hier je t'ai dis de ne pas changer d'attitude avec Tobi, de rien trahir de mes révélations. A personne. Si tu commences à témoigner du respect à Tobi ou pire, à éprouver de la crainte pour lui, tu risques de foutre en l'air ma crédibilité! » Madara réalisa qu'il s'était emporté, sa voix grave avait été plus forte et autoritaire que prévu. Deidara était presque pétrifié devant lui. Il se radoucit avant de poursuivre:

« Mais ce que je veux dire, Deidara-kun, c'est que tu as très bien fait ça. Tu es resté naturel en t'emportant sur Tobi de la sorte, continue comme ça. Je te félicite. » Et intérieurement, Madara se félicitait également pour le ton de sa voix, devenu extrêmement doux et rassurant. Un brin paternaliste peut être...

Deidara se rendit compte que Madara le félicitait. Il bafouilla un merci maladroit et tenta de sourire mais il était encore trop impressionné par l'éclat de voix de son ainé.

« Bien sûr, si je t'autorise à manquer de respect à Tobi, cela ne signifie pas que tu puisses le faire à tort et à travers ou pire, me manquer de respect à moi, lorsque nous nous retrouverons seuls, comme maintenant. Est-ce bien clair, Deidara-kun?»

« L... Limpide, mmh. » articula l'artiste encore un peu secoué par les évènements de la veille et du matin.

* * *

La journée se déroula ensuite sans incident majeur. Le repaire était plus calme que d'habitude puisque Hidan et Kakuzu était absents. Il faut dire qu'au quotidien, ces deux-là ne passaient pas une journée sans se gueuler dessus. Cela faisait donc un peu de répit à ceux qui aimaient le calme comme Itachi, Pein et Deidara. Deidara qui passa la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à ses créations d'argile, agenouillé devant la table basse.  
Madara lui était assis dans le canapé à quelques centimètres de son partenaire et lisait un bouquin poussiéreux sur les kinjutsus occultes, bien qu'il savait fort orgueilleusement que tout ouvrage n'avait que peu de choses à lui apprendre encore. Il referma le livre bruyamment, ce qui fit sursauter Deidara, qui était en pleine cogitation artistique.

« Quelle délicatesse... » dit ironiquement Deidara à son ainé qui venait de balancer le vieux livre sur la table.

« Je ne suis pas connu en tant qu'être délicat, Deidara-kun. Mais vois-tu, on peut apprendre à tout âge... »

Toutes les phrases, même anodines, que Uchiha Madara formulait semblaient être ambiguës. La voix grave et masculine, si différente de celle de Tobi se fit à nouveau entendre:

« Plus sérieusement, Deidara. Je suis un peu déçu. C'est dommage que tu aies suggéré à Pein de nous attribuer si tôt la mission pour Sanbi. J'aurais aimé profiter de quelques jours de répit pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Tu as véritablement fait connaissance avec moi hier seulement, après tout... »

Deidara savait que dans le fond, Madara avait raison. Mais sans s'étendre sur son propre orgueil qui lui interdisait de se sentir inutile au sein de l'organisation, il avait un argument en béton:

«Oui, tu as raison mais si on était restés ici à ne rien faire, comme deux amoureux en voyage de noces, ça aurait éveillé quelques soupçons... Notre crédibilité est en jeu. » dit sérieusement l'artiste.

Madara ne pu retenir un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait avec assurance en sachant qui il est vraiment. Son partenaire et amant apprenait vite, très vite.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**  
Comme vous l'avez peut être constaté, j'ai légèrement modifié les circonstances de l'attribution des missions Nibi et Sanbi, pour les besoins de l'histoire.  
Je suis en grande réflexion pour la fin de la fic, j'essaye d'imaginer comment elle va finir. Ca commence à se préciser.  
Merci de suivre LMAE! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...

A bientôt de nouvelles aventures (chocapic)!

Aquarii.


	25. Chapitre 24: Toi, Sanbi et moi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
A peine remis de leurs émotions, nos deux héros s'apprêtent à se remettre en route, pour une nouvelle mission. Deidara est impatient de montrer qu'il est un des membres les plus puissants de l'organisation en capturant un nouveau bijuu. Madara, lui, regrette un peu ce nouveau départ précipité mais a finalement été convaincu par son partenaire. De toutes façons, il faut les bijuus, pas le choix.

**Un petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Mille excuses pour ce retard...  
Sans rentrer dans les détails, un de mes proches est décédé le mois passé. J'avoue que j'ai traversé une grosse période de flottement et eu un tas de choses en tête. Il y avait donc peu de place pour écrire la suite de LMAE mais je remercie ceux et celles qui ont été patients jusque là. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, autant faire de son mieux pour le traverser.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 24: «Toi, Sanbi et moi»**

_Madara ne put retenir un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait avec assurance en sachant qui il est vraiment. Son partenaire et amant apprenait vite, très vite._

Le lendemain, Madara lui demanda de le rejoindre dans le petit salon: il devait expliquer certaines choses concernant leur mission et la bonne attitude à avoir. En effet, la nuit quand Deidara était endormi, il avait veillé pendant un long moment, scruté les alentours du repaire et vu deux ninjas d'un autre village en train d'observer dans sa direction. Des espions. Probablement des anbus d'un village voisin. Rien d'étonnant dans le fond, vu que les actions de l'Akatsuki commençaient à être connues partout à travers le monde ninja. Il était évident que Konoha n'allait pas être la seule à les traquer. Bref, les deux malheureux jonins du village inconnu n'avaient pas eu le temps de rapporter quoi que ce soit comme informations sur l'organisation ni même de dire « dango ». Cependant, même si les deux moustiques avaient été pulvérisés, il fallait être prudents: il y avait de grandes chances que les binômes Akatsukiens soient suivis le lendemain. Etre attaqué, soit, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais il fallait absolument préserver son identité, pas question demain de faire de grandes démonstrations de force au risque d'être démaqué, au sens propre, comme au figuré. Il était encore trop tôt pour ça.

* * *

Après une dernière recommandation de Madara (« Tout au long de cette mission, parle moi comme à Tobi, toujours. Ne fais pas d'erreur, Deidara-kun. »), le binôme décida de se mettre en route. Enfin, après diverses complications seulement. En effet, Madara voulait jouer son rôle de Tobi à fond avant de partir. Aussi, au moment de prendre un petit déjeuner imposé par Pein dans la cuisine commune, il fit une crise tobiesque mémorable devant Kisame et Zetsu. Il se roula presque au sol en criant « qu'il ne voulait pas partir en mission, que son senpai est méchant , que personne n'aime Tobi alors qu'il est un bon garçon et que ses céréales sont molles maintenant.»  
Kisame manqua de renverser sa tasse de café en fuyant précipitamment le raffut que faisait le gamin spiralé. Le Zetsu noir, qui n'était déjà pas du matin à la base, fut très énervé par l'attitude profondément puérile du brun. Aussi, il lui lança bon nombre de menaces de mort et de nécrophagie, en vain. Seul Zetsu blanc semblait s'attendrir devant ce spectacle peu commun et jetait un vague regard de reproche à Deidara. Deidara, qui tentait de rester digne entre deux bouchées de croissants et trois insultes lancées hypocritement à Tobi comme ce dernier le lui avait suggéré, histoire d'être crédible dans son rôle de senpai agacé.

Le petit déjeuner énergique achevé, Deidara rassembla ses affaires et cria à Tobi de se grouiller. Les autres duos étaient également sur le point de partir. Pour une personne non-initiée, le décor présent s'apparentait à un joyeux départ pour une balade dans les bois ou un pique-nique du dimanche entre gens bizarres. Tobi fit fuir les derniers membres de l'organisation en se plantant devant l'entrée pour leur faire des signes niais de la main:

« Au revoir tout le monde! Vous manquez déjà tous à Tobi! »

Itachi eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-méprisant. Kisame réprima un frisson de dégoût. Ils s'envolèrent à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Pein, Konan et Zetsu étaient déjà loin.  
Ils était seuls à présent, juste Deidara et lui. Pour quelques instants, il repoussa vivement son blond à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

« Mais... mais, enfin Tobi, euh Mada... Euh... on doit partir là non? ». Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée de qui était réellement son partenaire et encore moins à l'appeler par son prénom.

Tobi redevint Madara et par conséquent, sérieux. Il attira son partenaire vivement contre lui pour lui donner un léger baiser en récompense de son attitude adéquate de ce matin. Puis il s'éloigna, et dans un mouvement plus agile que celui d'un chat, il ouvrit la porte et se mit en route, laissant l'autre bouche bée sur le seuil. Deidara s'attendait probablement à plus. Il fit une moue boudeuse des plus adorables avant de prendre en main ses bagages. Madara était bien conscient que par ce simple geste, il venait d'éveiller en Deidara un appétit qu'aucun croissant ne pouvait combler et ça l'amusait: il était parfois bon de se faire désirer.

* * *

Le vent était frais ce matin, Madara remonta machinalement le col de sa cape. Les Uchiha aiment la chaleur, c'était bien connu. Et si le brun n'avait pas pour ambition de capturer tous les bijuus existants, il serait resté volontiers sous la chaleur de sa couette. Avec un blond sous la main, cela va de soi.  
Le blond en question marchait d'ailleurs d'un pas rapide, les bras croisés et il le devançait de quelques mètres. Un sourire apparut sous le masque de Tobi: son séduisant coéquipier était resté sur sa faim... Évidemment, un simple baiser chaste ne pouvait le rassasier. Il boudait, probablement. Madara était ravi et décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence, tout en gardant sa voix et son attitude de Tobi comme convenu avant le départ.

« Deidara-senpai... Vous semblez inquiet... Que se passe-t-il? Vous pouvez tout dire à Tobi... » dit-il malicieusement.

Il était impatient d'entendre la réponse de l'autre à tel point qu'il l'anticipait déjà: Ce serait certainement une complainte du désir charnel où Deidara exprimerait toute sa frustration et son envie d'être manger tout cru, là, tout de suite. Et lui, Madara, l'écouterait avec délice, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il l'écouterait et le consolerait de la meilleure manière qu'il connaisse: en lui donnant ce qu'il souhaite, une parenthèse érotique express entre deux bosquets, sur un tapis de fougères. La voix de Deidara ramena à la réalité un Madara déjà profondément parti dans ses pensées perverses:

« Un peu Tobi, oui. En fait je me demande quel modèle de bombe je devrais utiliser pour assommer Sanbi, mmh. C'est un bijuu aquatique parait-il... Ce serait peut être plus harmonieux de modeler des créatures marines en argile, je m'interroge, mmh... »

Madara ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs Deidara ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Le brun eut l'impression d'avaler de travers. Ainsi, la bouderie si mignonne que Deidara entretenait depuis leur départ était due à une stupide question de modelage d'argile? C'est débile! Il lui avait pourtant expliquer « le plan de prudence anti-espions »: Deidara n'aurait rien à faire en particulier, lui, Madara se chargerait de capturer le monstre aquatique, sous l'eau, incognito. Puis, le blond devait faire mine de le sauver et basta! Deidara pensait-il vraiment qu'il était un homme cruel au point de l'envoyer mourir sous les crocs humides de Sanbi? Certainement, oui. Mais soit, il y a avait plus grave: Alors qu'il souhaitait allumer les braises du désir de Deidara, le feu ne semblait pas avoir pris aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Bien qu'il refusa mentalement de l'admettre, Madara était un peu froissé dans son amour propre. Il se vengerait. Et sa vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

La journée était à présent belle, légèrement ensoleillée, le ciel bien dégagé. Deidara se sentait hautement inspiré. Il avait trouvé d'excellentes idées pour capturer Sanbi et Tobi était bien calme, pour une fois. Ce qu'il n'avouerait pas à ce dernier c'est qu'il voulait aussi l'impressionner, lui montrer l'étendue de son talent: Madara lui avait tout de même dit qu'il l'avait choisi pour ses capacités. Pas question de le décevoir. Sa fierté est en jeu ainsi que l'attention que Madara lui porte. Hors de question de se laisser sauver la peau sous prétexte qu'il est l'Uchiha le plus puissant que la terre ait porté.  
Dans l'après-midi, après avoir marché de longues heures, la fougue de Tobi s'éveilla, au grand désespoir de l'artiste qui allait devoir dire au revoir à ce calme si délicieux qui lui aurait permis de peaufiner ses techniques:

« Senpai! Y'a une rivière là-bas... Vous croyez qu'on peut y trouver Sanbi? »

Deidara allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. La source des perturbations semblait provenir des environs de la rivière. Puis le tremblement de terre s'arrêta. Cela dura cinq minutes, le temps nécessaire aux deux partenaires pour s'approcher prudemment. Une seconde secousse, plus violente que la précédente se fit alors sentir. Ils avaient des difficultés à rester debout.

« Waaaaa Senpaiii... » cria un Tobi terrifié, en apparence, qui s'accrochait au cou d'un blond agacé par une telle attitude théâtrale.

Une sorte de rugissement retentit et sembla déchirer le ciel (et accessoirement, les tympans des deux akatsukiens).  
Deidara comprit alors que cela ne pouvait être que Sanbi.  
Madara, lui, le savait depuis le début. A vrai dire, il savait où se cachait le bijuu à trois queues avant même de se mettre en route, c'est pourquoi ils avaient pu le trouver si rapidement. Cela faisait partie de son pouvoir, d'une certaine manière. De ce fait, il n'était nullement étonné mais montra tout le contraire pour la forme, en s'approchant prudemment, dissimulé derrière son partenaire. Afin de mieux voir la bête à queues, Deidara modela rapidement un aigle d'argile qui allait leur permettre de survoler l'emplacement du bijuu en toute sécurité, le temps de trouver une stratégie de capture.  
Madara observait depuis un moment Deidara. Il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il était déterminé à lui en mettre plein la vue et à attaquer Sanbi sans réflechir. S'il attaquait de cette façon, il serait blessé. Madara ne voulait pas ça. Il s'approcha de Deidara il lui murmura à nouveau les moments-clés de sa stratégie. Une fois la confidence terminée, le regard bleu de l'artiste pris une teinte outremer furieuse mais avant même qu'il puisse répliquer, Madara lança son plan:

«Ohhh, vu d'ici on dirait une grosse tortue. Bon ben je vous laisse vous en charger en senpai... »

Deidara lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Tobi a beau être Madara, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il a à faire. De plus, il voulait lui montrer sa force et celui-ci lui demandait de jouer une comédie idiote pour tromper d'éventuels intrus. Ridicule. Et pourtant, il n'eut pas la volonté de lui désobéir car il entra dans son jeu:

« Tobi, tu fais officiellement partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant, donc, je te laisse t'en charger... » et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répliquer, il le laissa à la surface de l'eau et remonta dans les airs sur son aigle d'argile.

Tobi se mit à geindre et à paniquer, en courant comme un abruti sur toute la surface de l'eau. Hurlant que Kisame-senpai aurait été bien meilleur pour ce job que lui. Sanbi le poursuivait et lorsque le bijuu fut trop agacé pour poursuivre cette misérable course-poursuite, il balança son immense queue dans la direction du pauvre Tobi. Ce dernier couina une dernière fois, mais une fois sous l'eau, Madara laissa un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage. Deidara jouait le jeu. C'était très bien. Bref, il y avait plus urgent: on a beau être invincible, un coup de mâchoire de bijuu n'est jamais souhaitable. Il allait donc se charger de Sanbi, en deux coups de cuillère à pot, à l'abri des regards indiscrets avec un joli genjutsu bien placé et il remonterait à la surface.

En haut, Deidara scrutait la surface de l'eau, un peu inquiet de ne pas voir Madara remonter. Il ne s'était tout de même pas noyé? Non. Quand même pas. Un Uchiha ne peut pas mourir noyé, surtout pas celui-là, d'autant plus que ça faisait partie du plan. Malgré tout, il se sentait inquiet. Soudain, il entendit un bruit semblable à une feuille morte que l'on écrase. Il jeta des regards furtifs aux alentours et aperçu une ombre au loin. Il venait de comprendre. Il le savait, tout comme Madara: ils étaient observés. Depuis quand? Il ne le savait pas. Mais la vigilance était donc de mise. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Madara ne remontait pas, il allait probablement vaincre Sanbi avec une technique qu'aucun inconnu ne pouvait voir.  
De longues minutes angoissantes passèrent. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il décida de donner un coup de main à son Uchiha (son Uchiha?) afin d'en finir et de partir d'ici. Il modela donc une poignée de petite bombes d'argiles tout en visant Sanbi afin de le faire émerger, comme le prévoyait le plan de Madara.

Une fois sorti de l'eau et hissé sur la dos de l'aigle, Deidara lui expliqua en quelques mots qu'ils étaient suivis. Comme prévu, le brun ne s'en montra pas étonné et dit simplement qu'il allait simplement « là où le daimyo va à pieds ».

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'éterniser ici, d'autant qu'il fallait se décider vite: soit partir soit rejoindre les espions indiscrets et foncer dans le tas. Ses cogitations n'eurent pas le temps de s'éterniser. Madara enfin, Tobi était de retour et s'exclama:

«On rentre, maintenant hein, Deidara-senpai?».

L'artiste créa deux aigles d'argile, il attacha Sanbi par des cordes et allait ainsi pouvoir le faire glisser sur l'eau jusqu'au repaire. Deidara éleva les aigles dans le ciel et avec l'altitude, il aperçu deux corps qui gisaient dans des feuillages aux abords du point d'eau où avait été capturé la monstre aquatique. Il comprit que c'était l'oeuvre délicate de l'Uchiha. Pfff c'est ça qu'il appelait « là où le daimyo va à pieds? ». Soit. Brutal mais efficace, il fallait bien l'admettre. Madara est Madara après tout.  
Sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie, se prélasser sur le bijuu vaincu. La peau de Sanbi était incroyablement moelleuse, mais Deidara, lui, un vrai moulin à paroles quand il s'y mettait. Il crut l'entendre parler avec enthousiasme d'art, de Sanbi. Un supplice pour la nature profonde d'un Uchiha habituellement silencieux. Il s'endormit profondément à un moment donné. Il lui sembla même avoir été éjecté de son confortable lit d'écailles spongieuses par un Deidara enragé,... enragé pourquoi? Bonne question. Enfin peut être avait-il rêver...

* * *

La chaleur. Le parfum de Madara. Deidara se sentait étrangement bien mais aussi un peu confus. Il réalisa que la soirée était écoulée ainsi que la nuit depuis leur retour au repaire.

_Flash-back  
_  
Ils avaient quitté le repaire la veille au matin, trouvé assez facilement Sanbi, mis en place un plan peu engageant de Madara, ce même plan fut couronné de succès quelques instants plus tard, sur le retour Tobi avait ignoré Deidara ce qui l'avait mis en colère, le retour à l'akatsuki, la stupide face totalement inexpressive de Pein à la vue de Sanbi,... Et puis les avances de Tobi dès leur retour à l'appartement:

«Dis moi, Deidara-kun, pourquoi te diriges-tu vers ton lit? » avait demandé un Uchiha perplexe, allongé sous ses draps.

« Pour dormir. » fut la seule réponse du blond.

« On peut dormir ensemble, Deidara-kun. Viens là. » et Madara avait tapoté son propre lit. Ce geste n'avait rien d'une invitation. C'était une exigence de la part du chef officieux de l'Akatsuki, rien que ça. Pas de quoi paniquer... Enfin presque.  
Madara mit fin à aux espoirs somnolents de Deidara lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il l'agrippa et révéla ainsi sa nudité, habilement dissimulée jusque là.

« Mais je n'ai pas sommeil, Deidara-kun. » furent les derniers mots cohérents prononcés ce soir là, au moment où il prit contrôle de cette future nuit .

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Dur réveil. Mais agréable nuit. Il fallait bien que Deidara l'admette.  
Il jeta un oeil à Madara qui lui tournait le dos. Sa respiration était régulière et paisible ce qui laissait penser qu'il dormait.  
Deidara eut envie de se rapprocher de cet homme si incroyable qui était allongé à ses cotés. Il fit alors une chose absurde: il se mit dans la même position que l'autre, se tourna du même coté et il l'enlaça.

* * *

Madara sursauta légèrement à ce contact. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là! Il devait vraiment garder une ou deux heures pour dormir tout même quand il passait la nuit avec le blond, ça jouait sur sa concentration. N'empêche ce soudain geste d'affection était fort plaisant. Il décida de se laisser aller, simplement. Sans pour autant signifier à Deidara qu'il était réveillé.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir. Il devait réfléchir à certaines choses concernant son plan: c'était le moment. Un grand moment. Il le savait, le jeune Uchiha rescapé du nom de Sasuke venait de vaincre Orochimaru. Ce dernier allait probablement bientôt se manifester. Uchiha Sasuke. Madara voyait en ce gamin un potentiel très intéressant. Un concentré de haine, de pouvoir latent et de vengeance. L'avoir au sein de l'Akatsuki serait un fabuleux atout.  
L'heure de l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Itachi était proche, très proche.  
Et c'est tant mieux. Avec Itachi dans les parages, Sasuke ne pourrait jamais intégrer l'organisation, Itachi s'y opposerait. Permettre à Sasuke de régler ses comptes en provoquant une rencontre avec son ainé serait l'occasion d'évaluer son potentiel et de le faire mûrir. Intéressant. Il allait en toucher un mot à Pein. En apprenant que son frère approche, Itachi allait partir à sa rencontre pour observer ses progrès au combat, tout simplement. Bon plan.  
Satisfait, Madara s'accorda alors dix minutes de vrai sommeil avant de parler à Pein.

* * *

_Plus tard  
_  
« Deidara-kun... »

Une voix? Celle de Madara. Deidara ouvrit un oeil puis deux, il constata qu'il était toujours dans son lit. Enfin, dans celui du brun en l'occurrence.

« Pein demande de nous réunir dans la grande salle. Il a une annonce à faire. Une douche et on y va. »

Deidara grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait des noms d'oiseaux exotiques. Il n'était pas du matin lui non plus. Encore moins quand il se réveillait puis s'endormait à nouveau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux akatsukiens étaient prêts. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion.  
Après bon nombre de bâillements, bavardages incessants, insultes par-ci par là, tous les membres étaient réunis. Un silence de plomb s'installa mais ne dura pas, Pein le coupa:

« Orochimaru est mort ».

* * *

**Un dernier petit mot:  
**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!  
Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, j'ai adapté le passage « Sanbi » pour les besoins de l'intrigue mais en gardant un maximum d'éléments réels pour ne pas trop dénaturer ce moment et que l'ensemble reste cohérent. Voyez ce passage comme un point de vue différent de celui que le manga d'origine nous présente (non plus le nôtre cette fois, mais celui des héros, celui que le manga ne nous dit pas.)

Une dernière chose, je rappelle que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes. Du coup, ceux qui me posent des questions sans être inscrits/connectés au site, je n'ai malheureusement pas de lien pour vous répondre.  
J'ai reçu quelques reviews anonymes inquiètes du sort de cette fanfiction, ne vous en faites pas: je terminerai cette histoire et je peux même vous dire qu'il y aura encore 3 ou 4 chapitres. Je sais aussi comment elle va se terminer mais ça, c'est mon petit secret...  
Bref, anonymes ou pas, vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir! :)

A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	26. Chapitre 25: Prendre soin de toi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
A peine remis de ses émotions de la veille (capture de Sanbi) et de la nuit (en compagnie de Madara), Deidara (et les autres akatsukiens) apprennent une nouvelle de taille: la mort d'Orochimaru. Comment vont réagir les membres de l'organisation?

**Un petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec les reviews mais le lien sur lequel je clique d'habitude pour y répondre ne fonctionne pas/plus. Bref, ce n'est pas un problème majeur, je vais répondre à vos reviews ici:

**Kiri:** oui hein, c'est tellement rare quelques instants de tendresse entre grands méchants loups. Ca fait du bien parfois. ^^  
Hélas, oui, il y aura une fin à cette fiction mais ça ne m'empêchera pas à en écrire d'autres si l'inspiration me vient.

**Maitre Wolfy:** Ravie de voir que la parution de chapitre provoque de tels cris de joie! Ca fait plaisir, merci! :)  
Concernant le sort de Deidara... mmh? Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je sais... mais ce ne serait pas intéressant si je révélais mes intentions maintenant... Ce sera la surprise!

**The Forgotten Mnemosyne:** Merci pour cette sympathique review ! Et en même temps... désolée pour cette courte nuit que LMAE t'a couté... ^^  
J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant!

**Y ()** et **victoria maeda:**Ne jamais désepérer ;). J'avais bien dit qu'il y a aurait une suite et fin. Je tiens toujours mes engagements. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de lire une fiction qui ne sera jamais achevée.

**Natsue77:**(re)lire la fic? Oh, quel agréable compliment! L'idée que quelqu'un l'apprécie au point de relire certains passages est très motivante, merci! :)

**Kanami-Ymir **et **Nezumi-la-belette-Vampire: **Voui. Madara vexé dans son amour-propre, on imagine bien que ça doit bouillir sous le masque. ^^  
Mais bon, il s'est rattrapé pendant la nuit (il me l'a dit, si si! :))

**(): **Mais si voyons, comme j'ai dit plus haut, terminer cette fiction ne m'empêchera pas d'en écrire d'autres dans le même style d'écriture...

**yuzuki:** J'ai eu des moments difficiles oui c'est vrai, pas le bac non. Je ne suis plus étudiante. ^^  
Par contre ne t'en fais pas je continue bien ma fiction et je ne compte pas l'abandonner en chemin malgré les obstacles (« tel est mon nindo » *hem*).

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Ceci dit, je remercie tous ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un petit mot. J'aime les petits mots!

**A tous:**  
Ces temps-ci je n'ai pas l'occasion de publier régulièrement mes chapitres mais encore une fois ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire puis à laisser des lecteurs en plan. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de rester sur sa fin en l'attente d'une suite qui ne viendra jamais. Ce n'est pas le cas de «La mise à l'épreuve ». Comme je vous ai dit: je sais déjà comment elle va finir. Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin. Et je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction. Je vous conseille aussi de vous inscrire sur le site: je pourrais ainsi répondre à vos reviews directement et rassurer les inquiets. :)  
(enfin comme je vous ai dit, cette fois-ci, il y a eu un bug avec le lien de réponse. J'espère que ce problème est réglé.)

Hop! La suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 25: «Prendre soin de toi»**

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux akatsukiens étaient prêts. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion.  
Après bon nombre de bâillements, bavardages incessants, insultes par-ci par là, tous les membres étaient réunis. Un silence de plomb s'installa mais ne dura pas, Pein le coupa:_

_« Orochimaru est mort »._

Autour de la lanterne orangée, seule lueur qui éclairait la pièce sombre, les criminels restèrent bouche-bée.  
Un ange passa, puis deux, suivis d'un régiment de diablotins. Le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce était parfaitement coordonné à l'annonce que Pein venait de faire. Pas que les membres de l'organisation étaient en deuil. Loin de là. La nouvelle était juste surprenante et à peine croyable. Pourtant, ce calme fut de courte durée:

« Ca devait bien faire dix ans qu'il avait déserté l'Akatsuki, ça nous évite à devoir nous occuper de lui, c'est déjà ça. » Railla Kisame. Et il reprit:

« Cela dit, tuer Orochimaru n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde... Qui a fait ça?»

Petit suspense dans l'assemblée.

« Uchiha Sasuke. » répondit Pein. A cet instant, Itachi se figea de façon presque imperceptible à l'œil nu. Mais Madara le remarqua et esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Oui, tout allait se dérouler comme prévu. Mais quelqu'un le tira de ses pensées:

« C'est moi qui aurais dû réduire en bouillie Orochimaru, mmh! » râla Deidara.

«Rien d'étonnant venant du petit frère d'Itachi-san. » commenta Kisame.

Zetsu prit la parole:

« Il rassemble des compagnons qui pourraient devenir gênants... »

« C'est à dire? » demande Kisame.

Pein ne laissa pas le temps à Zetsu de répondre:

« Tu les connais bien. L'un d'eux est un des frères Hozuki du village caché de la Brume. »

«Tu veux dire Suigetsu? Ca me rappelle de vieux souvenirs! » s'enthousiasma l'homme-requin.

Pein reprit:  
« Mais aussi Juugo, l'imprévisible. Soyez sur vos gardes, Itachi, Kisame... Il est fort probable que vous soyez leur cible. Pour les autres, gardez Uchiha Sasuke et son groupe à l'esprit. Ils pourraient devenir des obstacles s'ils en apprenaient trop sur Itachi et Kisame.».  
Madara continua d'observer discrètement Itachi. Celui-ci demeurait impassible. La même voix que tout à l'heure le coupa à nouveau dans ses réflexions:

« Kisame, quel genre de type est ce Suigetsu?» demanda Deidara.

Bordel... mais à quoi pensait-il? Pourquoi posait-il toutes ces questions? Se demanda un Madara un peu perplexe.

Kisame répondit:  
« C'était il y a dix ans de ça. Il avait un sourire rayonnant. Un petit prodige considéré comme la réincarnation du démon Zabuza. »

« Hé! Tout ce petit monde m'a l'air bien intéressant, mmh! » commenta l'artiste dont l'inspiration semblait avoir monté d'un cran.

« Hein? Senpaiii! Laisse moi en dehors de tout ça! Je ne veux pas y aller moi! » cria soudainement Tobi, qui était resté bien silencieux jusque là.

Deidara ne releva même pas la remarqua et Pein ordonna aux hologrammes d'Itachi et Kisame de ramener Yonbi, le bijuu qu'ils venaient de capturer. A leur retour, le scellement de Sanbi eut lieu. Lorque la lourde tâche fut accomplie, Tobi s'exclama:

«Pfff! Qu'est-ce que c'est pénible de sceller tous ces bijuus... En plus, il y en a encore d'autres après celui-là, pas vrai? Ca me fatigue rien que d'y penser...»

Tout le monde ignora la complainte de Tobi, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans le fond. En réalité, il s'agissait juste d'une petite phrase-type que Tobi devait lâcher dans ce genre de circonstance mais Madara était un peu soucieux et son inquiétude ne tarda pas à se confirmer lorsque Deidara demanda:

« Bien. Et on va où maintenant, mmh? »

« Heu... Senpai, désolé de vous couper mais j'ai pas tout suivi... comment ça, on va où? » questionna Tobi avec le plus de nonchalance possible dans la voix bien qu'il se sentait très crispé. Mais Deidara s'emporta:

« Réfléchis deux minutes! On se charge de l'équipe Kakashi ou du jinchuriki de Kyuubi... ou encore d'Uchiha Sasuke? ».

Le blond semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'avait donc pas envie d'un peu de repos? D'abord la capture d'Ichibi avec Sasori, ensuite la mission à Kusa, puis la capture de Sanbi... Et qu'est-ce qu'il venait l'emmerder avec Sasuke? Quel rapport? Il n'était pas question de ça! Madara sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais par un prodige fabuleux de self-contrôle, il lui répondit:

«Mmh, je dirais: ni l'un ni l'autre , Senpai! On a déjà accompli notre mission... D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'est même pas un Bijuu!»

« Tu te fous de moi? Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi n'a pas encore payé pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Kakashi non plus pour m'avoir bousillé le bras. Et ce Sasuke m'a enlevé le plaisir de tuer Orochimaru de mes propres mains! » lui répondit Deidara

« Bon. Quand il a une idée en tête... » soupira Tobi. Deidara semblait clairement remonté contre Sasuke. Il avait dans l'idée de le trouver avant que ce dernier ne trouve Itachi. En tant que chef officieux de l'organisation, Madara aurait pu ordonner à Pein d'interdire à Deidara de se lancer dans une telle aventure. Mais ceci aurait été en désaccord avec la philosophie de l'organisation: capturer un bijuu permet à celui qui réussit cette tâche, de prendre plus de liberté dans les missions. Or, Deidara en a déjà ramenés deux. Persuader lui-même le blond de renoncer à cette idée était la seule solution. Aux yeux de tous, Tobi baissait les armes face à la détermination de l'autre mais Madara ne comptait pas en rester là.

* * *

Le brun marchait d'un pas décidé dans les longs couloirs sombres qui menaient aux appartements des membres de l'organisation.  
Il savait que Deidara était là. Probablement dans la petite pièce qui lui servait d'atelier, en train de confectionner de nouvelles figurines argileuses. Il n'allait pas directement le rejoindre, non. Il fit un détour et se dirigea sur le toit afin de réfléchir, au calme, à une solution.

Une fois arrivé, il s'y allongea et fixa le ciel. Des nuages sombres, signe d'un mauvais présage, semblaient flotter au loin. Il savait que Deidara ne pouvait pas vaincre Sasuke. Le blond avait certes du talent et des capacités de combat très intéressantes mais affronter un Uchiha n'était pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait déjà connu la défaite face à Itachi. Et Sasuke surpassait Itachi un peu plus chaque jour, il le savait. La conclusion était simple: Deidara ne pouvait simplement pas faire le poids. Et connaissant le caractère emporté de l'artiste, l'affrontement se solderait forcément par la mort de l'un d'eux. Cette situation prenait une tournure dangereuse et étrange. Madara eut un sursaut à cette pensée: le simple fait qu'il se soit isolé pour réfléchir au sort de l'un de ses membres était déjà étrange voire aberrant. Depuis quand prenait-il autant les choses à cœur? Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que c'était depuis qu'il avait été séduit par son partenaire, depuis qu'il avait, un peu malgré lui, ouvert son coeur.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'une personne de l'organisation perdait la vie au cours d'une mission, Madara trouvait ça triste. Pas tant pour l'homme perdu mais plus pour le mercenaire qui ne pourrait désormais plus aller en mission pour lui. Mais chaque mort avait son sens, sa raison d'être: un service rendu à l'organisation, tout ce qu'il y a de plus évident. Mais dans le cas de Deidara, l'Uchiha ne pouvait l'accepter. Ce combat serait sanglant et inutile. Son trouble laissa place à une colère sourde qui fit trembler les pierres du toit. Les nuages, eux, semblaient bouger plus vite et s'obscurcir. Non. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Deidara. Il ne le voulait pas.

* * *

Deidara malaxait son argile avec entrain et bonne humeur. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers sa prochaine cible. Uchiha Sasuke. Le fait que ce dernier ait tué Orochimaru à sa place était un prétexte. Il se foutait bien du vulgaire serpent faiblard qu'était devenu le sannin. Non. La véritable raison était l'humiliation subie à cause d'Itachi, le jour de son enrôlement. Il ne pouvait pas digérer l'affront fait à son art ce jour-là ni le mépris silencieux qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux rouge sang. Tuer le petit frère de son ennemi serait une belle revanche sur ces Uchiha prétentieux et froids. A cet instant, il songea à Madara. Après tout lui aussi est un Uchiha. Il sursauta lorsque la réalité lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de briques et il fit exploser malencontreusement une petite bombe. Bon sang! Il était pour ainsi dire en couple avec un _Uchiha_. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? C'était contre toute logique, contre tous ses principes! Et puis, une série d'images follement tendres et érotiques parasitèrent son esprit et il ne put conclure qu'une seule chose: _son _Uchiha était l'exception qui confirme la règle. C'est tout.

* * *

Madara quitta le toit. Ses yeux pourpres ne fixaient rien de précis, mais ses pensées étaient claires à présent. Il fit le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir quelques instants plus tôt dans le sens inverse. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec _son_ artiste, il s'arrêta un instant, puis ouvrit la porte et la referma bruyamment derrière lui.  
Deidara sursauta à nouveau à ce bruit. Dans un réflexe naturel, il se précipita vers la source du raffut, prêt à engueuler Tobi pour son manque de délicatesse (enfin Madara à présent, mais malgré qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire, il perdait difficilement ses habitudes d'agacement).

« Tu te fous de ma g... » et Deidara arrêta sa phrase nette.

Madara se tenait devant lui. Sans masque. Il pouvait ainsi observer le visage si parfait de l'Uchiha. Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui venait de le sidérer sur place. Non. Il avait déjà eu plus d'une occasion de s'extasier sur le charme du brun depuis qu'il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Ce qui venait de frapper Deidara en plein coeur , c'était plutôt l'expression triste de Madara. Madara triste? Impensable. Madara montrant sa tristesse? Impossible. Deidara devait bien l'admettre: sa colère futile venait de retomber comme un soufflé pour laisser place à une totale incompréhension. Le silence était pesant et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir le rompre. Cependant, Deidara n'aimait pas ces silences et il décida de le briser enfin, en cherchant, avec les moyens dont il disposait, la raison de cette expression peu banale sur le visage de son fier amant.

« Mmh... Il y a un problème avec les bijûus? »

« Non. » répondit Madara.

« Bon alors, quelqu'un est mort, je ne vois que ça pour faire une tête pareille, mmh... »

« Non. Mais ça risque d'arriver si tu continues tes conneries! » la voix de Madara était froide et profonde, comme un grondement.

Deidara était perdu. Il fixa plus intensément l'autre et il remarqua que l'expression de tristesse venait de disparaitre pour laisser place à des traits crispés de rage et un regard plus meurtrier que jamais. L'instant d'après, il fut propulsé contre le mur par Madara. Ce dernier venait de le saisir à la gorge. Il ne voulait cependant pas lui faire de mal, alors il desserra sa prise tout en le maintenant immobile avec son propre corps contre le sien, ses deux mains bloquant à présent ses épaules.

« Aïe! Putain Tobi t'es con! Tu m'as déboité une épaule je crois, mmh... » cria Deidara.

« Je m'appelle Madara, et tu le sais Deidara-kun. Tu te plains d'un ridicule choc à l'épaule et tu entretiens un projet aussi stupide que celui d'affronter Sasuke? » murmura le chef officieux de l'Akatsuki.

« Je... je n'ai même pas mal. Mais lâche moi! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin! Ce Sasuke est un ennemi. Je vais le tuer, pour l'organisation. C'est tout, mmh. Et d'abord c'est quoi ces insinuations débiles? Je suis capable de lui faire sa fête à ce gamin. Et je vais te tuer toi aussi si tu ne me lâches pas... » les yeux bleus du blond exprimaient toute la colère dont ils étaient capables. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Madara.

« Deidara-kun. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Il faut que tu comprennes: à l'heure actuelle tu ne peux pas l'affronter. Par contre, si tu veux tellement te battre, j'accepte d'être ton adversaire. Cependant, je choisirai le champs de bataille. » répondit calmement Madara.

« Ah ouais? Ah! Le grand Uchiha Madara a peur de ne pas parvenir à me battre donc il veut se laisser le choix du lieu de combat. Et où, je te prie? Mmh! ». Deidara ne chercha même pas à masquer l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix.

«Deidara-kun, l'endroit idéal pour un combat avec toi, c'est... ce lit je pense. » conclut le brun tout à fait sérieux, en désignant le nid douillet de leurs ébats.

« Hein? Quoi? Tu te fous de moi... Et ne change pas de sujet! » Deidara essayait de se débattre mais Madara le plaquait toujours au mur, son corps contre le sien ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un millimètre. Sans prévenir, Madara l'embrassa avec fougue. Deidara n'eut ni le temps ni la volonté de le repousser. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose? L'homme qui le fascinait un peu plus chaque jour l'embrassait et s'inquiétait visiblement pour lui. Est-ce ça, de l'amour? Cette pensée était ridicule, Uchiha Madara ne pouvait certainement pas aimer mais y croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant, c'était délicieux. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Madara parla:

« Deidara, j'aimerais te parler sérieusement. » Il n'avait pas employé de suffixe à la fin de son prénom, ce qui indiquait au blond qu'il était sérieux. Il valait mieux prêter attention à ce que son amant avait à lui dire s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau encastré dans le mur de pierre.

Ils décidèrent de rejoindre le lit. Pas pour une activité charnelle, pas cette fois car pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse. Tous les deux s'installèrent sur la couette moelleuse, face à face.

« Deidara. Je sais que tu veux bien faire. Mais affronter Sasuke n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai un plan. Itachi et lui doivent se battre, c'est écrit, c'est leur destin. Toi, tu n'as pas à intervenir là-dedans. » Madara ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Autant en venir aux faits directement.

« Tu es encore là dessus, Madara? J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je tuerai Sasuke. » trancha Deidara.

«Il te tuera avant. Il est fort. Il le devient un peu plus chaque jour. L'intensité de sa puissance est proportionnelle à celle de sa haine. Tu n'as rien à gagner dans cette bataille.»

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de vouloir me protéger comme si j'étais ta petite femme!J'ai ma revanche à prendre sur certains Uchiha. Je ne peux pas supporter ces yeux qui méprisent mon art sans cesse. »

«Je suis un Uchiha et mes yeux n'ont jamais méprisé ton art, Deidara. Je sais que tu as du talent. Ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi, oublie, c'est du passé. »

Deidara s'emporta violemment, comme si les dernières paroles de Madara étaient le pire des sacrilèges:  
« Parce que toi, tu vis dans le présent? Quel est ton but? Je sais que cette organisation n'est que le fruit de ta vengeance envers Konoha et de toutes façons, tu ne peux pas comprendre ma rancune et ma colère, tu es le plus puissant des ninjas, tu n'as besoin de te mesurer sérieusement à personne!»

* * *

Bien sur que si, Madara pouvait comprendre. Toute sa jeunesse, il l'avait passée à rivaliser avec Hashirama. Ayant fondé Konoha en collaboration avec le clan Senju, ces derniers avaient rapidement décidé de mettre les Uchiha sur la touche et les reléguer au simple rang de police du village. Sur ce temps, Hashirama était devenu le Shodaime. L'injustice, il connaissait. Tout comme la rancœur, et la haine. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter cet affront fait à son clan, à son nom, à ses yeux. Ayant voulu regagner du terrain Madara avait été contraint d'accumuler les batailles pour sauver la cause des Uchiha. Ce clan d'ingrats, qui n'avaient jamais rien compris et qui finalement l'avaient laissé tomber. Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il était toujours cet esprit vengeur d'autrefois, déterminé à reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit, mais il avait gagner en maturité. A contre coeur, il devait admettre qu'au fond, il comprenait Deidara et qu'à sa place il ferait probablement la même chose. Un regard plein de mépris et d'arrogance tel que celui que lui jetait les autres autrefois, il n'y avait rien en ce bas-monde de plus insupportable. Il n'approuvait pas la décision de Deidara. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à renoncer. Ceci serait un affront encore bien plus grand que celui que l'artiste supportait depuis longtemps. Un affront au ninja qu'il était.

* * *

La voix de Deidara brisa cet instant de réflexion:

« Ahaaaa je t'ai cloué le bec on dirait, Madara! Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours ça! Même que... »

« Je tiens à toi. Sincèrement, Deidara. Je tiens tellement à toi que j'en deviens ridicule. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ça, je perdrais toute crédibilité, et...»

« Pardon? Qu'as tu dis? » Deidara était sous le choc de cette nouvelle révélation.

« Que je perdrais toute crédibilité si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, et donc... »

« Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre..._ quoi?_» articula péniblement un Deidara dont le coeur semblait être sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Ceci dit, cela aurait pu être joli. L'art est une explosion après tout.

« Deidara-kun. Je n'aime pas me répéter. Et encore moins pour des choses qui sont en désaccord total avec ma personnalité. Aussi, écoute bien: Je tiens à toi. Cela signifie en langage pathétiquement mièvre et sentimental que... je t'aime. Ca te fait un choc? Bien. Nous sommes donc deux dans ce cas. Aussi, crois moi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester en vie, où je te tuerai une deuxième fois et ta mort précédente te semblera bien plus douce en comparaison. »

Finalement, c'était Deidara qui se retrouvait le bec cloué. Cloué? Non pas seulement. Agrafé. Lié. Verrouillé. Sans voix. Bien que peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration sentimentale, Madara fut plutôt satisfait de son petit effet. Il attira le blond sous les draps. Ce dernier était toujours sous le choc. Aussi, Madara prit l'initiative de le déshabiller et fit de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il se sentait animé d'une flamme éternelle, désireuse d'incendier ce lit dans la minute. Faire ce genre de déclaration l'avait émoustillé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Deidara était décidément trop tentant... Madara ne pouvait attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Affichant fièrement sa nudité, faisant exprès d'exposer à la vue de son partenaire son corps si agréable à regarder, il s'allongea au dessus de lui, entre ses cuisses nues. Deidara eut un soupir de surprise mêlée de bien-être évident lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent. Sans étoffe, sans obstacle. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Celui où les non-dits se révélaient enfin. Celui où le mot « sentiment » n'était plus tabou. Celui où, l'un comme l'autre, les deux amants décidaient de ne plus se voiler la face au sujet du lien qui existait entre eux. Celui où, pour la première fois, ils allaient découvrir véritablement le sens de l'expression « faire l'amour ».

« Madara... je... je n'ai pas renoncé pour Sasuke.» dit Deidara, entre deux soupirs sentant inéluctablement le désir monter en lui.

« Je sais. » répondit simplement l'Uchiha et avec une tendresse qui n'aurait jamais cru possible, il entreprit des infernales caresses sur le corps de son partenaire: d'abord les jambes, du bout des doigts... les doigts glissèrent sur les cuisses... les cuisses s'entrouvrirent pour dévoiler le prochain terrain de jeu des doigts experts de Madara. Explorant l'endroit connu et si inconnu à la fois, il toucha une zone si sensible qu'un peu liquide s'écoula sur ces mêmes doigts.

«Deidara-kun, il semblerait que tu sois déjà prêt pour moi... » constata le brun non sans une pointe de malice perverse dans la voix.  
A cet instant, une main s'empara du membre érigé de ce dernier. Le blond venait de sortir de sa phase de confusion, visiblement. Il entama alors une séries de caresses et d'effleurements qui ne pouvait laisser aucun homme de glace et Madara fut forcé d'avouer que son petit protégé faisait des progrès considérables dans les plaisirs charnels. S'en suivit alors un petit duel de « celui qui donnera le plus de plaisir à l'autre gagne une brochette de dangos ». Les deux adversaires étaient très doués, les scores étaient serrés. Multipliant fantaisies, baisers et caresses, peu à peu, ils s'amenèrent mutuellement au seuil du plaisir.

« Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu Madara, tu craqueras, mmh... » souffla Deidara.

A cet instant, Madara se positionna plus confortablement et dans un mouvement plus doux que d'ordinaire, il prit possession de ce corps qu'il désirait et de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Un long gémissement plus tard, le blond semblait être habitué à la présence de l'autre et il réclama aussitôt, plus...plus et plus encore.

« Tu craqueras avant moi, Deidara-kun... » parvint à articuler Madara, entre deux mouvements souples de va-et-vient. Cette fois, il voulait de la tendresse. Il voulait que son blond comprenne la profondeur de ses paroles. Il ne voulait faire qu'un avec cet être si particulier qui venait de lui faire découvrir un nouveau sentiment. Un sentiment qu'il savait destructeur de réputation mais aussi infiniment délicieux lorsque l'on y goûte pour de vrai. Au bout de quelques minutes, Deidara souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant:

« Mmh...Je tiens... je pense que je tiens à toi, moi aussi, mmh... »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Madara. Pas un de ces sourires emplis d'ironie ou de sadisme dont il avait le secret. Non. Cette fois, il souriait. Sincèrement, parce qu'il se sentait heureux. La première fois depuis des décennies.  
Il le savait, le lit était décidément le champs de bataille qui convenaient le mieux à Deidara: il était très fort. Redoutable même.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**  
Un lemon!  
Hahaaa vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça je parie ^^  
Ben oui j'en avais envie (presque autant que nos deux akatsukiens). Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Au plaisir de vous lire,  
A bientôt!

Aquarii.


	27. Chapitre 26: Reste près de moi

**Disclaimer :** D'après l'oeuvre originale du grand monsieur cité aux précédents chapitres

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
Ca y est... Madara s'est jeté à l'eau et a prononcé des mots d'amour sincères pour la première fois. A sa façon, certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Et puis, l'improbabilité de cette déclaration uchihesque est à la hauteur de l'effet provoqué. Ce qui ne gâche rien.

**Un mot aux lecteurs:**  
La voici! La voila! La suite tant attendue par certains...  
Je vous l'ai dit et je le redis: je n'abandonnerai PAS cette fiction.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 26: «Reste près de moi»**

_Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Madara. Pas un de ces sourires emplis d'ironie ou de sadisme dont il avait le secret. Non. Cette fois, il souriait. Sincèrement, parce qu'il se sentait heureux. La première fois depuis des décennies.  
Il le savait, le lit était décidément le champs de bataille qui convenaient le mieux à Deidara: il était très fort. Redoutable même._

* * *

Les deux amants étaient enlacés depuis un long moment. Des heures probablement. Les larges bandes de tissu grisâtre qui leur servaient de tentures étaient tirées de sorte que la lumière piquante de l'extérieur ne parvienne pas jusqu'à eux. Était-ce le jour? Était-ce la nuit? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait en être certain. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

La déclaration de Madara avait fait son petit effet. Bien que, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, rien n'était prémédité. Il s'était étonné lui-même. Et ne se rappelait pas avoir fait preuve d'une telle spontanéité dans la passé. Lui, dont la vie avait était conditionnée par la recherche de pouvoir et la manipulation, c'était tout à fait inhabituel. Madara jeta un oeil à à Deidara dont la tête reposait sur son propre torse. Il s'était visiblement assoupi et s'agrippait à Madara. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision: Deidara est si jeune et avec son visage paisible en cet instant, il ressemblait à un enfant.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les meilleurs moments prennent fin? Car Madara le savait: la déclaration de ses sentiments profonds, aussi surprenante qu'elle soit, n'avait pas suffit à enlever de la tête la rancœur que nourrissait Deidara envers les Uchiha, et plus particulièrement Itachi et Sasuke.  
Sa folle idée de combattre le jeune frère d'Itachi était ferme et intacte. Madara avait suffisamment côtoyé son blond pour savoir à quel point celui-ci était têtu.  
Un dilemme cornélien s'imposait à lui: Le laisser faire, garder sa confiance mais risquer de le perdre? Ou ajouter son grain de sel, sauver la vie de celui qu'il aime et... risquer de le perdre? Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un peu d'amour et de lumière dans ce monde écœurant, Madara ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans la chaleur et la mauvaise humeur si craquante de Deidara. Il avait les moyens d'empêcher Deidara de se battre, ce serait facile, même. Mais s'il le faisait, Deidara lui en voudrait à mort et il est clair qu'il le perdrait aussi. D'un autre côté empêcher un ninja de se battre avec volonté et courage contre ses vieux démons était contraire à ses principes. Madara était convaincu qu'il aurait haït quiconque qui se serait interposé entre lui et Hashirama autrefois. Mais... et si les démons étaient plus forts? Et si Deidara ne s'en sortait pas? L'orgueil avait-elle autant de valeur?

Et si... Cette réflexion naissante resta en suspend: Deidara bougea un peu dans son sommeil et Madara se raidit.  
Et si cet instant privilégié était le dernier?  
Aussi dur que cela puisse être, il fallait s'y préparer, être prêt à affronter la réalité si elle devait s'avérer plus cruelle que le monde ninja lui-même. Le brun était bien conscient de ne pas être une jeune fille candide en proie à un quelconque dieu de l'amour. Il était ce qu'il était. Avec sa colère, ses défauts, sa haine... ses envies d'évasion, ses rêves et sa passion.  
Une voix intérieure lui parla avec sa propre voix. En vérité, il se parlait mentalement à lui-même sur le ton sobre et à peine compatissant d'un médecin qui annonce à une personne qu'il ne peut pas encore se prononcer sur le sort d'un proche.  
Les prochaines heures seraient décisives, il le savait.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Madara ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il s'était probablement endormi. Cela faisait longtemps...  
Allongé dans le lit, il passa main à coté de lui, histoire de prodiguer un câlin matinal digne de ce nom à son blond.  
Mais il ne trouva que le vide. Il se releva, en sursaut. Où était Deidara? Il scruta la pièce en clignant des yeux, le sommeil étant malgré tout tenace.  
Il vit enfin son partenaire qui était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il semblait regarder l'horizon pensivement. Etait-il inquiet? Songeait-il a renoncer à son absurde projet?  
Au fond de lui, Madara espérait encore un retour à la raison de la part de Deidara. Ce regard mi-pensif, mi-mélancolique signifiait peut être son renoncement? Il l'espérait. Mais... non. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même: en effet, le pseudo-air triste du blond laissa place à une mimique enjouée lorsque ce dernier remarqua que Tobi était éveillé. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et plein de confiance. Madara tira mentalement la conclusion de l'affaire: C'était foutu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

D'après les observations de Zetsu et les renseignements qu'il avait pu prendre, Sasuke s'approchait du repaire. Il devait se trouver à une quarantaine de kilomètres de là. Si Tobi et Deidara partaient à sa rencontre dans deux heures, ils le croiseraient avant que Sasuke ne s'engage trop aux abords de leur territoire.  
De son coté, Deidara avait songé à un bon nombre de stratégies de combat. Il avait modelé mentalement ses créations d'argile, toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres. Ca ne pouvait pas mal se passer. Il savait qu'il allait faire face à un gamin. Certes, il ne devait pas être si mauvais puisqu'il avait vaincu Orochimaru. Mais c'était logique dans le fond, un juste retour des choses: Sasuke était un jeune homme plein de vie, tandis qu'Orochimaru, à force d'expérimentations sur son propre corps, n'était probablement plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
Deidara se sentait tellement excité qu'il s'en alla prendre sa douche en chantant.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Madara écoutait, non sans inquiétude, la voix joyeuse et inhabituelle qui provenait de la salle de bain. La détermination du blond était plus forte que jamais. Il était sur le point de se résigner pour la première fois de sa sombre existence. Il se leva enfin, se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce où Deidara venait de disparaitre et entra dans la salle de bain, sans frapper.  
Deidara fut surpris sous la douche: il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.  
Mais il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour se fâcher sur l'indiscrétion de Madara. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sombre, faussement outré.  
Bien évidemment, il était nu. La peau rougie par l'eau chaude à certains endroits stratégiques. Madara soupira. Il le désirait, bien sûr. Mais avant toute chose, il voulait le regarder, tout simplement. Il attendit que Deidara ait fini et lorsque ce dernier sorti de la douche, il attrapa une serviette.

« Bon. Tu veux _juste_ parler, on dirait, mmh... » constata avec un brin de déception dans la voix Deidara.  
Madara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« Non, simplement te regarder.. » répondit Madara sur un ton neutre.  
De longues minutes passèrent, si bien que Deidara avait eu le temps de s'essuyer et de se sécher les cheveux trois fois. Il observait son amant: il ressentait quelque chose d'inhabituel, un sentiment... triste. Les grands yeux rouges de Madara semblait exprimer une inquiétude que Deidara n'avait jamais perçu jusque là. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire:

« Je sais que tu es inquiet, mmh. D'abord parce que tu me l'as fait comprendre et ensuite parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, mmh. »

Madara le regardait, attentif et silencieux, il attendait la suite.

«Ok, bon. J'ai pensé à ceci: si on croise le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi en premier, je me battrai contre lui et renoncerai à me battre contre Sasuke. Si on rencontre Sasuke en premier, tu me laisseras combattre sans intervenir. Tu peux me...»  
Deidara était absolument adorable en cet instant.  
Madara savait qu'il était privilégié: une tête de mule comme Deidara ne laisserait jamais quiconque décider pour lui. Or, on pouvait dire qu'il décidait de tenir compte à moitié de son opinion, c'était mieux que rien. En quelques sortes, il lui confiait une partie de son destin.  
C'était un bon compromis. Deidara termina sa phrase:  
«Tu peux me le promettre? Mmh...»  
Madara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement

* * *

Le binôme infernal était sur le départ. Deidara paraissait vraiment heureux.  
Tobi, enfin Madara, n'était pas certain que ce soit pour ses beaux yeux mais le sourire que lui lança son partenaire lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, lui réchauffa le coeur. Presque autant que le plan qu'il nourrissait secrètement: Deidara savait où chercher Sasuke, Zetsu leur avait donné les informations mais Deidara ne connaissait pas le chemin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Madara et il comptait donc entrainer son blond dans la direction opposée. Ainsi, subtilement, le combat avec Sasuke serait évité. Ils marchèrent au moins pendant une bonne heure à travers une épaisse forêt. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, la visibilité était très réduite: pas facile de repérer leur cible dans un tel fouillis de nature. Deidara proposa à Madara de poursuivre les recherches en altitude et il modela deux gigantesques aigles blancs. Le brun ne pouvait trop montrer sa réticence car cela risquait d'être suspect mais si le trajet se faisait en altitude, Deidara se rendrait vite compte du plan mis en place par Madara. Ce dernier jura mentalement et maudit la sombre étoile laquelle il était né.

Deidara prit « les rennes » du premier animal et l'Uchiha s'installa sur le second.  
La paysage était très beau vu d'en haut. Madara observait son partenaire qui volait devant lui. Ce dernier scrutait l'horizon avec avidité, cherchant soit Naruto soit Sasuke. Ses cheveux volaient au vent et laissaient derrière eux un parfum que Madara souhaitait garder en mémoire pour toujours. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps à passer avec Deidara: peut être qu'il se serait laisser prendre au jeu des merveilles de la nature, peut être aussi qu'il aurait découvert ce que le mot « romantisme » veut dire, peut être même qu'il se serait mis debout sur l'aigle pour crier au monde tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire en cet instant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la romance. Madara savait qu'au plus profond de lui, Deidara espérait tomber sur Sasuke en premier. Mais leur compromis le touchait déjà beaucoup et il se consolait en se disant qu'il y avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur le jinchuuriki de Kyubi.  
Il se mentait à lui-même. Il le savait.

* * *

Les deux nukenins continuèrent leur chemin pendant un moment. Deidara s'étonna alors d'une chose:

« Tu es bien silencieux, Tobi... »

Madara ne répondit pas. Il savait que l'autre connaissait la raison de son silence.  
Deidara se retourna, son aigle vacilla un peu. Il regarda son partenaire, tout en fixant son oeil poupre et il lui dit:

« Ca ira Tobi, tu verras. On termine cette mission. Et je t'inviterai manger des dangos après. »

Madara sentit son corps, son coeur et son âme toute entière se serrer. Il découvrait des sensations jusque là inconnues depuis qu'il avait rencontré Deidara. Parmi ces sensations, bon nombre d'entre elles s'étaient révélées agréables voire délicieuses. Mais celle-ci faisait très mal. Madara avait appris des choses sur lui-même: il avait par exemple découvert qu'il était de nature pessimiste lorsqu'il s'impliquait sentimentalement. Il devrait surveiller ça à l'avenir...  
Après un dernier sourire, Deidara continua à voler devant lui. Mais quelques instants plus tard, il sursauta si fort et s'arrêta si brusquement que l'aigle de Madara failli l'emboutir: Deidara venait d'apercevoir Sasuke au loin. Oui cela ne pouvait être que lui, s'il se fiait à la description que Zetsu avait faite de lui. Mais pour en avoir le coeur net, il demanda:

«Tobi, c'est bien lui? »

Madara hésita un instant: il lui suffisait de répondre que « Non, ce n'est pas lui. Il y a erreur sur la personne. Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie cet individu aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux rouge sang qui ressemble étrangement à Itachi. Allons manger ces dangos et rentrons. », mais ça n'aurait pas été convainquant dans le contexte actuel.

« Oui. C'est Uchiha Sasuke. » voilà. Il l'avait dit. Les dés étaient désormais jetés. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant?

A cet instant, un sourire sadique se dessina sur le doux visage de Deidara: il décida de se poser sur la terre ferme à quelques dizaines de mettre de Sasuke pour ne pas se faire repérer tout de suite. Madara le suivit. Deidara confia alors son plan à son partenaire et à contre coeur, Tobi accepta de jouer le jeu. La plan était lancé: Dissimulé derrière un arbre, Tobi devait distraire Sasuke. Sur ce temps, Deidara allait remodeler un aigle d'argile et lancer une attaque aérienne sur Sasuke.  
Madara s'approcha du jeune Uchiha. Ce dernier avait déjà remarqué sa présence.

« Montrez-vous! Qui que vous soyez! » s'exclama Sasuke en tournant la tête vers la source de chakra qu'il ressentait.

Tobi sortit de l'ombre et se montra à Sasuke.

« Cette cape... tu ne peux être que... »

« Alors c'est toi Sasuke-kun... Tu ressembles drôlement à Itachi-san! »

Sasuke ne prenait visiblement pas cette remarque comme un compliment car il lui lança un regard noir. Tobi qui, malgré les circonstances, était tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle, fit mine de se réfugier derrière un arbre, terrifié.  
Madara conservait son rôle de Tobi car il était encore bien trop tôt pour révéler son identité à Sasuke. Cela faisait partie de son plan.  
A cet instant, Deidara débarqua dans le ciel et lança une bombe en guise de salutations.

Et lorsque la bombe d'argile fut lancée en direction du jeune Uchiha, Madara su immédiatement qu'il allait l'éviter. Deidara avait cru un instant que sa bombe aurait été suffisante pour blesser grièvement Sasuke. Ou mieux: le vaincre. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Preuve que Deidara engageait le combat avec beaucoup trop d'assurance. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Sasuke s'était protégé à l'aide de serpents géants: il n'avait pas une égratignure.  
Devant l'ennemi, Tobi fit ses gesticulations habituelles et joua les étonnés en voyant que l'attaque aérienne n'avait pas fonctionné.  
Sasuke se libéra de ses serpents et pu enfin fixer de ses yeux rouges et profonds dans le regard bleuté et clair de Deidara.

« Haaa... Tobi, tu as vu le regard qu'il nous lance? Mmh. » s'exclama Deidara d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

« Vous êtes impatient d'y aller, hein, Senpai... » le ton se voulait enjoué, mais on pouvait percevoir une certaine amertume dans l'expression de Tobi.

Pendant quelques minutes, Deidara et Sasuke se dévisagèrent. Madara, lui, observait tour à tour son partenaire puis Sasuke. Ce dernier parlait enfin:

« Où se trouve Uchiha Itachi? Si vous me le dites, je vous laisserais partir.»  
La question sonnait comme une insulte aux oreilles de Deidara qui sentait déjà la colère monter en lui.  
Madara récita mentalement une prière à un Dieu inexistant: Belle entrée en matière, de la pure provocation, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à un Deidara de nature susceptible.  
Ce dernier fit cependant un bel effort pour se contenir.

« Sharingan hein... il est bel et bien le petit frère d'Itachi. Si tu as réussi à vaincre Orochimaru, tu ne le dois qu'à ta lignée Uchiha. Tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux qui a bien trop confiance en son hérédité! Mmh. »  
Les paroles de Deidara, bien qu'emplies de colère, ne semblaient pas ébranler Sasuke le moins du monde. Ils se toisèrent à nouveau. Puis, dans une rapidité hallucinante, le jeune Uchiha se précipita sur Tobi et lui asséna un violent coup de katana. Deidara sauta sur une branche un peu plus loin. Tobi s'écroula et se releva aussitôt. Visiblement, Sasuke trouva cela étrange. « Peut être que j'aurais dû faire le mort plus longtemps » pensa Madara.

Sasuke insista et demanda à nouveau où se trouvait Itachi. Deidara ignora sa question et décida de tester les déplacements de Sasuke en lui lançant des bombes d'argiles de faible puissance. Sasuke les arrêta avec facilité grâce à une variante du chidori lancé vers l'adversaire en pluie de fines aiguilles. Il en fit exploser quelques unes en espérant que Sasuke serait pris dedans, en vain. Ensuite, il lui envoya des pantins d'argiles capables de se multiplier et d'exécuter d'habiles mouvements de combat au corps à corps.  
Visiblement, Sasuke n'était pas encore sérieux et considérait cette attaque comme un simple enfantillage. Pourtant, l'argile parvint à prendre le dessus et à l'engluer entièrement. Deidara en profita pour faire exploser l'amas d'argile... Il pensait avoir réussi mais c'était sans compter sur la capacité d'adaptation du talentueux ninja qu'était Sasuke: il utilisa une technique de substitution et réussit à s'échapper. Constatant la habilité de son adversaire, il décida alors d'augmenter la puissance de son art en créer en un temps record une de ses oeuvres les plus abouties, le dragon C2. C'était le moment de mettre en action le deuxième plan: Tobi était chargé de dissimulé des mines d'argiles sous toute la surface du terrain et Deidara allait hors de portée de son ennemi en l'attaquant depuis les airs sur le dos de son dragon. Il commença à lancer de nouvelles bombes, de plus en plus puissantes et Sasuke semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à les éviter: il était dans une impasse et n'avait d'autre choix que d'activer le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru pour se protéger des projectiles explosifs.

* * *

Madara, resté en retrait après le placement des mines, observait les réactions de Sasuke: il était extrêmement talentueux. Un Uchiha digne de ce nom, il devait bien l'admettre. En effet, il était évident que tout en ayant le bon réflexe au bon moment et en étant concentré sur le combat, Sasuke réfléchissait à des stratégies de combat.  
Madara observait alors Deidara: il semblait très sûr de lui et donnait même des informations sur sa propre technique. Une erreur à ne pas faire. C'était une belle assurance mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue ni la force ne l'intelligence de son adversaire... Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter de se tirer une balle dans le pied de cette façon mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il devait rester sur le coté pour l'instant.

* * *

Deidara continua ses attaques, Sasuke perdit une aile en se protégeant. Soudainement, il lança dans le airs des shurikens géants relié par du fil, sans atteindre sa cible. Deidara s'amusa de voir comme la panique empêchait Sasuke de bien viser. Mais le jeune Uchiha exécuta un saut, lança alors son katana au loin et s'en servit comme appui pour atteindre l'aigle de Deidara. Il pu ainsi lui couper une aile. Le blond venait de perdre l'équilibre. A ce rythme là, il allait tomber droit sur le champs de mine et exploser à cause de ses propres bombes. Il devait absolument créer une autre monture d'argile volante et s'échapper de là. Mais au moment où il allait exécuter les signes adéquats, il vit les deux gros shurikens qu'il avait évités quelques instants plus tôt, arriver sur lui à toute vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de les éviter une seconde fois et les deux armes lui transpercèrent les bras, l'immobilisant alors sur l'aigle d'argile qui était sur le point de s'écraser.

* * *

Madara qui observait la scène, serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça... Il allait tuer ce jeune con de Sasuke, tant pis pour ses plans futurs, et sortir Deidara de là. Lorsqu'il s'avança sur un coup de tête pour venir en aide à son amant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pu échapper à la chute. Il se lança alors dans une pleurnicherie à la Tobi et bien qu'il jouait un rôle pour Sasuke, les paroles de Tobi reflétaient, à leur façon, la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir réellement.

Deidara soutenait à nouveau le regard de Sasuke. Il jugeait ce regard provoquant et détestable tant ces yeux lui rappelaient ceux d'Itachi, le jour où il avait été enrôlé dans l'organisation. Une telle arrogance, il ne la supportait plus. Itachi et Sasuke devaient payer cet affront fait continuellement à son art. Son état d'énervement venait d'augmenter un cran: il prit la décision d'enclencher le Karura C4. Cette incroyable création qui était destinée à Itachi au départ. Peu importe, avec ça, Deidara était certain de gagner. Madara lui s'écarta pour laisser place à l'immense sculpture d'argile à l'effigie du blond. Cette histoire allait mal finir... il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pour utiliser cette arme, si tôt dans le combat, Deidara devait se sentir menacé et/ou très très énervé. Une chose est sûre, l'artiste irait jusqu'au bout: toujours perché sur son rapace blanc, il avala lui même une bonne quantité d'argile et la régurgita. Le monticule caoutchouteux se modela de lui même à l'image de Deidara. Sasuke compris le danger imminent et tenta de s'échapper dans la forêt. Mais la technique était plus forte et bout d'une course-poursuite plus ou moins longue, Sasuke fut désintégré par les bombes microscopiques du Karura. Enfin... c'est ce dont Deidara était convaincu. Madara lui avait compris:  
Le Karura C4, une ingénieuse création de Deidara: en explosant, cette immense bombe libère des millions de bombes microscopiques dans l'air. Une fois l'air inhalé par les victimes, les bombes explosent dans l'organisme et détruisent l'individu de l'intérieur au niveau cellulaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du corps.  
Deidara venait de voir la mort de Sasuke... mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Sasuke avait réussi à échapper à l'attaque invisible car grâce à son sharingan, il pouvait percevoir la couleur du chakra et donc, éviter les microbombes chargées du chakra de Deidara.

L'artiste sentit lors la présence de son ennemi derrière lui. Ce dernier tenta à nouveau de l'emprisonner dans un genjutsu mais cela ne fonctionna pas: A la surprise des deux Uchiha présents, Deidara expliqua qu'à force de haine envers Itachi, il avait appris à se défaire des genjutsu.  
Décidément, même dans des moments aussi improbables, Deidara parvenait à surprendre Madara. Il ressenti une certaine fierté à l'idée que son partenaire ait développé une telle capacité: sa pupille se rétrécissait et stoppait nette l'illusion. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais été confronté à un sharingan tel que le sien, mais cela avait du mérite quand même. Madara fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri: Deidara avait visiblement créé un clone d'argile dans lequel s'engluait Sasuke, il était momentanément immobilisé. Deidara créa à nouveau le karura dans lequel s'enfonça Sasuke. Il allait faire exploser l'immense sphère d'argile dans laquelle son jeune ennemi était désormais prisonnier.

« Haha! Tu n'as même plus la force de te libérer, hein? » s'exclama Deidara plus que satisfait.

Mais une fois encore, Sasuke trouva le moyen de s'en échapper avant même que Deidara puisse finaliser sa technique.  
Tout allait se jouer en quelques secondes: Sasuke voulait attaquer avec un raikiri et Deidara, convaincu ne pas être à une distance suffisante pour être atteint, se préparait à lancer une ultime bombe. Et pourtant, l'instant d'après il se retrouva projeté au sol.

Madara observait toujours et et derrière son masque, des traits de colère se dessinaient: une chute d'une telle hauteur, même en étant un bon ninja, cela ne se déroulait pas sans dommages... il espérait que Deidara n'avait que des blessures mineures.

A terre, mais vivant, Deidara regarda autour de lui, le regard vif malgré ses nombreuses douleurs. Il ne vit pas Sasuke. Il regardait partout où il pouvait. Aucune trace de son ennemi. Aurait-il enfin périt dans la dernière explosion?  
Certaine oui... tant bien que mal, il se releva. Fou de joie. Son art avait enfin triomphé... il était sur le point d'appeler Tobi et quitter ces lieux, maintenant que sa détermination avait porté ses fruits. Mais... une sensation étrange venait de s'emparer de lui. Un genjutsu? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Et peut importe... Il était très affaibli et avait baissé sa garde. Cela voulait-il dire que... Sasuke est vivant? Au moment où cette question lui traversa l'esprit, Sasuke surgit par derrière et lui asséna trois violents coups de poings.

* * *

Le chef de l'Akatsuki sentit sa colère bouillir en lui. Si seulement Deidara n'était pas aussi têtu, il ne lui aurait jamais permis s'embarquer là dedans. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était un véritable supplice et pourtant, Madara n'était pas du genre sensible à la douleur.

* * *

Deidara était complétement désorienté. Il ne comprenait plus rien: comment Sasuke avait-il pu échapper à son karura? Comment il... Et soudain, ce fut comme une évidence. Il comprit que Sasuke avait découvert son point faible malgré sa rapidité à exécuter les signes de ses techniques explosives.  
Sasuke était immunisé depuis le début par sa propre affinité de chakra: le raiton. Le raiton était invincible face au doton. Or, la quasi totalité des techniques de Deidara étaient liées à cet élément. Il n'avait aucune chance.  
Sasuke expliqua alors en détails la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place dès le début. Mais l'artiste avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient troublés. Il n'entendait que vaguement les mots de l'autre, sidéré par sa propre faiblesse. Faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Pas face à un Uchiha arrogant et encore moins sous les yeux de son amant, également Uchiha. Il ressentit une honte tellement forte qu'il n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de Madara. Que devait-il penser de lui? Il sentait pitoyable de s'être fait leurré à ce point par un gamin tel que Sasuke. Une phrase de Sasuke le sortit tout de même de ses furieuses pensées:

«Je vais te le redemander encore une fois: où se trouve Uchiha Itachi? » résonna la voix de sasuke sur un ton ferme et monotone.

Il revenait donc encore là-dessus? Deidara s'apprêtait à lancer une regard plein de haine à son ennemi lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuka avait désactivé son sharingan.  
Ce fut l'outrage suprême.

« Tu désactives ton sharingan? Tu fous de moi? Vous commencez sérieusement à m'emmerder ton frère et toi! ». Cracha avec ton la rage dont il était capable, un Deidara hors de lui.

* * *

Madara ne supportait plus la scène: à présent au sol, l'artiste était à bout de nerfs et loin d'être en position de force. Il n'avait jamais vu Deidara dans un tel état. Et bien que Sasuke était lui aussi pas mal amoché, il avait l'avantage. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas intervenir. Il le sentait. Quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se passer.

* * *

Et le fondateur du clan Uchiha se trompait rarement: Deidara venait d'arracher le haut de ses vêtements et dévoilait ainsi son torse ainsi que l'étrange tatouage marqué d'une cicatrice horizontale. Cette marque qui l'avait intrigué la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet, estimant que tout le monde avait ses secrets. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en comprendre le sens. Dès les gestes suivants exécutés par Deidara, il comprit. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire ça mais n'était-ce pas trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit?  
Deidara porta sa main à la fameuse marque et... il arracha les fils qui la traversait.  
Une fois les fils retirés, une immense bouche s'ouvrit au niveau au coeur. Une bouche affamée visiblement...  
Le blond porta une grande quantité d'argile à cette nouvelle bouche.  
Aussitôt après l'instant où la bouche avala l'argile, le corps de Deidara sembla s'atténuer, comme s'il commençait à disparaitre du le paysage.  
Sasuke sembla plus que surpris et eut un mouvement de recul à cette vision.

« Je vais te montrer mon ultime chef d'oeuvre... Je vais me faire exploser. Dans la mort, je deviendrai une oeuvre d'art. Une explosion colossale qui laissera une empreinte indélébile sur Terre. Et enfin mon art recevra les louanges qu'il mérite! »  
Deidara était comme fou, il observait Sasuke essayer de fuir et même s'il savait qu'il était sur le point de mourir aussi, l'emporter avec lui était déjà une belle victoire.

« Tu n'as aucune chance d'y échapper! Commence à prendre peur et admire! » cria Deidara.  
Son corps disparaissait, il n'avait pas encore sombré dans l'inconscience et sa dernière pensée fut dirigée vers Madara.

« Tobi, pardonne moi... » furent les derniers mots qu'il adressa mentalement à Madara avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule noire concentrée en chakra et en explosifs.

Tous les animaux de la forêt prirent la fuite, le vent se leva et le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout sur un rayon de 10 kilomètres.

« Mon art n'est qu'une... explosion!» fut la dernière phrase de Deidara, avant de disparaitre, dans une lumière aveuglante et sublime à la fois.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**

Un chapitre plus longtemps attendu et plus long pour vous remercier de votre attente. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Pour le combat Deidara VS Sasuke, j'ai voulu conserver un maximum d'authenticité. L'intérêt à mes yeux est de raconter certains passages comme celui-ci sous un autre angle. Ce moment paraissait peut être un peu long mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus difficile de retranscrire des évènements réels du mangas que de laisser libre court à mon imagination. Mais là aussi, ça me semblait important: si je vous avais servi un combat Dei/Sasu à ma façon, ça n'aurait pas donné quelque chose de très vraisemblable vu que ce moment à déjà été bien détaillé dans l'oeuvre d'origine. Bref, trêve de bavardages.  
Le chapitre suivant sera... le dernier. Je vous préviens maintenant comme ça, c'est fait et vous êtes informés pour la suite des évènements.

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont appréciées! :)

Et à bientôt pour l'épilogue!

Aquarii.


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Hip hip hip hourra à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Rating :** M

**Au chapitre précédent:**  
Malgré les craintes et tentatives d'évitement de Madara, le combat Deidara VS Sasuke a finalement eu lieu. La lutte était acharnée et malgré l'évidence de sa propre faiblesse face aux capacités de Sasuke, Deidara a voulu aller jusqu'au bout, aussi dramatique que la fin puisse être. Respectant le souhait initial de l'artiste, Madara est resté en retrait, à contre coeur...

**Un mot aux lecteurs:**  
Nous y voila. L'épilogue de « La mise à l'épreuve » soit, le 28 ème et dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier acte sera à la hauteur des attentes de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de suivre et commenter cette fiction.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Epilogue: «Jamais sans toi»**

_Son corps disparaissait, il n'avait pas encore sombré dans l'inconscience et sa dernière pensée fut dirigée vers Madara._

« Tobi, pardonne moi... » furent les derniers mots qu'il adressa mentalement à Madara avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule noire concentrée en chakra et en explosifs.

_Tous les animaux de la forêt prirent la fuite, le vent se leva et le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout sur un rayon de 10 kilomètres._

_« Mon art n'est qu'une... explosion!» fut la dernière phrase de Deidara, avant de disparaitre, dans une lumière aveuglante et sublime à la fois._

* * *

La pièce était plus lumineuse que jamais. Douce, chaleureuse, agréable. Sur les murs de couleur blanche, dansaient les feuilles de quelques arbres massifs qui dominaient le ciel. Le temps n'existait plus, c'était du moins l'impression que l'on pouvait avoir. Seul le balancement régulier des branches semblait apporter une vague notion de temps à ce lieu.

Deidara ne pouvait pas admirer la beauté de l'endroit. Il ne pouvait que la ressentir. Ses sens étaient paralysés. Il ne sentait plus son corps ni plus rien. Il avait juste l'impression d'être coincé dans une énorme boule d'ouate compacte.  
« Je suis mort. » fut sa première pensée.  
La vue lui revint tout doucement.  
Péniblement, il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières, il constata qu'il était allongé sur une masse cotonneuse blanche.  
De l'argile? Non. C'était bien plus doux.  
Un nuage? N'importe quoi! Le fait d'être mort est une chose. Mais de là à se prendre pour un ange perché sur son nuage...  
Un lit? Oui, cette hypothèse était plus rationnelle. Sûrement une zone de transit où les morts trop amochés par les épreuves de la vie devaient se retaper avant de prendre la route vers l'autre monde. Histoire de se présenter plus ou moins décemment devant le Passeur de l'Au-delà ou ce genre de connerie. Sa vision était trouble, il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer les lieux mais Deidara sentait qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu où plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Le terminus de sa vie.  
Son ouïe sembla s'éveiller à son tour. Des chants d'oiseaux vinrent lui titiller les oreilles. C'était agréable. Même privé de certains sens, il n'avait plus ressentit une telle sensation de plénitude depuis... depuis... non. Il n'avait jamais ressenti au cours de sa trop courte vie, une telle sensation de bien être.

Etait-il au Paradis? Non. C'était impossible. Il avait commis tellement de crimes. Les Dieux, s'ils existent, ne tolèreraient jamais un individu tel que lui parmi les nymphes et les agneaux blancs. Il était probablement dans une zone de transit oui mais... vers les Enfers. Il allait devoir répondre de ses actes devant des juges impitoyables mais ça lui était égal. Il avait toujours fait ce que ses convictions de ninja et d'artiste lui avaient dicté, même si les moyens pour y parvenir étaient souvent sanglants. Sa jeune vie n'a pas été toute rose, il s'était défendu avec les armes et les talents qu'il possédait, tout simplement. Il repensa aux derniers instants de sa vie. Bizarrement, il ne se rappelait pas de sa propre mort ni d'avoir eu mal. Il se souvenait juste avoir pris la décision de se sacrifier pour emporter Sasuke dans la mort. Après cela, plus rien. Le trou noir. Surement le choc, sa mémoire devait en avoir pris un sérieux coup. Mais une chose était certaine: sa fin avait été magistrale. Il n'avait aucun regret. Non, aucun. Enfin, peut être un: il poserait plus jamais ses lèvres sur celles de Tobi... ou plutôt, celles de Madara. Mais il n'en oublierait jamais le goût. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient sèches et pourtant, en fermant les yeux, il pouvait recréer dans son esprit cette sensation ressentie à chaque baiser échangé. Son amant si particulier, son unique amour secret, ce ninja incroyable qui avait un jour daigné à s'intéresser à lui. Oui, Madara allait cruellement lui manquer. N'était-ce pas un prix trop fort à payer pour avoir eu la satisfaction d'achever l'un de ses ennemis?

« Putain... c'est fini. », pensa-t-il. Il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Il avait prit une noble décision en ce qui concerne son art. Il avait eu le dernier mot, son art avait bel et bien triomphé. Mais bien que noble... cette décision avait été stupide. L'âme de Deidara ressentit comme une douleur en son coeur qui ne battait pourtant plus. Et si c'était à refaire? Peut être qu'il ferait un autre choix. Peut être qu'il aurait écouté Madara... qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait tout plaquer: ses idées de vengeance, son orgueil mal placée et son sale caractère. Oui, au fond de lui, Deidara savait qu'il avait agit de façon insensée. Mais... Une chose était étrange: Madara était tellement intelligent, il devinait si souvent ses pensées inconscientes... pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé tout le long du combat? Pourquoi Madara n'avait-il rien fait pour le garder près de lui?  
Il ne trouva pas de réponse. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Ses sens semblaient à nouveau s'affaiblir. Une lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce, une lumière éblouissante: ça y est, on venait le chercher pour un ultime voyage. Il ne distingua bientôt plus les murs et sa conscience le quittait, définitivement.

* * *

Madara revenait de sa douloureuse mission. Ce qu'il venait de vivre avait été extrêmement éprouvant. Il se sentait vide et presque nauséeux. Des émotions aussi intenses, il n'en avait plus ressenties depuis la mort de son jeune frère Izuna. Il soupira, enleva sa cape noire et rouge ainsi que son masque. Zetsu apparut soudain derrière lui.

« Zetsu, je dois te féliciter. Tu as fait un excellent travail. » dit Madara d'une voix neutre mais non dénuée de satisfaction.

« Ooh! Tu me connais, ce genre de mission fait partie de mon pouvoir. C'était avec plaisir Tobi-san. » répondit le Zetsu blanc.

«Pfff! Tu as quand même failli y rester, crétin! Et c'est quoi cette douleur que je ressens à l'oreille? » ronchonna le Zetsu noir.

Madara plongea alors dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Flashback, la veille:_

Zetsu s'occupait de la plante de Kusa dans la petite serre qu'il avait aménagée à l'arrière du repaire. C'était précaire mais suffisant. Tobi et Deidara lui avait rapporté un très beau spécimen et cela le comblait. Soudain, quelqu'un entra sans frapper. Cela irritait toujours le Zetsu noir au plus haut point, ce genre de comportement grossier. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Tobi ou plutôt Madara, il ne dit rien. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait appris la véritable identité de Tobi. C'était fascinant et effrayant à la fois.

« Zetsu, j'ai une mission pour toi. Comme tu sais, Deidara est borné. Il veut combattre Sasuke... »

« Pfff, j'ai toujours su que c'était un imbécile, ce gamin! » grogna le Zetsu noir.  
Madara lui lança un regard rouge et sombre à la fois qui signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui de mesurer ses paroles lorsqu'il parlait de Deidara en sa présence.  
Le Zetsu blanc tenta de calmer le jeu en évoquant avec plus ou moins de légèreté la relation particulière que son supérieur entretenait avec le blond. Madara confirma la nature de leurs relations, à sa manière:

« En effet Zetsu, Deidara est à moi. Il m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir dans son combat mais je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout s'il trouve Sasuke et je sais aussi qu'il a toutes les chances d'y rester. Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance mais je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire et accepter de le perdre. »

Zetsu se montra intéressé, tant par l'étonnante déclaration de Madara, que par la mission. D'ordinaire, il lui en confiait peu. Le jugeant trop faible au combat, il était principalement désigné pour des missions d'infiltration. Mais celle-ci semblait avoir une importance capitale et il se sentit fier que le chef officieux de l'organisation lui accorde une telle confiance.

« Je t'écoute, Tobi-san. »

« Bien. Je vais donc intervenir, mais subtilement. Voici ma stratégie: Demain, Deidara et moi, nous partons. Je veux que toi, Zetsu blanc tu nous suives incognito. Si au cours de la journée un combat s'engage entre Deidara et Sasuke, observe la scène à mes cotés sans te faire voir et si ça tourne mal, sois prêt: je te ferai un signe lorsque Deidara sera trop affaibli pour s'apercevoir de ta présence. A ce moment là, tu établiras le contact avec le chakra de Deidara et tu prendras sa place avec ta technique de substitution et de clonage parfait. Moi, j'utiliserai mon mangekyou sharingan sur Deidara et Sasuke afin qu'aucun des deux ne se rendent compte de rien. Ensuite, je prendrai le vrai Deidara avec moi dans une autre dimension afin de l'écarter discrètement du combat. »

Ce plan semblait être mûrement réfléchi. Madara était visiblement très sérieux... ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire remarquer son sentimentalisme inhabituel. Bien que celui-ci fût teinté d'une véritable stratégie guerrière. Zetsu s'étonnait de voir réagir son supérieur d'une telle façon... Il devait vraiment y tenir à son blond pour agir de la sorte.

«Bien. Tu peux compter sur moi. » Et après un hochement de tête entendu de la part de Madara, l'homme-plante quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Retour à la réalité:_

Quand on y pense bien, le plan était ingénieux mais risqué. Epuisé par cette journée à assister au combat le plus éprouvant de sa vie (d'un point de vue émotionnel), Madara soupira. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu le bon sens de réagir très vite, lorsque au court du combat, Deidara avait commencé à défaire les liens qui scellaient la bouche mortelle de sa poitrine.

* * *

_Flash back, pendant le combat:_

A le regarder, l'artiste ressemblait à un dément. Comme s'il n'avait plus peur de mourir. Madara sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire et qu'il était temps d'agir. Il fit un signe discret au Zetsu blanc qui observait secrètement le combat, comme convenu. Avant que Zetsu se rapproche du blond, Madara activa son sharingan éternel et lança un genjutsu à la fois sur Deidara et Sasuke. Les deux jeunes ninjas étaient tellement blessés qu'ils ne rendirent même pas rendu compte de la manœuvre: ni Deidara qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à lutter contre le sharingan, ni Sasuke qui faisait tout depuis des années pour perfectionner le sien.  
Le genjutsu en place, Zetsu pouvait lancer sa propre technique, celle de permutation qui allait permettre à un de ses clones de prendre la place de Deidara. Tout juste avant que celui-ci ne termine la préparation de son ultime attaque suicide. Zetsu posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Deidara, établit le contact et prit son apparence. Seuls deux points de suture retenaient encore l'ouverture de la bouche secrète lorsque Madara pu enfin téléporter son amant avec lui, loin de cette sanglante atmosphère. Avant de disparaitre dans une sorte de vortex étrange, Deidara inconscient sur son épaule, il libéra Sasuke de son emprise afin que le combat puisse reprendre et s'achever. Le clone de Zetsu blanc, désormais sous les traits fatigués mais pourtant gracieux de l'artiste, était bon stratège, malgré ses piètres aptitudes au combat, il trouva une réplique convaincante que l'impétueux blond aurait pu dire en ces circonstances. De toutes façons, la technique de ce dernier était lancée, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque-suicide et il n'avait donc plus qu'à laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes:

« Je vais te montrer mon ultime chef d'oeuvre... Je vais me faire exploser. Dans la mort, je deviendrai une oeuvre d'art. Une explosion colossale qui laissera une empreinte indélébile sur Terre. Et enfin mon art recevra les louanges qu'il mérite! »

Zetsu pensa qu'il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou, il observait Sasuke essayer de fuir. Zetsu savait que le jeune Uchiha n'allait pas mourir: la future explosion allait être certes, impressionnante, mais il ne pouvait copier que superficiellement ce genre de technique. Aussi, celle-ci ferait simplement illusion. Une personne normale nesurvivrait pas. Un ninja talentueux comme Sasuke y échapperait juste avec de grosses blessures. Zetsu pensa à Madara. Cet homme l'impressionnait ua plus au point: il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups en sauvant à la fois son amant et Sasuke, un de ses futurs pions précieux. Zetsu continua de bluffer:

« Tu n'as aucune chance d'y échapper! Commence à prendre peur et admire! » cria-t-il. Son corps cloné disparaissait progressivement.

« Tobi, pardonne moi... » étaient des mots qui semblaient les plus appropriés étant donné la situation.

Tous les animaux de la forêt prirent la fuite, le vent se leva et le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout sur un rayon de 10 kilomètres.

« Mon art n'est qu'une... explosion!» fut la dernière phrase audible dans ce boucan monstre qui allait probablement vriller ses tympans. Zetsu noir allait encore lui faire une scène...

* * *

_Retour à la réalité:_

Madara, sans son masque, se passait la main sur son visage. Se remémorer ces instants était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait crû. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais éprouvé une once d'anxiété. Et pourtant...  
Il se dirigea vers la pièce en face de lui et ouvrit la porte, doucement. Madara jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et entra, sans faire de bruit.  
_Il_ était là. Là où il l'avait allongé à leur retour. Sur le grand lit qui dominait la pièce. Pièce, qu'il avait spécialement choisie pour lui. Madara le trouvait très beau malgré toutes ses blessures. Il lui caressa la joue droit, l'air désolé. Il avait été obligé de lui lancer un genjutsu plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu: mine de rien, Deidara était bien entraîné à contrer les illusions et une technique d'amateur n'aurait pas suffit. Il lui avait donc infligé un mangekyou sharingan éternel, le plus léger possible. Néanmoins, les dégâts étaient bien présents, amplifié par les blessures physiques du violent combat qui l'avait opposé à Sasuke. Sous les conseils de Zetsu, il sortit de sa cape une petite fiole. Un sérum élaboré à partir de la fameuse plante de Kusa. Ses propriétés médicinales allaient pouvoir aider Deidara à se remettre plus facilement, bien que la convalescence serait longue...

* * *

Tout est blanc. Tout vire au gris puis au noir. Il fait chaud, très chaud. Ca y est: comme il le pressentait, on allait le faire rôtir en Enfer, avec les criminels et créatures viles de ce bas-monde. Il sentit une violente douleur partir de son bras pour ensuite irradier tout son corps. Il eut envie de crier sa haine à ses bourreaux qui visiblement prenaient un malin plaisir à le torturer à distance. Il était trop faible pour crier, sa vie n'était plus rien, il n'avait plus de corps. Il lui restait juste un semblant d'âme. Les âmes pouvaient-elles crier?

* * *

«Et meeeerde! Lâchez-moi enfoirés de démons! » hurla Deidara.

Il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte que l'obscurité étouffante des Enfers venait de laisser place à la lumière. Ou plus précisément à la pièce chaleureuse qu'il avait pris pour une salle de transit quelques minutes... Heures... Jours... plus tôt.  
Il releva la tête et fit le séduisant visage de Madara, un peu perplexe, un sourcil froncé. Il regarda ensuite son bras, celui qui lui faisait si mal et constata que le brun tenait une seringue, vide.

« Tobi! Enfoiré! Espèce de traître! Tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur des piqûres et toi, abruti, t'en profite quand je suis inconscient, et... » Deidara resta figé. Madara le regardait toujours, sans son masque, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Attends... tu es mort aussi? C'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas... » L'artiste ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu est vivant, Deidara. » dit simplement son ainé.

Il redoutait l'instant qui allait suivre. Deidara allait comprendre qu'il était intervenu dans le combat. C'était quitte ou double, tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il ne pensait pas que le sérum de Kusa était si puissant. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour préparer sa défense, mais les dés étaient jetés à présent.

« Madara... Tu... ne me dis pas que tu es intervenu... » la colère se dessinait sur le visage de Deidara. Il ne pouvait la contenir, malgré son état fragile actuel.

« Oui. J'admets. Je suis intervenu. » reconnu Madara. A quoi bon? Il aurait pu mentir. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Pas avec Deidara. Les choses avaient été bien trop loin.

«Bordel...j'en reviens pas. Tu m'as trahi, mmh. Et ta promesse?»

« Je n'ai jamais promis, littéralement, que je n'interviendrai pas. Souviens toi... »

* * *

_Flash-back:_

«Ok, bon. J'ai pensé à ceci: si on croise le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi en premier, je me battrai contre lui et renoncerai à me battre contre Sasuke. Si on rencontre Sasuke en premier, tu me laisseras combattre sans intervenir. Tu peux me...»  
Deidara était absolument adorable en cet instant.  
Madara savait qu'il était privilégié: une tête de mule comme Deidara ne laisserait jamais quiconque décider pour lui. Or, on pouvait dire qu'il décidait de tenir compte à moitié de son opinion, c'était mieux que rien. En quelques sortes, il lui confiait une partie de son destin.  
C'était un bon compromis. Deidara termina sa phrase:  
«Tu peux me le promettre? Mmh...»  
Madara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement

* * *

_Retour à la réalité:_

«Rhaaaaaa! Et merde! Tu... tu... Je me suis faire avoir! » Cria un Deidara qui venait de se remémorer la scène précédent leur départ. En effet, Madara n'avait pas « promis » de façon explicite. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges par la fièvre et par le sentiment de colère qu'il éprouvait. Ne trouvant plus ses mots, il regarda encore une fois Madara, prêt à lui lancer toute sa haine par l'intermédiaire de ses pupilles. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit totalement changer d'avis. Madara, souriait. Il semblait heureux.  
Deidara repensa alors à son moment de réflexion qui avait précédé son réveil définitif. Il se trouva soudainement con et tout aussi puéril qu'avant toutes ces péripéties. Il râlait encore... alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver son amant. Voila son besoin réel. Il s'était même étonné que celui-ci l'avait laissé périr, dans la dignité certes, mais périr quand même. Et là, il apprenait que Madara avait une fois de plus su mettre à jour les sentiments profonds et inconscients que son coeur d'artiste avaient enfermés pour l'honneur de son art.  
Un ange passa, puis deux, suivis de leurs amis diablotins qui commençaient à bien connaître ces deux humains étranges.

« Oui. Bon d'accord... » la formulation était boudeuse mais c'était bien parce que Deidara ne pouvait pas encore facilement admettre cette situation nouvelle et il s'approcha pour réclamer un baiser qui lui fut avidement donné.  
Soudain, il jeta un regard étonné au lit: Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre des draps avec des motifs de nuages? Ils ne sont pas des anges. Juste des démons malgré eux, que la vie a mis trop souvent à l'épreuve.

Madara prit alors place aux cotés de Deidara et lui expliqua toute l'histoire du combat (sans toutefois préciser que Sasuke était probablement encore vivant, c'était trop tôt pour ce genre de révélations). Il lui expliqua aussi la nature de ce qu'il venait de lui injecter (le sérum de Kusa), où ils se trouvaient actuellement (une petite maison de campagne isolée héritée de ses ancêtres) ainsi que les projet qu'il avait pour lui.

« Quoi? Tu veux me mettre à l'écart de l'organisation? Tu ne me crois pas assez fort pour poursuivre mes missions? J'ai capturé deux bijuus et... » s'emporta Deidara qui fut stoppé net par une violente douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, il cracha un peu de sang.

«Justement, Deidara, tu en as assez fait. Tu m'as sincèrement impressionné dans ce combat, mais si ce n'est pas assez explicite pour toi je vais te le dire ainsi: tu vas prendre des vacances, te remettre de tes blessures car je ne veux pas te perdre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? » le ton de Madara était affectueux mais ferme.  
Deidara, lui, bien que ce fut difficile à admettre devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas en état de reprendre du service pour l'instant. Le brun lui expliqua qu'il passerait tous les deux jours pour partager du temps avec lui, le tenir au courant de la situation et penser à l'avenir ensemble.

«Vivement que je puisse réintégrer l'organisation. A mon retour, je veux me battre et botter le cul au jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Tu peux me le promettre? Mmh...»  
Madara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

**Le mot de la (toute) fin:**

Eh bien: voila, c'est fini. Comme dirait Jean-Louis Aubert.

Merci encore à ceux qui ont suivi et apprécié cette fiction. Pendant l'écriture, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur le point de vue des personnages et aussi vous faire découvrir une facette de leur personnalité que l'on ne soupçonne pas, tout en essayant de respecter une certaine vraisemblance et en faisant évoluer l'histoire. J'espère que le pari est réussi.

Je suis curieuse de lire vos impressions sur cette fin. Une page se tourne, celle de cette fiction. Mais il est possible que l'inspiration me vienne pour de futures histoires...  
L'avenir est plein de surprises!

A bientôt peut être!

Aquarii.


End file.
